


Show Me What You Love

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [7]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Developping Foursome, Dom!Erik, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inner Struggles, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Boy, Mutual Masturbation, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert, sub/Dom-dynamics, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas comes back to Dortmund. He still loves his former master Erik who is in a relationship with his two boys Marco and Robert but still has deep feelings for him. Will Jonas get over his hurt feelings that Erik is in love with two other men and his own struggles and issues with his submissive nature and become Erik's boy again?</p><p>This is part three of my special universe about master Erik and his beloved boys Marco, Robert and Jonas, the sequel to 'Tell Me What You Want' and the sequel-sequel to 'Give Me What I Need'.</p><p>Part 7 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My three boys have a lot to tell me as it seems and now, there will be four instead of three, because Erik wants Jonas, his first boy, back. This will be a WIP again and I don't know how many chapters it will have, I always intend to make their stories short, but the boys won't let me do it. They want to have long stories.
> 
> Those of you who don't know the first two parts maybe will have some questions and perhaps should read 'Give Me What I Need' and 'Tell Me What You Want' at first, because things will be clearer then. There you can also find some explanations about my special and probably rather unique way to interpret sub/Dom-dynamics. I don't want to explain all of this here again, but I want to make some things clear I didn't do before:
> 
> I don't write about 'playing games' in this universe. My characters don't want to boost their love life, they need to live their private lives this way. It is their nature and not a role they just slip into.  
> Everything happening here is to 100% consensual and wanted. None of my three submissive boys are forced to do anything by their master. They are free to decide what they want and need, and also free to decide to say no and leave. Every good master will think of their boys' needs first and fulfill them before he thinks of himself.  
> This story and the topic I write about has nothing to do with abuse, humiliation, cruelty or slavery. My stories are stories about love, trust and care and about accepting your true self, no matter whether it is a submissive nature or a dominant nature. Both can lead to you fighting against it and accepting your real you is one of the hardest things to do in your life.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with reading about the world of light BDSM and sub/Dom-dynamic, then, you'd better not read this one. All of you who already know part 1 and 2 and enjoyed them or are curious about this world, have fun reading about Jonas long journey to find his own oasis and happiness.
> 
> This part will be told from Jonas and Erik's POV instead of Robert's.
> 
> This story is not a co-production, but funfan does a wonderful job with doing the beta for this for me very important story and some parts of it will go to funfan's credit. Thank you my dear, your help and support means so much to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas first day back in Dortmund at the start of the training. When he sees Erik laughing with Marco, old memories begin to hunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be considered as some kind of prologue and is shorter than the following chapters will be. More memories and flashbacks will follow along their way.

Sometimes, it's so damn hard to keep the vivid and colorful memories at bay. The memories of the times when they were happy together, just Erik and him.

Jonas thought that it would be much easier after his year in Mainz, that he wouldn't feel the same any more every time he sees him, but their first meeting proved to him that he had been wrong about that, so so wrong.

Because, it isn't easier, at all. Quite the opposite. It's harder now, much harder to watch Erik smile his wonderful and special smile – the smile that makes golden sparks dance around in his beautiful eyes and the cute dimples visible in his rosy cheeks. The smile he gifts Marco with right now as they laugh about some stupid joke the blond older player has told.

Marco. Erik's new boy. The one who stole his wonderful Erik from him – his master. Jonas still has problems with uttering this word, even in his thoughts. He wants to see Erik only as his former boyfriend, but, he knows that this is not true, because Erik was more than only his boyfriend back then, when they were happy together.

Erik was his solid rock, his tower of strength, his guide, the frame of his life, the one always knowing what Jonas needed before Jonas knew it himself, just like a good master should do.

Jonas sighs as he watches Erik and Marco smile at each other unnoticed and hidden by his own car before they start off towards the entrance of the training center, pondering how it can be that no one knows about the true nature of their relationship. There are rumors, of course, and Jonas is pretty sure that most of their teammates at least suspect that they are more than just close friends and a couple, but he is also pretty sure that none of them would ever think that Erik is Marco's master and Marco is Erik's boy and Jonas asks himself not for the first time how this can be.

Maybe, it is because Marco is so at ease with being Erik's boy. Jonas wants to hate him, to shout at him for stealing his beloved Erik from him, but he has to admit that Marco is much better at accepting his true nature than he ever was and most likely will ever be. Jonas wants to hate him for that, too, but the sharp sting in his stomach feels more like envy than hate.

Envy that Marco, the older one who is always so strong and self-confident on the pitch, the one deciding a game when he is at his best, has no problems with accepting that he wants a strong master to guide him through his private life and tell him what is good for him and what isn’t good for him, at all. Envy that Marco can surrender unquestioningly to the younger one and make him happy with that, because Erik needs to be the master of a surrendering boy to be fulfilled and happy. Jonas feels envy and jealousy because Marco can give that to the young man both of them love so desperately and he oftentimes questions himself whether Erik would have fallen in love with Marco if only Jonas had been a better boy for him.

Erik tried to explain his feelings to him and he said that he still loved him and would always love him, but Jonas didn't want to hear that, too hurt to think of anything else other than his own disability to give the one he loved so much what he needed.

Jonas sighs again as he slowly makes his way to the door after Marco and Erik have disappeared behind it, not ready to face them yet, deeply lost in the memories of their relationship, the times when they were happy together, just the two of them, Jonas and Erik.

**

It started as a friendship and Jonas must admit that it took him a rather long time to realize that the way Erik smiled and looked at him was different from the way he smiled and looked at his other friends or their teammates. It was the smiles and looks Erik now gifts Marco with and Jonas only realized that when they were alone one night in Erik's flat, watching a rather romantic movie together. Erik smiled at him when the couple on the screen kissed each other for the first time and then, Jonas and Erik suddenly were kissing, as well.

They took their time and things slow just like Jonas needed it and when he now remembers their early time together, Jonas realizes that Erik has always been the more confident one of them, the one knowing exactly what he wanted and needed and knowing what Jonas needed, taking care of him like he did later on, only much more subtle. Their road leading from being 'just' boyfriends to becoming master and boy was a long and winding road, because this change is nothing that just happens overnight.

No one wakes up one morning and says: 'I want to be somebody else's master or boy'.

It is a slow and painful process, at least it was for Jonas and it still is, because admitting that you want to surrender and let yourself be guided by a strict master who tells you what's good for you and what you shall do and what you shouldn’t do is nothing anyone will do easily and without fears and doubts. Marco seems to be fine with his true nature, but Jonas is pretty sure that he struggled as much as he did, maybe not as long, but he certainly had his moments when he hated himself for what he was and what he needed to be satisfied and happy.

Jonas knows that some people just play these roles for some time because they think that they can boost their love life this way, but for Erik and him, it wasn't just a game. It was the 'heart', the center of their relationship, it was what defined it and the one thing that made it work perfectly.

Strange as it is, it was also the one thing that made him break up with Erik, because Jonas never stopped fighting against his needs and his desire to submit to him, no matter how satisfying and fulfilling his surrender to his wonderful master was. It had started to get difficult before Marco entered the stage and Erik as always knew what he needed better than he himself and let him go when Jonas needed to go although Jonas could see how much he still loved him and how hard it was for him. Erik hid most of his own hurt feelings to make it easier for him to leave, just like a good master would do, but Jonas knew that he suffered.

Jonas doesn't know when Marco finally became Erik's boy, but, it must have happened before he left for Mainz, because he had sensed the strong emotions between them before his departure and he could sense their bond every time he saw them together. He remembers how badly he wanted to blame Erik for just moving on and getting over him, but he always knew that things weren't that simple and that Erik still loved him. He could see it in his eyes every time the brunet looked at him and that Erik hadn't just 'replaced' him with another boy. He loved Jonas and he loves Marco, as unbelievable as it might seem to be.

Jonas doesn't know whether Marco knows about him or not, if Erik told Marco about him, because Erik is one of the most discreet people Jonas has ever met, but if Marco knows about him, it obviously doesn't seem to bother him that his predecessor comes back to Dortmund. Jonas has to admit that the blond probably doesn't need to bother about his return, because he can be sure about Erik's feelings for him. Erik certainly proves to him every single day how much he cares about his boy.

Just like today. They only walked side by side without touching each other, but Jonas could sense their love and it made him wish he had never broken up with Erik and had never left him, even though this would have meant to share him with the blond winger.

Jonas shakes off his memories with effort as he pushes against the door leading into the locker room, trying to focus on his re-start with his beloved BVB, his other great love apart from the most wonderful young man in the world.

“Hey Jonas! Dude, it's good to have you back!” some of his former and now teammates again greet him and Jonas relaxes gratefully as he shakes hands and pats shoulders, saying hello to the others welcoming him.

Jonas pats and hugs his way through the locker room and then, the beloved and familiar scent of the one who meant the world to him right from first sight even though he needed a rather long time to realize it, the one who still means the world to him fills his nose and every cell of his body. Jonas stands there, frozen in place, unable to move.

When he finally dares looking up at the young man with the strong will and self-confidence, the young man who still holds his heart, he sees the wonderful golden sparks in the hazel-green depths again and the cute dimples in the rosy cheeks, and this smile and the golden sparks take his breath away as they always did, back then, when Erik was his master and Jonas was his boy.

He stares at the beloved face and then, Erik pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Hello, Jonas,” he whispers tenderly, his warm breath ghosting over Jonas' flushed cheek. “It's so good to have you back.”


	2. Still In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas has met Erik in the locker room again. Now, he has to deal with the love he still feels for him although he knows that Marco has become Erik's boy after he left him. Does Erik also still have feelings for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter again, due to the incredible heat, I guess. I actually wanted to jump forward in the timeline a little bit, but I thought that it would be important to describe Jonas' struggles with his feelings and his reunion with his beloved former master. The next chapter will be about Erik and his struggles which will also explain his reaction from the prequel to this one: 'Tell Me What You Want'. Hopefully, it will also be a longer one. :-)

Erik's arms around him feel so perfect. Warm and safe and strong, just perfect. Jonas closes his eyes, dwelling in the feeling of Erik's solid frame pressed against his own and he suddenly feels like crying. Crying for what he has lost when he pushed Erik away and for what he said to Erik before he walked out of his life. He thought that Erik would maybe bear a grudge against him after all he had said and done, but the way his former master holds him tells him that there are no hard feelings and that Erik must have forgiven him a long time ago.

He can feel his own arms fling around the taller one to their own will and for one short moment, the world stops turning and he is in line with himself and everything and everyone again, wishing he could spend the rest of his life standing here in the musty locker room with Erik just holding him in his arms.

This isn't possible of course and reality hits him with cruel force as Erik gently loosens their tight embrace and pulls back exactly after the right amount of time to not arouse any suspicions that this could be more than a warm welcome between two former teammates and friends. Jonas swallows hard because his throat feels dry and tight because of the thick lump almost choking him, resisting the urge to rub his bare upper arms that feel cold all of a sudden because of the lack of Erik's body heat not surrounding him like a soft bubble any longer. It is summer and it is hot and sticky, outside the locker room as much as inside, but Jonas can feel goose bumps forming on his arms and his back where Erik touched him only seconds before and he has to suppress a slight shiver running down his spine because of his freezing.

This is one of the things why Erik is the natural born master and was always the one being in control of their relationship while Jonas was his boy and the one needing guidance. Jonas has always admired and hated Erik's astonishing self-control and will-power. If it had been him deciding when to let go of the brunet, they would still stand there with their arms wrapped around each other, and their teammates would know by now that there must have been much more between them than just friendship. If his voice hadn't given up working when he felt Erik's strong arms around him, everyone here in this locker room would know by now that Jonas still loves the young defender, that he is crazy for him and so jealous of Marco, the blond winger standing only a few steps away from them. He probably should be grateful that his voice stopped functioning the second Erik's wonderful scent enclosed him, but the only overwhelming emotion he feels right now is frustration, and he swallows again in the weak attempt to not make a complete fool out of himself by starting to cry like a baby.

Erik watches him attentively and his beautiful eyes tell Jonas that he knows how his first boy feels right now. The tall and handsome footballer might not be his master any more, but he still knows what he has to do to help Jonas getting his inner turmoil back under control, and his firm and reassuring gaze is what Jonas needs to keep his confusion and frustration, his anger, jealousy and overwhelming love at bay.

“Hello, Erik. It's been a long time. Hopefully, you didn't forget how to assist a midfielder properly after such a long time of relaxing and chilling during the summer break.” Jonas flinches slightly by the carefree and slightly mocking sound of his own voice, astonished how his former master managed to make him crack jokes instead of breaking down and confessing his undying love for him in the middle of the locker room with a bunch of nosy teammates watching them curiously, but he knows for sure that Erik made him do it on purpose.

Erik's eyes light up by this playful offense and one of his adorable dimples makes an appearance, begging to be kissed like Jonas did so oftentimes during their time together. God, he loves him. He still loves him so much. Jonas wants to kneel down before him and bury his face in the strong muscles of his six-pack, apologizing for every hurtful word he said and begging him to take him back. He wants to promise him that he will be his good boy and do everything Erik wants him to do as long as he will only love him again. He wants to surrender to him so badly, wishing he wouldn't care so much about other people's opinion, but as things stand, he does care about it, unable to accept that denying his true nature even to himself will never change who he really is.

Instead, he stays where he stands and just grins, waiting for the older one to answer to his challenge. Erik purses his lips and narrows his eyes, the golden sparks dancing again. “I can't see a problem here, Hofmann,” he drawls, “as long as your sprints will be as fast as your mouth, that is.”

Marco beside him makes a strangled noise that obviously is supposed to be considered as a cough, but sounds only like the amused cackling chuckle it actually is, followed by the laughter of the other footballers, releasing the tension that had thickened the musty air in the locker room ever since Jonas arrival.

Jonas finds himself smiling gratefully at Erik, because he is tired and sick of being handled with kid gloves because of his two injuries during the last horrible season in Mainz. For him, they were a sign that he should never have left Dortmund and most of all, Erik and he is so glad to be back, even though it means having to watch Erik being happy with Marco. He is tired of everyone around him being afraid of talking about football and his knee, and he craves to be part of his beloved BVB team and their sometimes pretty rough and edgy jokes again. He is amazed again how well his former master still seems to know him, although he probably shouldn't be surprised about it, at all.

Erik always knew better what he wanted and needed than he knew it himself, and this is one of the things that most likely will never change. Erik simply sensed that Jonas needed to hear exactly this cheeky comment to feel welcomed and like a part of their team again, and he gave it to him although the smaller one can see the hidden worries about his health behind the golden sparks.

He wouldn't have to do this to confirm Erik that he isn't offended because of his mockery, but he briefly pats his shoulder nonetheless to show everyone else in the locker room that they are good with each other before he turns around to finally greet his rival. He probably has no right to call the blond winger like that, because he was the one being so stupid leaving the kindest and best master walking on earth because he was too cowardly to live the life he is born to live, but he can't help but consider Marco as his rival and he would do everything to win Erik back and make him leave Marco.

Which won't happen. Jonas can see it in Erik's eyes every time the young defender looks at the older man. Erik loves Marco with all his heart and nothing Jonas could ever do would change that.

The younger one draws in a shaky breath, making sure that his face shows none of his disturbing feelings and thoughts as he offers his hand to the blond winger. “Hello Marco,” he says and he is proud of himself that his voice doesn't tremble.

“Hey, Jonas, welcome home,” Marco says and Jonas narrows his eyes because there is a strange undertone in the winger's voice as if he didn't only mean the musty locker room of the BVB training center, but something else. Something with a very special double meaning.

Before Jonas can react though, the blond takes the offered hand, smiling mischievously at him as he surprises his old and new teammate by pulling him into a tight hug, just like Erik has done before. His male scent penetrates Jonas' nose and he blinks and freezes again as he feels his body react to the closeness and warmth of his rival. Damn it! It can't be that he really has feelings for Erik's new boy that are not only jealousy and hate! How fucked up and creepy is this? It can't be that he feels even one single spark of desire for the man who has stolen his master from him? For his beloved master's other boy?!

 _'Hello, Jonas, this is MARCO! The one living being in this confusing universe you are supposed to hate and loathe! You can't desire him!'_ he tells himself off, pulling back abruptly from the tight embrace.

“Uhm yes, thank you Marco,” he mumbles embarrassed, shooting a quick glance around to see whether one of the other players has noticed what's going on between them. Luckily, they are all busy with getting ready and Jonas thankfully slumps down on the bench right in between Erik and Marco without thinking. When he realizes what he has done, he looks at the blond from underneath his thick eyelashes, but Marco is busied with getting dressed and doesn't seem to mind that Jonas has sat down in between them, separating him from his master.

Jonas looks at the other side, finding Erik considering him thoughtfully and his heart misses a beat before it starts racing like a bolting horse, his breath caught in his throat as he stares back at him, seeing what he thought he would never see in his wonderful former master's eyes again: longing and desire, tenderness and passion.

Jonas gulps for air, unable to avert his eyes as he realizes the truth, the truth that Erik still loves him.


	3. Tension Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Erik had to see to the storage room together and Jonas told Erik that he still loves him and wants be his only boy again. Erik is confused now and deals with an unexpected uncertainty about his own feelings and wishes right now. It is good that Marco is always a good boy finding a way to help him relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still incredible hot, but I managed to write the longer chapter. :-)  
> This chapter is all about Erik's own struggles and confused feelings. Jonas is only mentioned this time and Marco plays an important role in here, because a good and attentive boy will always know how to ease his master's mind without being too obvious. But, Jonas actually is the reason for the things happening in this chapter. This chapter also explains Erik's reaction to Robert's tattoo better, it is settled a couple of days before the happenings of 'Tell Me What You Want'.  
> It also contains explicit sex scenes and consensual spanking, so if you're not comfortable reading about such things, you'd better not read this chapter.
> 
> A million thanks to funfan for the beta and adding or changing some things to make it even better. Your help is invaluable for me! :-)

Erik's heart beats so loud in his ears that it is almost deafening. He blinks against the salt stinging in his eyes, not sure whether it comes from the sweat their work-out has formed on his forehead or from the tears he has to suppress ever since his talk with Jonas in the storage room. Tuchel had sent them there to check it together and Erik was excited and worried at the same time by the thought of finally being alone with Jonas for twenty minutes.

He had known that Jonas would come back to Dortmund for a rather long time and he had known that he still loved him and would always love him. But, what he hadn't realized until they were alone in the sticky storage room was how much he still loved and desired him, that his wish to have him back as his boy would overwhelm him in a way that for the first time in his life, he really doesn't know how to deal with his own emotions.

He loves Marco, his second boy, deeply. He will always love him and want him as his boy. He cares about him like he has never had the opportunity to care about Jonas and it fulfills him and makes him happy.

He also loves Robert, his third boy as much as he loves Marco. Erik had always known that Marco and Robert were crazy for each other, and when Marco became his boy, Erik was aware of the fact that it would be only a matter of time until Robert would become his boy, too. He gave the oldest one of them the time he needed to accept who he truly was and what he truly needed, but he knew about Robert's submissive nature the handsome striker didn't know about himself at that time right at first sight. One of Erik's characteristics is patience and he waited patiently until he sensed that Robert was ready to take what his future master could offer him. And Robert rewarded him, after going through his inner struggles with Erik's help, with his unquestioning submission and such a strong love that it makes Erik's eyes wet with emotion and his own love for the dark-haired Pole every time he only thinks of him.

They are so happy together and everything could be perfect – if there wasn't Jonas, Erik's first boy.

Jonas, who once simply was his boyfriend before their relationship turned into a deeper one.

Jonas, who made Erik face his own true nature: that he wants, needs to be the kind and understanding, but also strict master of his boy to guide him through his life and fulfill his boy's needs and desires.

Jonas, who has never submitted to him completely, wholeheartedly accepting his true self, always fighting against his innermost desires and needs and finally left him because of this.

Jonas, who couldn't believe that Erik's heart was big enough to love Marco and yet still love him, as well.

Jonas, who doesn't know about Robert.

Jonas, who was the start of everything and the center of Erik's world, because taking care of the boys he loves is the most important thing for Erik.

He is their master and he loves them and Erik has built his world around his boys in the center of everything. His boys define him and what he is as much as he defines them and what they are.

Jonas, who will always be the center of Erik's world for the rest of his life. Because Jonas was his first boy and deep in his heart, Erik knows that he will always stay his first boy. That doesn't mean that Erik loves Marco and Robert any less, but when they became his boys, Erik knew himself and was sure about his own role and his place in the world.

Because Jonas showed him his place and his role.

Jonas, who threw himself in his arms in that storage room with tears in his eyes. “I still love you so much, Erik! Why did you have to love Marco? Why wasn't I enough for you? Please, leave him and take me back!”

Jonas, who made him wish for one tiny second he could leave Marco and Robert behind to have Jonas back in his life, and made him unsure about himself for the first time after his realization who he truly was and who he would always be: the dominant part in every relationship he will have in his life, made to take care of his submissive partners.

The weight of the guilt Erik feels because of that short moment when he wished that it could be only him and Jonas again almost crushes him. Because he loves Marco and Robert so much. Because he can't imagine a life without them anymore.

But, he still loves Jonas so much, too. And he wants him back in his life as his boy. He only doesn't know how he can explain his feelings to Jonas and make him accept Marco and Robert and maybe even love them, as well. Hell, he doesn't even know how to tell Jonas about Robert! Plus, he still has to tell Marco and Robert about Jonas. They know that once, he had had a boy. But, they don't know who it was.

Erik's head is spinning as he follows the others to the showers to wash away the sweat and his unshed tears and maybe even the guilt he is still feeling, although Erik is pretty sure that this will be the hardest part.

He still can feel Jonas' lips upon his own as they kissed each other desperately after the younger one's hoarse love confession as if this kiss had burned an irreversible mark into them, and he struggles to keep his face impassive as he feels Marco's musing glance upon his face, smiling weakly at him. He craves to talk with Marco about what has happened, but he is Marco's master and supposed to carry this burden alone instead of worrying his beloved boy. He is so confused and unsure right now, how can he explain something he doesn't know himself?

Erik showers with closed eyes and the hot water stream washes everything away, the sweat, the dirt and the tears, but the guilty feeling stays as much as the burning feeling of that forbidden kiss on his lips. The water might have cleaned him, but he still feels dirty. It feels as if he had cheated on his boys, which in a way, he had. Being their master doesn’t mean that he can do whatever he wants. They trust him deeply and right now, Erik feels like he has failed them by giving in to his desires. Of course, he hopes that Marco and Robert will accept Jonas, but until he doesn’t know it for sure, he should have stayed away from Jonas.

He dries himself and dresses again, laughing and joking with his teammates and friends, feeling like a robot, watching himself acting completely normal as if he were watching another person.

They walk to their cars afterwards, waving goodbye to the others and Erik's heart almost breaks as he sees Jonas walking away alone and with slumped shoulders after one last wistful glance in his direction. He needs to be alone for a while, but, he doesn't know how he shall explain that to Marco because they have planned to go shopping together.

“Erik?” Marco's voice breaks in on his musings.

“Hm, yes?” Erik blinks to clear his vision again and this time, he has no excuses for the stinging salt in his eyes, because he is freshly showered and there is no sweat on his forehead. It is hot and sticky, but Erik feels cold and not sweaty, at all.

His wonderful handsome boy smiles apologetically at him. “Would you mind if we would quit our plans? It is so hot and I don't feel like shopping today. To be honest, I would like to just go home, take a nap and cook for you later. Alone. I know it is pretty late to cancel our plans, and I'm sorry for that, but, I have a new recipe I want to try and you know how nervous I still am when it comes to trying something new when you are around. I would like to surprise you with that.” Marco bites his lip and Erik feels the strong urge to kiss the red spot and taste Marco. His knees almost buckle with his relief and he finds himself smiling at the blond winger with gratitude.

“No, Marco, I don't mind, at all,” he assures him, gently. Erik isn't that kind of master to rule every little detail in his boys' lives and show his power with that. “I only hope it won't be anything making us sweat even more than we already do.”

Marco shakes his head. “No, it is a salad. At eight?”

Erik nods his head, wishing he could kiss his wonderful sweet boy right here on the parking lot to show him how much he loves him. Instead, he briefly takes his hand and strokes it.

“Okay, at eight.” They smile at each other and then, turn around to their cars, waving at each other before they drive away in two different directions.

**

“That was truly delicious, Marco.” Erik's gentle praise makes his boy beam at him, happily as they finish their dinner after a long and exhausting day.

“Thank you, Erik. I found this recipe in an old cookbook my mother has used when I was a child and I remembered that she made me like salad with this special dish. I thought it would be perfect because of the heat to have something served cool,” the blond says, dabbing his lips with his napkin and Erik can only agree with him, because it's still hot outside although it is half past eight in the evening.

Erik has spent the time until he had to get ready for coming over at Marco's place with cleaning his own flat, deeply lost in his thoughts. He knows that a lot of masters make their boys or girls do all the cleaning, but the thought of using his beloved ones as his own personal servants by making them do all the cleaning and washing has never occurred to him. Erik considers Marco and Robert his equals in their jobs, and he always considered Jonas his equal when it came to their profession; and he would never have expected one of them to clean his home, wash his clothes or serve him while he sits lazily on the couch, nor will he start doing this at any time in the future.

Marco sometimes washes his clothes or brings him a beer or coffee, but he does it freely because he likes to do it and not because his master gives him the order to do it. They do the cleaning of Marco's house together and they know each other well enough by now to split those chores into the ones Marco is better at and the ones Erik likes more to do without ever having to fight about who has to do the ironing or seeing to the garbage.

Now, he stands up to put the used plates and glasses into the dishwasher machine while Marco takes care of the leftovers. Erik can see that something is bothering his boy and his own guilt washes over him again. Marco makes an awkward move to avoid touching him by accident as they clean up together and he pulls a face as he strains his arm because of his attempts to be a good boy and not touch his master without permission.

Erik swallows as he sees the short sting of pain flickering over the older one's face because he knows quite well that he could have moved to the side, easily. He takes a deep breath, knowing that he is inconsistent, but tonight, he will allow Marco to touch him whenever he wants to without having to ask for permission. Maybe, it will help him with his own confusion when Marco touches him more often than he normally does.

“You can touch me tonight without asking, boy,” he says, flinching by the hoarse sound of his own voice.

Marco looks surprised at that, a small frown visible for one second between his eyebrows as he looks attentively at his younger master, but then, he smiles happily at him.

“Thank you, Erik.” He hesitates. “I know, it hasn't been that long, but... would you please spank me tonight, my master? With your hand? I really need it, I think...” Marco averts his eyes, looking down at his sparkling kitchen floor, biting his lip. It is obvious that he is afraid of having asked for too much and his body is tensed because of the rejection he awaits. Erik doesn't spank him as often as Marco would like to be spanked, and his boy also knows that serving a delicious meal isn't the free ticket to get everything he wants to have afterwards.

But, something in the blond's posture tells Erik that he has asked him this special favor for a good reason and that Erik'd better fulfill his wish. He muses briefly about asking his boy about the reason why he needs to be spanked, but decides against it. Marco might be his boy, but he is also a grown up man with the right of some privacy and Erik doesn't expect his boys to share every thought and every feeling they have with him. Their relationship might be uncommon in the eyes of most of the people he knows, but it is built on trust, love and respect and Erik doesn't think that he has the right to spy on them, just because he is their master.

Apart from that, Erik feels the strange and unexpected urge to spank his boy tonight himself. He isn't into pain and torture, he has never been. With Jonas, he has always made sweet love. There were rules like the touching issue or that Jonas wasn't allowed to come without permission, but he would never have even thought of causing his first boy any pain and Jonas never asked him to do it.

But, Marco loves to be spanked. He needs it. And just the mere thought of letting his hand hail down on Marco's perfect ass tonight makes him hard and aching. Because he needs this special kind of tension release tonight as badly as Marco seems to need it. He needs to lose himself in Marco's love and desire and forget his own worries and questions at least for a while and focusing on his beloved boy's special needs might be just the right way to do that and make the overwhelming feeling of guilt and betrayal disappear. He only wishes that Robert would be there, too tonight, but he isn't and won't be there until the next weekend and Erik promises himself that he will pay special attention to his other boy's needs when Robert is visiting them again.

Erik takes a deep breath, nodding his head with his strict master face upon his handsome features. “Of course, Marco. You were a good boy and you deserve a reward. I will spank you with my hand tonight.”

**

 

Marco is so beautiful. He kneels on their huge bed with spread legs, naked like Mother Nature created him and his skin is flushed because of the heat and his strong arousal, small drops of sweat slowly making their way down on his face and his back. He braces his hands against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Erik to give him what he craves for and spank him with his hand.

The mattress shifts underneath his weight as Erik climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind him and Marco's gorgeous cock twitches in anticipation as Erik's scent fills his boy's nose and the warmth radiating from his own body caresses his exposed butt cheeks. Erik can see little goose bumps forming on the perfect pale hills and his own needy cock still trapped in its tight leather prison gives an answering twitch. It is warm, but Erik never spanks Marco without wearing those special pants, knowing that his master wearing the leather trousers that accentuate his long elegant legs in a very appealing way during the spanking arouses the blond even more.

Marco's breathing is heavy and ragged although nothing happened except for one heated and passionate kiss before Marco stripped for him. Erik loves it when Marco strips for him and Marco loves stripping for his master, always drawing it out as long as Erik will let him do it.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, it was a hasty and urgent strip, both of them too impatient for a long foreplay. People might consider the spanking as a foreplay, but Erik knows that for Marco, it isn't the foreplay, but what he needs to be truly satisfied now and then. For his wonderful blond boy, the spanking will be the 'real' act tonight and Erik is determined to give Marco what he wants and make it as good for him as possible. He only hopes that he will be able to hold back long enough to take him afterwards when Marco is wide and dazed from his forceful orgasm.

Erik normally has no problems with holding back and be in control of everything, but since those important twenty minutes in that storage room, he isn't so sure about himself any longer and about his ability to be a good master for his boys.

“Erik, please, I need you!” Marco whispers hoarsely, and Erik licks his lips as he sees the winger's erection straining proudly into the air. The hard shaft is deep red and the blue veins are swollen and clear to see underneath the smooth skin. The engorged head of Marco's perfect proof of his pure maleness is glistening with pre-come and Erik wants to take him in his mouth and taste him so badly. Maybe, this would help him ease the stinging in his lips he feels ever since Jonas kissed him today. But, this isn't about him and his own desires, it is about Marco and his needs. Erik is his master and he has promised him to be a good master and always see to his boys' needs first and Marco has asked him to be spanked and not for a blowjob.

“Yes, boy, I'll give you what you need. But, you will hold back until I tell you to come!” he orders and Marco eagerly nods his head. “Yes, Erik. I will be a good boy and hold back for you,” he gasps out.

A low growl flees Erik's throat as he takes up position behind Marco's left side, raising his hand. His own painfully hard dick presses desperately against the creaking leather of his pants, begging to be freed, but Erik welcomes the pain and uncomfortable feeling that grounds him in some strange way and he blends out every thought of his first boy as he focuses on his task, pushing to the back of his mind the first boy he has ever had and whom he still loves so much: Jonas.

His palm hails down on the naked quivering butt cheek and Marco throws his head back and mewls with the sensation, the intimacy of Erik spanking him with his hand instead of the belt or the paddle taking both of their breaths away.

“Fuck, yes, my master, more, gimme more!” Marco begs, almost sobbing. Robert still needs to call him 'my master' from time to time and Erik lets him do it whenever he needs it, but Marco never addresses him that way except for the times when Erik spanks him with his hand.

Erik feels a huge lump in his throat as he listens to his beloved boy's words that show him how much Marco loves it to be his boy, how happy he is to have him as his master. Marco's words are what eventually help him feel better and become the strong and self-confident master he actually is again and his own love for Marco and his happiness about being this wonderful man's master almost overwhelms him.

He sets up a fast and steady rhythm, letting his hand batter Marco's ass mercilessly until his palm is as red as Marco's cheeks, stinging from the pain and it feels so good, so damn good to do this for the older one who always gives himself to him willingly and unquestioningly. They have had their own battles to fight and their own struggles, but since last year, after Marco's breakdown because of the missed world championship, he has settled in in his life as Erik's boy and has never questioned his true self again.

Erik loses all track of time as he spanks the blond winger, dwelling in the mewls, cries and gasps he pulls from him with his hits, knowing that they are a sign of Marco's pleasure and lust. Marco is his good boy, holding himself back although Erik can see by the hardness of his throbbing cock how hard it must be for him.

When Marco's groans become more sobs than groans, Erik knows that Marco is close to the point where the pleasure will become truly painful and he growls again, craving to sheathe his rock-hard cock in the wonderful tight heat of his boy's secret core. “You can let go now, boy!” he snarls and Marco does let go with the next hit of Erik's burning palm slamming down on both of his purple-red glowing cheeks.

“Erik!” he cries out as he comes untouched, his cock exploding and shooting its load in fast jets all over the towels Marco has covered their bed clothes with before. Erik spanks him through his height of pleasure, watching the creamy-white stripes panting the towels and the headboard of their bed as Marco's pulsing member pumps with the waves of his forceful orgasm again and again. When the last drop rolls down on the softening cock, Erik tears his pants open, liberating his own painfully hard manhood from the offending garment. Marco kneels on the bed now, panting heavily, waiting for his master to take him and satisfy his own burning need. Erik fumbles for the lube with trembling fingers, unable to think of anything else than taking his boy and marking him as his again.

Both of them moan with the sensation as Erik pushes two fingers at once between the cleft of Marco’s hot red cheeks and into his tight channel, carefully and gently, but too impatient to go slow. Erik knows that Marco can take it, loosened enough from his ecstasy and because Marco promised him to use his safe-word if he should ever need it.

Marco doesn't use it, quite the opposite, he pushes back onto the fingers stretching him with the same impatience and need Erik feels. He might have come, but his need to feel Erik deep inside him after being spanked has nothing to do with only sexual lust and all with the deep love he feels for his wonderful master and with his desire and need to surrender to him completely and pleasure him.

It doesn't take long until he is ready to take three fingers and when Erik brushes over his sweet spot with his fingertips, his amazing boy becomes hard again for him. “I love you, my master, I need to be yours!” he whispers urgently, his husky voice filled with all the love and devotion he feels for the younger one.

Erik moans, his whole body shaking with his overwhelming desire to take him. He lines himself up and pulls gently at Marco's cheeks as he sheathes himself balls-deep inside Marco's tight core welcoming him so wonderfully.

Marco feels so perfectly around his aching cock as he swallows him eagerly, moaning with the sensation of being stretched and breached and filled just like he wants to be filled by his master and Erik stills for one moment, because this feeling is still so new and amazing for both of them. They have waited for so long for Erik to claim his blond boy this way, the way every good master should claim his boy and they have done it oftentimes since that special night when Robert became Erik's other boy. Erik feels love and gratitude for both of them and right in this moment, buried in Marco's tight heat, he knows for sure that he will never leave his two boys Marco and Robert. His blond boy and his dark-haired boy who trust him with their heart and have given themselves to him unquestioningly and who will give themselves to him in the future again and again every time he asks them to surrender to him.

He loves Jonas and he wants him to be his boy again, but not for the price of losing his other two boys. Erik doesn't know whether he will find a way to Jonas' heart again, to make him understand that loving Marco and Robert doesn't mean that he loves Jonas any less, but he is determined to try it and win back his first boy, no matter how hard and painful it will be.

Marco waits patiently for him to move, now that he can feel his master so close that they are almost one single being and Erik finally is able to get his inner turmoil back under control, comforted by his boy's complete surrender, and he starts to move, pulling out and pushing back in a steady rhythm. His leather trousers pooling around his knees creak silently with his movements adding to the passionate symphony of moans and gasps. Erik changes his angle to make sure that their lovemaking will be as pleasurable for his wonderful boy as it is for him and Marco's shudder and the moan he pulls from him with his first hit against his sweet spot makes his eyes wet with his own emotions.

Erik closes his eyes, focusing only on his feelings, because he doesn't need to look at Marco to know that it is him he is making love to and not Robert or Jonas. He has dreamed about both of them a lot during the last nights, but this is Marco and Erik can feel that in every cell of his body.

His hand snakes around Marco's midsection, finding his boy hard and ready again and he leans forward, pressing tender kisses on the sweaty and fragrant skin of Marco's back.

“I love you, Marco,” he murmurs against the warm and smooth flesh. “You will be a good boy and come for me again, won't you?”

Marco moans and arches his back into the touch of the tender lips. “I will always be your good boy, my master,” he gasps out and his with his first orgasm still wet and slick cock throbs heavily under Erik's ardent ministration.

Erik's hips snap and roll in their own rhythm and all the young defender can do is giving in to his own need and let the incredible ecstasy washing over him take him away with its force, his breath catching in his throat as one loud and hoarse cry echoes in the warm air of their bedroom, proving to his boy that he has pleasured his master like every good boy should pleasure them. He comes hard, spilling his hot semen against Marco's sweet spot and this is all it takes to make Marco come again, too. The blond's salty wetness bristles all over Erik's fingers, soaking the towels underneath them for the second time on this evening and they moan in unison through the soft waves of their afterglow, dropping down on the mattress, exhausted, spent and sated, snuggled close to each other without caring about the sticky mess between and underneath them. All Erik cares about right now is holding his beloved blond boy Marco in his arms, feeling his strong and steady heartbeat beneath his fingers and listening to his even breaths.

Erik knows that the very next day, he will have to deal with his confusion and his love for Jonas again, having to come to terms with his emotions and confusion, but tonight, feeling Marco close to him is all he needs to finally truly relax for the first time since his encounter with Jonas in the storage room and feel safe and grounded again.

Erik closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep in his boy's arms with a small smile on his lips, dreaming of a future with his three beloved boys Marco, Robert – and Jonas.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wakes up late in the evening after the happenings from 'Tell Me What You Want'. He can't sleep any longer and when Robert and Marco joins him in the kitchen, they have the long needed talk about Jonas. After that talk, Erik shows his two boys who's in charge again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly the happenings in 'Tell me What You Want'. If you didn't read that, maybe you should do to understand this chapter better, but, it's not strictly necessary. It is told from Erik's POV again and Jonas is only mentioned, but don't worry, he will show up in the next chapter again. Plus, he will have his sweet moments with Erik, soon, as well. This chapter contains explicit scenes and another spanking scene again.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading it and let me know what you think about it!
> 
> A huge thank you to you, funfan again for your invaluable help, the beta and good advice. :-)

Erik wakes up surrounded by his two beloved boys still sound asleep and for one moment, he lies completely still, watching them sleep in the deep-red light of the late sunset. Marco, his blond boy has rosy cheeks from the warmth radiating from their bodies and he looks happy in his sleep as if he was dreaming something very pleasant. Erik smiles, stroking the rosy cheek with his fingertips to not wake him up.

Then, he slowly and carefully turns around to look at his other boy, the one who gave him such a wonderful gift and whom he failed so badly. One dark strand has fallen into the handsome face of his newest boy and his face is still blotchy from the tears he has cried because his master has hurt him so much. Erik swallows as another wave of self-disgust and regret courses through him, and he knows that it will take a rather long time until he will be in peace with himself again after what he has done to the dark-haired man. The man who shows him his deep love and trust in everything he does for him and every word he says with so much devotion, the one who was willing to accept his true self because of him, and this after living twenty-six years a totally different life from what he lives now.

“I will never fail you again, darling, I promise you,” he whispers, his voice raw with the love and tenderness he feels for the older one of his boys. “Never again. I will be the caring and kind master you truly deserve.” Erik travels with his fingertips along the dark shadows underneath Robert's closed eyelids, resisting the urge to kiss them. His boy needs his sleep badly, and Erik won't wake him up from his slumber of exhaustion for some selfish reasons, no matter how much he longs to touch him and show him that he loves him more than he can express with words. He will never do the mistake of putting his own needs before the ones of his boys and hurt them with that again. After one last tender touch, he silently gets up from the bed, knowing that he won't be able to sleep any longer. He feels refreshed and awake and the warmth has made him sticky and sweaty. A cool shower will do nicely and maybe some of his favorite ice tea he has seen in the fridge.

Erik sneaks out of the bedroom, turning around in the doorway to shoot his two lovely boys one last tender glance. Marco's blond hair is a wonderful contrast to Robert's almost black hair and for one second, Erik imagines another brunet shock of hair in between the blond and black ones and a wistful smile forms on his lips.

Maybe, his wish will come true and Jonas will become his boy again, too. He only has to be a good master and show him that he belongs to him and his other two boys.

Erik blows a soft kiss through the air to his boys before he leaves the room, filled with new hope. Marco and Robert have forgiven him that he failed them and there is true hope that Jonas will become a part of their love, now that Erik knows that Robert and Marco will welcome and love him as much as they love each other. Erik knows how lucky he is having such wonderful boys like Marco and Robert actually are and the smile stays on his lips the entire time during his shower and his way to the kitchen afterwards, because with two boys like Marco and Robert, smiling is the easiest thing to do on earth.

**

“Erik?” Robert stumbles into the kitchen not resembling in his usual elegant way of walking, and a small smile curls at the corners of Erik's mouth as he watches his boy blundering his way along the corridor, one hand against the wall to support his weight, the other one rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like a little boy would do. He looks adorable all sleepy, flushed and ruffled as he enters the kitchen in all his naked glory and Erik pushes his chair back and pats his thighs in an inviting gesture.

“Come here, darling,” he orders tenderly as Robert hesitates for one tiny second, obviously unable to believe that he is allowed to sit in his master's lap. When Robert sees the love in his master's eyes, the sweetest smile Erik can only imagine lights up his blotchy face and his still red and swollen eyes, and Robert rushes to the man who has shown him who he is and what he needs and slumps down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his nose in the crook of his shoulder.

“You weren't there when I woke up,” he mumbles.

Erik strokes his hair like he would stroke an anxious tomcat to calm him down. “I won't go anywhere darling, I promise you. I just needed something to drink to cool me down,” he explains, knowing that it will take some time and reassurance until Robert won't feel anxious any longer when Erik isn't there when he wakes up.

But, Robert yet surprises him. “Yes, Erik, I thought so. It is still so hot. I didn't think that you had gone anywhere. I just couldn't go back to sleep without you near me. I missed you so much. I don't want to waste any second we can spend together,” he says, dabbing longing kisses on Erik's fragrant skin. “You promised me to be there for me, and I believe you, Erik. You are my master and you will take good care of me, I know that.”

Erik is deeply touched by his boy's words and he lays his hand under Robert's chin to lift his head up and kiss him. Robert melts even more against his strong frame and Erik can feel the well-known sting of new arousal pooling in his groin. Robert moans softly against his lips and Erik can feel his half-hard cock nudge against his abs, but, this has to wait, they have to talk with each other first.

Before he can say anything, his other sleepy boy stumbles into the kitchen, too, hiding his yawn with his hand. Marco's quiff is totally tousled and he is as naked as Robert, a crooked grin on his lips as he sees Robert curled up in Erik's lap. Erik wears only shorts and a t-shirt, but the heat and the warmth Robert's naked body is radiating soaks his clothes until he wishes he was naked, as well.

Marco opens the fridge and pours two glasses of cold ice tea, offering one of them to Robert who gratefully takes it, emptying it with huge and thirsty gulps. Marco takes his own glass, sitting down on the chair opposite Erik and Robert.

For a while, they just sit there in companionable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

“Am I the reason why Jonas and you broke up, Erik?” Marco finally asks, watching his master attentively.

Erik smiles sadly. “He would probably say yes to this, Marco. But, the true reason why he left me was that he couldn't accept and admit his own true nature. He always fought against his needs and desires and he didn't stop fighting until today. Yes, the thought of having to share me with you disturbed him, but that was also because of his inner struggles and fights against his need to be somebody's boy – my boy. He needed it to be happy and fulfilled and yet he hated it at the same time. It started long before I fell in love with you, Marco. I was so young and inexperienced myself and I couldn't give him what he needed to accept his submissive nature, back then. I knew who I was and what I wanted, because he had shown me my own true dominant nature, but, it was too new for me myself to be the patient, strong and strict master he would have needed me to be. When I realized that he needed this break-up, time on his own to sort things out, I let him go. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.”

“I see. I can see that he still loves you, Erik. I can see it every time he looks at you. I think that it is a good sign that he finally admitted it to you, isn't it?” Marco says musingly, waiting for his master to nod. “The only thing is that he most likely still doesn't want to share you with me and Robert. Not to mention that he still has to learn about Robert.” He then continues, smiling at the older man sitting in Erik's lap.

“You're right, boy. He asked me to leave you for him,” Erik's voice is quiet, but determined. “It will be hard for him to accept that I won't do that and he will think that I don't love him enough, but, in the end, he will accept it, I will see to that.”

Robert kisses his cheek, taking advantage of the permission to touch him without having to ask him beforehand tonight. Erik pulls him closer despite the heat, knowing how much Robert, his newest boy, the one who normally lives in Munich, needs the reassurance he gets from these tiny contacts. It has nothing to do with being cheeky, disobeying or too demanding, only with Robert’s fear to lose his master because Erik's first boy has re-entered the stage and made Erik unsure about himself. Robert will need this less again when Erik gets back his own strength and self-confidence and as long as both of them still struggle, Erik will give his boy what he needs without question.

Marco lives with him and he went through so much with his master during the last year that he doesn't need this kind of reassurance any longer to be sure about his role. All his blond boy needs is Erik's honesty and the knowledge that Erik has learned from his mistake and will never ever hide his own worries and needs from them in the future is enough reassurance for him.

Marco is also the one speaking up again now. “We can't promise you that there will be no jealousy and uncertainty, Erik,” he says, looking at Robert who smiles back at him. “But, Robert and I do understand that it will be much harder for Jonas to wrap his head around your two other boys. Robert and I loved each other before Robert became your boy. We were unsure about our roles and sharing you with one another at the beginning, and we still are unsure sometimes, that's only natural, I guess. But, I cannot tell you how happy I am that Robert finally did become your boy, too, and our love for each other makes the sharing much easier for us than it will be for Jonas. He only knows us as former teammates who didn't treat him as a welcomed teammate, at all when he started in the first team. It surely will be hard for us sometimes to not be there when you're with him, but, we will accept it if you decide to spend your time with him alone and without us for the start. Of course, you are the one in control and you don't need our permission to do what you think will be the best thing to do. I just wanted to let you know that you'll have our understanding, as well, and not only our obedience in that case. We trust you and we trust you that you will make the right decisions for all the three of us, Erik.”

“The same here.” Robert rubs his stubbly cheek against Erik's neck and Erik's grip around his bare waist tightens with his desire for both of them. God! How much he loves and desires his wonderful boys. He kisses Robert's damp hair, his eyes sparkling with his love and happiness. “Thank you, my wonderful boys. You really know how to make your master happy,” he whispers. “Let's go back to bed and there you can show me that you are my good boys who know how to pleasure your master the right way.”

With that, he gently pushes against Robert to make him stand up, ushering his blond and his dark-haired boy back into the bedroom.

**

Erik is back in control again. In control of himself and his two beloved boys.

They kneel naked on the bed while he sits in his usual comfortable chair, wearing only his leather pants. For one moment, he considers the two older men waiting for his orders to prove themselves worthy to be his good boys.

“Marco, kneel behind Robert,” he orders in his strict master voice. “You can kiss him and you can lay your hands on his hips. You are not allowed to touch him at any other place on his body with your hands than steadying him with your hands on his hips. I will punish you by not letting you come tonight if you touch him somewhere else. You can kiss his face, his neck, his hair and his shoulders, but not his lips. But, you will make him come with your mouth, nonetheless by telling him what you would like to do with him. Make him come only with your words, Marco!”

This order pulls a heavy shudder from both of them and Erik smiles as Robert's cock grows hard within two seconds. Robert's cock is perfect and so beautiful and Erik loves the way it twitches eagerly although nothing has happened until now. He muses for one minute, but then, he decides that it will do no harm to make this task a little bit easier for Marco. “You can kneel behind him that close that my sweet boy can feel your cock at his ass or his back. But, you will hold back for me, you won't come until I allow you to come, Marco!”

Marco obeys immediately, moving closer until his own leaking cock, throbbing slightly, nuzzles against Robert's proof of his love for both of them, the sweet little heart on the small of his back. “I will hold back for you, Erik,” he gasps out, biting back a groan as his hands clench around Robert's hipbones and the scent of the Pole's strong arousal overwhelms him.

“Very well. Go ahead, boy. Make my darling come with your sweet talk. Robert, you can come when you need to. But, you're not allowed to touch yourself. Put your hands on Marco's.”

Robert does as he is told, his head rolling back against Marco's cheek as the blond tenderly bites his earlobe.

Marco swallows and clears his throat, drawing in a shaky breath.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you and desire you, Lewy? You are so beautiful and sexy as hell and I desired you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Robert moans softly, his body quivering and his fingers clenching around Marco's.

Marco's lips ghost over his stubbly flushed cheek. “When I first saw you naked, saw this gorgeous cock of yours, all I wanted to do was taking your perfect cock in my mouth and blow you until you scream and make me choke on your pleasure. Every time I saw you under the shower after training or a match, I imagined licking the water from your wonderful cock until it would be hard and throbbing with your lust. I imagined how I would let my tongue swirl around the engorged head and lick up your pre-come from it, dwelling in the salty taste that would be so unique and so utterly you. Then, I would take you as deep as I can until you hit my throat and I would suck you off.”

Robert's moan become louder and more desperate and his deep-red dick twitches with the images Marco lets appear before the Pole's mind's eye. Erik watches his two boys with rapt devotion, rock hard in his tight leather pants and he balls his fists to keep himself from jerking off. Robert unconsciously spreads his legs wider to steady himself and Marco presses his own wet and needy cock firmer against the sweet little heart on Robert's back.

“I imagined how to make good use of my lips and my teeth to pleasure you, licking along the thick veins on your wonderful cock until all you can do is cry out my name, because you know so well that I am the only one making you that hard and aching for more with my mouth.”

Robert's cock grows harder and Erik can see drop after drop of milky wetness leaking out of the slit, slowly rolling down on the steel-hard shaft straining desperately into the hot air of their bedroom. Erik longs to touch him, to lick up the drops, but, he has given Marco an order to prove himself and he won't fail him by taking matters in his own hands, no matter how much he longs to feel Robert's arousal in his own mouth.

“I watched you and I longed so badly to pleasure you, Robert, you have no idea how oftentimes I lay awake at nights, jerking off and wishing I could blow you. Just imagine how good it feels to have my warm and wet mouth around your beautiful dick, my tongue stroking the smooth skin up and down, up and down...”

Robert mewls, his whole body shivering as he listens to Marco's hoarse words. His flushed skin is covered with a thin layer of sweat and his face is suffused with his lust and arousal. Erik licks his lips as more wetness rolls down on the hard length and the heavy pulsing tells him that it won't take long before Marco proves himself. Their fingers have entangled during Marco's sweet talk and their knuckles have turned white with the pressure of their entwined hands.

“And while I blow you, bobbing up and down on your gorgeous cock with my mouth, I push my fingers between your spread legs and deep inside you, wet with the shower gel you always use. I would use two fingers because I know that you can take them, that you are greedy for my fingers fucking you while I give you the best blow job you've ever had. Can you feel them pushing against your sweet spot every time I thrust them deep into your needy core while my tongue swirls around your sensitive slit, Lewy? Tell me, can you feel me? You're so hard and so aching. You so need to come for me, but, you have to be quiet, because you know that the others are still in the locker room. But, you want to scream my name because now, I make you come so hard that you forget everything and everybody else. And then, you come for me, deep in my throat while my fingers hit your sweet spot again and again. You make me choke with all your pleasure you shoot down my throat and I love it, I so totally love it. Tell me Lewy, can you feel my fingers in your ass and my mouth on your hard cock?” Marco licks over the salty skin on his throat, just on the spot where the Pole's pulse is racing and his cock has moistened the sweet little heart with the creamy-white pleasure his own words have milked from him, but Marco holds back just like the good boy he is should do, focused only on the task of satisfying the man he fell in love with right at first sight.

Robert is shaking now, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open, panting and mewling and his cock is so hard that it must be aching. Erik can't resist any longer, palming himself through the leather as he watches his beloved boy coming undone, pushed over the edge by Marco's passionate words and then, he is coming all over his abdomen and chest, spurting his seed onto the sheets underneath him while Marco holds him firmly. “Marco! Erik!” Robert cries out loudly, his hoarse cry echoes in the air as he shakes through his release until he is completely spent, held upright only by Marco's big hands on his hips.

“Let go of him!” Erik's voice is harsh with his own painful desire and he is up from his chair and standing before the bed within the blink of an eye. Erik rips his pants open, freeing his aching cock, crooking his finger at his blond boy who blinks as dazed as Robert, rudely shaken out of his own vivid fantasy.

“Come here and show me your blowing skills!” Erik snarls. “I will make good use of this sweet mouth of yours!” The blond winger obeys and a smug grin spreads on his face as he crawls to the edge of the bed where Erik is standing and when Erik pulls at his hair, he opens his mouth for the weeping cock desiring entrance to the soft and wet cavern behind those tempting lips.

Erik has lost his patience during Marco's incredible sexy performance, and he starts to fuck the willing mouth the second he is buried balls deep into it. Erik knows that the older man can take it and he gives him one short moment to utter his safe-word in case Marco won't be able to swallow him that deep right from the beginning, but Marco only licks eagerly along the throbbing shaft and this is the sign for Erik that he doesn't need to go slow with him tonight. There will be times for slow lovemaking again, but tonight, his boys need to feel that he is back to his usual strong self again.

The young defender moans huskily as he pulls out and thrusts in again in a rather fast and rough pace, fucking Marco's mouth as hard as he does it only rarely, standing before the huge bed with spread legs and his pants around his knees, his hands clenched in the short blond hair at the back of Marco's head.

Robert sits where Marco has left him, panting heavily and with his dazed glance glued to the incredible sight in front of him. Erik locks eyes with him and the adoration and love he can see in the blue depth of Robert's beautiful eyes is all he needs to see to be pushed over the edge with the next deep thrust. He doesn't warn Marco, but he also doesn't need to warn him, because his boy has pleasured him this way oftentimes enough to sense that his master is damn close to his orgasm.

“Fuck, yes!” he snarls as he loses himself in the throes of pleasure, feeding Marco with his salty release again and again, his exploding cock painting the back of the blond's throat with creamy-white. It goes on and on and when he is eventually done and has spent the last drop, he pulls his cock out of Marco's trembling mouth.

“Lick me clean!” he orders and the winger does as he's been told eagerly, licking Erik's softening cock clean until Erik is satisfied with the result. He pulls him up into an upright position to kiss him on his swollen red lips. “You were a good boy, Marco!” he whispers and his kiss is as gentle and tender as his fucking was rough and hard. When they part again, Marco smiles shakily at him and Erik can see the burning pain of his own unfulfilled desire in his amber-golden eyes, but his wonderful boy doesn't complain and he doesn't beg, trusting his master with his heart that he will see to his needs and know what is good for him.

The trust is as clear to see as his desire and Erik brushes with his thumb over Marco's swollen bottom lip before he demands: “Kneel on the bed on all fours.”

Marco obeys without hesitation and Erik's eyes dart to Robert who is still watching them with dreamy eyes. He knows that he demands a lot from him with what he is about to make him do, but, Robert needs to know that Erik knows what's good for both of them and that he has to trust his master unquestioningly.

“Robert, spank him with your hand.”

**

Robert gulps for air, staring disbelievingly at the brunet now sitting on the edge of the bed and looking strictly at him.

“You heard me, boy. Spank him with your hand.” Erik has a special voice for such things. He hadn't had to use it with Robert so far, but Jonas had heard this special voice oftentimes during their time together and Marco heard it after his break-down when Erik spoon-fed him.

Robert's blue eyes flicker to Marco's face, but Erik's blond boy knows better than to show Robert how much he longs to be spanked by the Pole at least once and keeps his face as impassive as he is able to with his burning desire. His cock throbs, leaking pre-come onto the sheets underneath him and Erik can see the slight trembling of his arms and legs.

His dark-haired boy bites his lip. “I cannot do this, Erik!” he pleads, begging him with his eyes to let him pleasure the winger in another way.

Erik narrows his eyes. “Did I just hear you disobeying my order, boy?” he growls dangerously and Robert gulps for air again, his cheeks paling. “Erik, please, I can't!” he whispers, flinching underneath his master's stare.

“I gave you an order, boy. Marco deserves to be rewarded and you will be the one rewarding him for what he has done for you. Spank him, now or use your safe-word. But, I have to warn you. You shouldn't use it too oftentimes, only in case you really need it!” Erik tells him still in this special master voice he allocates for such issues.

Robert swallows audibly, his eyes darting back and forth between his master and the blond, obviously musing about whether he shall use his safe-word or not. A silent whimper flees Marco's lip and this seems to be the last straw Robert needs to be Erik's good boy again, because he kneels behind the blond one, lifting his hand. He cranes his neck to look at Erik one last time again and the curt nod of his head and his firm gaze convinces Robert to obey the unexpected order.

The first smack is almost tender and very reluctant, but Marco groans in pure bliss, nonetheless. “Fuck, yes, Lewy, I've been waiting for this for so long. Do me, please, Lewy, spank me harder!” he gasps out and Erik grins as his boy blushes, shooting him an apologetic look, nodding reassuringly at him.

“You can come whenever it pleases you, Marco. You were a good boy,” he says and Marco's knees almost buckle because of his relief. “Thank you, Erik,” he grinds out, his exposed ass quivering underneath the next smack.

Erik watches Robert struggling to set up a steady rhythm, but after the next couple of smacks, he finds the right pace and force, because Marco's moans and gasps become more and more erratic and his purple-red cock is so hard between his legs, bumping against his abdomen with every smack that Erik knows he will come within the next minute.

It doesn't take the entire minute as hit after hit hails down on his red ass cheeks, because after four more smacks, Marco's overwhelming pleasure is soaking the sheets underneath him. His cock explodes in fast jets and Marco's whole body jerks as if he was hit by a lightning bolt as he cries out his ecstasy and release, finally dropping down on the wet spot the small puddle of milky wetness has formed on the sheets when he is totally spent.

“Uh, wow.” Robert stares at his glowing palm and then, at Marco's glowing backside, a stupidly happy grin spreading out all over his face. “Was that really me?” he asks, looking at the winger who lies on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Erik chuckles tenderly at that, moving closer to his two boys. He kisses Robert tenderly. “Yes, darling. You were the one pleasuring him that much this special way. He wanted this for a rather long time and you needed to prove your trust in me not only to me, but also to yourself. You will never have to fear that I could leave you for Jonas or anybody else, or that you living in Munich will ever change my feelings for you. I am your master and I will always love you, Robert.”

Robert sighs, returning the kiss with rapt devotion, their tongues playing a tender battle, until Marco's husky voice startles both of them.

“You knew that, Erik? I never said anything!” he asks, still pretty much out of breath.

Erik looks down at him with narrowed eyes, shaking his head with a snort. “That you dreamed of Robert spanking you? Of course, Marco. I am your master. How could I not know that? You will put clean sheets on the bed as a punishment for your stupid question. This task will give you enough time to consider your question's stupidity.”

Marco groans as he struggles into a sitting position, pouting like a little child. He shoots a hurt look at Erik although he knows quite well that he won't impress his strict master with his childish behavior.

Erik gets up from the bed, pulling Robert with him. “We will take a shower in the meantime, boy. You better hurry if you want to join us there,” and this has Marco jumping from the bed and pulling at the soaked and damp sheets in no time.

Erik snickers and blows him a kiss through the air before he disappears with Robert into the bathroom to take a nice shower with his two beloved boys.

After this weekend, he will talk to Jonas and make sure that his first boy will never ever doubt his true and deep love for him and that he doesn't need to fight against his innermost desires and needs any more, and maybe, there will be three boys in the shower with him the next time Robert visits them.


	5. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Erik have a much needed talk and Jonas learns some painful truths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is back on the stage again. This chapter is painful, I guess, but, it is needed and some sweeter moments will follow in the next ones.  
> Please, share your thoughts with me!

_'Why is it always me having this bad luck?!'_ Jonas thinks as he slowly strolls over where Marco is waiting for him. What did he do to deserve being paired with Marco during their training? The older man is waiting for him with unnerving patience and Jonas wishes that the blond would say something - anything – about him being faster and more excited or insulting him which would make it so much easier for Jonas to bear a grudge against him and hate him for being Erik's beloved boy.

Because he wants to be Erik's beloved boy so badly. His only beloved boy.

He even told Erik a couple of days ago that he still loves him so much and Erik's passionate kiss afterwards proved to him that Erik loves him the same way. Jonas kept on hoping that he would leave Marco, and Erik's uncommon uncertainty he could sense during the last couple of days made him believe that his wish would come true, but today, he could see that the young defender is back to his usual self again, and that Marco doesn't act as if Erik had broken up with him, at all.

Quite the opposite. Marco and Erik seem to be happier with each other than they were before Jonas has told his former master that he still loves him, and Jonas' heart feels as if it will break into pieces ever since he watched them laughing with each other in the locker room half an hour ago, their love for one another clear to see in their eyes.

Jonas sighs when he is finally close enough to his rival to take up his position and pass him the ball. Marco still doesn't speak, only watches him with an unreadable expression on his face. Not unfriendly, more as if... Damn it! He knows about him! Marco knows about him having been Erik's boy before he himself had gotten this lucky to be chosen by the most awesome being in the universe as Erik's boy.

Jonas is pretty sure that Marco at least only suspected it until today and didn't know it for sure. But now, he knows it. Because Erik must have told him. Jonas stares at Marco in complete shock and the trainer's words are only an unintelligible murmur, coming from far far away.

When he realizes that Tuchel wants him to pass Marco the ball again, he blindly stumbles forward, suppressing a strangled groan of pain as he steps into a small hole hidden in the grass he hasn't noticed soon enough.

Big hands closing around his upper arms keep him from falling and twisting his knee again and the firm grip and the warmth radiating from Marco's well-trained slim body are oddly comforting. He hesitantly raises his head to look at the taller one gazing down at him, his handsome features wearing a worried expression now.

“Is everything alright, Jonas? Are you hurt?” Marco asks quietly. He doesn't smile, but his eyes are friendly and filled with serious concern. “Your knee?”

Jonas wants to hate Marco, he really does. He cannot believe that Marco should be truly worried about his rival. If he were in his place, he would be glad to get rid of him as fast as possible, wouldn't he?

Jonas bites his lip, because Marco's big hands are still clenched around his bare upper arms and his closeness does this _'thing'_ to him again, making him feel emotions he doesn't want to feel when it comes to Marco. The one who stole the love of his life from him. The one who didn't even bother to notice him during his first season with the senior team, too busied and occupied with all of the other stars like Lewandowski for example.

The one Jonas could truly like and even desire so easily if he wasn't in love with Erik. If Marco wasn't his rival about Erik's love. If they had met under different circumstances. If they had...

If, if, if... so many ifs...

They most likely could get along with each other very well because they are kindred spirits in some strange way. Because Marco seems to understand him like no other being has ever understood him before as he looks at him with those beautiful eyes in this attentive and sympathetic manner, just as if he could read his thoughts. Because Marco understands how he feels. Erik is a wonderful master and back then, when they were together, he always seemed to know what Jonas felt, to know what he needed. Just like he still seems to know what he feels and what he needs even though they are not together any longer.

But, to _know_ about something and to really _understand_ it are two different kind of things, and Marco is the one _understanding_ how he feels instead of only _knowing_ about it. Because Marco has the same submissive nature like Jonas has. Because they are equals. Because Marco is somebody's boys, as well. Erik's boy. And this is the huge problem Jonas has with him. That's the reason why Jonas doesn't want to like him, although he fears that it might be too late for hate.

Jonas steps back, clearing his throat and averting his eyes from Marco's amber-golden eyes looking right into his soul. The winger lets go of him, hesitantly, as it seems. Jonas rubs his arms where he still can feel the fingers upon his burning skin.

“Yes, thank you, I'm fine,” he says, his voice far too husky for his liking. He flinches as Tuchel's voice comes from behind, worried, but also sounding annoyed.

“Hofmann, Reus, what's wrong?” he asks, approaching them. “Are you fighting?”

“No, coach. Jonas didn't see the hole here in the grass and I only helped him keeping his balance, so he didn't twist his knee.” Jonas flinches again as Marco reminds him of his heavy injuries.

Tuchel looks at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “Hofmann?”

“My knee is fine, thanks to Marco, coach. I only got a short fright.” he assures his new coach, hoping that he will drop the topic. Fortunately, he does, leaving them alone again.

Marco steps back, passing him the ball again and Jonas pushes his thoughts and his sorrow in the farthest corner of his mind, focusing on the training again. He wants to play football and he wants to get his place in the starting eleven. That's why he came back to Dortmund, that's why he is here on the pitch, training with Marco as his partner. Not becoming Erik's boy again, he tells himself and gratefully, the rest of the training goes on rather undisturbed, allowing Jonas to think of playing football only and nothing else. He will think of Erik and his love for him again, but right now, playing football is all that matters to him.

**

_“Can I come over to you tonight, Jonas?”_

Erik's question after training repeats itself in Jonas' head over and over again while he's pacing up and down in his flat, clenching and flexing his fingers, too nervous to sit down or do anything else than just pacing around until Erik will be here with him.

Erik said that he would come around eight and Jonas knows that he won't come before this time, but he has given up his poor attempts to distract himself with anything else, pretty sure that there will be a hole in his laminate floor when Erik finally shows up – punctual as he always was.

Jonas' eyes dart to the clock hanging on the wall again. Ten minutes left until Erik will ring his door bell. He starts pacing again, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans to dry them and counting down the minutes until Erik will finally be here with him again.

The hand of the clock finishes its round, snapping into position on the big twelve and the second it does, the door bell rings. Jonas has expected Erik to be punctual, but he almost jumps startled when the sound of his gong echoes through the air, nonetheless. He hasn't expected him to be that punctual. Although he probably should have known it.

Jonas rushes to the door, rubbing his palms on his jeans again, leaving two wet stains there. His hand is clenched around his door frame while he waits for Erik to show up on the stair leading to the floor where he lives and his heart beats that fast that Jonas thinks it is trying to hammer its way out of his chest.

When he finally does, his heart suddenly stops beating, at all. His breath hitches in his throat because oh my God, he's so beautiful – so damn perfect. Erik's smile – this smile! Jonas gulps for air and the sharp pain in his chest as his heart starts to beat again, galloping that wildly that he can feel it thumping in his throat and hear it drumming in his ears makes him flinch and pull a face.

Erik's smile fades and his expression turns into worried. “Jonas! Are you alright?” he asks, gently pushing him back into his flat and closing the door with his foot. The second they are out of sight from the possibly prying eyes of any neighbors that might appear on the stairs, Erik's arms are wrapped around him and Jonas' nose is buried in the warm crook where Erik's shoulder meets his neck.

Warmth. Safety. Love. Erik's familiar wonderful scent encloses and soothes him and his tall and strong frame promises him shelter and comfort.

Jonas inhales deeply Erik's unique scent, feeling like someone who has almost died of thirst finally reaching the oasis that will save him, or like a junkie who has been on cold turkey eventually getting his needed drug again. How did he survive all these horrible months without smelling this scent and feeling those strong arms holding him close?

“Missed you. Missed you so,” he sobs and Erik kisses his hair, rocking him gently. “Missed you, too, sweetheart,” his former master whispers into his ear, using the pet-name Erik always called him by, back then, when Jonas still was his boy.

Jonas wants to stay here for the rest of his life with just Erik's arms around him and his nose nuzzling at the soft and smooth skin of Erik's throat where he can feel his strong and steady pulse thrumming, but the older one carefully loosens their tight embrace to look at him. Jonas looks back, knowing that the man he loves more than life itself can see everything he feels right now in his teary eyes.

Erik's smile is wistfully and melancholy as he strokes his cheek, wiping the single tear away that has hung in his lashes and is now slowly rolling down beside his nose. “We need to talk, Jonas.”

Jonas sniffs and nods his head. Something in Erik's eyes tells him that he is not going to like what Erik will tell him, but he also knows that these things need to be said, no matter how much he wishes that they wouldn't.

He pulls back from Erik and turns around stalking in the direction of his kitchen, because there is no way that he can sit without his kitchen table as some kind of shield between him and his former master when Erik tells him that he won't leave Marco for him.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks after clearing his throat, opening his fridge to pour himself a glass of ice tea, because he will need something to oil his throat with if he wants to be able to utter one single word.

“No, Jonas thank you.” Erik sits down on the chair where he can look out of the window, knowing exactly that Jonas prefers to sit where he can see the door leading to the corridor. Jonas sighs, wondering how it can be that Erik still knows him that well after this long time they have been apart.

 _'Because Erik was your master. Because he always knew you better than you knew yourself. Because he will always know you. Because deep in your heart, he will always be your master, no matter how hard you'll fight against it!'_ his inner voice mocks him and Jonas pulls a face, knowing that his inner voice is right.

“Marco knows about me, doesn't he?” he breaks the heavy silence as Erik just sits there, considering him thoughtfully and he flinches at the accusing sound of his own voice.

“Yes, Jonas, he knows about you. I told him about you being my first boy last weekend. But, he had figured it out by himself beforehand,” Erik answers his question, his wonderful hazel-green eyes never leaving his face.

“I see.” Jonas has known it since this morning, but to hear it from Erik hurts him, nonetheless. “He must be very happy that he could take my place.” He takes a sip from his tea to get the bitter taste of his voice out of his mouth, but the taste is still there after he has swallowed the sweet tea down. Jonas pulls a face, shoving his glass to the side, because the ice tea is far too sweet and sugary all of a sudden.

“Marco didn't take your place and he knows that. No one could ever take your place, sweetheart.”

Jonas narrows his eyes at this unexpected statement and the pet name.

“He is your boy, isn't he? He has become your boy after we broke up.” It still hurts so much that he can't breathe for one moment.

“Yes, Jonas. Marco is my boy. I told you that I want him to be my boy, too. I was always honest with you. But, he never took your place. Your place as my boy in my heart will stay vacant until you'll be my boy again, and no other boy will ever be able to fill this empty hole in my soul I felt ever since you left me.”

“I didn't leave you. We broke up.” Jonas croaks out, fighting against the tears that want to flow so badly.

“No, sweetheart. We didn't break up. You left me and I let you go because I knew that leaving me was the best for you, back then, last year.” Erik gently lays his hand over Jonas' clenched fist on the kitchen table. “I love you, Jonas and I will always love you.”

Jonas blinks against the hot tears burning in his eyes. “How can you love him and me?” he whispers, not questioning that Erik truly loves him, because he can see that the older one does love him. Jonas can't only understand how Erik can love Marco when he still loves him. Why he isn't enough for Erik to make him happy and fulfill him, why Erik needs another boy in his life to be truly happy.

“I didn't mean to fall in love with Marco, Jonas. It just happened. But, he never took your place and you 'not being enough for me' was the never the point. You are you and Marco is Marco. I was your master and I am his. This is simply who I am. Nothing you could say or do will ever change that, Jonas. Just like you fighting so hard against this truth will ever change who you are – my boy. The first boy I ever loved and will always love. You will always be my first boy and nothing will ever change that. Marco is no threat to you. Quite the opposite. He would love you, too, if you only let him love you.”

Jonas snorts. “Why should Marco want to love me? I'm his rival!”

“No, you're not, sweetheart. Marco knows his place in my heart and he knows that no one will ever take his place. He wants to love you because you are my boy as much as he is. Isn't that reason enough?”

Erik's eyes seem to look straight into his soul, and Jonas remembers the feelings he had during this incident when he trained with Marco. His wish to like Marco because they are equals and united in their love for the most wonderful master walking on earth. He lowers his gaze because he is afraid that Erik can see it in his eyes when he looks back at him.

“He wants to love you as much as he loves Robert for being my third boy.”

Jonas head snaps up with a loud crack of his cervical vertebra. “What? Robert Lewandowski is your boy, too?”

**

“Go away, leave me alone, I hate you!” Jonas sobs, bending over the toilet again. He hasn't eaten much during the day, due to the heat and his excitement and worries about Erik's visit, and his stomach is completely empty by now, but the dry heaving just doesn't stop. He's been crouching here on the cold bathroom tiles for more than half an hour, since he learned about Lewandowski being Erik's third boy, and he feels like fainting the very next second, dizzy and aching all over from puking his guts out as violently as he even didn't have to do the last time he was really drunk.

Erik kneels beside him, his warm and firm hand on his with cold sweat covered forehead and his other arm wrapped around his trembling shoulders.

“No, sweetheart, you don't hate me. You love me. Plus, I won't go anywhere and you know that, so please stop fighting against me. The retching will stop as soon as you stop fighting.”

Jonas knows that Erik is probably right and as a new wave of nausea makes his stomach cramp painfully, he finally allows Erik to keep him upright, leaning against him instead of trying to get away from him. His nausea fades almost immediately, and he sobs again, this time with relief.

Erik flushes the toilet and stretches his arm to grab the towel hanging beside the sink. Jonas closes his eyes as Erik tenderly wipes his face before he pulls him in his lap and takes him in his arms, warming him with his own body. Jonas doesn't know how long they sit there on the hard bathroom floor with Erik's arms around him and his lips on his damp hair until his shaking and trembling slowly fades.

“You need to lie down, sweetheart,” Erik murmurs, and Jonas nods and struggles back onto his feet. He has to grab the sink with bot hands while Erik fills the glass he uses to rinse his mouth after brushing his teeth with cold water and the young defender has to help him as he rinses his mouth now to get the bad taste out of his mouth. When he is done with rinsing, Erik fills it again.

“Drink carefully,” he says and Jonas swallows the water with in tiny gulps, deeply gratefully that his stomach has settled enough to accept the water, before they slowly made their way to Jonas' bedroom.

**

Erik has stripped him down to his briefs and then undressed himself until he is only wearing his boxer shorts, before he snuggled close to him under the blanket, offering comfort and warmth. They are naked apart for their underpants, but there is nothing sexual about Erik's behavior, only great tenderness, deep care and unquestioning love.

“How can you do this to me, Erik?” Jonas' voice is raw and husky from the heavy vomiting. “Why am I not enough for you?”

Erik strokes his hair, pressing him close to his body. “It was never about you not being enough for me, sweetheart,” he repeats. “Marco never replaced you, nor did Robert.”

Jonas' arm tightens around Erik's waist. He wants to crawl inside him until there is no barrier left between them and he can feel Erik deep inside every cell of his body.

“If I had been a better boy for you, then you would never have wanted another boy.” He raises his head from the older one's shoulder. “Please, Erik let me prove to you. I can do better. I can be the boy you always wanted to have. Then, you won't need any other boy any longer. Please, let me try it!” he almost cries, his voice cracking at the end of his heartfelt plea.

Erik's eyes are sad, filled with the pain he feels about Jonas' hurt. “Sweetheart, you were always the boy I wanted. You struggled and you fought, but I always wanted you the way you are. I wanted to help you accepting your true self, but, I never wanted to change you. I didn't take Marco as my boy because you failed me or as a punishment. I just need to be his master, too. And Robert's. This is _my_ true nature. You can't change me as much as I can't change you. I love you, Jonas. More than I can tell you. I will always love you. But, I won't leave Marco and Robert for you. If you want to be my boy again, then, you'll have to accept it that Marco and Robert are my beloved boys, as well.”

Jonas swallows as he looks down at the beloved face and in the wonderful eyes of his former master he still loves so much.

“Do they know that you are here? That you want me back?” he whispers, unable to believe that Marco and Robert will accept him as Erik's boy, as well that easily. He knew that Marco and Robert always had been attracted to each other, he had seen the signs last year when he was still in Dortmund and therefore had been so surprised and hurt when Erik had told him about his wish to take Marco as his boy. Of course, it is easier for them to get along with one another because of their own attraction for the other one.

“Yes, Jonas, they know about my wish to have you back as my boy, to love you and be with you. They know that I am here. They also know that it is so much harder for you and that you have no reason to trust them that easily. They are fine with me being alone with you and without them for the start. They want you to give us a try, all the four of us. But, they are willing to give you the time you need to get used to the thought of sharing me with them and maybe love them, too. They will wait patiently until you will be ready to be with them.”

Erik's hand comes up to his face, tenderly stroking his cheek and wiping away the tears wetting his eye lashes and glistening on his cheeks like precious pearls.

“Please, Jonas, give us a try. Say that you will be my boy again. I love you, sweetheart. I need you in my life and I need you to be my boy again. I'm not whole without you in my life.”

Jonas swallows, because the huge lump in his throat makes it impossible for him to speak. He is torn between his love for the beautiful young man who was always his kind but also strict master, self-confident and strong, and who is yet willing to show him his vulnerability and beg him to become his boy again without ever losing his self-confidence and dignity; and his hurt feelings that he isn't able to give him what he needs to make Erik leave his other two boys for him.

He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out, because he is still not sure whether he is able to give Erik the answer he longs to hear or not. Erik is simply looking wistfully at him, and the love Jonas can see in his eyes makes his heart ache with his own love and longing for him.

He opens his mouth again and this time, he is finally able to form coherent words. “Can I please think about it, Erik? Can you please give me some time?”

Erik's eyes darken with his disappointment, but he smiles understandingly at him. “Of course, sweetheart. I'll give you as much time as you need. Now, go to sleep.”

Jonas lays his head on Erik's chest and closes his eyes again, snuggling close to him. “Will you still be there when I'll wake up again?” he murmurs sleepily, glad that the room stopped spinning around him.

“Of course, sweetheart. I won't go anywhere. I will always be there when you need me. I am your master and you are my boy,” he says and Jonas realizes that this is the truth: No matter how hard he'll try to deny it, how hard he'll fight against it – Erik will always be his master and he will always be Erik's boy.

And nothing in this world will ever change that, even not the fact that Marco and Robert are Erik's boys, as well.


	6. Two Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Erik had a talk. Jonas asked Erik to give him some time. Maybe, a talk with one of Erik's other two beloved boys could help him making up his mind about what he truly wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that one shouldn't praise oneselves, but I have to admit that I'm happy with this chapter. I do hope that you will like it as much as I do. Marco as Erik's sometimes cheeky and disobeying but always loving boy at his best. Do I have to say more? :-)
> 
> Please, let me know what you think about my special foursome with Dom!Erik and his three beloved boys Marco, Robert and Jonas, because I really want to know wether you like it or not.

When they leave for their Asian-promotion-tour a couple of days later, Jonas still hasn't decided what he shall do. His head is spinning from all his worries, doubts and questions, and he is deeply grateful for the distraction and the temporary peace of mind this trip offers him, because their days are filled with so much stuff and meetings, games and interviews, that he has no time to think about what he wants to do and just falls asleep the minute his head touches the pillow in the hotel room he shares with one of his teammates.

Erik had been sweet and caring the next morning after their painful talk, but he neither asked him whether he had decided what to do or not, nor pushed him to come to terms with his confused feelings. On their trip, they are only teammates and Jonas is pretty sure that he also doesn't sleep with Marco, Erik is far too professional and self-controlled to risk anything that could endanger their careers. Jonas can feel Marco's musing eyes upon him now and then, but the blond is always friendly and talks only about football, the weather, their trip or some movies with him when they have to deal with each other.

Jonas knows that he has to make a decision when they are back in Dortmund again, but he pushes these thoughts away, focusing on the good feeling of being back on the right track again when it comes to his career as a footballer.

The week almost flies as it passes by and after their return, they all have to deal with the jetleg and re-adjusting to their 'normal lives' and daily matters again.

Jonas' peace of mind comes to an abrupt end when he finds Marco sitting on the stairs before his front door after coming home from his weekly shopping tour. He is packed with four huge paper bags with food and cosmetics and if it wasn't for Marco's fast reflexes, at least two of the bags would lie on the floor now with their contents spread out all over the corridor.

Marco takes the bags, smiling at him. “I was waiting for you, Jonas.”

Jonas only snorts at that, because Marco might have startled him with his unexpected appearance, but Jonas didn't think that he was waiting for Santa Claus six months before Christmas sitting on the stairs before his flat.

“I don't think that we have anything to discuss!” he objects, but lets him in, nonetheless. Jonas really doesn't need to have this kind of conversation where each of his nosy neighbors can listen to them, and something tells him that Marco won't give up and go away just because Jonas wants him to leave him alone.

The blond follows him into the kitchen, unpacking the bags while Jonas puts everything where it belongs, accepting his help only because it is still hot outside and he doesn't want the groceries to be left outside the fridge for too long as he assures himself. If he could only believe his own reassurances.

“We are good together, aren't we?” Marco asks his back and Jonas howls as he jerks and hits his head at the corner of his cupboard.

“Ouch! Can you please stop that?!” he yells, turning around to the older one to glare at him. The effect of his angry stare is somewhat diminished by the fact that he has to look up at the winger leaning comfortably against his kitchen table, considering him curiously with his head tilted to the right side.

“Stop what?” he inquires confused.

Jonas rubs the spot on the back of his head that has made a painful acquaintance with the sharp corner of his cupboard door.

“Acting as if you liked me!” he snaps, not liking that he sounds like a defiant child that was caught by having done something really stupid. He expects Marco to laugh at him, but the blond doesn't laugh, only watches him rubbing his head.

“You should put ice on that spot. Do you have an ice pack in your fridge?” This catches Jonas off guard and all he can do is letting Marco pull him to the side to open the fridge and take an ice pack out of it. The winger wets a towel and wraps it around the ice pack before he gently presses it against the hurting spot on his head where a small bump has formed.

“Ouch!” Jonas complains, but without much emphasis. Marco raises one eyebrow, looking strictly at him. “Don't behave that childish, Jonas. You had much worse. And I don't know why you think that I don't like you, because I really do, a lot. Sit down, I'll make you a coffee. You look as if you could use some.”

Jonas slumps down on the chair, watching Marco rummaging in his cupboard for the coffee and fiddling with his coffee machine as if he lived here.

“Why should you like me, Marco?” he finally asks bitterly and Marco turns around to him after pressing the button that will start the machine.

“Because you are my beloved master's first boy, Jonas. He loves you deeply and he wants you back as his boy. How could I not like you?”

Jonas laughs. It is meant to be a scornful laughter, but it sounds only sad and disbelieving. “So, you are supposed to like me just because Erik ordered you to like me and you want to be a 'good boy' and obey your master's orders? Then, I will never be a good boy, because I can't like somebody just because I was ordered to do so. It doesn't work this way. There is no button one simply has to press to make you like someone, Reus!” he snarls and Marco smiles at that.

“Of course, not Jonas. Erik didn't order me to like you and he isn't some kind of magician who pressed some kind of 'button' to make me love you.” He waits until the coffee machine has stopped making burping and slurping sounds before he switches it off and pours the hot brew into two large mugs. The delicious and strong smell revives some of Jonas' spirits again and he takes the offered mug with a murmured “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Marco sits down where Erik has sat a couple of weeks ago, sipping from his own coffee.

For a while, they sit there in silence until Jonas lays the now warm ice pack back on the table. “Does Erik know that you are here?” he asks warily.

Marco shakes his head, looking him straight in the eyes. “No, he doesn't know that I'm here.”

“I will tell him that you were here,” Jonas threatens, just to see the other one's reaction. Marco always seemed to be proud to be Erik's good boy, but, a good boy simply doesn't do such things behind his master's back.

Marco grins, his eyes sparkling because of this challenge. “Of course, you will tell him that. You are his good boy. Every good boy would do that.”

“I'm not his boy!” Jonas snaps, but it sounds false and lame even in his own ears.

“Liar,” Marco states almost tenderly. “Of course, you are. You never stopped being his boy, Jonas. You love him and you will always be his boy, no matter how much you wish that it would be otherwise. Apart from that, I will tell him myself that I visited you without telling him beforehand.”

“He will punish you. Do you really want to risk that?” Jonas can't believe his ears. He always hated it when Erik punished him for having been a bad boy instead of a good boy. One of the many reasons why he fought so hard against his own needs and desires. He craved for Erik to be his strict master and yet he hated it when he was it and punished him.

Marco frowns as if he had problems with understanding what Jonas means. “Of course, he will punish me. I expect him to punish me like every good master will punish his disobeying boy. I'd rather be punished than lie to him.”

“Why that?” Now, it is Jonas who doesn't understand Erik's other boy, at all. Does it gets the blond off to be punished? Does he needs this for his sexual satisfaction?

Marco chuckles, obviously reading his thoughts again. “Of course, not. You of all people should know that Erik would never punish one of his boys in a way that they could get off by it. This wouldn't be a real punishment, would it? I will tell him that I visited you against his will. He didn't forbid me to visit you, but he also didn't allow me to see you without him knowing about it, either. He will tell me off and punish me, but he will know that I did it because I love him and want him to be happy. I will gladly accept my punishment in the knowledge that I did it for him and that he will still be able to trust me. But, if I lied to him, he would know it. Not because you told him, but because he always knows it when I try to lie to him. He knows me and he knew it every single time when I lied to him which did not happen very oftentimes, but, it happened and I'm not proud of it. Me lying to him would make him sad and disappointed. And it would make him question the trust and faith he has in me. I did that once when I became his boy. I will never do that again. I can stand any punishment he decides to be appropriate, Jonas. But, I could never stand my own self-hate and self-disgust I would feel knowing that I made him unhappy and questioning my honesty.”

“I see,” Jonas murmurs, sipping from his coffee again. He knows that Marco has a point here. He can understand that, because for him, seeing Erik unhappy because Jonas failed him and disappointed him was always worse than any punishment his wonderful master could have come up with.

There are another four or five minutes of thoughtful silence and Marco lets him digest all of the things he has told him without disturbing him.

Finally, Jonas comes back to the topic they had talked about before he threatened Marco to tell Erik about his visit. “So, what is it that makes you like me or even love me when it isn't some kind of button Erik pressed?”

Marco surprises him again as he takes his hand, holding it. Jonas wants to pull back, but it feels good to hold the blond's hand, making him feel this strange bond between them even stronger because of the bodily contact. It is unwanted, but comforting and reassuring and Jonas relaxes, letting the older man hold his hand and stroke his fingers with his thumb.

“I like you because he loves you so much, Jonas. Erik could never love someone who is a bad or ugly person. He loves you and this alone is enough for me to make me want to love you, as well. You must be a wonderful person more than worthy to be loved, because my wonderful master could never love someone who isn't worthy to be loved. Plus, there is this bond between us, the bond that can only exist between boys. Robert and I have this bond, as well. It makes us stronger and I know that I will never be alone and most of all, never be lonely. We all love him and want him to be happy. Why should I fight against you? This would make him sad and unhappy, and seeing my beloved master being happy is what makes me happy. And Robert. Could you be happy knowing that he leaving Robert and me because you gave him an ultimatum makes him sad?”

Jonas lowers his eyes down at their entwined fingers. “No,” he whispers, feeling a lump in his throat. “But, are you not jealous, Marco? Because, I am. I am terribly jealous. I want to hate you – both of you. I want to hate you for having Erik's love. I want to be special for him, the only one making him happy!” One single tear drops into his mug, followed by another one until they roll unhindered over his face. Jonas doesn't try to hide them or wipe them away, knowing that it will be an useless undertaking.

“Yes, Jonas, I am jealous now and then, even of Lewy although I love him so much and loved him before I fell in love with the most wonderful master in the world. It's natural to be jealous from time to time. We all want to be the only one and special for the ones we love. I am jealous of Erik, too, because I can see how much Lewy adores him. But, I don't fight it. I accept my jealousy and every time I am jealous, I talk about my feelings with them. For Robert is it even harder because he lives alone in Munich and doesn't see us that oftentimes. But, we manage and so will you, I'm sure about that, Jonas.”

“Do you really believe that?” Jonas sobs. He blinks his tears away to look at the blond from underneath his wet eyelashes. He can see the tenderness in the older one's eyes and his wish to pull the younger one in his lap and console him. But, Marco doesn't try to do it, sensing with his strange instinct when it comes to Jonas' needs that it is too early for this close contact. Nevertheless, knowing that Marco truly likes him and feels this way soothes Jonas' inner turmoil and feeds the tiny flame of hope flickering in his heart that it could really work, really be possible for him to share Erik with his two other boys.

“Yes, I do, Jonas. You are special for him, you will always be his first boy and always be unique for him. Erik never treats his boys the same way, as if they were replaceable. Robert for example is his darling. He would never call me darling. His only 'darling' is and will ever be Robert. He calls me 'love'. Not because he loves me more than him. It's just because he has different pet names for us to show us that we are both special to him – unique. That he needs us both and loves us both for what we are, his beloved boys, each of us in his own special way. I can replace neither you, nor Robert.”

He pauses, considering Jonas thoughtfully. “How does he call you, Jonas?” he finally asks tenderly.

New tears well up in his eyes as he realizes the truth behind Marco's words, but they are tears of love, relief and joy, not of sorrow. Of regret maybe, regret that he has wasted so much time to see the truth.

“Sweetheart. He calls me 'sweetheart',” he says and Marco smiles back at him. “I can see why he calls you that. You are really a sweetheart, Jonas. Do you understand what I mean?”

Jonas takes a deep breath, finally wiping his tears away. “Yes, Marco, I understand you. Does Robert know that you are here?”

Marco shakes his head. “No. He most likely suspects it, but I didn't tell him. I don't want him to be punished, it is hard enough for him to live in Munich. This is something between Erik and me. But, I know that he would agree with me, Jonas. He feels the same way about you as I do.”

Jonas pulls a face. “Between Erik, you and me. He will punish me for talking to you behind his back.”

A wide grin spreads out all over the blond's handsome features. “He punishes only his boys – hey stop! Does your words mean what I think they do?” he inquires and Jonas scowls at him because his future companion is far too smug for his liking.

“That I will become Erik's boy again? No.” he snaps, enjoying the sudden dismay on Marco's face.

The blond winger really deserves the fright for manipulating him. “Because _becoming_ his boy again would mean that I had stopped being his boy. But, both of you told me that I never really stopped being his boy, didn't you? So becoming his boy again would be pointless, wouldn't it? I already am. So, he has every right to punish me for talking to you behind his back, as well, hasn't he?”

“Oh you!” Marco grouses, but he grins all over his face. “I don't think that he will punish you. You didn't invite me and I do believe that he knows how much you needed this talk with one of his other boys. Erik is a wonderful master, he is aware of the fact that you needed the reassurance of someone who really understands how you feel, of another boy and not only of him as your master. You don't need to worry about that, Jonas.”

They smile at each other, two boys united in their love for the most wonderful master of the world and his wish to make him happy. “I only wished that Robert was here, too,” Marco says with a wistful smile and Jonas hesitantly nods his head. “Yes, he should be here, as well.”

He takes another deep breath. “But, I will need some time to wrap my head around having someone else watching me sleeping with Erik or around sharing intimacy with Robert and you, Marco. Sorry, but I don't think that I can do this right now. Spending time together, all the three of us or four of us when Robert is around, yes, but in bed...”

The expression in Marco's amber-golden eyes becomes tender and understanding. “I know, Jonas. That's fine with us. Robert and I have to get used to this thought as much as you need to get used to it. But, you shouldn't let Erik wait any longer. Tell him that you love him and that you are ready to give us a try. That you trust him enough that he can love all the three of us without loving any of us less than the other ones. He needs you.”

“I need him, too. I love him so much!” Jonas confesses hoarsely and when Marco looks at him, he can see that Erik's second boy truly knows how he feels, that he understands him because he is his equal, submissive like Jonas is, meant to be the boy of a kind and strict wonderful master. Erik's boy. Jonas looks back, finally accepting the strange and yet so strong bond between Marco and him, hoping that he and Robert will be capable of forming a similar strong bond.

Only time will tell, but the tiny flame of hope has grown to a bright and warming fire deep in his belly and he presses Marco's hand, gratefully and tenderly.

“Thank you, Marco. I don't know whether it will be as easy for me to settle in in a relationship with three other men and sharing Erik with two other boys, but I will do my very best, I promise you.”

“That's all Robert and I need to know. Shall I tell Erik that you are waiting for him to come to you?” Marco stands up, pulling a face. “I'm not really looking forward to my punishment.”

Jonas chews on his lip. “I won't tell Erik about our talk, Marco.”

“You should tell him about it, Jonas. I don't want you having to lie to him. I only want to tell him myself that I visited you, Jonas. I need to do that.”

“I understand that, Marco. Do you regret it?” Jonas asks as he accompanies him to the door.

“That I talked to you? No, Jonas. I love him and I would do everything to make him happy. That I did it behind his back? Partly. I really wished that I could have told him beforehand. But, I do believe that I made the right decision. It's not that kind of thing good and obeying boys should do, but it is certainly that kind of thing boys who love their master deeply and unquestioningly will do to make their master happy if needed. Therefore, I don't regret anything.”

Jonas smiles at him. He balances on his toes, surprising Marco by kissing him on his cheek. “Thank you, Marco. For everything. And yes, please tell him that I'm waiting for him.”

Marco swallows audibly and Jonas can see that he has blushed. He kisses Jonas back on his heated cheek. “Will do. Cross your fingers for me that it won't be too bad. Us 'poor' boys have to stick together when it comes to our punishments,” he begs theatrically and Jonas chuckles at that.

“Will do!” he repeats Marco's words. “Good luck!”

Marco waves at him, jumping down the stairs like a little boy, and Jonas watches him leave until he disappears, smiling happily, and the warm feeling in his belly stays even after Marco has gone.

Jonas closes the door and leans against it with closed eyes. It won't be easy and he still has doubts and worries about whether he is truly able to live in a relationship that includes not only Erik and him, but Marco and Robert, as well, but he isn't scared about his own feelings any longer. For the first time since he learned about Marco and Robert being Erik's boys he truly thinks that it can work and while he stands there, listening inwardly, he finds himself looking forward to be really together with all the three of them. Being loved and desired not only by his wonderful master, but also by his two other boys Marco and Robert.

Maybe, this foursome thing isn't so bad, at all. He only needs some time to wrap his head around the thought of sleeping with three incredible handsome young men and learn about their needs and desires, but, he is willing to give it a try.

After having had Erik alone in his bed for their reunion, that is. Maybe, he should start to get ready and take a shower, because he doesn't know at what time Erik will come to him.

Jonas pushes himself away from the door, heading in the direction of his bathroom with a happy smile on his face.


	7. Surrender To Me ( Part I )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas finally becomes Erik's boy again - in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken its toll to write. It is the first part of Erik re-claiming Jonas and it was meant to be shorter instead of being split in two parts, but my boys had their own plans. All of you who want to learn more about Marco's punishment, don't worry, it will be the topic in the chapter after part 2 of this one, but, I didn't find it appropriate to mix Erik dealing with Marco's 'disobedience' with the very emotional re-claiming.  
> I hope that I can write part 2 very soon, but this was somewhat exhausting and maybe, I need a little break.  
> Please, give me feedback, I have never written anything similar before and your feedback would mean a lot to me.

The ring of the door bell is welcomed and appreciated this time and Jonas heads towards his door with a huge smile on his face, hurrying because he really doesn't want his master having to wait before his door for too long.

It is still early, only half past seven and Jonas realizes that Marco indeed must have kept his promise to talk to Erik immediately. He swallows as he opens the door, hoping that the blond's punishment won't be too hard, now, that he has to spend the evening all alone and knowing that his master will be with another boy and make love to him. He wonders briefly about how strange it is that Marco managed to make him care about him that much within only a couple of hours, because today in the morning, he wouldn't have cared about Marco's punishment, at all. Maybe, it is because he has sensed the entire time during their talk that Marco didn't come to him only because he wants his master to be happy, but also because he truly cares about Jonas' happiness, as well. Marco has shown him that with his words, his looks and his behavior, and Jonas isn't that kind of guy being able to hate someone who cares about him that obviously.

Erik's appearance on the stairs leading to the floor where he lives distracts him from his thoughts, and his heart starts to gallop again as he watches the young defender climbing the last stairs with fast steps.

God, he is so beautiful. Jonas can't believe that he of all people has been that lucky to win this most wonderful and incredible handsome being walking on earth's heart. His beloved master wears a tightly fitting white t-shirt showing his perfectly toned arms, accentuating the smooth sun-kissed skin and the beautiful tattoo on his right forearm in such an appealing way that Jonas has to swallow against the dryness in his throat. The tattoo Jonas has kissed and caressed so many times. He can feel his manhood twitching happily by the tempting sight in front of him, and Jonas feels flushed and hot all of a sudden as he admires the play of the muscles underneath the t-shirt and the skinny washed out jeans Erik is wearing.

But, the most beautiful thing about his former and soon-to-be-again master is his smile. This breathtaking smile coming from the bottom of his heart and telling Jonas how much Erik loves him. This smile lets golden sparks dance around in his hazel-green eyes, shining warmly with the love his master feels for him, and it makes Jonas fall in love with Erik again and again every time the older one gifts him with this so special and wonderful smile.

“Hello Jonas,” Erik greets him as he approaches him and Jonas blushes as he notices the burning desire in the taller one's eyes Erik doesn't try to hide from him. He is here to make Jonas his again and Jonas really can't wait for this to happen. He blindly grabs his arm and pulls him into his flat, impatiently, in order to close the door and feel his arms around him, freezing in place as he realizes what he just has done. This is not the appropriate behavior a good boy should show, but his master doesn't seem to mind his eagerness, only chuckling with tender amusement as he lets himself be pulled into Jonas' refuge, and the second the door is closed, hiding them from the prying eyes of Jonas' neighbors, his arms are wrapped around his boy, pressing him close to Erik's tall and strong frame.

Fuck, his master is as eager and impatient to claim him as his boy again as Jonas is eager and impatient to be claimed, because he can feel the unmistakable proof of his master's need to make him his again growing hard against his belly as the older one gently forces him to lift up his chin with a tender pull of his hair and their first kiss after weeks is as passionate and hungry as the kiss was which they shared in the musty storage room a couple of weeks ago.

Jonas melts against his master with a happy sigh as he lets him claim his mouth with his lips, his teeth and his tongue, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck and his legs around his slim waist as his master lifts him up to carry him into his bedroom.

Their kiss never breaks on their way to Jonas' bed, and he is hard and aching when they are finally there and Erik gently lowers him on his feet again to undress him. Jonas lets himself be undressed, knowing that his master expects him to stay passive and let him do this. His knees buckle when he realizes that this will be the first time Erik will take him being his master.

It isn't their 'first' first time, but, when they slept together for the very first time, Erik had 'only' been his boyfriend. The change in their relationship to the one of being master and boy instead of only boyfriends was a long and slow fluent process and there was never a special 'first' night when Erik claimed him as his boy to start with their changed dynamic.

This night will be their first night where they will celebrate not only their reunion, but also the important act of Erik claiming Jonas as his boy again, and just the mere thought of it arouses Jonas in a way that it takes his breath away.

“You're so beautiful, sweetheart!” Erik whispers as he slowly undresses him, kissing every spot of exposed naked skin, worshiping his body with his eyes, his hands and his lips. “You're mine and I will make you mine again tonight. I will claim you and mark you and you will never ever doubt that you are my beloved boy again!” he promises hoarsely and Jonas shivers and trembles with the need to feel his master deep inside him and take him back as his boy again.

“Erik, please!” Jonas whimpers, looking down at Erik kneeling before him as he pulls his jeans down over his hips and the large bulge of Jonas' erection. People not knowing about their special relationship would probably be surprised, thinking that it has always to be the boy kneeling before his master, but Jonas doesn't feel weird because his master undresses him, now kissing the evidence of his strong arousal through the soft garment of his briefs and making him moan with that. Erik is the one being in charge, deciding about the way of their lovemaking, and Jonas is more than happy to let him take the lead and be the one making the decisions. It is comfortable and reassuring and Jonas watches Erik kissing his way down on his thighs until he reaches his knees. His eyes become wet when Erik kisses his scars, lavishing attention on them and telling him without words that he knows about his pain and his grief, his worries and his uncertainty while he was injured, and that his master felt the same pain and grief, having to watch him struggling his way back on the pitch without being able to be there for him and take care of him.

His breath hitches in his throat as Jonas realizes what this must have done to Erik and he isn't surprised to find his cheeks wet, as wet as Erik's cheeks are. His beloved master doesn't try to hide his tears, he lets them flow freely over his face while he kisses and caresses his knee until he is done with grieving about his absence in Jonas' life when the younger one would have needed him to be there and love him so badly.

Jonas' breathing is ragged by the time he has to step out of his jeans and Erik kisses his toes as he does so. He hadn't known until now that his knee is one of his most sensitive spots and that Erik kissing him there would make him that hard that it threatens to drive him crazy, but maybe, it is only because of the special meaning behind those kisses. He can't think about this any longer though, because Erik kisses his way back to his groin, finally liberating his painfully hard cock from its tight prison. Jonas can't hold back the loud moan fleeing from his lips as his dick springs free and his mere attempt to suppress it at least partly makes Erik stop in his movement.

“You are not supposed to hold back tonight, Jonas,” he tells him tenderly, but also strictly. “You will let me hear every sound you need to make while I'm claiming you, understood? You won't hide them from me, no matter how loud or embarrassing you might find them. I can assure you that you telling me how much I pleasure you with your wonderful voice will never be embarrassing or anything else you would have to hide from me. So let it all out and show me how much you desire me with those sweet noises only you can make for me!”

“Yes, Erik,” he whispers, deep red all over his face, and Erik's warm breath ghosting over his hard length serves its purpose right away, pulling another embarrassing sound from him and making him almost mewl. He lets his desperate mewl echo in the fragrant air of his bedroom smelling of their aftershaves and strong arousal although his face is burning now, and Erik rewards him with a kiss on his tender balls.

When he is stripped of every piece of clothing he has worn only minutes ago, Erik undresses himself much less carefully and much more hastily, and Jonas almost regret that, because he can't enjoy the breathtaking sight of his beautiful master in all his naked glory long enough for his liking, because the very next minute, he finds himself lying on the bed on his back with his master on top of him, claiming his mouth ardently and thoroughly until his lips are tingling from the passionate onslaught. Erik's tongue demands entrance to the wonders awaiting it behind his still closed lips and Jonas grants it happily, letting the tender conqueror snake its way into the soft cavern to explore all those wonders with curiosity and ardor. When the cheeky conqueror invites its counterpart to dance the old courting dance with Erik's tongue, Jonas obeys with a soft purr vibrating in his throat and Erik's grip in his hair holding his head in place becomes more urgent.

They are both ridiculously hard, their throbbing cocks rubbing against each other already wet from their pleasure, although nothing apart from undressing and kissing has happened until now.

Erik must have seen the bottle with the lube standing on his bedside table, because he now grabs it without having to search for it, still licking his way around in his mouth and playfully battling with his own tongue, and Jonas is relieved that Erik doesn't plan to torture him with a long foreplay, because he really isn't sure whether he could hold back long enough or just come while Erik is worshiping his body again.

Erik coats his finger with the cool liquid without even looking what he's doing or smearing it all over the bed sheets, and Jonas shivers with anticipation, spreading his legs in the unconscious wish to offer himself to his master. Erik purrs delightedly at his lips, licking and nibbling and teasing them while he takes his time, stroking lazy circles around his puckered entrance until Jonas thinks that he will go crazy if his master decides to go on like this without slipping inside his emptiness craving to be filled so badly.

“Erik, please, I need you!” he begs brokenly, and his beloved master soothes him with soft kisses on the corners of his trembling mouth. “And you will have me, sweetheart, don't you worry about that. When this night is over, there won't be any doubts about you being all mine again any more.”

The cheeky finger massages his quivering hole in a way Jonas can't remember it having ever been like this before, and an unexpected sharp sting of jealousy shooting through his stomach makes him groan and tense up. Erik has always been a natural talent in bed, knowing exactly how to satisfy him, but, it is clear that he has boosted his skills with his two other boys, and Jonas really doesn't want to think of them right now, not with Erik finally lying naked beside him and take him again after that horrible long time of much more than one year – the most horrible and longest year of his entire life.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Erik orders him gently and Jonas obeys only reluctantly, not wanting to let Erik see his sudden doubts and fears.

“There is no one else in this room than only you and me sweetheart, focus on me!”

Jonas swallows because he really shouldn't be surprised that Erik still knows him so well that he can see why he tensed up. He takes a deep breath and relaxes just in time when the teasing finger slips into his most intimate part and then stops his movement, giving the sweet young men lying exposed and trembling on the mattress the time he needs to get used to the feeling of being filled again.

And then, the finger starts to move, pulling out and pushing in, deeper and deeper with every thrust and God, this is pure heaven on earth. Jonas gasps in time to Erik's movements and he doesn't even try to hide his sounds of pleasure from his master watching him attentively and with so much love in his eyes that it makes Jonas wanting to cry with his own love he feels for the other man. He doesn't know how long it goes on like this and he moans softly as he suddenly feels two fingers instead of only one without having even noticed the change before. He is wide because of his overwhelming desire and his throbbing cock presses desperately against Erik's six-pack in the weak attempt to get the badly needed friction.

His master is as hard as he is, but Erik focuses only on preparing his beloved boy and doesn't look for a way to satisfy his own needs, like he has always done, back then when they made love.

The third finger follows shortly after and Erik still remembers where Jonas' most sensitive little knob is hiding itself deep inside him, brushing gently over it with every tender thrust, turning his boy into a shivering and almost howling mess. Jonas' neighbors most likely can hear that he isn't alone in his bed, but right now, he doesn't care about it, all he cares about is that the most wonderful being in this universe is preparing him to claim him again. He has closed his eyes somewhere during the preparation and Erik has let him do it, but when he pulls his fingers out to line himself up, he orders Jonas to open them again.

“I want you to look into my eyes while I'm making you mine again, boy!” he purrs and Jonas opens his eyes with effort, looking up at the beautiful face looming over him, suffused with the desire and need his master feels himself. Jonas' hole is pulsing with the need to be filled again, wide and gaping and greedy to swallow his master's gorgeous cock.

Erik pushes one of the cushions underneath his hips, something he has never done before, making himself comfortable between his spread legs. Jonas whimpers, a small needy sound, as he feels the slick engorged head of Erik's impressive manhood nudging against his puckered entrance.

“You're mine, sweetheart!” Erik whispers as he slowly, oh so slowly pushes inside his waiting core while placing Jonas' trembling legs over his broad shoulders.

And then, his master is buried to the hilt inside him, deeper as he has ever been before because of the new position they had never tried before during their time together. They have always made love face to face, but never with Jonas' heels crossed behind the nape of his neck and as impossible as it seems, but Erik pushes even deeper as he now lowers himself carefully down onto Jonas until he can settle his weight onto his elbows on either side of his head.

Jonas whimpers again, totally overwhelmed by this new experience. He is filled and stretched to his absolute limits and this after this incredible long time of abstinence. His hands clench helplessly around Erik's muscular upper arms, his short nails digging into the warm skin as he tries to adjust to that breathtaking sensation. He struggles to move, because he thinks that moving rhythmically will ease the tension in his pulsing channel a little bit, but he is effectively trapped beneath his master and his master neither moves himself, nor allows him to move. He just lies there on top of him, sheathed inside him balls deep and deeper, watching him closely.

“Erik, please, you must move!” Jonas almost sobs and Erik gently strokes his flushed and sweaty cheek.

“No, sweetheart,” he murmurs tenderly and Jonas tries to arch his back again. It is too much, he can't stand this burning deep inside him any longer. Jonas doesn't feel real pain, although the stretching of his hole and his legs is slightly uncomfortable, but, he can feel his master not only in his secret core this way, but in every cell of his body. It feels as if Erik reaches right into his soul and his heart, his entire being as he claims him like this, spreading out from the point where his manhood throbs gently against his sweet spot into his belly and his with his ragged breathing heaving chest and Jonas feels like burning from the inside. Erik seems to spread out even into every limp and his head until he possesses him without any barrier and they are melted to one single being in every sense of the word; while his beautiful eyes, dark with his own arousal, look straight into his soul, learning everything about him.

Jonas sobs, closing his eyes as he begins to struggle against his master and his own overwhelming emotions, tensing and trying to pull away, which isn't possible because Erik might be slim and lean, but his lithe body is far too heavy for him to shake him off from his trapped position. If Erik only would move, then everything would be fine, but he doesn't. He just lies there and Jonas can still feel his eyes looking into his soul although he has shut down the door to his soul by closing his own eyes.

“Erik, please, I can't. It's too much, please, don't do this!” he pleads, sobbing. “Please, don't do this to me. It's hurting!”

“That's because you're still fighting against me, sweetheart. Surrender to me, surrender to me and to your true self and the hurting will stop.” Erik murmurs, wiping the tears from his cheeks Jonas hasn't noticed starting to stream over his face. “Open your eyes again, Jonas. Look at me and give yourself to me, accept who and what you are.”

“Who I am? I don't know who I am, Erik!” Jonas doesn't want to open his eyes, because he knows that he will see the truth in those wonderful depths, the truth about himself and who he truly is, and he keeps his eyes squeezed shut, keeps fighting against the urge to obey Erik's gentle order and surrender to him. “Yes, you know who you are, sweetheart. Stop denying the truth and you will see that I'm right,” Erik murmurs, but Jonas doesn't want to hear that.

“I can't Erik, please, stop this, it's too much!” he cries out. Erik seems to be everywhere above him, around him, inside him. He fills the emptiness deep inside Jonas' heart and his core, filling him in a way Jonas would never have thought it possible, and Jonas should be grateful for that, but, he isn't, because the emptiness he has felt for so long has made him feel numb and able to deny his true nature of being a submissive boy who craves to surrender to his strict and kind master, the submissive boy Jonas never wanted to be. He wants to be strong and carefree, able to live his life without needing someone who guides him and offers him shelter, because admitting that he needs all of this will make him weak and unworthy, won't it? “I can't, please, I'm not ready!” he sobs desperately.

“If it's really too much, if you really can't accept the truth, then use your safe-word, boy!” Erik's voice is strict now and he hasn't moved one single inch. His breathing is even and calm, although Jonas can feel by the incredible hardness and the heavy pulsing stretching his erratically pulsing channel that Erik's arousal must be painful – as painful as his own, because he is so damn hard and needs so badly to come despite his struggles that it threatens to drive him insane. But, how is he supposed to come if Erik doesn't move? Jonas has never come when they made love just from Erik taking him, never mind just being inside him. And yet, he is closer to his orgasm than he ever was before when they made love without Erik also stimulating his cock, and Jonas doesn't want that, because it would be the proof that Erik is right with what he does and what he says.

“Do you want to use your safe-word, Jonas?” Erik repeats as Jonas doesn't answer him and Jonas stops fighting for one moment. Safe-word. His safe-word was _'Bayern'_ , because they both are total bees when it comes to football and neither of them could even imagine to go to Bayern. He most likely has to change it because Robert lives in Munich and plays for Bayern and _'Bayern'_ as his safe-word won't be appropriate then any longer, will it?

Jonas goes still, and he can feel Erik watching him, waiting for his decision. If Jonas really uses his safe-word, then he also tells him that he isn't ready to become his boy again. But, Jonas wants to be his boy, he needs it. He only doesn't want to be his boy in every way. Does this makes sense? Probably not. But, maybe yes, because Jonas once was Erik's boy, but always kept fighting against him, fighting against his true nature. It will go on like this forever if Jonas now uses his safe-word, and the younger one suddenly is tired of all the fighting and struggling.

He has left Erik because of this, and the year he had to spent without him was the most horrible year of his life. No, he doesn't want to fight against Erik and - most of all - against himself any longer. He wants Erik. He wants his master back, his strong and confident and kind master, even though this means that he will have to share him with Marco and Robert. Maybe, Marco is right and loving them is easier as he had thought, because Erik could never love someone who isn't worthy to be loved, that much Jonas knows for sure. He only has to give it a try and stop fighting.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, the feeling of being stretched and filled to the hilt becomes bearable – pleasurable after he has finally stopped the fighting. Jonas opens his eyes again, all defiance and objection gone from them.

“No, I don't want to use my safe-word, my master,” he whispers, addressing Erik for the first time in his life this way. He won't use it very often, but right now, it feels good to call Erik his master. It makes him feel safe and Erik's wonderful sweet smile assures him that he has made the right decision.

“Surrender to me, sweetheart, please, I need you to,” he whispers, wiping Jonas' tears away. “Feel me and give yourself to me. Don't fight against me any longer, Jonas, please.”

And Jonas does. He obeys gladly and looks up into the beloved eyes of his wonderful master, letting the feeling of Erik claiming him, filling his entire being and healing his invisible wounds with his love and his warmth washing over him. Erik's smile deepens and his eyes are shining with his joy about his first boy's final complete surrender to him.

“You're doing so fine, my beloved sweetheart. You're my good boy,” the older one purrs and it is so easy to give himself to his wonderful master that Jonas asks himself why it took him so long to do it.

“You're doing fine, sweetheart, so fine. Just let go. I can feel how close you are. Let go for me, sweetheart,” Erik whispers and Jonas realizes that his master is right. He is one blink of an eye away from coming just from feeling Erik so deep inside him, deeper as ever before. Erik has neither moved during his struggles, nor does he do it now, he just lies absolutely still. He also doesn't kiss him, only watches him with his beautiful eyes, encouraging him to surrender to him with tender words, but this is all Jonas needs to feel an incredible orgasm building at the end of his spine almost against his will. It is simply ridiculous, because Erik's slightly throbbing manhood stimulates his sweet spot only now and then, but just the sensation of finally being one with him again, connected as deep as two beings only can be and the knowledge of how much Erik loves him is enough to make him come, and Jonas is grateful that he is allowed to come, because he couldn't hold back even if Erik would order him to hold back now or his life depended on it, his need for release to strong to deny his body the right of letting go and come.

All he can do is give in to his beloved master, the one being Jonas loves more than anything else in this world, and to his overwhelming desire. He blinks against his blurred vision as the first wave of his orgasm makes his walls clench around the hard cock filling him so perfectly.

“Erik!” he cries out when the second even stronger wave makes his vision go white, his back arch and his twitching dick trapped between their sweat-slick bodies explode with hot and almost painful pleasure again and again until he thinks he will black out from the force of his climax.

“I love you, sweetheart, I love you so!” is the last thing he hears before there is nothing but bliss and ecstasy, and Jonas lets himself fall into the abyss of pure and plain happiness and release without fighting against his feelings, needs and his true nature any longer, knowing that Erik will be there waiting at the bottom of this seemingly endless abyss to catch his fall whenever Jonas will need him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene I have written in this chapter was inspired by one scene I have read in Xanthe's BDSM world, a wonderful and talented authour who wrote four wonderful WIPs about BDSM that are most likely much more 'true' BDSM than anything I could ever write. Her works are settled in the Stargate Atlantis world and the world of NCIS, but they can be read without knowing much about these series. They can be found in my bookmarks and I can only highly recommend them to all of you who wants to read more about the 'real' BDSM, because books like 'Fifty Shades of Grey' most likely only serve the common prejudices, as much as those stories that reduce this way of life to only the sexual desire.
> 
> I did my best to show Jonas' fights and struggles and I do hope that I was able to get the message through I wanted to deliver with this chapter. Please, let me know whether I was successful or not, I really would like to know.  
> A huge thank you to all of you who will bother to leave a comment or kudos to show me that I did it right.


	8. Surrender To Me ( Part II )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas has given himself to his beloved master Erik unquestioningly for the first time. But, the act of claiming hasn't happened until now. Will Jonas surrender to Erik for a second time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is part II of Jonas' and Erik's passionate reunion. I didn't want you having to wait for too long for this chapter because it belongs to the previous one, but writing these two chapters drained me a little bit, and I will need a break and focus on some of my other works before I will continue with this fic. The next chapter will focus on the consequences of Marco's behavior and maybe offer him an unexpected chance to come closer to Jonas. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this one and please let me know if you liked it! Feedback is love and important for every author.

When Jonas comes to his senses again, he finds himself sitting in Erik's lap with his arms wrapped around the taller one's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist again, held warm and safe by his master's loving arms. Jonas' face is buried in the fragrant crook of Erik's throat and he inhales deeply his beloved master's unique scent.

“I love you so much, my master,” he whispers hoarsely, somewhat surprised that his voice obeys his brain's orders. He kisses the smooth skin beneath his lips, and Erik rewards him with soft purring sounds vibrating in his throat and tickling Jonas' lips worshiping his neck with all the love he feels for him.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. I love you, too. You were my good boy, Jonas, such a good boy. You did well tonight,” Erik purrs and his fingers thread through Jonas' tousled hair, gently forcing Jonas to lift his chin up until their lips meet.

Their first kiss after Jonas complete surrender is sweet and tender and filled with so much love that Jonas feels like melting with happiness. It takes him one or two minutes while their tongues are playing tenderly with each other until he realizes that his wonderful master didn't find his own release, and this realization is confusing and relieving at the same time.

Jonas doesn't think for even one second that Erik doesn't desire him enough, because he knows that Erik does. It only confuses him because he had felt just before he came that Erik was as aroused as he was, and he isn't sure why his master held back after his total surrender. This was what Erik wanted from him, wasn't it? Why didn't he claim him then?  
It also relieves him because Jonas would be sad if he had missed this special moment when Erik would have claimed him and made him his in every possible way again, filling him with his seed and shuddering through his own ecstasy.

But, he has to know the reason why Erik didn't come and so, Jonas draws back from the tender lips nibbling at his own just enough to ask: “Why didn't you come, my master?”

This pulls a soft chuckle from his beloved one, filled with tender amusement, and Erik cards his fingers through his hair and kisses the tip of his nose. “That would have been a waste and a shame, wouldn't it? Me coming when you were too – hm – busy to enjoy it?”

The gentle and loving teasing is exactly what Jonas needs as reassurance, and he joins the older one's carefree snicker. He is slightly taller sitting in Erik's lap, and he busies himself with dabbing kisses all over the beloved face of his wonderful master who at this special moment is just a young man crazy in love. And yet he will always stay the strict and understanding master Jonas needs him to be, even in those precious moments when he is only his boyfriend and no one else watching them would ever think that their relationship is different from what people think is right and 'normal'.

But, Erik has the astonishing ability to switch between being Jonas' boyfriend and being his master whenever it is appropriate without ever stopping to be the one in control and in charge; and he seems to feel that Jonas needs a few moments to collect himself again without Erik acting as his master.

He has always had this ability and Jonas is grateful for the time Erik grants him until he is ready for the next step, because he knows quite well that Erik isn't done with claiming him, even more because the final act of claiming by his master filling him with his seed and marking him as his hasn't happened so far. It is all so new, his final and unquestioning surrender, and although Jonas doesn't regret anything, but he also really needs Erik to be just a young man like he is now and then. It is frightening to some point that someone that young can be that wise, strong and self-confident and as strange as it sounds, but Erik not pushing him as his master all the time helps him settling in in his new life more than the constant reminder of the taller one being the one in charge could ever do.

Because, Jonas became his boy freely and willingly again, and not because his master forced him into this role; and Erik giving him time to breathe and relax, offering him the choice between saying yes or saying no is what shows the younger one that his surrender is appreciated and considered as what it truly is: a precious gift that can be taken away again and nothing his wonderful master will ever take for granted.

Jonas will always be free to leave him and stop being his boy, and this is what makes them equals in their relationship, even though they don't seem to be true equals. If Jonas decides to submit to Erik and follow his orders, he has to do it wholeheartedly and without fighting and holding back any longer, but it is _his_ choice to make whether he wants to surrender to him or not, his own free choice and only his.

Jonas sighs and snuggles close to the one who has shown him that there is a choice to make and that he chose right, and his wish to surrender to Erik again becomes almost overwhelming. “It must hurt you, my master, please, take all of me,” he whispers, melting against the strong frame offering him shelter and warmth.

Erik rewards him with a breathtakingly passionate kiss, plundering his mouth with his tongue in the most amazing way, and even though Jonas is still sated and utterly satisfied, but, he is also young and crazy in love and this kiss makes his soft cock stir with new interest in the forthcoming things that hopefully will happen sooner rather than later.

Erik hums in approval, gently lowering Jonas down on the mattress again. Jonas is back in his own special space again, surrounding him like a soft and warm bubble, and he instinctively knows that his master wants him to lie still and take whatever Erik will give to him without acting himself.

Jonas lies still, trusting the astonishing man kissing his way along his jaw to his throat with his heart that the older one will know what's best for him and what he truly needs. Erik will never hurt him, he will never do anything humiliating, bad or cruel, he will never abuse or misuse the power he has as his master, and Jonas closes his eyes and relaxes, letting the soft moans and gasps that will show Erik how much he pleasures him flow freely and fill the air. He doesn't know whether he was loud or not as he came for the first time this evening, whether his neighbors heard him or not, but it doesn't really matter to him. All that matters to him is that his wonderful master told him to vocalize his pleasure, and he will be a good boy and do what his master ordered him to do without holding back the embarrassing sounds tickling his throat before fleeing from his lips.

Erik has reached his nipples, hardened to sensitive knobs and God! - his master still knows how to drive him crazy with licking them. Jonas loves it having his nipples licked, and he moans and mewls as Erik licks and bites them thoroughly, balancing perfectly on the edge between pleasure and pain like only he can do it. Jonas is hard again, so hard and feeling his master's rock-hard member still slick with the lube and pre-come rubbing against his thigh isn't really helpful to keep his re-awakened desire at bay and stay still like Erik wants him to be.

He muses briefly about from where Erik takes his self-control and he is pretty sure that every other man would have taken him by now, slamming into him again and again to satisfy their burning desire.

But, Erik does not. He continues to roll his right nipple between his thumb and his digit while he licks and bites the left one until stars explode behind Jonas' closed eyelids and his poor cock is weeping again, the proof of his arousal slowly rolling down on the throbbing shaft. More sounds bubble out of his mouth, needy moans and whimpers and it is relieving to let them all out and eases the pain of the hot desire thrumming through his veins.

“Ah, my good boy, you really pleasure me, sweetheart,” Erik praises him, his voice the dark purr that never fails to send shivers of anticipation all over Jonas' spine. “Don't hold back, let me hear all of your sweet noises.” His lips travel down from his throbbing nipples, leaving wet traces on his flat abdomen and then, Erik's tongue dips into his sensitive navel and makes him mewl loudly again. “You're doing so fine, sweetheart, so fine, just tell me how much you want me,” the brunet encourages him, continuing with his journey along Jonas' shivering body, claiming and marking every centimeter of hot skin as his own with tender bites and gentle licks, and Jonas can't do anything else than surrender to his master and let himself be claimed, his fingers clutching the bed sheets as Erik finally reaches his thighs and his knee.

It is hard to believe after his breathtaking first orgasm, but Jonas is close again, having the stamina of a healthy young man crazy in love and being starved after one long year of abstinence. He didn't satisfy himself very often during this horrible last year, not only because of his injuries, but also because he didn't feel any real desire without Erik, and his body demands its right now and reacts oversensitive to every caress and every touch.

“Don't hold back tonight, Jonas. I want you to come whenever you need to come tonight, just be my good boy and let go for me,” Erik murmurs as he licks over the scars again, sensing by the trembling of Jonas' thighs that his boy is clinging desperately to the last shreds of his self-control because he wants to wait until his master is buried deep inside him again.

“But, you, my master...” Jonas croaks out, his whole body shaking underneath him now. Erik worshiping his knee that way, the knee with the scars that has troubled and hurt him so much is more than he can take, and when Erik's calloused fingertips caress the inner side of his thighs with feather-light touches, Jonas knows that he is lost. He would never have thought it possible, but Erik kissing and licking his knee together with stroking his thighs is all he needs to be pushed over the edge again, and when Erik blows softly over the damp skin, murmuring: “Come for me, sweetheart,” his cock is faster than his brain and obeys happily the gentle order, coating Jonas' abs with milky white pleasure. He shudders through his ecstatic spasms with silent moans, grateful about the almost soft sensations sloshing forth and back through his body instead of the burning fire he has experienced the first time, and it is as satisfying in its own special way as his first orgasm was.

This time, he isn't granted the blessing of coming down from his high, slowly and undisturbed, because Erik kisses his way up again, spreading his legs, obviously convinced that his boy, lying dazed and panting heavily on the mattress, can take more than Jonas thinks himself that he can take. But, Erik is his master and if he believes that Jonas is able to take more, than he won't object and just take it, being ready when his master wants him to be. This is about surrendering and trusting, and Jonas is lost in his own world and only wants to prove to his beloved master that he is his good boy and willing to surrender to him unquestioningly.

“I love you, Erik,” he whispers as he has managed to get enough air back into his lungs to speak and Erik raises his head from his thigh and smiles tenderly at him. “Love you, too, sweetheart,” he says before he licks him clean, tasting his beloved boy on his tongue.

Jonas watches him doing it and he wishes that he could do the same, but he knows that he won't be allowed to do it tonight. This night is not about Jonas pleasuring his master like he longs to do it, this night is about him surrendering to Erik and settle in in his new life by letting the older one claim him in the way Erik wants to claim him.

When he is clean again, Erik pushes his thighs up in the air until he can reach his most intimate part to taste him there, as well. Jonas gulps for air, startled, because this is something he has never allowed Erik to do before. He feels vulnerable and naked lying there with his legs up in the air and his quivering puckered rosebud exposed to Erik's hungry stare. Another pleading whimper escapes his lips, but he doesn't try to pull away or object, just takes deep breath in the attempt to relax. His thoughts and worries are a whirling mess until Erik speaks up again and his master's purring voice helps him to calm down.

“You're so beautiful, sweetheart, so, so beautiful,” his master purrs delightedly and Jonas believes him. “I want to taste you where you are pure and only Jonas, sweetheart. No other smell or taste, just you, my beloved first boy. Relax and let me taste you, Jonas.”

And Jonas relaxes just like his master has asked him to do, offering himself without reservations.

God, this feels so good! The wet and agile tongue of his master is teasing him with cat-like licks, stroking over his still loose hole and his perineum, up and down, up and down and Jonas finds himself mewling with pure and raw need again. Erik made soft purring and humming sounds, their vibrations adding to the overwhelming sensation of being licked and kissed where he is so sensitive to every touch, and he can't wait for the cheeky tongue to push inside him and claim him just like his master's gorgeous cock will do it soon again. The gorgeous cock he isn't allowed to touch tonight except for welcoming it in his tight heat waiting to be filled again.

Which the curious tongue does now. Jonas yelps and arches unconsciously into the caress to feel his master deeper inside him. He pants and gasps, lifting his hips up in an absolute greedy and shameless way, but he doesn't care about shame, he only cares about Erik licking his pulsing walls and his throbbing hole and his balls start to ache with new arousal. His master wanted to do this before, but, Jonas never let him do it, and he really can't understand why, because it feels so damn good that he can see stars exploding behind his closed eyelids again. He is pretty sure that he could come just from this, now that he doesn't fight and struggle any longer, simply taking what his master offers to him.

It is freeing and liberating and so incredible good to let go and reward his master with all the noises the older one longs to hear, moans and groans and gasps, breathless cries and mewls while his master prepares him relentlessly for the final act of claiming without even having to use his fingers. Jonas is vaguely aware of spit and sweat and lube rolling down on his butt cheeks and his thighs, wetting the sheets underneath him, but the only important thing that matters is Erik's now ragged breathing that tells his boy that his master will take him soon again, unable to hold back any longer and driven by the strong and painful urge to take his beloved boy, claim him and mark him irreversible as his again.

Jonas loses all track of time, focused only on the tongue thrusting in and out of his wide and wet hole and his poor cock throbs in time to Erik's stimulation, needy and rock-hard again. It almost hurts after he has already come two times, but it is the good kind of pain, and Jonas accepts it like he will accept everything tonight his master does to him, because Erik is a good master and will never truly hurt him. Jonas needs all of this to finally feel alive and at peace with himself and his world after one year of just existing instead of actually living, and he isn't surprised when he finds his cheeks wet again and his mouth stammering incoherent words of love and adoration.

And then, Erik is above him all of a sudden, covering him with his strong body and kissing him, and Jonas can taste himself on Erik's lips. It is a strange experience, but as good and tempting as all of the other experiences he went through tonight and his hands come up to tousle Erik's fragrant hair and pull him closer as he hungrily deepens the kiss.

Their tongue dance around each other and Jonas cries out into their kiss as his master's rock-hard manhood pushes inside him, torturing slowly. “You're mine, boy, only mine!” Erik growls and all Jonas can do is to gasp out: “Yes, I'm yours, my master, only yours, forever!”

When his master starts to move, pulling out and thrusting in again, Jonas' world stops spinning.

Nothing exists any longer apart from the bed where he is lying upon and the young man moving above him, hardly older than he himself and yet his wonderful and perfect master. Jonas' world is reduced to the one spot where they are connected as deeply as two beings only can be and to Erik's warmth and scent enclosing him like the soft and warm bubble he once started his life in it in his mother's tummy, promising shelter and safety and love, and Jonas realizes that this is the start of his new life, his life as Erik's beloved boy, finally accepting his true nature and his destiny and welcoming his master not only in his body, but also in his heart, his mind and his soul.

“Need you, Erik! Need to feel you, to be yours!” he moans, moving against him with unrestrained passion and Erik lets him, sensing the change in him. “I need you to come, to fill me, please, make me yours, take all of me!” he begs and it feels so good and so right to say these words he wanted to say for such a long time but never could admit.

“You are mine, sweetheart. You will always be mine. I love you!” Erik whispers, lowering his mouth to his throat and Jonas doesn't care whether anybody will ask him about the hickey he will wear proudly for the next days or not. He needs this, he craves to be marked as Erik's boy visibly for everyone, the clear sign that this one is taken by another one and not free for others any longer.

Erik sucks in time to his thrusts and Jonas can feel his beloved master getting closer by the throbbing and the hardness of his manhood moving inside him without meeting any resistance. His tight channel swallows every inch of this wonderful cock eagerly, almost sucking him in and Jonas can feel Erik filling every cell of his body again, possessing him in a way he has never possessed him before.

But this time, he welcomes it, he loves it. He doesn't fight, he simply lets the sensation wash over him, surrendering to his master and his own feelings. They move in perfect unison and then, Erik begins to shiver and goes rigid above him and Jonas trembles with the need to feel him coming and marking him with his hot seed. “Fill me, my master, make me yours!” he whispers into his ear, pressing Erik's mouth firmly against the throbbing spot on his neck where his pulse is racing and this time, it is Erik who obeys his boy's plea, filling Jonas with his release in fast jets as he pumps his pleasure into him, shuddering through his forceful orgasm until he is completely spent. His hoarse cry of pleasure blows warm air over Jonas' sensitive neck, making him shiver, and Jonas holds his breath as he savors Erik's ecstasy to the fullest, dwelling in every shiver and every moan he pulls from the love of his life with his surrender.

It goes on for what feels like forever and Jonas is so focused on Erik's climax that his own third orgasm hitting him without warning surprises him. He arches his back as his aching cock explodes, shooting its load between their sweaty bellies and the contractions of his secret core milk the last drops from Erik's softening dick. His fingers clench in Erik's damp hair and Erik's teeth accidentally graze his smooth skin where his master has left his claim upon him, but Jonas doesn't care while he enjoys his own height of ecstasy, the first one as Erik's rightful boy.

When it is over, they lie there, catching their breaths while the soft waves of the afterglow roll through them, and the tender kiss they share is filled with so much love and happiness that Jonas' heart wants to burst with his overwhelming emotions.

They are still connected when Erik finally raises his head, smiling at Jonas and gently stroking his heated cheek.

“Welcome home, my beloved Jonas,” he whispers, tears of joy glistening in his beautiful eyes and Jonas smiles back, kissing the thumb caressing his swollen lips.

“Yes, my beloved Erik, I'm finally home again,” he answers, knowing that this is the truth. Jonas has found his way back home again, lying held safely in his master's loving arms just where he belongs as Erik's beloved first boy, because he was Erik's beloved boy right from the moment when they first met, and he will always be Erik's beloved boy, no matter what will happen in the future.

Some things will never change, and Jonas being Erik's boy is one of them.


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has to face the consequences of him talking to Jonas behind his master's back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I simply couldn't resist to write the next two chapters, because I have them clear in my mind. It was meant to be one chapter, but would have become too long again, so I decided to split them in two again.
> 
> This chapter deals with one special and important part of Dom/sub-relationships again: the punishment. In a healthy relationship without abuse, every punishment is meant to deal with the act of disobdience and let the sub face the consequences of their behavior, and not meant as being just a simple punishment. It is about guidance and getting the message through and not for having a reason to run free in some kind of sadistic fantasies like a lot of prejudices want to convey. Every punishment has to be appropriate and neither cruel, nor without the 'link' to the disbobedient behavior.  
> I hope that Erik's way to punish Marco will show this clearly and help you understand what makes this way of life so special.
> 
> I want to say thank you to funfan again for beta-reading and supporting me in the most amazing way and a special thank you to the one who helped me coming up with the right idea. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please, let me know your opinion!

Erik watches his blond boy sleep with a melancholic smile on his face as he remembers his conversation with Marco he had had the previous day, before he left him to claim his first boy again.

Marco has curled up into a small ball during his sleep and his hands clutch the pillow he has buried his nose in as tightly as if it was his life belt. Erik's pillow. The pillow where normally his master's head lies upon next to him during their sleep. Erik can see the traces Marco's tears have left on his pale cheeks, crowned with two pink circles due to the warmth of the early summer morning radiating through the closed curtains.

Erik has come back not only to grab his bag for the training, but also because something told him that he has to see to his wonderful boy before they meet on the pitch, although Marco had assured him last night that he would be fine. Jonas and he had woken up early and taken a shower before a quick breakfast, and his wonderful brown-haired boy had accepted his need to take care of Marco without arguing and promised him to pack his over-night bag for the next week.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Erik's mouth as he remembers _that_ talk this morning during their breakfast, because Jonas was really _not_ _amused_ , so to speak, and his rebellious nature rose to the surface once more, but, that's another story and right now, the only important thing is to make sure that Marco will make it through the day as good as possible.

Erik sits down on the bed and reaches out to caress the still visible traces of Marco's tears while he re-plays their conversation in his head.

 

**

 

_“I visited Jonas this afternoon,” his boy tells him the minute Marco enters his house. Erik sits on the couch with his book on his lap, watching the blond with an unreadable expression on his face._

_Of course, he had already figured that when Marco didn't come home in time, and he had also expected him to tell him the truth about his sudden disappearance, but the hastiness of his boy's confession makes him want to smile. Which he doesn't, because Marco obviously isn't done with confessing and Erik knows better than to ease his boy's bad conscience too quickly, because it might cause Marco to hold back some of the small important details his clever and cheeky boy could perhaps consider as not important enough to be spilled, as well._

_Erik knows that those small things oftentimes are the truly interesting ones and he really wants to hear all of Marco's story and not only the short version. So, he keeps his face unreadable, waiting for the winger's next words._

_Marco bites his lips, shooting his master a sidelong appraising look. Erik gazes back, sternly and impassively._

_“Uhm, I thought it would be good for him to talk to one of your other boys, because, you know, we are equal in some way. I – I mean, you always know how we feel, Erik, you really know, but, I understand how he feels – if you know what I mean?” Marco's voice has gotten more and more silent and he blushes as he glances questioningly at the younger one._

_Erik nods his head, still saying nothing. He wishes that he could tell his wonderful boy how much he loves him, but this would make Marco forget what he wants to confess and Erik keeps his mouth shut and his expression strict with effort, watching his boy meandering and struggling through his next sentences. His wonderful and beloved boy Marco, who'd rather be punished for trying to make his master happy than seeing him unhappy. God, he loves him. Erik loves him so much and all he wants to do is take him in his arms and tell him that he isn't angry at him and he loves him._

_But, this is not what Marco wants and Marco needs. Marco needs him to be the kind, but strict master who sets up a frame where he can live his life safely and undisturbed, and who will show him the consequences of his behavior even when Marco disobeys him because of his own deep love for his master. Marco expects to be 'punished' for his talk behind Erik's back, and Erik will give him what he needs and wants to be happy and sure about himself and his place in this confusing world. It wouldn't do his boy any good to give in and not punish him, and Erik always sees to his boys' needs first before he considers his own needs and wishes._

_“I should have told you that I wanted to do that, shouldn't I?”_

_Erik so wants to kiss the red spot where Marco worries his lip all the time while he searches his way through his confession, but he doesn't, only nods his head again._

_“Yes, boy, you should have.”_

_“Hm, but, it wouldn't have had the same effect on Jonas then, I guess,” Marco defends himself and of course, Erik knows that and knows that this is the reason why Marco didn't tell him about his intention beforehand. Both of them know, but, Erik is Marco's master and he has to be the one in charge and show Marco that he can't do such things behind his back without having to face the consequences._

_“Maybe not. But, you should have done it, nonetheless, boy,” Erik tells him strictly and Marco hangs his head._

_“I'm sorry for disappointing you, Erik. I'm sorry for you having to punish me. But, I'm not sorry for talking to him and also not for not telling you beforehand. I did it because I love you and want you to be happy. Robert didn't know about my intention, so please don't punish him, he has nothing to do with this. And Jonas is ready for you to claim him tonight!” Marco's chest is heaving now with his ragged breathing because his speech has left him breathless._

_Erik sighs. He so wants to kiss him and to tell him that he knows all of that and that he won't punish him this time, but he knows that he can't do this. Sometimes, being the master of such wonderful boys is the much harder part. Marco has eased his conscience and is at peace with himself again, waiting for his master to take care of him and show him the consequences of his behavior, and when his punishment will be over, Marco will go on with his life happily in the knowledge that he has made his master happy._

_Erik on the other hand will need much more time for getting over his regret that he has punished his boy for making him happy. Sometimes, he really wishes that they would live in an 'ordinary' relationship where such things wouldn't happen. But, it would neither fulfill his boys, nor him himself and Erik has accepted that being the master oftentimes is the harder part a long time ago._

_“I see. To show you the consequences of you acting behind my back instead of talking to me about what you wanted to do beforehand and give you the time to think about what you have done, you won't be allowed to talk, at_ _all during the next days, Marco. If you have nothing to tell me as your master, then, you'll have nothing to tell, at all for a couple of days.”_

_Marco gasps for air, staring at him truly horrified. He obviously has hoped for another punishment. Erik smiles grimly. His smart boy really should know by now the kind of Erik's punishments and the intention behind them._

_“Of course, you are allowed to talk to your teammates and the trainers during work, Marco” He raises his hand as his boy opens his mouth to speak._

_“I'm not done, boy!” he snarls. “You won't speak and you will listen to me, is that clear?”_

_Marco subdued nods his head._

_“Fine. You are allowed to talk about work with them, Marco, work and only work. You won't talk about anything else with them, neither in the locker room, nor on the pitch. You are allowed to pick up phone calls from the club and answer them and in case one member of your close family calls you, you are allowed to tell them that you are fine, but you have to make it short and quick.”_

_Erik pauses for one moment. “The only exception would be Nico, because he is too young to understand it and it would hurt him if his beloved uncle didn't talk to him any more all of a sudden. But, you won't seek contact with him, just to be able to talk, understood?”_

_Marco nods again, his cheeks pale now. Erik hates himself a little bit for what he has to do to be the master his wonderful boy needs him to be._

_“You are allowed to say the necessary things when you're out shopping groceries or to the postman. And in case of you or someone else being in real danger, you're of course allowed to speak, as well. In private, with me, Robert or Jonas, you are not allowed to talk apart from the absolutely necessary things, understood?”_

_Marco bites his lip, but nods again. Erik balls his fists to keep himself from taking him in his arms. He will do it when he is done with telling him the consequences he has to face, but not before he is done with that task._

_“You are allowed to use your safe-word any time you really need to use it and in case you need to touch me and won't find another way to 'tell' me that without spoken words, you can ask me. But, you'd better find a way to tell me that without words, boy, so I can see that you have learned your lesson!” His voice is strict and Erik is glad about his self-control, because he really hates that he has to do that._

_His blond boy looks miserably and defeated and Erik muses briefly whether he was too hard this time or not, but, Marco hasn't used his safe-word so far and Erik knows his boy well enough to know that he would have used it in case that he really couldn't take it._

_His face softens because he knows that he has to make one exception for his boy's sake. Marco has done it 'behind his back' because he knew that Jonas would become defiant if he thought that Erik had sent Marco to him and there is no way that he will leave his wonderful boy alone tonight without letting him talk to Robert to get some comfort and reassurance. He takes his beloved boy in his arms and Marco snuggles close to him, burying his face on his shoulder._

_“You will have to face the consequences of your disobedience from tomorrow on, boy. Tonight, you are allowed to speak and of course, to talk to Robert. I believe you that he didn't know about your intention, and I won't punish him. If you need to talk tonight when you're alone, you're allowed to do that, love. I cannot tell you right now for how long you will have to stay quiet, that will depened on the circumstances, but, not longer than for one week.”_

_“Thank you, Erik,” Marco whispers, his voice filled with the tears he tries to hold back, because he knows that Erik won't leave him alone if he fears that his boy won't be okay. “Please, don't punish Jonas. He might have always been your boy, but he isn't it officially and he did nothing wrong. He even didn't want to talk to me.”_

_Erik presses him close, overwhelmed by his love for Marco. “I won't, love,” he promises hoarsely, lifting his chin up to kiss Marco passionately and tenderly. “I love you so much, my sweet Marco, my beloved boy, you know that, right?” he asks when they part for air again._

_Marco smiles shakily at him. “I know, Erik. I love you, too. Don't worry, I'll be fine tonight. Just go to Jonas and make sure that Robert will have a reason to get a nice 'J' above his heart, will you?”_

 

**

  
Marco slowly opens his bleary eyes, smiling as he sees his master sitting next to him on the bed. He takes his hand, pressing a kiss full of love and adoration on it and his eyes tell Erik what his mouth isn't allowed to tell him for the next couple of days.

Erik is amazed and proud of his boy that Marco remembers his punishment although his mind is still clouded with sleep and disorientation, and he wouldn't have minded it if Marco had needed some time to remember their talk.

“Good morning, love,” he greets him tenderly, stroking his cheek again. “I will make breakfast for you. You'll have to get ready for training, Marco. Jonas will stay with us for a couple of days.”

Marco lifts his eyebrow questioningly at that, watching his master attentively. Erik grins. “Oh yes, he wasn't amused, but, he knew better than to protest for long. I told him that he can sleep in our guestroom if he doesn't want to share our bed.”

Marco's face shows an expression, partly smug and a little bit malicious and partly pitiful. Erik chuckles. “Yes, he has to stay abstinent until I'll tell him otherwise and he'd better not jerk off. But, that's not the reason why I want him to stay with us. I don't think that Jonas will have the same problems with staying abstinent for a couple days like Robert and you had,” he drawls, snickering when he sees his wonderful boy blushing furiously.

“You were the one mentioning it, boy,” he says amused, before he becomes serious again. “He needs to get used to sharing me with you and Robert, and staying at our place for the next days will help him with that. Of course, he will need time to wrap his head around all the four of us sleeping together and I will give him the time he needs for that. But staying here for spending time together, getting to know you better and sharing our meals and free-time will help him immensely, even though he might not like that at the moment.”

Erik has watched Marco closely, noticing the joy sparkling in the wonderful amber-golden eyes as he called Marco's house 'our place'. His blond boy has no idea how expressive he is without uttering one single word and Erik is determined to show him that one doesn't need to speak to 'talk' to someone else. Marco is much more talkative than Jonas or Robert will ever be and maybe, the next days will show him that he can also talk with his eyes and his body to tell others what he wants to say.

He bends forward, kissing him on his rosy cheek. “Now, get up, sleepy head. It's time to get ready. We don't want Tuchel getting angry with us, do we?”

His blond boy smiles at him, nodding his head as he gets up from the bed and when Erik looks in his eyes, he knows that he has made the right decision when he decided to 'punish' Marco this way, because he can see that his boy is happy and feels loved and safe again, just like the boy of every good master should feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, chapter 10 can be posted tonight, as well, because he belongs to this one to some point and I want to finish it before finally taking a break from this story.  
> This series is very close to my heart, but exhausting to write and I want to say thank you to all of you who leave kudos and comments to show me that you enjoy reading about Master Erik and his three wonderful and special boys, your feedback means the world to me! :-)


	10. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has to deal with staying silent for a couple of days, Jonas has to deal with moving in with Marco for a couple of days, Robert has to deal with being alone in Munich while such important things happen in Dortmund, and Erik has to deal with his boys' needs and making all this settling in in their new lives easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is pretty late, but I really wanted to post the chapter I promised you tonight. It is more or less part two to chapter 9 and shows how their relationship changes and progresses. I need a little break now and have to see to all of my other works first, but of course, I will came back to my four boys and tell their story after a short break. I hope you will stay with me, Erik and his three boys and follow their journey along.
> 
> This chapter is about all three boys and their struggles, Marco and Jonas finally coming closer and Robert feeling lonely and miserably being alone in Munich. Of course, such a foursome has to be about jealousy, too and about Erik as their master having to see to all of his three boys equally without considering his own wishes at that moment. This chapter is one of the many possible ways how this could truly work.
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter and please, leave kudos and comments and tell me what you think about this very special foursome! :-)

Jonas watches Marco running after the ball, unsure what to make out of the blond's behavior.

The previous day, Marco came to him, uninvited, telling him that he wants him to become Erik's boy again and give their strange foursome a try and today, after Jonas has become Erik's boy again, he doesn't talk to him, at all.

About football, yes. He answers his questions with short sentences, and he has addressed him himself once or twice with a quick order or question, but, that's all. Jonas simply doesn't get it. Marco is one of the players who loves to chat, laugh and talk, and today, he's hardly talking to anyone, unusual quiet and deeply lost in his thoughts. Of course, Jonas doesn't know him that well, but he knows for sure that Marco is cheerful and very communicative most of the time.

Does Jonas being Erik's boy again hurt him more than both of them would have thought? Jonas shakes his head to clear his mind and focus on their practice again, knowing that he needs every practice he can get, because this season, he wants to be in the starting eleven as oftentimes as possible and so, he pushes his disturbing thoughts about Marco's behavior back in the farthest corner of his mind, consoling himself with the fact that Marco doesn't talk today in general. Auba and the others have noticed it, too, only Erik seems to be unimpressed by Marco's silence, being all the professional player on the pitch without caring about anything else.

Jonas' heart makes a happy flip as he watches his beautiful master run up and down on the pitch, becoming distracted again as he remembers their wonderful night and their talk the next morning.

 

**

 

_“You will stay abstinent during the next days, Jonas.”_

_Jonas lifts his head up from his plate, smiling at his master. He has expected something like this, and he doesn't mind staying abstinent for a few days after their oh so special and wonderful night. To be honest, he welcomes it, because this night was so special that Jonas wants to cherish the memory for a while longer, which wouldn't be possible if another passionate night would follow it too soon._

_“You will also stay at Marco's house for the next week.”_

_This has Jonas spilling his coffee all over the table as he chokes on the hot brew, startled._

_“W-w-wwhat?” he stammers, looking at his master almost horrified when he has caught his breath again._

_“You heard me, boy,” Erik tells him in his strict master voice._

_“B-b-but, that won't be necessary! I won't jerk off, I promise you, Erik!” he pleads, the thought of having to sleep with Marco and Erik in the same bed scaring him. He isn't ready for that now, he needs more time to wrap his head around this threesome thing – foursome thing when Robert will be around, as well._

_“I don't think that you will jerk off behind my back, Jonas,” Erik assures him tenderly. “Staying abstinent won't be half as hard for you as it was for my other two boys. That's not the point here, Jonas. You have to get used to having Marco and Robert in your life and the longer you'll wait with starting it, the harder it will become. You can sleep in our guestroom, and I would never force you to share intimate moments with us as long as you are not ready, sweetheart, but, sharing our meals, our free-time and the same house at this point won't be too much to ask from you. Marco and Robert belong to me as much as you do, and you need to accept that.”_

_“Can I not have more time, please? I'm not ready for that, yet, Erik!” Jonas tries to object, his voice as defiant as his face._

_Erik takes his hand, stroking his cold fingers. “Do you trust me, sweetheart? Do you trust me as your master to know what's good for you?”_

_Jonas sighs defeated. “Yes, I do, Erik,” he mumbles miserably._

_“You don't have to touch him or kiss him, Jonas. But, you will stay with us and get used to sharing me with Marco and Robert,” Erik says with a tender expression on his face. “If you really need a break in between, you can use your safe-word, boy. But, be assured that I will know whether you really need this break or try to misuse your safe-word.”_

_Jonas sighs again, but, he knows that his wonderful master is right. Last night, Jonas made the decision to become Erik's boy again without fighting against his true nature any longer and he won't disappoint him again, not this time. Jonas is too grateful for this second chance to let it go to the waste._

_“I will pack my overnight bag then, while you're seeing to Marco, Erik,” he says and Erik's smile tells him that he has done it right and made his master happy._

 

**

 

Training is far too long and yet too short for Jonas' liking. Too long because he is distracted by his memories and his uncertainty about Marco's behavior, unable to concentrate on playing football and show himself at his best and too short, because he fears the moment he has to step into Marco's house to stay there for the next week.

Erik's behavior isn't really helpful, either, he obviously enjoys himself, getting praise and excited comments from Tuchel during the whole training while his two boys poke along the pitch as if they would train with the senior team for the very first time. Jonas shoots offended glances at his cheerful master every time Erik looks at him, being rewarded with a brief but nonetheless tender smile and of course, he can't be angry with the young defender who holds the key to his heart without any chance for him to ever get it back from the taller one. He loves him. He loves him so much and he wants to scream that out loud all over the pitch until everyone knows how much Jonas loves Erik.

Judging by Marco's adoring glances he almost 'eats' their beloved master with, he wants to do the same and Jonas feels this strange bond between the two of them again.

Finally, training is over and they are allowed to leave and enjoy the rest of the day. Jonas is pretty sure that he won't enjoy the day, not with Marco ignoring him and being that unnatural quiet.

Jonas watches him hurry through a quick shower and he tries hard not to stare to obviously at the male body, perfectly in shape, feeling an unexpected and unwelcomed warmth deep in his belly as he shoots furtive glances in the winger's direction. Okay, maybe not so unwelcomed, because he has to get used to the thought of sharing his bed with Erik's other boy and it is a good thing that Marco is truly quite a catch for the eye and really handsome. Not as handsome as Erik, of course, but still handsome...

Jonas blinks to clear his mind from a sudden dizziness and turns around to the wall, fiddling with the faucet until the water is cold enough to let his arousal fade again. His face is deep red, but maybe he is that lucky that his teammates won't notice it or take it as a sign that he has been in the sunlight for too long during training.

Erik grins at him as he emerges in the locker room again, and Jonas busies himself long enough with drying his hair with another towel until Marco is dressed and ready to go. The winger waves at the others before he slips out of the room and the second he is gone, the whispering starts. Jonas looks at Erik who is lost in his own thoughts, and when Kevin asks him whether he knows what's going on or not, his master only shrugs his shoulders, mumbling something that could be taken as a yes or a no.

Jonas keeps his eyes on the task of dressing himself which is rather difficult with trembling fingers and then, he is ready to go and has no excuses to avoid the inevitable any longer.

“Ready to go, Jonas?” Erik asks him and Jonas swallows and nods his head. 'It is only for one week,' he tells himself as he follows his master out of the room and into captivity.

 

**

 

“Hello Marco,” Jonas greets the blond sitting on the couch with his head hanging low, hesitantly.

Marco looks up at him, not answering, but with a pleading expression in his eyes. Erik has let Jonas in and told him that he has to see to some things before he will be able to join them. Jonas should have expected that, but he didn't, and the thought of dealing with a silent Marco is as frightening as if someone had asked him to take care of their beloved four-meters-long grown-up python during their absence.

Jonas watches his former 'rival' sitting there staring back at him, trying to wrap his head around why the blond refuses to speak to him, but looks at him with those pleading and wistful glances and trembling lips as if he wanted to cry.

And then, everything falls into place.

“Shit, this is your punishment! Erik forbade you to speak, right?” he bursts out and Marco nods his head that eagerly that Jonas thinks that he will dislocate his vertebra the very next second.

He drops down on the next armchair. “Shit!” he repeats. “I have to spend the next week at your place and you are not allowed to talk to me? How shall we get to know us better then?” he groans and Marco's shoulders slump again as he looks at him, defeated and utterly miserable.

Jonas buries his face in his hands, suppressing another annoyed groan. He wants to be angry with the older one, he really wishes he could be angry with him, because it would make it easier for him to use his safe-word then and leave Marco's house, but, he can't, he simply can't be angry with Marco, because he knows quite well the reason for Marco not being allowed to talk.

Because he is the reason for Marco's punishment. He is the reason why the talkative blond winger who loves to chat and to laugh isn't allowed to speak, at all. Because Marco came to him and talked to him behind Erik's back to make their master happy. Because Jonas wouldn't have believed Marco's words if he had thought that Erik had sent his other boy to him. Because he most likely would have been too coward to become Erik's boy again without Marco talking to him, no matter how much he loves him. Because Marco took the risk of being punished for not only their master's sake, but also for Jonas' sake. Because he cares for him although he actually has no reason to care about him, at all. But, he does. Because he trusts their master with his heart that Jonas is worthy to be loved and cared about just because Erik loves him so much. And this is reason enough for this astonishing young man sitting there like a picture of misery to at least like him and care about him.

When Jonas raises his head again, he sees the other one looking at him with an expression that tells Jonas that Marco expects him to be angry and annoyed, and his beautiful eyes send him a wordless apology for putting the younger one in this uncomfortable position.

Jonas feels deeply ashamed all of a sudden. Ashamed because of his selfishness and his cowardice. He smiles at Marco, an honest smile that lets his eyes sparkle and his nose twinkle. Marco's own eyes light up by the sight and his breathing becomes faster as his pale cheeks turn pink. Jonas needs several seconds until he realizes what this means: Marco desires him. He desires him as much as Jonas desires him. He swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat and takes a deep breath.

“I will have to do the talking then, I guess? Would you mind showing me around, blondie? I could use some coffee and maybe, you can show me where everything is? After all, we will live here together for a while.”

Marco blushes by the impromptu pet name, but he smiles and jumps to his feet with newly revived spirits, pointing at the door leading out of the living room and into his kitchen. Jonas stands up, following the taller one, musing briefly about when he started to care about Erik's second boy that deeply that he can't stand it to see him unhappy. But then, he shrugs his shoulders, because it actually really doesn't matter any longer. All that matters is that he does and that he starts to believe that this strange foursome relationship could really work. Jonas has no doubts about getting along with Marco and even share intimate moments with him any more, he only needs some more time for really doing that. He isn't so sure about Robert, but, he is finally willing to really give it a try and maybe, it will be as easy with Robert as it was with Marco, he only has to believe it.

 

**

 

Two hours later, they sit on the couch side by side, playing FIFA. It is a little bit weird for Jonas to be the one doing all the talking, and he asks himself not for the first time how Marco manages to stay silent even when he scores, but every time Marco does, his expressive eyes sparkle and he grins from ear to ear, looking like the little rascal he once must have been; and Jonas finds himself falling for Erik's second boy each time he sees this cute grin on Marco's face a little bit more.

When Marco distracts him one more time with his grin to take advantage of Jonas' looking at him instead the screen and score, he scowls playfully at him, grousing: “You cheated! You're so mean, I will pay you back for that!” just to make him grin that cute grin again that makes his eyes twinkle and spark and one sweet dimple appear next to the corner of his mouth.

Marco promptly does what Jonas wants him to do and Jonas unconsciously licks his lip as his cock twitches by this wonderful sight. Marco stares back at him, and the look in his eyes becomes almost adoring as he stares longingly at Jonas' red and now wet lips, mirroring what the brunet has done with his own tongue and wetting his own lips.

Jonas so wants to kiss him.

But, he isn't sure whether he is allowed to do it or not, and he doesn't want to risk Marco getting a second punishment for kissing Erik's old and new boy without permission. He can see in the blond's eyes that Marco wants to kiss him, too, and he lifts his hand up to his face to stroke his stubbly cheek. Marco's eyes become sad and Jonas knows what he is thinking.

“You would have so much to tell me, right?” he asks gently and Marco nods his head, blinking against his tears. Jonas takes the controller from him and puts it on the coffee table before he pulls Marco into a hug until his head is resting on his shoulder.

“Why don't you write the things you want to tell me, Robert or Erik down in some kind of diary? You could let us read them?” he suggests and Marco nods, snuggles close to him and buries his head on his neck. Jonas can feel his tears fall on his skin, and he gently strokes the blond hair, offering comfort and understanding. He is pretty sure that Erik won't punish him for consoling his other beloved boy when he is crying and needing some comfort so badly, and he pulls him closer until Marco almost sits in his lap, stroking his hair and his back while the winger cries silently without making one single sound, obeying his adored master's order even in his weakest moments.

This is the position Erik finds them in when he finally enters the room.

 

**

 

Erik knows that it was a little bit risky to leave Marco and Jonas alone during the first hours, but, he had the strong feeling that 'forcing' them to deal with each other without him could lead to something good, and when he sees Marco sitting curled up in Jonas' lap, crying silently and his wonderful first boy stroking and consoling him, he knows for sure that his feeling was right.

Erik has spent the last two hours talking with Robert via scype and he is glad that he had listened to his instinct one more time, because Robert was confused and uncertain again, being alone in Munich while such important things are happening in Dortmund without him.

Erik pauses in the doorway, enjoying the view in front of him without letting his two sweet boys know that he has arrived, remembering his talk with his third boy Robert who needed comfort and reassurance, as well, which finally led to some other pleasant things...

 

**

 

_“Hey darling, how are you doing?” Erik greets the oldest one of his boys. The one who has given himself to him for the first time only a couple of weeks ago but shows him his devotion so deeply in everything he does. He can see that Robert is unsure and upset, although he tries to hide it from his master._

_“I'm fine, Erik, thank you,” Robert murmurs, but it doesn't sound convincing. The younger one can see how tensed and worried the Pole is. Worried that Erik will be too occupied with Jonas to think of him while he is alone in Munich in his cold bed, craving for his master's touch._

_He doesn't need to tell the striker that Jonas surrendered to him, he knows that Robert can see it in his eyes. Erik smiles at him, pushing the thought of his first boy and his second boy being alone at Marco's place back in the farthest corner of his mind. His third boy is in trouble and upset and he needs him right now._

_He asks him about training and what he has done to enjoy himself in the beautiful city Munich actually is. Not as beautiful as Dortmund, of course, but still. Robert answers his questions and when he senses that his master is focused on him and only him, he finally relaxes a little bit. He can see that his master is in his own flat and he surely knows about Marco's punishment and therefore isn't surprised about the blond's absence._

_After half an hour, Erik eventually asks the question he wanted to ask him right from the beginning:_

_“Tell me darling, when was the last time that you took care of yourself?”_

_Robert stares at him, gulping for air and blushing furiously. Erik's heart aches with the love he feels for his wonderful boy, and he longs to touch him and curses inwardly about the distance separating them._

_“Uhm, it's been a while,” the dark-haired man eventually mumbles after a rather long time._

_“Before your visit in Dortmund or after that?” Erik wants to know, although he already knows the answer._

_Robert blushes even more. “Before.” His answer is only a soft whisper and he casts his eyes down to avoid Erik's intensive glance._

_“I see. Do you want to tell me the reason why you didn't do it? Because you look as if you needed release.”_

_“It didn't feel right without you, Erik,” Robert replies, his eyes still focused on something on his lap. “It's not that I don't want to, because I really do and I tried, but, I somehow just couldn't do it...”_

_Erik's throat is tight with all the feelings he has for his wonderful boy. “Do you want to try it now, darling? With me?” he asks softly, watching his third boy closely._

_Robert worries his lip, considering this for a while. Finally, he looks up again. “You mean now - with you watching me?” he inquires uncertainly._

_Erik can see that the thought of his master watching him jerking off via scype has something very appealing for Robert, but he still hesitates and Erik is almost sure that he knows the reason for his discomfort._

_“No, darling, I don't want to only watch you. We will do it together. What do you think?”_

_A happy smile spreads out all over Robert's handsome features and he nods, but then, his eyes become sad again. “But, what about Jonas? I mean, your – night – must have been very special and you most likely don't want to ruin the memory that quickly?”_

_Erik lays all the love and passion he feels for the dark-haired striker into his smile. “Darling, do you really believe that me taking care of my beloved boy's needs will ruin or cheapen the memories I hold about one of my other beloved boys? You obviously need me to take care of you right now and I love you, darling. I miss you and I really wished that we could be together now. This isn't possible and you and me pleasuring ourselves this way is the closest thing to loving you I can get at the moment. Please, don't you ever think that you are less important to me than Marco or Jonas, Robert, because this isn't true. So will you be my good boy and show me how much you desire me and do this for me, darling?”_

_Robert swallows again, but he slowly nods his head and the smile is back on his face again, making his wonderful blue eyes sparkle with happiness. “Yes, Erik, I want to do this with you. I miss you so much. I was halfway out of my mind for the last couple days. I tried to jerk off, but, I felt so lonely and then, I just couldn't do it any more.”_

_“It's okay, darling. I'm here with you now, even though it is only via scype, but, you're not alone and I will show you how much I desire you and how much I love you, okay?”_

_“Okay.” Robert watches him stripping, and when he can see that his master has spoken the truth and is hard and aching for him, he does the same, pulling his sweat pants down._

_“Get naked, darling, let me see your perfect abs!” Erik orders breathlessly and Robert pulls hastily his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side._

_Erik begins to stroke his erection, watching Robert mirroring his movements. His boy's breathing is ragged and his pupils are blown with his arousal._

_“You're so beautiful, darling, I love watching you pleasuring yourself. Your cock is perfect, so hard and big and wet, and this only because of me, boy,” his young master purrs in his bedroom voice, smiling smugly as more wetness drops out of the slit, making the engorged dark-red head of Robert's manhood glisten as if it was covered with jewels. Robert moans, his movements becoming faster as he pumps his erection almost desperately._

_“Such a gorgeous cock and you're so hard for me, eager to take me and pleasure your master with your perfect dick, aren't you, boy?” Erik's hand strokes up and down on his own member and he lets hear his beloved boy his own needy moan._

_“Yes, Erik, I want to pleasure you with my cock!” Robert gasps out. “I want to pleasure you and make you come hard, my master!”_

_“You're my good boy, darling, you really know how to make your master hard and aching for your cock,” Erik praises him, and he can feel his own orgasm approaching much quicker than he would have liked it. Watching his beautiful boy jerking off for him on the screen is far too arousing to last long, and judging by Robert's harsh breathing, his soft moans and the hardness of his cock, he will come within the next minute._

_“You're doing so fine, darling. You're so beautiful and I want you so! I want you to come for me, darling. Will you be my good boy and come for me, Robert? Only for me?” he purrs and his boy obeys almost immediately, crying out as he reaches his peak, spilling his seed hot and wet all over his fingers and his perfectly toned abs. “Erik!” he cries, throwing his head back, and Erik watches him shuddering through his climax with tears of love and longing in his eyes.”Oh yes, darling, you're so beautiful. I love you so!”_

_Robert whimpers and moans and Erik bites his lip to hold back until his boy will be able to watch him coming for him. It takes a while until Robert is done, and when he opens his eyes again, looking at Erik with a dazed expression, Erik says: “Watch me coming for you, darling. I'm coming now and only for you. You really pleasured me with your gorgeous cock, boy and I'm coming hard only for you!”_

_Robert licks his lips, his eyes glued to the screen. “I love you, Erik,” he whispers and Erik rewards him by letting him see his own ecstasy, crying out his boy's name as he comes hard all over his hand, spurting his semen against his flat abdomen in fast jets. He doesn't close his eyes, looking at his third boy the entire time while he finds his own release and the adoration, love and happiness on his face shows Erik that Robert has found his peace of mind again._

_“I love you so much, Robert, please, don't you ever doubt that, darling,” he says when he has caught his breath again, and Robert smiles at him._

_“I love you, too, Erik, so so much. Thank you, I'm really feeling better now,” he admits and this makes Erik feel better, as well. “Always, darling, I will always take care of you, my beloved boy,” he promises tenderly and when they finally say goodbye to each other, he knows that Robert will be fine until they will be together again without his master having to worry about him._

 

**

 

“I can see that you two get along with each other very well,” he says when neither Jonas nor Marco notice him standing in the door way and he smiles as he sees his two sweet boys flinching startled.

“I'm sorry, Erik. I hope it was okay that I consoled him,” Jonas hurries to say. Erik can see that he isn't sure whether his master will be angry or not, but, he doesn't let go of Marco. Quite the opposite, he presses him even closer.

“Of course, Jonas. I'm glad that you did. I would never punish you for taking care of one of my other two boys when they need comfort and reassurance,” he says tenderly, and Jonas and Marco relax. Marco raises his head, looking wistfully at him and Erik crosses the room with firm steps and sits down beside them, pulling Marco in his lap. He wraps his arm around Jonas' shoulder and for a while, they just sit there in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Later, when they clean the kitchen after dinner together, Erik watches his blond boy shooting furtive glances at his brown-haired boy, and his first boy looking uncertainly but also longingly at his second boy whenever they think that the other one won't notice it. He smiles, a warm feeling pooling in his belly. It is wonderful to see how Jonas takes care of Marco who isn't allowed to speak, watching him and doing all the speaking for him.

Marco has started to write his feelings in the booklet he uses as his diary while Erik and Jonas have prepared everything of their dinner, and Erik suspects that this was Jonas' idea, although neither of them has said anything about it. He won't ask them though, because those little secrets are important for his boys, strengthen their bond and Erik is fine with not knowing everything about them or controlling every little detail of their lives. He knows that other masters feel the need to be in control of everything, but he isn't that kind of master, at all.

He puts the last plate into the cupboard, watching Jonas quickly looking at Marco again. “It's time for bed, now, my sweet boys,” he says and Jonas promptly shoots another glance at Marco.

Erik suppresses a smile. “Tell me, Jonas, did Marco show you the guestroom? Have you made your bed there?” he inquires, his face giving nothing away of what he thinks. He can see Marco looking at Jonas, his eyes full of doubts, hope and worries, and Jonas looks back at him, smiling softly as he sees the longing in the blond's eyes.

Jonas takes a deep breath, turning to his master again and looking him straight in the eyes. “No, Erik, I didn't make my bed there. I don't want to sleep separated from you two. I want to sleep where you sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write 'first', 'second' and 'third' boy to differentiate Jonas, Marco and Robert and use those numbers due to the time line when they became Erik's boys, and not because one of them means any less to their master Erik than the others.


	11. 'Talking' Can Be A Very Tricky Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas has told Erik that he wants to share one bed with him and Marco. How will both of them react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this chapter tonight. I hadn't thought before I started with it that writing about 'getting ready for bed' could take almost 3500 words, but, as always, my boys had their own plans and I all I could do was to obey and write what they wanted me to write. Especially Marco. Who would have thought that one can 'talk' so much without uttering one single word?
> 
> Please, share your opinion with me, I really want to know what you think about my very special work. :-) Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and tell me that I was able to get my message through.

Erik actually has expected Jonas to say that, and he isn't surprised by his first boy's words, at all.

Jonas might not have thought that he would agree to sleep in the same bed with Marco and Erik together right the first night he has to spent at Marco's house, but Erik always knew about Jonas' caring nature. His boy can't stand it to see anyone he likes suffering, and Marco is clearly suffering because of the consequences he has to deal with after his talk with Jonas. He is such a talkative young man and being not allowed to talk for days is something that pushes him to his limits.

Bodily contact with his beloved master and his master's other boy makes the whole thing more bearable, and his sweetheart obviously is willing to push his own limits to make Marco feel better, even more being aware of the fact that he is the reason why Marco isn't allowed to speak. That actually should be wonderful and show Erik that Jonas' settling in in his old and new life will go far more smoothly than he first feared that it would go.

Somehow it is wonderful of course, and Erik most likely would be deeply grateful, if there wasn't the sharp sting of jealousy shooting through him and pooling in his stomach as he sees Marco's face lightening up with so much surprised joy and happiness by Jonas' words, and this jealousy is completely unexpected and catches him off guard. He tenses up and unconsciously balls his fists for a short moment as he struggles with his unwelcomed and very confusing reaction to Marco's and Jonas' closeness.

Erik always knew how much Marco loved Robert, and he was never jealous of his third boy, at least not in the way he is jealous right now. It bothered him that he couldn't claim Marco the right way until Robert had become his boy, too, but, he always sensed that this would only be a matter of time; and Erik is a very patient young man by nature and waited for the right moment to claim Robert and make him his with this patience and the confidence that he could take Marco the right way then, too.

He also knows that the reason why Marco waited to act on his love for Robert until he had become Erik's boy was the same reason why his second boy's former relationship never truly worked, even though he really loved his secret boyfriend Mario. Mario had only been Marco's boyfriend – a boy by nature like Marco himself, and not the gentle but strict master Marco had always been searching for. It took his second boy a rather long time to realize that he needs something totally different from what others consider as a 'normal' and 'healthy' relationship, but when he finally did, he started to send out all those unconscious 'signals' Erik as a natural born master simply couldn't miss. Marco is a wonderful boy, handsome, kind, submissive and intelligent and everything a master could only wish for.

Erik had fallen for him and was craving for Marco to become his beloved boy before he even knew what had happened, and the knowledge that he could give Marco what the blond was craving for was exactly what he himself needed to overcome the aftermath of Jonas' break-up with him.

Marco's love and desire for Robert was never a 'threat' to Erik because they both knew that Robert could never be Marco's master and that the dark-haired Pole longed to be a master's boy himself without wanting to admit that. Erik only had to wait and give the striker the time he needed, being sure that he as the master of both of them would be the center of their threesome relationship.

It should be all the same with Jonas and Marco, and yet here he stands, watching his two boys smiling at each other, feeling excluded from what two of his boys have with each other for the first time ever since he has had more than one boy at once.

Erik isn't sure what it is that's bothering so, because he always knew that the bond between Marco and Robert is as strong as what they have with him and that it is something special he will never truly understand, let alone share with them, because he will never be somebody else's boy and therefore never be 'equal' with them in this way.

He considers his boys as equals although he is the one giving the orders, but, Erik knows that their surrender to him is given freely and can be taken away again. He also knows that he should be glad about this special bond that links his boys together, because without this bond, his boys would never accept each other or being able to share their beloved master with the other ones, and Erik really wants Jonas and Marco to love one another as much as they love him. Therefore, his jealousy surprises and confuses him.

Maybe, it is because he knows that Jonas hasn't made up his mind about the sleeping arrangement right from the first night on because of him, but only because of Marco. Erik craved for Jonas coming back to him for so long so badly, and their wonderful reunion happened only twenty-four hours ago. He knows that Jonas loves him with all his heart, but seeing him smiling that tenderly at Marco whom he hardly really knew before today is hard to stand after the very long year without Jonas in his life. And watching Marco looking with so much gratitude, joy and longing at Jonas makes his bad conscience about his punishment rise to the surface again.

Marco will never know how hard it was for him to punish him for his proof of love, and Erik also will never tell him how much it had cost him to forbid him to speak. This is the price he has to pay for being the strong and confident master Marco needs him to be, but right now, Erik would give everything for being able to take his punishment back and allow his wonderful blond boy to speak again.

Which he won't do, because this isn't what Marco wants, even though he might think that he wants it right now. What Marco truly needs and wants is reliability. He needs to be sure that his master isn't weak, giving in whenever Marco will look at him with pleading eyes, but stick to his word and offer him the solid frame to live his life in safely and undisturbed.

Realizing that his jealousy isn't caused by Marco and Jonas loving each other, but by his own frustration about Marco's punishment helps Erik to calm down again, and when he smiles at Jonas, reaching out to stroke his cheek, neither Jonas nor Marco are aware of what he went through because of them only two minutes ago.

“I'm pleased to hear that, boy,” he praises him, and his voice is as even and calm as his mind is calm and even again, now that he has figured out what has bothered him so much. “Which side do you want to have? You're allowed to choose tonight.” Erik is one of those naturally skilled masters who know by instinct when to pull at the reins and when to loosen them. Jonas has pushed his limits pretty much for Marco's sake tonight, and Erik knows better than to push him further by telling him where he has to lie in the bed.

Jonas chews on his lip, obviously amazed that he is allowed to choose. He looks at Marco again, who is still watching him in awe and wonder and Erik allows himself a small amused smile. If Marco only knew how adorable and irresistible he is, having to express himself only with his gestures, his features and his beautiful eyes, Erik is pretty sure that his incredible second boy would talk much less freely and on purpose. Not that Erik will tell him that, because Marco might be a wonderful submissive boy by nature, but he is also far too clever and cheeky for his own good from time to time and telling him such things wouldn't be helpful, at all.

“Hm, I don't know. Maybe, I could take the left side, closer to the door, and Marco could lie in the middle?” He shoots Erik a reproachful look to remind his master of Marco's suffering, which is absolutely unnecessary, of course. Erik knows about Marco's suffering and his own role and he won't forget his responsibility for even one single second. He knows that his blond boy needs as much touching and reassurance as he can get, and Erik has no problems with not lying in the middle between them.

He returns the look sternly and Jonas pleases him with blushing nicely and chewing on his lip again, partly sheepish and partly defiant as he holds Erik's gaze, not willing to slip back into his submissive nature that easily. Good. Erik suppresses a smile. He certainly would be disappointed if his wonderful defiant sweetheart would give in so easily and only be dutifully and gladly behaving submissive in the future without acting defiant and objecting from time to time.

His three boys might be not the 'common' well-behaved good boys other masters would like to have, each of them being special and difficult to handle now and then, but, they are _his_ boys, and Erik wouldn't want them to be different in any other way. He loves them as who and what they are and he feels blessed that three such wonderful and amazing beings love him and want him to be their loving and caring master. This is nothing he will ever take for granted or get used to and making his beloved boys happy and give them what they need will always be the most important thing to him.

Marco has forced his eyes away from the smaller one, his eyes looking pleadingly at his master, obviously fearing that Erik could claim the place in the middle for himself. There is something else in his gaze and Erik needs only one tiny moment until he realizes that Marco is asking for permission to touch him. Erik nods his head, his tender smile praising Marco for his expressiveness without using spoken words.

“Of course, you can touch me, love,” he says softly and Marco grins wildly because he has been able to tell his master his needs without speaking, wrapping his arms around him. He buries his face in the crook of his neck for a couple of seconds before he pulls away again, the short moment of closeness soothing him enough for the time being.

Erik strokes his face and turns to Jonas again. “You will sleep on the left side and Marco in the middle then. You can use the bathroom first,” he tells his first boy and Jonas takes his sleeping clothes and disappears behind the bathroom door, followed by Erik's and Marco's wistful glances.

Maybe, it won't take as long as Erik thought it would take Jonas to share their bed not only for sleeping and his first boy's behavior towards Marco arouses the hope in Erik that Jonas accepting and loving Robert will maybe be much easier than he first has feared, as well.

**

When Jonas comes back into the bedroom, Marco is still standing where Jonas has left him while Erik is nowhere in sight. Jonas smiles at Erik's other boy who has grown that close to his heart within only one day. “You can use the bathroom next then, I guess?” he asks him and Marco nods, but still hesitates.

“What's wrong, Marco?” Jonas inquires gently and Marco sighs frustrated, obviously trying to figure out how to say what he wants to say without speaking. He tugs at his clothes and makes movements as if he wanted to undress, jerking his head in the direction of the bed. He pulls at his shirt and shakes his head before laying his head on his clasped hands and twisting his mouth and wrinkling his nose as if he was snoring silently.

Jonas stares at him with his mouth hanging open, before the penny finally drops. “You normally sleep naked, Marco? Is that what you are trying to tell me?”

Marco nods his head, looking miserably. He makes another pantomimic gesture, wiping his forehead as if he was sweating, panting like a dog as he points at the middle of the bed. He wraps his arms around himself and points at Jonas and then, in the direction of the door where Erik must have disappeared. Then, he squeezes his eyes shut and turns to the left and the right side, pulling a face like someone being in pain or feeling uncomfortable.

Jonas can't hide his amused snicker as he watches Marco's truly astonishing spectacle, wondering whether Marco is aware of how lovely and adorable he looks while he 'talks' without using his sweet mouth. Probably not and this might be a good thing, because Jonas can imagine what would happen if he did and would do this on purpose on a regular basis.

“Okay, I think I got it, blondie. You normally sleep naked, it's hot and you're afraid that you won't sleep well if you have to wear clothes while lying in the middle between us, is it that what's troubling you?”

Marco excitedly nods his head, biting sheepishly his trembling lip as he watches Jonas' reaction from underneath his eyelashes. Damn it! The cheeky blond _must_ be doing this on purpose, knowing that Jonas won't be able to deny him his wish if he keeps looking at him like a lost puppy searching for its owner. Jonas frowns, scowling at him as he puts his hands on his hips. “You do this on purpose, blondie, don't you?” he grouses, but without much emphasis.

Marco blushes and nods his head, subdued, a shy crooked grin tugging at his mouth while his eyes become even more pleading. This can't be true! How is Marco able to admit his attempt to influence him for his own sake and yet make him want to fulfill his every wish?

“I'm mad at you, you know that, right?” Jonas sighs, and Marco's lip starts to tremble. Jonas rolls his eyes. “Stop that, blondie! You're so mean, I will pay you back for this, don't you doubt that. Fair enough. What about wearing briefs? Could you endure hiding that gorgeous cock of yours from my poor eyes? You know quite well that I have to stay abstinent until our wonderful master allows me to introduce myself to this part of your body?”

Marco nods his head that vigorously that Jonas fears for his vertebra again. The blond grins like a madman at him, pointing at the large bulge that has formed in his sweatpants by Jonas' praise, wriggling his eyebrows and tilting his head questioningly to the side.

Now, it's Jonas' turn to blush. “You know quite well that your cock is gorgeous, Marco. I'm not blind and I couldn't help but notice that your equipment is truly a catch for the eye. But, knowing something and admitting that and acting on it are two entirely different kind of matters, and I still need time to wrap my head around this three- and foursome thing, Marco. And I would be grateful if you didn't walk around completely naked here in your house in front of me, never mind sleeping next to me without wearing underpants. It's one thing showering together after training and another thing watching you here walking around naked in your house. It's okay with me if you don't feel comfortable with a sleeping shirt, but underpants won't be too bad, will they?”

Marco's face softens and he smiles that tenderly at Jonas, that the younger one thinks he will melt the very next second. The taller one reaches out and strokes his cheek and his eyes tell Jonas that Marco understands him and would never do anything that could make Jonas feel too uncomfortable. He groans. “You did it again!” he accuses him. “You manipulated me again! I can't believe it! You never really thought about sleeping without briefs! You only wanted me to say what I said to you and admit that I find you attractive and start to think about sharing one bed with Erik and you not only for sleeping, right?”

Marco winks at him with his right eye, looking very smugly. Jonas pouts. “I hate you!” he snaps. Marco's gaze becomes tender again, and he places a soft kiss on Jonas' forehead before he gently shakes his head.

Jonas can't help but chuckle. It simply isn't possible to be truly mad at Erik's other boy. “You're right, I don't hate you. Truth is, that I like you, a lot. I don't know how you did this, but you did and I'm happy about that. But, I will be angry with you if you won't get ready for bed now, because I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep!”

Marco shakes his head again, his eyes filled with adoration as they travel over Jonas' face and body. Jonas can feel his cock's reaction to this 'caress' and he pushes against Marco's chest to make him move towards the bathroom door. “Get ready for bed now, blondie. That's an order!”

Marco grins, but finally obeys and Jonas watches him stalking towards the bath with swinging hips, snorting silently and shaking his head once more. One thing is clear after this evening: life with Marco will never be boring and Jonas can't help but look forward to it, even though he would never have thought that only two days ago.

**

“I wasn't aware that we changed our roles, boy! You're not allowed to give my other boy any orders!” Erik's impassive voice startles Jonas and he turns around, seeing Erik leaning against the door frame of the door leading to the corridor. He already wears his sleeping clothes, a comfortable white tank top accentuating his well-toned shoulders and upper arms in a very appealing way, and shorts which show his elegant long legs, making Jonas' cock twitch again as he remembers their wonderful night.

God, he loves him, he loves him so much.

Jonas wants to go down on his knees and surrender to his wonderful master again and his wish is so strong and overwhelming that he is rushing to the brunet and kneeling down before him before he even knows what he's doing. He looks up at the beloved face of his master, his eyes asking for permission to touch him and when the permission is granted by the tender look in Erik's eyes, he wraps his arms around his long legs and kisses the smooth skin within his lips' reach.

“We didn't, Erik. I didn't mean to order him around. Really. I'm only so tired and he just didn't stop manipulating me and I...” he tries to explain, and Erik snickers and pulls him up on his feet again, taking him in his arms. “I know, sweetheart. Marco can be – hm – let us say - straining, right? It's okay, Jonas. You did great today and I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. It's wonderful how you soothed and comforted Marco and how you showed him how much already care about him,” he whispers into his beloved boy's ear and Jonas melts against him and allows his master to hold him and take care of him after a long and exhausting days with so many, many changes he had to go through and get used to.

“I love you, Erik!” he says hoarsely and Erik pulls him even closer, kissing him with so much love and tenderness that tears well up in Jonas' eyes. He kisses him back with all the love and passion he feels for his master and when he senses Marco stepping beside them, he wraps one arm around Marco and pulls him close to them. Erik does the same and when his mouth leaves Jonas's lips, his first boy doesn't feel jealous as he watches Erik kissing his beloved second boy with the same love and tenderness as he has kissed him before.

Later, they lie snuggled close together in the huge and comfortable bed with Marco in the middle and Jonas falls asleep with a smile on his face, feeling safe and warm and dreaming about his wonderful reunion with his master and the next time he will make love to him again, and maybe, Marco will be with them and make love to him then, as well.


	12. After Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas has slept with Marco and Erik in the same bed for the fist time. The waking up is much harder and more confusing than he would have thought and Jonas finds himself struggling with his defiant nature again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonas poked me today until I wrote his next chapter. So here it is, shorter, but defiant Jonas at his best. And Erik shows his natural authority again. 
> 
> I'm curious what you think of it, so please, feed my muse with your feedback, because feedback is love and keeps me wanting writing more and more, so kudos and comments mean faster updates :-)

Jonas wakes up to the feeling of warmth and comfort surrounding him and he snuggles close in the arms wrapped around him tightly and protectively. His eyes are still closed and he dwells in the fading memories of the pleasant dream he has had. Jonas can't remember all of the dream, but, judging by the hardness of his cock and the lust pooling in his groin, it must have been something very intimate. His eyes are still closed, but he can feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Erik's arms around him feel just as perfect as they have always felt, and Jonas is so happy to be Erik's boy again that he has to suppress the overwhelming urge to shout with joy.

Instead, he takes a deep breath to inhale the beloved and familiar scent he still can taste on his tongue although it has been more than one year since he last smelled it on a regular basis.

Jonas' eyes snap open and he freezes in place.

This is not Erik who holds him that tight and now, he also realizes that the body wrapped around his own is naked apart from very short and tight underpants. Erik doesn't sleep naked, dressed only with tiny briefs. He always wears shorts and a sleeveless undershirt.

His eyes hesitantly travel to the pale arms closed around him possessively, and when he sees the beautiful and unique tattoos adorning the smooth skin with the thin blond hairs, his memory comes back and he relaxes gratefully.

Marco. Erik's other boy, Marco is wrapped around him like a giant octopus and not his wonderful master himself, and now, Jonas can put the last missing pieces back into the puzzle of his still not complete memory. After becoming Erik's boy again, his beloved master ordered him to stay at Marco's place and Jonas agreed to sleep in the same bed with them, because Marco isn't allowed to speak because of him. Because Marco has talked to him behind their master's back to make sure that Erik will have two boys instead of only one – no damn it, three instead of only two boys.

Jonas blinks. This is all more than only a little bit confusing. Robert, Erik's third boy lives in Munich and visits them only every few weeks. Marco manipulated him with his pleading eyes so thoroughly that Jonas found himself wanting to do everything he can do to make Marco's 'hard' life easier and therefore lies enveloped like a package in his arms now, his body enjoying their closeness far too much for his peace of mind. The younger one can feel by the hardness of Marco's manhood that he isn't the only one being excited about their closeness, and suddenly, the thought of having to stay abstinent is much harder and much more frustrating than he thought it would be.

His own cock twitches questioningly, and he silently tells it off, trying to get his libido back under control, because he knows one thing for sure: namely that Erik won't change his mind about him staying abstinent until Erik allows him to have sex again, and that Jonas will have to stay unsatisfied as long as Erik finds it appropriate. Arguing and pleading won't change that, quite the opposite, if Jonas starts to beg, then his abstinence will only last longer.

But, it's so hard to stay calm with Marco's long limbs wrapped around him, his warm and even breath tickling his sensitive earlobe and his gorgeous cock nudging hard and eagerly against the small of his back. Jonas would never have thought it possible, but, he longs to turn around and kiss Marco, to stroke him and explore all the parts of his body he has watched under the shower countless times, but was never allowed to touch, and this is even more confusing and almost scaring.

Because Jonas loves Erik so much. Erik, his wonderful and kind master. He has never had the wish before to be together with anybody else than the young defender who possesses his heart, his body and his soul, and the thought of cheating on him has never even crossed his mind. And yet here he lies, cuddled up to his master's other boy and craves to share kisses and tender caresses with him, to stroke him and watch his face when the blond finds his release because Jonas has been the one getting him off.

Jonas cautiously and slowly turns around in Marco's arms, and when he lies face to face with him, he studies the older one's handsome features. Marco's normally perfectly styled quiff is tousled and shines golden in the sunlight of the early day snaking its way through the closed curtains, and Jonas can see a few freckles on his nose and his cheeks one can only see being very close to him. Marco's handsome male features are relaxed in his sleep and Jonas' hands trapped between their bodies flex unconsciously with his wish to touch Erik's other boy and explore the thin lines around his closed eyes and his slightly opened mouth. He wonders briefly how it can be that Marco is still sound asleep, even though Jonas has moved and turned in his arms, but then, it most likely isn't as surprising as it might seem, because Jonas is pretty sure that Marco has gotten only little sleep the previous night, lying alone in his bed and knowing that his beloved master is claiming his first boy.

He cranes his neck to look over Marco's shoulder and finds Erik lying comfortably on his right side with his head settled on his hand, watching his two boys with a tender and amused smile on his face.

“Good morning sweetheart,” he says when he notices Jonas looking at him.

“Good morning, Erik,” Jonas whispers, blushing, because he is still aroused and craving to get to know Marco much more intimately and of course, to sleep with the wonderful young man at Marco's other side who is the best master every boy can only wish for.

“Don't worry, sweetheart, you will be able to get to know Marco better – Marco and Robert,” Erik assures him with gentle mockery. “Only not within the next couple of days.”

Jonas has figured out that much himself and yet, it hurts to hear it spoken out loud. It's stupid, of course, but somehow against all odds, Jonas has hoped that Erik would change his mind about his abstinence to make it easier for him to settle in in this threesome and foursome thing. He feels the well-known defiance making his stomach clench, and he can't help but test his limits a little bit. Or his master's limits, depending on how one looks at it.

“Don't you think that Marco has suffered enough?” he grouses. “This whole 'you're not allowed to speak thing' is pretty hard! He only did what he did because he loves you so much!”

“I know, Jonas,” Erik replies and his face changes from the tender boyfriend-face to the strict master-face within the blink of an eye. Jonas has seen this change so oftentimes, but it still amazes him as if it was the first time. “But, it was the choice he made and he has to live with that. He knew that I would punish him for talking behind my back, and he has to deal with the consequences of his behavior regardless why he did it.”

“You can't do this! It's not fair! He only did it to show you how much he loves you, and you punish him for loving you? It is too hard – too cruel!” Jonas objects, his voice still only a whisper to not wake the blond up who stirs slightly in his dream. But, his defiance is clear to hear in his low voice, nonetheless.

His master only snorts, unimpressed. “For him or for you, Jonas?” His unreadable gaze makes Jonas blush and shifts his weight. “For him, of course,” he mumbles, but he doesn't sound really convincing, even to himself.

“Marco can use his safe-word whenever he really needs to use it, and he knows that. Opposite to you, he wants me to punish him when he disobeys my orders, because he knows that I know better what's good for him and what's not good for him. He stays freely with me, Jonas. He can walk away if he really wants to and he knows that, too. He doesn't. He accepted my decision without even trying to argue with me, and it's not up to you to question my decisions unless you want to join him in his silence for a couple of days. I know how hard all those changes are for you and therefore, I will take your impudence towards me as what it is – your confusion about your situation – this time. Any other word or criticism and you will face the consequences of your own behavior, boy!”

Jonas flinches, struggling with his hurt feelings. How can it be that he craved to surrender to Erik only twenty-four hours ago – doing it gladly and without any doubts, and yet wishes to scream and shout with frustration and anger right now – and this just because Erik is exactly what Jonas needs him to be – his strict master who won't allow him to act up with him and play tricks on him? Is it because Marco has used his punishment to his own advantage, manipulating him as Erik's other boy whenever it pleases him with his pleading puppy eyes and trembling lips?

The big hand pulling him closer to the warm body he is still pressed against it makes him look at Marco. The blond is awake and he must have heard the last part of their quiet, but heated conversation, because his eyes are full of understanding as he slightly shakes his head, telling him with his wonderful and so expressive eyes that everything is fine, and Jonas heaves a frustrated sigh, tears welling up in his eyes.

It is all so new and confusing and this threesome and foursome thing is much harder to digest than he had expected it to be. Not because he is jealous of Marco or because of the sex, but because he cares so much about Erik's second boy and it hurts him deeply to see him being punished because of him. Jonas would feel much better if he was the one having to face the consequences, and this confuses him even more. How is he supposed to deal with Robert as Erik's third boy when dealing with Erik and Marco at the same time is as confusing and difficult as it actually is?

A desperate sob escapes his lips as he tries to sort out his overwhelming emotions, his love for Erik and his love for Marco. Because that's what he feels for Marco – love. Jonas has no clue when or how it happened, but it did happen somewhere during the last days and now he loves Marco as much as he loves his master, only in a different way.

His vision blurs as a second sob makes his breath hitch in his throat and he feels Marco move to the side, before another pair of strong arms wrap themselves around him. Jonas buries his face on Erik's shoulder, sobbing and whimpering and then he is the one lying in the middle with Marco snuggled close to his back and his wonderful master gently rocking him in his arms, murmuring soothing words of comfort into his ear.

“I'm sorry, Erik! Please, I didn't mean to be impudent!” he croaks out, because he fears that Erik will punish him the same way as he punished Marco, and he really doesn't know how he shall survive this complicated and confusing settling in in his new life if he won't be allowed to talk and express his feelings with spoken words. “Please, don't punish me, Erik!” He knows that his master would have every right to show him the consequences of his impudent and defiant behavior, and he also knows that he will accept every decision the young defender will come up with, but his body is tensed and shivering with his fear and his grief although the bedroom is rather hot.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. Hush, it's okay. I'm not angry with you,” Erik whispers, kissing his damp hair and his wet temple with so much love that Jonas cries even more, feeling ashamed and sad that he has failed his master right the next day after he became his boy again.

“I'm so sorry,” he sobs brokenly and Erik gently lifts his chin up and kisses him on his salty lips. He wipes his tears away with his thumb and Jonas melts as he sees the deep love and understanding in the hazel-green eyes of his beloved master, the center of his world, the shining star on his sky warming him and showing him his way along the long and winding road leading through his life.

“It's fine, Jonas. I understand how difficult all of this is for you. You love me and you have fallen in love with Marco, and you question yourself how this can be and what will happen when Robert finally will be with us, too, right?” Jonas nods his head, relaxing as he realizes that Erik knows about his love for his other boy. It also reassures him that Erik knows how hard his settling in is and that he doesn’t have to fear that his master will punish him. His wonderful master would never do that to him when he feels how much he struggles with all those changes. “Not to mention that you still don't feel comfortable by the thought of sharing our bed not only for sleeping, no matter whether you love Marco, too, or not,” Erik continues and Jonas nods again.

Erik's gaze is sincere and honest as he looks his first boy deep in the eye now. “You will have the time you need to get used to this thought, sweetheart. But, you will share our bed some day, because I won't allow you to have me all for yourself and exclusive by long terms. I love you and I will show you that I understand your feelings by not punishing you for your impudence this time, but, you need to learn where your place is and that I am your master giving the orders and you are my boy obeying them.”

Jonas nods his head again, deeply grateful that Erik won't punish him by forbidding him to speak like he did with Marco. He smiles shakily. “Thank you, my master,” he whispers hoarsely. “I love you.”

Erik kisses his forehead. “I love you, too.” He pulls his confused first boy close and Jonas closes his eyes, glad that his first rebellion, right after his promise to surrender to Erik has been dealt with much more kindness than he has first feared. Therefore, his master's next words startle him out of his false hope that it will go as smoothly as it did in the future, as well.

“To make clear that I love Marco and that his well-being is as important to me as yours, I will take care of his needs now, Jonas. You can choose between staying and watching us or leaving the bedroom to take a shower and make breakfast for all of us.”

Jonas flinches violently, pulling back from the embrace to stare at Erik. “You want to sleep with him, now?” he stammers, totally taken aback. Somehow, he has thought that Erik and Marco won't sleep with each other during his first week at Marco's place and preferably not as long as he needs to wrap his head around sleeping with both of them.

Erik's face is strict again and his voice is calm and gentle, but it leaves no room for doubts about his intention and his determination to do what he wants to do as he answers him. “Of course, Jonas. Marco isn't allowed to speak, but he doesn't need to stay abstinent just because you have to stay abstinent. He was left alone last night, and I can see that he needs me to take care of him. Apart from that, I love him and I desire him, Jonas. Denying the truth won't make it easier for you to accept that you have to share me with Marco and Robert. So, tell me what you choose, boy. Staying with us and watching us or leaving us alone?”

Jonas gulps for air, and all he can do is gaping at both of them, his master and then, his master's other boy Marco, and what he sees in the blond's eyes as Marco looks back at him makes him realize that there can be only one answer for him to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, bad cliffhanger. Evil me couldn't help but write one... ;-) Any guesses which option Jonas might choose and most of all the reason for his decision?


	13. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says: Erik takes care of Marco's needs - and of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the overwhelming feedback under the last chapter, please keep that up, every comment and kudo makes me so happy and wanting to write more and more. :-)  
> This chapter is proof-read only one time and it's late, but, I didn't want to keep you in suspense. Jonas' decision might surprise you, but I do believe that the chapter speaks for itself and shows you the reason for his decision.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading about Erik reassuring Marco about his love for him and please, leave such wonderful comments and kudos again, because this is what makes us authors so happy!

Erik watches the door close behind his first boy and when Jonas has left the room, he gently turns Marco around to look at him. His second boy looks back and the love, longing and uncertainty he can see in the wonderful amber-golden depths makes his throat tighten and his heart clench.

Jonas hasn't said the reason why he has left them alone, but Erik can see the reason for his decision in the blond's eyes, and he is amazed that Jonas has learned to 'read' Marco and understand his wordless communication as good as he himself does. Plus, he is deeply grateful that Jonas was willing to fulfill Marco's unspoken wish to be alone with their beloved master when he makes love to him the first time after re-claiming his first boy, and this without any hard feelings, although Jonas looked as if he'd rather wanted to stay with them.

He brushes with his thumb over Marco's trembling bottom lip and the strong and hot wave of his desire and want to take his second boy suddenly coursing through him leaves him breathless and tingling. God, he wants him, he wants this wonderful man who is the strong leader on the pitch every time their team needs him to be and yet surrenders to him in his private life so willingly every time Erik asks him to do so so much. He had to wait for so long to make him his in every possible way and it is still so new and so very special every single time he is buried balls-deep inside Marco's perfectly tight heat, and Erik is pretty sure that he will never get used to the emotions rushing through his body every time he experiences it, no matter how oftentimes it will happen. He craves to take him and claim him again, to fill him with his seed and mark him as his property and a low possessive growl escapes his lips. Marco answers him with a heavy shudder, and his pupils are big, dark rounds, blown with his own desire and need to be taken by his master and surrender to the younger one again.

Marco's gorgeous cock is straining against the soft fabric of his white briefs and a wet spot has formed in front of it. Erik's mind clouds with lust and his blood is boiling in his veins and drumming in his ears because he wants to sheathe himself into his boy so badly that it is driving him mad. He needs to do it, he needs it as much as he needed it to claim Jonas as his boy again and to show Robert via scype how much he cares about him, but, he has to be sure before he will allow his desire to take over control.

“You asked him to leave us alone, love, didn't you?” he inquires, giving his voice a gentle sound instead of the hoarse and urgent one it actually would have if he didn't control it. Marco nods his head, looking cautiously at him because he obviously is much more uncertain about his own position in this new foursome than Erik would like him to be. He smiles tenderly, caressing his smooth lips again.

“It's okay, love. I'm glad that you told him what you need, Marco. It's good to know that he understands you and I'm very proud of you that you have learned to express yourself without using your sweet mouth so wonderfully.” He chuckles when Marco tilts his head to the side, another question forming in his eyes. His second boy is truly amazing, still caring about Jonas although he craves to be taken care of and be assured that he himself still means as much to his master as he did before Jonas became his boy again.

“Yes, I will praise him and tell him that he has pleased me with his understanding and his empathy, Marco. But right now, you are the one I care about, you, love and only you. I need this time alone with you as much as you need it, and I will show you now how much I need to be your master and how much I need you to be my boy, Marco. I will show you how much I want you and I expect you be my good boy and show me how much you want me.”

He cups Marco's cheeks with his hands, looking him deep in his eyes. “Will you be my good boy and surrender to me, Marco?” he asks hoarsely and the love and joy lightening up his boy's gaze as he nods eagerly take his breath away.

“I love you, too, Marco,” he whispers before he claims the blond's mouth like he will claim his body very soon, his tongue demanding entrance to the soft cavern of his boy's sweet mouth that has to stay silent until Erik will allow him to use it again. But, he didn't forbid him to kiss and Marco responds to Erik's kiss as if his life depended on it, letting the young defender caress and explore every spot and mark his mouth as his rightful territory again. Erik's tongue is agile and eager and the trembling of the body pressed close to his own proves to him that his kiss arouses his boy just like he hoped it would do.

He grabs blindly for the drawer where he will find the lube and heaves a relieved sigh when he can feel his fingertips touching the small bottle. His fingers close around it, and if the world would collapsed around him now, he wouldn't notice it, because all he can think of is taking his wonderful boy and making him all his again.

Marco's lips are swollen and red when he draws back from his mouth, pressing the bottle with the lube into his sweaty palm. “Prepare yourself, boy!” he orders Marco, sitting back comfortably on his heels. Marco knows what his master expects him to do and lies down on his back, spreading his legs to let Erik see what he's doing. He snakes out of his briefs and the second he pulls the offending garment over the huge bulge of his erection, Marco's perfect cock springs free, presenting itself in all its aroused glory, the engorged head glistening with the milky white proof of his need to surrender to his master and pleasure him with his lust and desire.

Erik licks his lip, clenching his fingers to keep his own longing and desire at bay until Marco is done with the preparation. His boy is already loose enough to push two fingers inside his tight heat, and Erik can see how hard it is for him to hold back the needy noises that want to flee his lips, but he doesn't forget about his punishment and stays silent, only his ragged breathing giving his arousal away. Marco's fingers glide in and out of the puckered rosebud so easily and smoothly and Erik almost regrets it that both of them are too needy to let make Marco a show of his task like he normally does to please his master, circling the entrance to his secret core and stroking it until both of them can't wait to see the first finger finally disappear inside Marco's secret core.

But, not today. Today, Erik needs to claim him, be inside him, and his boy knows that quite well and hurries with preparing himself as fast as he is able to. When Marco can push three fingers in without meeting any resistance, his master rips his tank top from his body and almost tears his shorts into two halves as he undresses them, pulling Marco up on his knees and almost shoving him against the headboard of the bed.

Marco braces his hands against it as Erik lines his achingly hard cock up, pre-come already dripping from the sensitive slit, spreading his legs and offering himself to the young man he loves so much without hesitation.

“I will make you mine, now, boy! I will claim you and show you that you are my boy and will always be my boy. And you will hold back for me and not come until I allow you to come like every good boy will hold back for his master, won't you, my sweet Marco?” he whispers hoarsely into his ear and Marco shivers violently and nods his head, goosebumps forming on his sweaty skin where Erik's hot breath brushes over it.

“I know that you will, love,” Erik praises him as he pulls at his quivering cheeks, suppressing a strangled moan as he pushes forward, sheathing himself inch by inch into the wonderful warmth of his boy's body welcoming him. Fuck, this feels so perfect, so good and so right and Erik has to stop for one moment to win back his self-control and not come just from the sensation of Marco's hot walls enclosing him that tightly.

Marco's breath comes in short gasps, and the tension in his body tells Erik how hard his boy struggle to obey his master's order and hold back himself.

Erik thrusts all the way in and then, stays still, busying himself with kissing Marco's flushed cheek and his fragrant throat where he can feel the pulse racing underneath the smooth skin while his hands explore the perfect male body he knows by heart. Erik knows all the spots where the blond reacts best to his caresses, where he can drive him crazy with lust and need. His calloused palms follow the well-shaped muscles of Marco's chest, and his thumbs circle around the hard knobs crowning the perfect hardness and his boy rewards him with another shiver and more goosebumps. Erik takes his earlobe between his teeth and gently pulls at it.

“You can make noise if you need to, love,” he murmurs softly, sensing how incredible hard it must be for his wonderful boy to keep all of his moans and cries of lust inside while he has to hold back his overwhelming need to come until his master allows him to come. Erik is a strict master, but he would never be cruel and torture his boys, and he wants to pleasure his boy and not torment him while he makes love to him.

Marco throws his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat to his master and moaning softly as Erik's hands travel down south, tender fingers teasing his navel while he starts to move, setting up a slow and steady pace as he pulls almost out and thrusts back until he is buried so deep inside his wonderful boy that he think he can reach his soul and become only one being with his beloved one.

Marco moans again, almost a whimper, soft and silent, because the older footballer, who is always the strong leader on the pitch, wants to obey his master and please him even when he is halfway out of his mind with need. Erik picks up the pace, thrusting faster and more forcefully into him, and when Marco's pulsing walls are clenching around him, eager to swallow all of him and massaging him in such an arousing way, he knows that he will come very soon, his desire for his boy too strong to hold back himself any longer.

“I love you, Marco, I love you so, don't you ever doubt that, my wonderful boy. You always make me so happy and please me so much, love,” he whispers, lifting one hand to Marco's face to turn it to the side and claim his mouth, breathing in the blond's silent moans and needy noises as he claims his lips again, his right hand wrapping itself around Marco's weeping member and stroking it in time to his thrusts. “Be my good boy and come for me, love,” Erik orders him and he hasn't finished his sentence when the blond's cock literally explodes in his hand, hot pleasure coating his fingers caressing him ardently in fast jets and Marco's whole body is shaking and shuddering in his loving embrace. Erik strokes him through his height of passion until Marco is totally spent and when his boy slumps against him, he lowers him down on the mattress without caring about the mess he makes with his wet hand on the sheets.

Marco lies there almost unconsciously, but he wraps his arms and his legs around his master as Erik pushes inside his still quivering hole again and he arches his hips to feel him deeper inside his body.

Erik now thrusts into him in a frantic rhythm, growling as his approaching orgasm shoots electric jolts of lust through his groin and along his spine. “Feel me, boy, feel me coming and filling you with my seed. You're mine and I will mark you as mine now!”

Marco's eyes fly open and he looks at him with all the love and adoration he feels for his master as he watches Erik losing himself in the throes of his overwhelming lust and ecstasy. His boy doesn't need to speak to tell him how much he loves him and how happy it makes him to surrender to him and make Erik happy with that. He only needs his beautiful and so expressive face and his wonderful eyes, telling him all he needs to know.

“I love you too, Marco,” he whispers when he is finally done with coming and pumping his seed deep inside the willing body of his second boy and the sweet and tender kiss they share after he has come down from his height seals their renewed bond and assures his beloved Marco that he will never ever have to worry about losing Erik's love or his own position and importance in this special foursome relationship again.


	14. Struggling And Realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas left Marco and Erik alone and struggles with his hurt feelings about Marco wanting him to leave them alone and his own wish that he could have stayed. Not to mention his worries about coming physically closer to Marco and Robert and his doubts whether he will be able to love Robert as much as he has learned to love Marco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of musing and thinking again, showing Jonas' struggles to settle in in his new life and accepting every thing that comes with that. I hope that it won't be too boring for you and there will be more 'action' again and more Robert in the forthcoming chapters. At least, Robert makes an appearnace via scype in this chapter. :-)
> 
> Please, keep up your support and leave kudos and comments to show me that you enjoy reading about my special foursome! :-)

Jonas sits at the table waiting for Erik and Marco to eventually emerge in the kitchen. He has taken a quick shower, too restless and confused to enjoy the warm water gently drumming on his tensed back – and too afraid that he could be tempted to disobey his master's order to stay abstinent and maybe jerk off to the vivid and disturbing pictures of Erik seeing to Marco's needs playing before his mind's eye again and again like an endless movie.

Jonas has never had any problems with not having sex in any way for one or two weeks, but he still can feel Erik's hands and lips all over his body, and knowing that the young man he loves more than life itself ever since they first met is making love to the other young man he has come to love over the last couple of days, as well, while he stands alone and feeling very lonely in the shower cubicle was more than he could bear without craving to at least see to his own longing himself.

He dried himself, leaving his hair to dry in the warm summer air blowing softly through the opened window and dressed hastily with a pair of jeans shorts and a yellow T-shirt before he wandered aimlessly through Marco's house until he reached the friendly and bright kitchen, starting to make breakfast for all of them with a grim expression on his face and a huge lump in his throat.

It's not as if he didn't understand Marco's wish to be alone with Erik for some quality time with their master, because he really does. The mere thought of anybody watching him while he became Erik's boy again, even if it had been Marco, whom he truly loves, makes him shudder with discomfort, and Marco went through so much during the last two days and must have felt as unsure, frustrated and confused as Jonas feels right now. He really deserves to have their beloved master on his own for one hour.

But, the plea in the blond's eyes to leave them alone when he looked at him caught him off guard, nonetheless. Somehow, Jonas had expected Marco to understand how hard all of those new things and changes are for him and to honor his willingness to stay with them and wrap his head around this foursome – or threesome thing in that case - much faster by letting him stay and watch them. But, the blond's eyes begged him to leave and Jonas cares too much about Marco and his feelings to pretend that he didn't understand his wordless plea or to simply ignore it and stay against better judgment. And so he left with a heavy heart and a lump in his throat to take a shower and make breakfast for all of them, feeling mistreated and hurt.

Jonas knows that he is unfair and that Marco would have done the same for him – that he in fact _did_ the same for him and this in the knowledge that he would be punished for his help, but the brunet can't help but dwell in self-pity and anger as he set up the table for three and brews coffee, staring blindly out of the window while he waits for the final drops to stop so he can switch the machine off and pour the hot dark-brown brew into the thermal jug. There's nothing more disgusting than bitter coffee having been in the glass pot for too long while the machine was still heating it.

He also knows that making breakfast for the two teammates he shares his life with at the moment has nothing to do with being degraded to a servant, because Erik would make breakfast for him and Marco without question if the circumstances were different, and Marco certainly has done breakfast, lunch or dinner for the young defender and his third boy Robert oftentimes without feeling like a 'slave' or mistreated in any way; and this is not what makes him feel so bad, if he is honest with himself.

His own strong wish and desire to stay and watch them making love and maybe even being allowed to be a part of it is what makes him feel excluded and unhappy. Of course, he knows that Erik wouldn't have allowed him to find his own release, but maybe, he would have allowed him to touch and kiss them, especially Marco whom he really desires, much to his own surprise, and the question whether Marco would have wanted Robert to stay with them or if he would have asked him to leave, as well, gnawing at him, is what makes Jonas doubt the confidence that the blond returns his feelings he had had before this morning, again.

And so, he sits there, waiting for them to finally show up, feeling miserably and close to tears, although he actually should be happy that everything went so smoothly until now, shouldn't he?

**

Fast footsteps tapping on the floor announce Erik's and Marco's arrival, and when they emerge in the door way to the kitchen, Jonas can see that both of them look utterly happy and have rosy cheeks from their passionate lovemaking. He can't hide the tears shooting into his eyes by this sight fast enough, and so he turns his head away instead to avoid letting them see how hurt and confused he feels by noticing their happiness and knowing the reason behind it.

He can see from the corner of his eye Marco looking aghast at him as he blinks against the tears that want to flow freely, before he looks at their master questioningly, and Erik's calm voice suddenly sounding in the silent kitchen as he answers his blond boy's unspoken question startles him and makes him flinch after the long silence.

“Of course, you can touch him, Marco. My sweetheart obviously needs some comfort and reassurance right now, and especially your comfort, if I'm not mistaken,” his master says gently, and before Jonas has time to react, Marco is there, pulling him up from his chair and embracing him tightly.

Jonas stiffens, still hurt and confused, and he doesn't want to give in that easily after Marco's unexpected 'rejection' earlier, but his wise master is right, as he always seems to be and Jonas really needs some comfort and reassurance, and the warm body pressed close to him, the strong arms holding and rocking him and the big hands rubbing tender circles on his back are too tempting to not snuggle close, wrap his own arms around the taller one and let himself be comforted and rocked.

Smooth lips travel over his hair and his temples, kissing away the tears rolling over his cheeks, and Marco doesn't need any words to tell him that his fears were needless and that the reason for the blond's wish to be alone with Erik for some time had nothing to do with him not loving or wanting Jonas as much as Jonas loves and wants him, but only with his own struggles to deal with all the changes, new situations and his punishment.

He relaxes gratefully, showing Marco that he accepts his wordless apology that the winger has hurt him, even though it was unintentionally, by melting against his slim but strong body and wrapping his own arms as firmly around him as Marco embraces him.

“It's okay, Marco, I'm sorry for being that childish and stupid. Of course, you needed this time alone with Erik, and I should have understood it without feeling offended,” he whispers, lifting up his chin to look at him.

Marco smiles tenderly before shooting another quick glance at their master still leaning against the door frame and watching them, and when the handsome brunet nods with an approving smile, Marco presses his lips on Jonas' trembling ones.

**

Uh, that's...wow.

Jonas stares at Marco's face, suffused with the devotion the older one feels for the smaller boy in his arms before his own eye fall shut with the sensation of their first real kiss, just as Marco's eyes did when he touched Jonas' lips for the first time.

Jonas loves to kiss Erik. Kissing Erik was always wonderful and what he loved most about their relationship.

Making love can be passion, lust and ecstasy it can be mind-blowing and earth-shaking with the right one, the one you love more than anything else, but kissing someone is something entirely different.

Because you can have sex and even convince yourself that it is making love instead of just having sex even when it is not with the love of your life, but someone you only like and find attractive.

But, you can never convince yourself that the kisses you share with them are kisses which touch you in the deepest parts of your heart and your soul.

Because kisses are so much more intimate and tell the one you are kissing so much more about your true self than having sex or making love could ever tell. Your kisses will always reveal whether you truly love the one you're kissing or not, and who you really are deep in your heart.

Mouths can offer the greatest pleasures, telling of deep care, true love and tenderness, they can comfort and soothe in a way hands or other parts of human bodies will never be able to do, but mouths can also hurt somebody more than any other part of a human's body could ever do, because they can hurt the soul of that somebody. Of course, hands can hurt and injure and kill very easily and hands can stroke and caress, hold and take, but they are just 'tools' of human bodies while the mouth are as much the gate to a human's soul as the eyes.

Mouths can be tender and soft and loving, they can be pleasuring and satisfying and they can offer comfort not only with their touch, but also with the words coming out of them, words of love and deep care.  
But, they can also bite, rip and tear apart, hurt and injure and maybe even kill. But, most of all, they can be incredible cruel and hurt somebody deep in their souls with the horrible words that sometimes are coming out of them. Words that can make another person the happiest person on earth or devastate and destroy them, kill their will and wish to live and make them want to die or that the person this mouth belongs to would just have killed them instead.

That's the reason why a lot of people have a lot of sex, but are very careful with whom they kiss.

That's the reason why sex for money normally never includes kissing.

That's the reason why Jonas always hated it when he was told that he should kiss 'Uncle this' and 'Aunt that' and why he never played 'circling the bottle' with his classmates. That's the reason why he always avoided to kiss anybody he didn't really love and still feels uncomfortable when it comes to kissing anybody else than Erik.

Erik isn't the kind of person 'kissing around', he is a wonderful master who touches and strokes a lot when his boys need it, but he is very careful with his kisses and doesn't kiss that easily, at least not outside the bedroom, which made the kisses he shared with Jonas even more precious for his first boy.

Jonas was always fine with that and the kisses he exchanged with Erik were never not breath-taking and earth-shaking, even when they were only brief kisses. The thought of having to kiss Marco or Robert was one of the reasons why he felt so unsure and uncomfortable about this foursome-thing. Jonas questioned himself from the first moment he realized that he wanted to be Erik's boy again even if this meant to share him with Marco – and Robert how he learned later – how he should be able to endure kissing any other being than his beloved master without feeling disgusted. He still asked himself this question after accepting that he had fallen in love with Erik's other boy, because kissing is something so very special for him and he couldn't imagine that kissing Marco could be as wonderful and earth-shaking as kissing Erik actually is.

Only that he knows by now that he wouldn't have had to worry about kissing Marco, at all.

Because kissing the blond footballer is totally different from kissing Erik, but it isn't any less wonderful and breath-taking as kissing his master is.

Marco's lips upon his own feel different from Erik's lips. They move in a different way, their 'smoothness' feels different and Marco of course, doesn't taste like Erik, at all, even though they probably share the same toothpaste. Marco's breath on his flushed cheek causes a different sensation than Erik's breath tickling his face does when they kiss, and when the blond's cheeky and curious tongue cunningly snakes its way through Jonas' still closed lips, it feels different from the way Erik's tongue demands entrance to the tempting territory behind them his master wants to claim, too.

But, those differences are wonderful and appreciated, and they are as tempting and arousing as the familiar sensation of Erik kissing him is. Jonas knows that he shouldn't 'analyze' their kiss, but he just can't help it, because kissing Marco isn't as weird as he has feared the entire time, at all, and he is so relieved about that that his knees start to buckle.

And then, their tongues touch for the very first time and this is the point where Jonas stops thinking and analyzing this kiss and starts to feel instead only.

**

Training was good, really good, and Marco and he himself showed themselves at their bests, Jonas thinks with a contented nod of his head when they come home again after the long training session. Yes, home. Because Jonas considers Marco's house as some kind of home now after their incredible kiss in the morning. The first kiss of another man than Erik that left him painfully aroused, aching for more and his lips tingling for hours.

After they had to part for air, Erik was there, taking him in his arms and praising him for accepting Marco's wish to make love to their master without Jonas watching them, stroking his back and kissing his forehead, but, he didn't kiss his first boy on his mouth and Jonas got the impression that he didn't kiss him to let the memory of the first kiss he shared with Marco 'settle in' instead of covering it with the memory of his own kiss afterwards.

Jonas was grateful for his master's foresightedness, and he still wallows in the memory as he makes himself comfortable on the couch beside Marco with their master sitting in the middle between them to talk to Erik's third boy Robert via scype after seeing to the laundry with Marco and Erik together.

Jonas is nervous and feels a little bit afraid of their forthcoming talk, because he has neither any clue how he feels about Robert, nor how the Pole feels about him being Erik's boy again. After all, he is the reason why Marco has been punished and isn't allowed to talk to Robert, and the Pole lives far away from them and has to wrap his head around the fact that his adored master has two boys in Dortmund he has to see to their needs now and not only one. Jonas is really glad that it isn't him living in Munich and having to watch Erik living with Marco and Robert via scype, because he is pretty sure that he wouldn't stand it.

The screen flares to life, and Jonas focuses on the dark-haired striker becoming visible upon it. Erik has taken the laptop on his lap instead of placing it on the coffee table although this would be more comfortable for him, but Jonas realizes soon the reason for Erik's decision as he watches Marco mouthing a tender _'hello Lewy,'_ into the camera. Of course, the Pole will see the movements of the blond's mouth better this way than he would with the camera being one meter away from the winger.

“Hey darling. How are you doing?” Erik asks his third boy, looking straight into the camera, his attention focused on Robert and Robert only, and Jonas is amazed again how wonderfully his perfect master handles it to have three boys and show each of them how much he cares and loves them without neglecting his other two boys, because he touches Jonas leg with his own, moving it slightly in a tender caress against Jonas' thigh while his other hand holding the PC in place is entangled with Marco's fingers and his thumb is stroking Marco's palm. But, his eyes are glued to the sight of his beautiful oldest boy, and his voice tells clearly about his worry whether his third boy is well and healthy or not. The young defender knows that he doesn't need to worry about the well-being of the two boys sitting beside him and to his surprise, Jonas doesn't feel jealous of Robert and the care and love for the Pole he can hear in Erik's voice, but relieved that their wonderful master cares about all of them the same way.

“Hello Erik. I'm fine, thank you,” Robert answers with a happy smile before his eyes wander to Marco first and then to him. “Hello Marco, hello Jonas,” he says and now, Jonas feels a slight sting in his stomach as he can hear the difference between the way he says 'hello' to Marco and he says it to him. Robert has had no reason to love him so far, but Jonas finds himself hoping that he will greet him as tenderly some day as he has greeted Marco right now.

“Hello Robert,” he answers hoarsely and Erik's leg presses more firmly against his own. Robert's eyes stay upon him for a few more seconds before they wander back to his master smiling at him. His hand disappears behind his back and he pulls a face as if he was hurting for the blink of an eye as he absentmindedly rubs a spot somewhere on the small of his back.

“I did it yesterday after our talk, do you want to see it?” he asks hopefully, and Jonas can feel both, Erik and Marco tense up. There is a short moment of silence and then, his master answers the striker's question with an eager “yes, please, darling!” sounding as hoarsely as Robert has sounded.

Robert looks at him again, his deep blue eyes considering Jonas thoughtfully as if he tried to look right into his soul and the secrets Jonas is keeping there, before he smiles at him, too, saying: “I hope you will like it, Jonas.”

Jonas frowns, because he has no clue what Robert is talking about, but Marco and Erik are holding their breaths as the picture of perfect male beauty slowly pulls his shirt over his head and then, even slower turns around until he presents his back to the camera.

Jonas stares at the well-shaped and worked out back of one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen apart from his beloved master and the blond boy sitting at his other side, and he is so fascinated that it takes him a while until he realizes what it is Robert wanted to show them.

There, in the middle of the small of his back is a perfect little heart with two adorned capital letters in between the perfectly curved arcs of the heart: a beautiful 'E' and a beautiful 'M'.

Okay, this is what Jonas most likely would have had expected. What he didn't expect, at all, is the similar perfect and beautiful 'J' sitting on top of the little heart, crowning it, while an adorned 'R' is placed under the tip of the heart just as if the heart was balancing on it.

Jonas stares at the small 'J' on top of the heart, and he isn't sure whether his eyes are playing tricks on him or not. But then, Robert's words sink in, the words he has said before undressing his shirt, namely that he did it yesterday after his talk with Erik.

After Erik's third boy knew for sure that Jonas had become their master's boy again after more than one year of separation. Jonas can see the slight redness around the 'J' and the 'R' while the rest of the skin around the heart is smooth and doesn't show any signs of irritation. This can only mean that Robert has gotten the heart with the 'E' and the 'M' earlier and that adding the 'J' to it before even having talked to Jonas at least once and that it is his way of showing him that he is welcomed and will be loved by Robert as much as he is loved by Marco.

Jonas swallows against the sudden lump in his throat, deeply touched by the Pole's visible sign that the dark-haired man is willing to accept him as Erik's boy without really knowing him, just because he loves Erik and trusts him with his heart that their wonderful master could never love someone not being worthy to be loved.

He looks at Robert who cranes his neck to watch his reaction deep in his beautiful blue eyes, smiling shakily at him. “Thank you Robert, it is perfect,” he whispers, tears of emotion wetting his eyelashes.

Robert's happy smile is like watching the sun peering out of dark clouds after a heavy storm again and when he says: “Welcome home, Jonas, I'm so happy that you're finally with us again,” Jonas knows for sure that he doesn't have to worry about his own feelings for his master's third boy any longer.

Falling in love with Robert will be as easy as falling in love with Marco actually was, and Jonas can hardly wait for Robert visiting them and him falling in love with him to finally happen.


	15. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas slowly gets used to live with Erik and Marco, although they are more roommates than lovers at the moment. He has to stay abstinent and Marco isn't allowed to speak. But maybe, something will happen that will mix things up a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is late and I'm tired, but I wanted to post this chapter before going to bed. This probably has to be considered as some kind of filler chapter, because there is not so much happening and I have to admit that I wrote another cliffhanger again, although I suspect that you will know how Jonas will decide at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, share your thoughts with me and leave kudos and comments to feed my muse.

Two days after Jonas has talked to Robert via Skype for the first time, he wakes up lying between his master and his master's second boy, covered in sweat and wondering why he feels so hot. The temperature actually had cooled down during the last days, and the nights are cool enough to let the window open and create a very pleasant atmosphere in their bedroom, even though sleeping in the middle between his two personal heaters provides him with so much warmth that he doesn't need any blanket and only a thin sheet to cover himself during the night.

Erik had decided that Jonas would sleep in the middle between them the last two nights and both, Marco and Jonas were fine with that until his waking up this morning. They have established a nice and well-working routine during the last three days, and Jonas has gotten used to Marco not talking and doing the talking for him somehow. The blond has even managed to avoid arousing any suspicions during the training that something's seriously wrong with him and which would make his teammates worrying about him with talking only little but always saying the right things in the right places, and the only time Jonas saw him uttering more than only short sentences now and then was during a talk with their new trainer which he of course had to have when Tuchel explained him what he expects from his vice-captain in the future.

Jonas could see how proud Erik was of his blond boy that he used his punishment to increase his non-verbal communication-skills instead of pouting and suffering and to his astonishment, Jonas felt the same pride and found himself musing about whether their developing relationship will change when Marco is allowed to speak again and if this change would be for the better or the worse.

But, right now, the only thing he cares about is why it is so damn hot, and Jonas reluctantly opens his eyes and looks around.

It takes him only a few seconds to realize that he is not sweating because of himself, but because of Marco. The blond lies beside him, his face red and filled with hurt and he is groaning silently in his sleep. But, most of all, the older one is burning like a furnace with fever.

Jonas blinks, suddenly wide awake. He sits up, reaching out to touch Marco's forehead, and he can't help but flinch when he can feel the burning heat radiating from the spot where his palm has touched the other one's face. Marco is covered in sweat himself, but he is shivering as if he was freezing all over.

Jonas bites his lip, considering his options before he gently shakes the man he has come to love over the last couple of days awake. Marco groans again, and when he finally opens his eyes, they are blurred and bloodshot as the blond struggles through the dizziness and disorientation clouding his mind and his vision because of his fever.

“Hey, blondie, please, wake up,” Jonas whispers, carefully keeping his voice low and silent because he is pretty sure that every loud sound will cause the other man even more pain. “You're burning with fever and I need to know what's wrong with you,” he says, tenderly stroking a damp blond strand out of his face. Marco frowns and groans, closing his eyes again while lifting his left hand trembling with the effort to his head and pointing at his temple.

“Headache? You have a headache?” Jonas asks and Marco nods, pulling a face as he does so. “Yes, I can imagine, that most likely is because of your fever. Anywhere else?” Marco bites his lip as he shakes his head very carefully.

“Only headache?” Jonas places a soft kiss on the temple Marco has pointed at before turning around to his other side where Erik is about to wake up after his boy has moved away from his side. “Good morning. It is still early, isn't it?” he yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in his own unique and so special way, looking like a cute little boy every time he does it, but when he sees Jonas' worried face, he is awake and focused within the next blink of his eyes. “What's up?” he inquires, bending over to where Marco is lying with his hand pressed against his forehead.

“Marco is burning with fever and he seems to have a bad headache,” Jonas explains, grateful that he hasn't to deal with Marco's pain alone. Not because he fears that he could get infected, but because seeing Marco in so much pain hurts him deeply, and all he can think of is his wish that he could take the pain away from the blond winger somehow.

Erik crawls over and kneels next to Marco on the bed. “Look at me, love,” he murmurs, and Jonas swallows as he hears the deep care and love in their beloved master's voice.

Marco hesitantly opens his eyes again, but not because he wants to disobey, but because it must be hurting and strain him, and Erik waits patiently until Marco finally looks at him, struggling to make his eyelids obey his brain's order and stay open instead of falling shut again.

“I know that you want to go back to sleep, love, but we need to know how high your fever is and what's wrong with you, Marco. You're allowed to talk again, love. You're sick and I don't want you to strain yourself because you can't tell us where you're hurting or what you need. So please, tell me, do you feel any pain except for your headache?”

Marco swallows and his voice sounds strange as he whispers: “No, only my head. And cold.” His teeth are clattering although he is still red all over his face and sweating.

Erik lays his hand on his boy's forehead, frowning as he notices how hot and sweaty the winger is. “Jonas, please, go to the bathroom. In the cupboard over the sink is the medical thermometer. And bring me a bowl with cold water, three cloths and two towels, please,” he asks his first boy and Jonas hastily climbs from the bed, glad that he can do something to make Marco feel better.

“Yes, Erik.” He hurries to grab the thermometer, the cloths and the towels from the bathroom, bringing the items back into the bedroom before he heads to the kitchen to look for a bowl and fill it with cold water.

He holds it with two hands, careful to not spill the water as he makes his way back into the bedroom again and comes just in time to see Erik reading the temperature. “40,2°C, that's not good. We have to call the doctor,” he says, looking at Marco while Jonas starts to wet the cloths for the leg compresses.

Marco tries to pull his leg away as he wraps the cold and wet cloth around his calf, but Erik hushes him with a tender kiss. “I know that you're freezing and you will get your blanket again, love, but, I don't want to give you any pills before the doctor hasn't seen to you, and we need to get your fever down.” Marco whines, but lies still, letting Jonas do his work and wrap the cold fabric around his burning legs while Erik puts the third cold cloth on his forehead.

“It's only the summer minor illness,” he croaks out in between his clattering. “Nico had it two days before I visited him the day before yesterday. Two days with fever and a horrible headache and I'm new again.”

His voice sounds raw from his pain and the long time the blond has hardly used it, but to Jonas it sounds sweeter than any music he has ever listened to, and he can't help but snuggle close to him and kiss him on his damp and hot cheek. “Don't do that, brownie,” Marco objects weakly. “You will get infected.” But he smiles and Jonas can see that his gentle care is doing him a world of good.

“Brownie? Is this your revenge for me calling you 'blondie'?” he chuckles as he wraps the blanket around Marco's shivering body while Erik wets the cloth on his forehead again.

Marco sighs with relief as the cold garment eases the pain behind his eyes a little bit. “No. I like it when you call me blondie. But, you're as sweet as the brownies I love so much to eat are, Jonas,” he admits in his hoarse and strained voice, and Jonas feels warmth pooling in his stomach by this wonderful declaration of love and he can't help but kiss his cheek again. “Thank you, blondie. I love you, too.” He hasn't expected to tell Marco that he loves him for the first time when he is lying in his bed, sick and hurting all over, but it feels right, and Marco's happy sigh tells him that his own love confession came right in time to make Marco feel much better than he felt only minutes ago.

“And I don't care about getting infected. We slept in the same bed, so if Erik and I have caught it, then we already did it tonight. All I care about is you feeling better again.”

“Thank you, Jonas,” Marco whispers, his eyelids dropping again. Erik strokes his hair, kissing his temple. “It probably is this summer minor illness, but I will call the doctor, he has to see to you, love and make sure that it isn't anything more serious. Try to sleep, we will see to everything.”

Marco is already half asleep again and Jonas feels a lump in his throat as he watches him, his face showing his pain even while he sleeps. Erik's hand on his shoulder makes him look up at his master, and the confidence he sees in the wonderful hazel-green eyes gives him back some of his own confidence and good mood. A summer bug is painful and annoying, but nothing Marco couldn't overcome in a couple of days with a lot of care and love.

He follows his master out of the room to get ready for the day, knowing that sleep is what will help Marco the most right now. Sleep and the love of his master and his master's second boy. Jonas smiles as he enters the bathroom to take a quick shower before making breakfast. 'Brownie'. This is a pet name he really could get used to, this much he knows for sure.

**

Marco had been right with his suspicion, the doctor from their club always looking for the players when they are sick diagnosed the summer minor illness they had suspected it to be and ordered Marco to stay in bed, swallow paracetamol against the fever and the headache and drink as much as he can. Marco isn't allowed to come to training or even visit the club for one week, and the doctor wasn't pleased when he learned that Erik and Jonas might have get infected, but said nothing, only told them to be careful and call him if one of them started to feel sick, as well.

Jonas isn't sure whether he suspected anything behind their explanation that they visited Marco to play FIFA, watch some movies and stayed at his place because it became pretty late, but the good doctor didn't say anything to this, either, and if he suspected that their relationship goes deeper than just friendship, so he was able to hide this very well.

Jonas isn't ashamed of what they share, at all. He has needed some time to wrap his head around this foursome thing, but, it feels right and he knows that Erik, Marco and Robert feel the same way. But, explaining their love for each other and the true nature of their dynamic to anybody else is an entirely different kind of matter and Jonas is grateful that they are only close friends for the rest of the world.

Erik had decided to call Marcel, Marco's best friend after the visit of their doctor and asked him if he could come over and see to Marco while they were away, and Marcel agreed immediately to Erik's request and came when Erik and Jonas had to leave. He was the only one who knew about Erik being Marco's master for a rather long time, and he also knows about Robert and Jonas now. Jonas was afraid that Marco's best friend would maybe be pissed off that his best friend has to share his master with two boys now instead of only one, but the other man was only kind and friendly to him, and Jonas could see how much he cares for Marco and was relieved that Marco wouldn't be alone during their absence and therefore willing to like Marcel without even really knowing him.

The first day passed with Marco sleeping almost twenty-four hours a day, and Erik and Jonas let him sleep, glad that he could get the needed rest despite his horrible headache, musing about letting Jonas sleep in the guestroom for one night to make more room for Marco in their bed in case he would be tossing and turning because of the fever. Marco did start tossing and turning, and he only stopped it when Erik came back with Jonas and he felt his beloved brownie snuggling close to him again. After Jonas settling in in their bed beside him again, he slept peacefully for the rest of the night, cuddled up to him, while Jonas lay awake for some time, his heart wanting to burst with all the love he felt for his master who is able to accept that his brunet boy has become as important for his blond one as he himself is for Marco, and as his black-haired boy Robert is for Marco, as well, and the love he feels for this astonishing young man lying close to him and with his arm wrapped around him as if Jonas was his life-line in the stormy sea he is swimming in.

Marco is allowed to speak again, but he speaks much less than Jonas remembers him talking with others from his first time with the senior team, and he has the feeling that this isn't because of his illness, but because the blond has learned that words are not needed oftentimes and that he is able to express himself much better without using his mouth. Jonas isn't someone wanting to talk all of the time himself, and he appreciates this new Marco, a lot. They have talked to Robert via Skype again and Jonas could see that the Pole was as concerned about Marco's well-being as Jonas himself felt, and this made him like Erik's third boy even more than he already did before because of the wonderful sweet little heart on the small of his back. Marco talked only little, still feverish and sleepy all of the time, but when Robert told them that he would be able to visit them the next weekend, Marco's face lit up with pure bliss and joy and Jonas could see that this prospect revived some of the blond's spirits, giving him a reason to recover as quickly as possible.

It is the evening of the second day after Marco has become sick and the blond was able to sit upright for some time and take a quick shower with their master's help while Jonas saw to making a light meal for him, some chicken soup with a slice of bread and herbal tea.

They sit in the kitchen and Jonas watches Marco eating his soup with delight and regained appetite, but he is still pale and weak, and his forehead is slightly wrinkled because of the headache he still suffers from.

Marco had been cranky the entire afternoon, and Jonas had to admire Erik's patience he showed while his blond boy, actually being a grown-up man of twenty-six but behaving like a little toddler in his defiant phase, whining and complaining about every little thing until Jonas was torn between his own annoyance and the pity and sympathy he felt for their master's other boy, because he knew quite well that he always behaves the same way when he was sick and is finally on his way back to normal again.

Fortunately, Erik isn't that kind of master punishing his boys for being cranky when they are sick and suffering, and he simply took Marco in his arms and let him whine and grouse, distracting him with funny stories about his own crankiness when he was a child being sick and terrorizing his parents until Marco stopped complaining and cuddled close to him for taking a nap on the couch.

“Is there something else we can do for you, love?” the young defender now asks, stroking the blond's hand after Marco has finished his meal, pushing his plate to the side.

Marco hesitates, chewing on his lip, and Jonas can see that there actually is something going on in his mind. Erik smiles at him as he sees his boy's uncertainty to tell him his wish.

“You can tell me everything, love, you know that,” he tells him tenderly and Marco swallows audibly. “How long does Jonas have to stay abstinent?” he finally asks and Jonas tenses with his surprise. Why does his blondie want to know that? Marco really isn't in the state to have sex tonight, and judging by the way his hand supports his head to stay upright, he knows that himself quite well.

Erik on the other hand seems to know what Marco is up to, because his face shows another kind of tension, something Jonas can't quite detect, and he feels nervous when he sees his beloved master considering him with this strange expression.

“You're not well enough to have sex tonight, blondie,” he finally says when the silence stretching between them becomes unbearable for him.

Marco smiles tenderly at him. “I know that, Jonas and I'm not talking about me having sex tonight. But, I can't sleep all of the time and my head hurts too much to play anything or watch TV on the screen, no matter how good the screen might be. But, watching our wonderful master making love to you with dimmed lights wouldn't strain me, at all, quite the opposite, it would be perfect to distract me from my misery,” he says and all Jonas can do is stare at him with wide eyes, while an unexpected feeling of warmth and lust starts pooling in his groin.

He looks at the young defender again, his kind, but strict master who surely won't give in that easily to his other boy's wish, because Jonas stayed abstinent for only a few days by now and Jonas thought that he would have to stay abstinent for much longer, but, when he notices the way Erik is looking back at him, he isn't so sure about that any longer.

“But, Erik, you said...” he stammers and Erik takes his hand and smiles at him.

“You stayed abstinent for a couple of days and you did well, Jonas. But, you also have to get used to us becoming a true foursome in every sense of the meaning, and this is much more important for not only you, but also for Marco and Robert and me, of course. Robert will visit us the next weekend, and I want you to be able to share our bed then not only for sleeping. I wanted to tell you my decision about that earlier, but then, Marco became sick and I had to wait until he would be well enough again. His wish proves to me that I won't have to worry about him any longer. I also talked to Robert earlier this day, and he assured me that he will understand it if you're more comfortable with only Marco being around the first time I'm making love to you again. I would like him to share this moment with us via Skype, but I will leave this up to you. But, one thing is clear, sweetheart, the moment all the four of us being together as lovers and not only as friends and roommates will come and you need to realize and accept that. So, tell me, sweetheart, will you fulfill Marco's wish and surrender to me while he's with us watching us making love tonight?”

Jonas gulps for air, not knowing what to say. When he gazes at the winger who watches him with hope and fear at the same time in his eyes, obviously fearing that Jonas will say no to his wish, he is torn between his own fear and discomfort about Marco and maybe even Robert watching him having sex with their master and his desire to be as close to Erik and share those wonderful feelings with him again, no matter whether there will be two pairs of hungry eyes watching them or not.

Marco takes his hand, stroking his fingers. “I love you, brownie. I long to finally share this with you.” He smiles his crooked grin, the one that does incredible things to Jonas and makes him wish to do everything he can to make the cheeky blond happy. “I'm not in the state to join you and have some fun myself, but I want to be there when our wonderful master makes love to you for the first time after you have become his boy again. Please, Jonas say yes and let me be there and share this with you, and will you let Robert be there via Skype, as well – please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One question stays: will Jonas allow Robert to watch them via Skype or not? Any suggestions or wishes? :-)
> 
> 40,2°C are 104°F : high fever. :-)


	16. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco wants to watch his master making love to Jonas. How will Jonas react to this request?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I was surprised when I realized yesterday that I started with this story only one month ago, I posted the first chapter on July, the 1st. Somehow, I thought I had started it somewhere in June... :-)
> 
> As always, my boys and their master don't leave me alone and I had the strong urge to add the next chapter quickly. It shows that Jonas is still struggling and it also shows Erik being his wonderful master at his best (at least I hope that it does). I also added a rather 'open speech' at the end of this chapter about this story and my 'Master And Boys'-series, because of some things that happened ever since I started with the first part and lately again, you can skip this part of course, although I hope that you will read this part, as well.
> 
> Anyway, have fun with the new chapter and as always, please share your thoughts with me.

Heavy sobs are wrecking him from head to toe as Jonas curls himself up into a small ball on the bed in the guestroom where he sought refuge after Marco had asked him to let him watch Erik making love to him and even more, let Robert watch them via Skype, as well.

Jonas doesn't even know why he ran away and why he's crying so hard, but he did and he does and he seems to be unable to stop the tears running down all over his cheeks and the sobs escaping his lips against his own will, wrapping his arms around his midsection because his stomach hurts from the violent crying.

The silent sound of the door opening and closing again startles him, and he tenses when the mattress shifts under the weight of someone sitting down on it next to him, but when the familiar and so beloved scent of his wonderful master fills his nose, he lets himself be pulled up and into Erik's lap. Strong and warm arms embrace him, offering the shelter he was seeking so desperately but not finding in this lonely guestroom where he doesn't belong any longer and probably never truly belonged, because he belongs to Erik and Marco and the places they share, no matter how frightened and confused he might feel about this at the moment.

He clings to his master, the center of his world which is so confusing, frightening and overwhelming sometimes, accepting gratefully the gentle rocking and stroking as he struggles to stop his painful crying.

“Hush, sweetheart, it's okay, don't fight it, just let it out,” his master soothes him, the steady rocking of his arms and the soft kisses on his hair assuring him that Erik isn't angry with him, but understands him and that he came to him to comfort him and not to punish him. For a tiny moment, he feels sorry for Marco who must feel as hurt and confused as he feels right now, sitting alone in the kitchen, still sick and hurting all over himself, but as selfish as it might be, he needs Erik more than Marco needs him at this moment, and Jonas dwells in having Erik for himself for a couple of minutes more than he probably should do.

“Don't fight your tears, sweetheart, it's okay. You went through a lot and crying will help you, so just do it, sweetheart,” Erik murmurs again, and Jonas stops fighting, losing himself in the tears that wash away some of his confusion and hurt feelings until he is able to see things clearer again and sort out why he reacted so badly to Marco's wish that actually should show him how much the blond loves him and that he has accepted Jonas to be a very important part of their relationship and his life in a way Jonas still wasn't able to accept Marco being such an important part of his life until now.

Maybe, this is what has put him off that much.

That Erik's second boy, who is his 'oldest' boy somehow, considering the long time Erik has been Marco's master by now, is capable to accept everything life 'throws' at him as long as he is sure that his master loves him and will be there for him, integrating Jonas in his life and his heart as if it was the most natural thing in the world, while Jonas still has a hard time with coming to terms with sharing his bed like lovers do not only with Erik, but also with Marco and Robert, as well.

Jonas loves Marco, he really does. Plus, he is sure that he will learn to love Robert as much as he loves Marco, so this can't be what's troubling him so.

Perhaps, it is _because_ he loves and desires Marco that much, as strange as it might sound. Jonas longs to touch and to feel him, to kiss him again – meaning kissing like in lovers do and not only brief kisses on Marco's temples – and the thought of just being watched by the young man he desires that much, knowing that he will see his ecstasy and hear his moans without being distracted by his own lust and desire, makes him feeling so vulnerable and uncomfortable. He doesn't know whether this makes sense or not, but this is how he feels about it, and he'd rather wait until Marco can have sex again, too and Robert visiting them, but as he know looks up at his master's face, he realizes that this won't be an option.

His master loves him deeply, and Jonas can see that he understands his feelings better than Jonas would like it, but that he also expects him to surrender to him and be his good boy, trusting his master that he knows exactly what his boy needs without fighting against it. And it is clear to see in his eyes that Erik thinks that he needs to be watched making love to him before the actual foursome will happen – if not tonight, then tomorrow or the night after tomorrow, but that it will be like this and that his first boy will better get used to this thought and accept it instead of keep on struggling and fighting.

Erik strokes tenderly his blotchy face and Jonas tries a shaky smile. “I'm sorry. I don't know why I reacted this way,” he mumbles in the attempt to apologize, and Erik kisses him on his swollen eyelids with such tenderness that he wants to cry again.

“I know, sweetheart. It has been a little bit too much for you during the last days, and I know quite well that I have pushed you to your limits. But, going slow and prolonging it wouldn't help you, even though you might think otherwise at the moment, Jonas. There is nothing you would have to fear, sweetheart and watching is an important part of every threesome and foursome, so you have to get used to being watched. You were so brave and did so well, I'm proud of you, don't you doubt that. And Marco feels the same way. But, no matter how hard it might seem for you right now, it won't be easier if you'll wait for much longer with trying it, and tonight would be a good time, don't you think so, sweetheart?”

Erik's gaze is tender, but his master looks at him in his special way, just as if he could look straight into Jonas' soul again, seeing all of his uncertainties and his defiance, because a small part of him is still fighting against being another one's boy, wanting to be strong and confident without needing somebody else's guidance and protection, and Jonas doesn't like that, wanting nothing more than keeping this part of him secret and hiding it from his beloved master, because Erik must be disappointed knowing that he is still fighting against him and his own true nature, mustn't he?

Erik smiles at him just as if he had read his thoughts again, but, he says nothing, only kisses his forehead. “I love you, sweetheart. I desire you and I long to make you mine again,” is all he tells him, showing his boy his own vulnerability - if loving someone can be considered as vulnerability, that is.

Jonas swallows. He loves and desires his wonderful master as much as Erik desires him, and he craves to become one with him again, but still...

Erik pulls him close again, waiting patiently for Jonas to come to terms with his mixed feelings and the smaller one has to admire his master's incredible patience once again. He can feel Erik's strong desire for him poking against his butt cheek, because Erik does nothing to hide his need from him and this, although he must be a disgusting sight with his red eyes, his swollen nose and blotchy face, but true love isn't only about visible beauty, at all. Jonas knows that he would still think that Erik is the most beautiful being in the entire world if he was sick and green all over his face, puking his guts out, and the same goes for Marco and most likely Robert, as well, being the most beautiful beings in the entire world for him in their own special ways directly after his wonderful master.

Robert. Jonas tenses as he thinks of him and realizes what it was making him feel that desperate. Being watched by Marco lying next to him will probably be fine, at least he thinks so. But, Robert won't be there, only watching them via Skype and through a camera, and Jonas knows that he can't do it, not tonight when it will be his very first time of being watched.

But, Robert must feel excluded if he says no to him, and Jonas doesn't want Erik's third boy he hasn't really met so far – not as being Erik's boy, at least – to feel bad and excluded, not after what Robert has done for him without having really met him as Erik's first boy.

Jonas bites his lip, looking up at the young defender again. “Do you really think that Lewy won't mind it not being there or watching us via Skype?” he whispers, unconsciously using the Pole's nickname for the first time, and his cheeks are burning and his throat feels tight with new tears again.

Erik strokes his face with his fingertips, wiping away the single tear that rolls down on his still wet cheek, being the visible proof of his sweetheart's struggles. “He won't, sweetheart. My darling knows how hard this is for you. It wasn't long ago that he became my boy, and Lewy can still remember what he went through himself. But, why don't we ask him, so he can tell you himself that he understands you?”

Jonas flinches, but then, he nods his head. He owes it to him to tell him that he can't be watched via Skype tonight, and Jonas might have been too cowardly for more than one year when it came to accepting his true self, but he has never been a coward when it came to apologizing to the ones he cares deeply about, and he does care about Robert and his feelings, even though he still doesn't know him so well – which will hopefully change sooner rather than later. Jonas knows that he will feel better after he has talked to the striker living in Munich, and he also has to talk to Marco and apologize to him for running away without explanation.

“Yes, I want to do that,” he says, his voice raw from his crying, but confident again. “Am I allowed to touch Marco?” he then asks, looking at his master for permission, because he feels the strong urge to touch and feel the blond who has welcomed him in his life he shares with the young man both of them love so much so warmheartedly.

Erik kisses him on his salty lips. “Of course, you can touch him, Jonas. Tonight, you're allowed to do everything you need to do and what will make it easier for you to make this important next step in our relationship, and you don't need to ask me for permission beforehand, sweetheart. I will tell you if there's anything I won't feel comfortable with, don't you doubt that.” He smiles his own unique crooked grin. “Even masters need to have a safe-word in case they would have to use it now and then. Do you remember my safe-word, sweetheart?”

Jonas smiles. Of course, he remembers his master's safe-word. How could he ever forget that?

Erik chose it after their serious talk in the evening when they had had their first big quarrel. They had spent the weekend in Pirmasens where the young defender's parents are still living, and Erik had shown him where he grew up. Their argument started rather harmless and stupid during their visit of the impressive castle Trifels sitting enthroned on the top of one of the countless mountains building the Pfälzer Wald, and it ended with Jonas running away from there and down all the long way to the parking lot until he had reached their car, followed by Erik who was halfway out of his mind with worries about Jonas' well-being.

That evening, they talked about their relationship and decided to use safe-words in the future in case one of them would need to show that he has reached his absolute limit. This was also the evening when their relationship started to change from being 'just' boyfriends into the special one of Erik becoming his master and Jonas becoming his boy.

Jonas smiles wistfully at the vivid memory. “Trifels. Your safe-word is Trifels, my master,” he whispers, and Erik pulls him in for a passionate kiss, telling him without words how happy he is that Jonas is finally his beloved boy again after the long and horrible year where they had been apart.

Jonas surrenders to his master's kiss, suddenly knowing that he wants Marco to watch them making love tonight, because as much as he fought against sharing Erik with anyone else at the beginning, Marco and Robert belongs to him now, too and as long as Erik will be there, he will be fine, no matter what will happen, Jonas now knows that for sure.

 

**

  
Just a few things at the end...

There is something I want to say at the end of this chapter, because of some things that happened several times since I started with 'Give Me What I Need', and this will also be the last time that I will make a statement to those happenings.

First of all: a million thanks to all of you who support this story and who have supported the series from the very beginning with visible signs like kudos, comments or public bookmarks. Your feedback means the world to me and all I can do is to thank you for your wonderful support and ask you to keep it up and show me that you like what I'm writing with your feedback, because there is nothing worse or frustrating than getting no feedback, at all. This will make every writer lose their passion for what they are writing sooner or later.

Ever since I started this series, some people felt the need to tell me that they would never write a Dom/sub or BDSM-story themselves and this in a way that made it sound as if writing such a story would be something one writing or even only reading it had to be ashamed of because of doing something indecent or 'creepy'.

I am not ashamed of writing about Dom/sub-dynamic and I won't apologize for doing it, because I do believe that my story is nothing of this kind, neither indecent, nor creepy or disgusting. One also doesn't need to be a Dom or sub themselves to be able to write such a story or enjoy reading it. I don't live in such a relationship, I'm just a curious person being always up for a challenge and trying something new, and I love it to create new pairings, my own characters or write AU's nobody else has written about before. I don't write about own experiences except for a few things and I only write for entertainment and fun – yours as much as mine.

Writing or reading a Dom/sub-story won't make you become a Dom or sub yourself, just like writing or reading about homosexual relationships won't make anybody become gay or lesbian, and especially this fandom consists mostly of those kind of relationships, the 'hets' are pretty rare and no one seems to have a problem with that. I also do believe that this fandom needs badly some good and 'decent' Dom/sub-stories, because a lot of those posted here are merely about sex-toys, curse-words and meant as an excuse for writing about humiliation or rough or non-consensual sex and not about this special way of life which isn't about only sex, at all.

There are a lot of stories in here I would never write about or read, about rapes, incest and underage, the tags of those stories speak for themselves, and a lot of them are requests from readers. Everybody has to decide for themselves whether they want to read them or not, but the people we're writing and reading about in this fandom are mostly living people except for a few OMCs and making a person of public interest like a footballer a criminal like a rapist for example is something we all have to be careful with and should all think about twice. My stories will never contain such things and hopefully will never lack the respect all of us should have when it comes to write and read about living people.

I was also told that my Dom/sub-stories can be read only partly because of some things. I know that spanking or a three- or foursome is not everybody's cup of tea and I always make sure to put those tags in my tag-list which could be a trigger for my readers and I really understand it when someone skips those parts like the ones with the spanking or stops reading my stories when it comes to a threesome or foursome although it was clear in this story right from the start that it would be a foursome. But I was also told that only the parts with the 'free will' could be read which made me frown, making me wonder about where they had found those parts about 'unfree will' in my stories.

You will never find anything non-consensual in my stories, being a sub and surrendering to a Dom doesn't mean that something's happening against my boys' wills. Everything happening here is willingly, wished and desired, and my boys simply need someone to guide and protect them like a lot of people become religious because they seek shelter and guidance and live to the rules of their religion, even though they might restrain their lives in some ways. It is similar to a parents-children-relationship or a teacher's-pupils-relationship and has nothing to do with slavery, abuse, forcing anyone into doing something or humiliation. The things that apparently are considered as BDSM like domestic violence in any kind, no matter if verbal or physical, humiliation, rape or oppressing happen as oftentimes in 'normal' relationships as they might happen in Dom/sub-relationships and are not common use there.

I also know that my stories inspired some of the other users to their own stories, to write some special parts or chapters in one of their stories and I don't mind that, at all. I was inspired to a few of my stories by other users, as well, and I have no problems with admitting that.

Quite the opposite, I feel honored every time I see that and I also know that my 'Masters And Boys'-series inspired others, too, I could read that myself, and I think that this is a good thing, because most parts of the things people think they know about this special way of life are prejudices and not the true nature of it, and no one writing about this topic needs to hide or to be ashamed of it, at all.

Maybe, my open speech here at the end of this chapter might have deterred some of you, my dear readers, I hope that it didn't, but I have to admit that I really grow tired of having to hear or read that one 'would never ever write about Dom/sub-relationship' themselves, just as if I was to blame for doing it. I never expected anybody to do it just because I write some, and there's no need to point that out.

To all of you who agree with me and are not deterred by my open words a huge thank you for reading and (hopefully) enjoying this story and especially for those of you who show me that you do with comments and kudos.

I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow, because my boys and their master just don't leave me alone and Marco is complaining loudly that he needs a distraction from his headache... ☺


	17. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas has made up his mind and is ready to let Marco watch Erik making love to him. Hopefully, Robert won't be too sad and Jonas will be able to be watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the for today promised chapter for you. I am totally speechless, amazed, grateful and moved to tears by your wonderful, outstanding and overwhelming feedback to the last chapter. I really hadn't expected to get so much back from you, and all I can do is bowing before you, my wonderful readers, and thank you for your great support that means more to me than I can express in words.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!
> 
> Hopefully, this rather fluffy (and hopefully also hot) chapter will be at least a little reward for all the love you have gifted me with. Please, let me know. :-)

Marco has moved from the kitchen to the living room where Jonas and Erik find him cuddled up dozing on the couch. Jonas almost flies to him, wrapping his arms around the taller one when Marco startles awake and struggles into a sitting position.

“I'm sorry, blondie, I'm so sorry!” he whispers, choking on new tears. Marco's big hands come up to stroke his back as he pulls the other boy close. His because of the fever still too warm lips travel gently over the tousled mop of brown hair, and Marco rocks him just like Erik has rocked him only minutes ago.

“No need to be sorry for anything, my sweet brownie,” the boy who at least to Jonas' impression never seems to struggle with his role and always obeying their wonderful master's orders assures him tenderly, kissing his wet cheek. “It's okay, Jonas, really. I understand you.”

And Jonas can feel that he really does. Marco is tensed because of the fever and his headache, Jonas can smell the change in his wonderful scent because of the summer bug, as strange as it is, because his nose was never that sensitive before, but there are no hard or hurt feelings, only love and care as Marco soothes him now with his loving embrace.

For a while, they just sit there with Jonas halfway in the taller one's lap, and Jonas can feel his desire for Erik's other boy rising deep in his belly, their closeness, Marco's tender caresses and his love for the blond leaving him tingling and breathless. “I wish you could join us,” he murmurs against the hot skin of Marco's throat and Marco sighs wistfully and chuckles weakly, sounding a little bit like a bleating goat as he does so.

“I wished that, too, my sweet brownie, but this stubborn little man of mine simply refuses to wake up and make an acquaintance with you at the moment. This damn bug has drained me, completely. Be sure that it is not because this sweet little ass of yours pressing against my at the moment rather useless proof of my impressive maleness wouldn't be tempting enough,” he snickers with self-irony in his voice, and Jonas can feel by the way Marco presses him close that there is nothing to fear for him that Marco doesn't desire him. The fever isn't as high as it was any longer, but the winger is still a little furnace, and the wrinkles on his forehead and his bloodshot eyes prove to Jonas that he must still suffer from this horrible headache and is only hiding his pain very well.

He lifts his head from Marco's shoulder and presses an ardent kiss on Marco's lips. “You will get a good performance then to watch and enjoy instead,” he promises him hoarsely, surprised by his own courage. “But, I can't do this Skype-watching tonight.”

Marco's gaze becomes so tender that Jonas' heart clenches with the regret he feels about not being able to make love to his wonderful blondie tonight. “That's okay, Jonas. Lewy will understand it and not be disappointed. Shall we call him and tell him how much we miss him and that we can't hardly wait until he is here with us, now?” Marco asks him, wiping a single tear rolling down on Jonas' cheek away with his thumb. Jonas smiles shakily at him, turning his head to look at his master leaning in his preferred posture with his arms crossed before his chest in the doorway, watching them with tender amusement sparkling in his wonderful eyes.

Erik smiles back at him, pushing himself away from the wooden frame to come closer and join them on the couch. He sits down beside Marco, kissing his blond boy and his brunet boy cuddled up on the blond one's lap on their cheeks. Jonas relaxes, feeling safe and warm, and when Erik starts the computer to establish the connection with Munich, he takes a deep breath, readying himself for the sad expression he surely will see in the blue eyes when he tells Robert that he can't be a part of their love-making tonight. He knows that one day, it will be the other way round. One day, it will be him being away for some reason and he can only hope, that he will be as understanding and generous as the striker living in Munich hopefully will be, then.

The screen flares to live and Jonas blinks away the tears, focusing on the handsome male face becoming visible on the screen. “Hey darling! How are you doing?” Erik greets his third boy lovingly, and when Jonas sees the way Robert looks at him with tenderness and kindness in his blue eyes, he knows that all his worries were useless and that the Pole understands him better than he would ever have thought.

“Thank you, Erik, I'm fine. How are you?” Robert asks back, his posture relaxed and carefree and then, their conversation flows easily and lightheartedly, assuring Jonas that everything will be fine and that he won't have to worry about Erik's third boy, at all.

**

Jonas lies on their bed, naked and exposed to the stare of two pairs of hungry eyes, one pair of a wonderful hazel-green color and the other one of a similar wonderful amber-golden one. He swallows as the two pairs of eyes roam over his body, taking in the sight of the youthful male beauty lying spread out before them, and he can still see one pair of blue eyes before his own mind's eye, looking tenderly and filled with love and understanding at him when he stammered his way through his explanation, almost choking on his words, because he so wished that things would be different as they actually are.

_“It's fine, Jonas, please, don't look so sad. Honestly, I don't know whether I wanted to be watched via Skype or not, and surely not when it would be the first time, at all. I had a hard time being watched by Erik when I first was allowed to sleep with Marco.” He shoots an apologetically look at the young defender grinning cheerfully at his dark-haired boy by the memory. “Don't worry about me, Joni, I'm fine. Just promise me that you will enjoy yourself and distract our poor Marco from his misery, will you?”_

_Jonas nods his head, biting his lip and wondering what he has done to deserve being loved by not only one wonderful young man, but three of them, and this unquestioningly and although he fought so hard against them and his own role in this foursome. “I will, I promise you, blacky,” he croaks out and Robert winks at him with his right eye. “Blondie, brownie, and blacky, huh? I like that,” he chuckles amused. They keep their talk short because Marco obviously suffers while staring at the screen, and when they say their goodbyes, Jonas spontaneous blows a kiss through the air to Robert, making him blush with that. He makes a kiss-pout back at him and Jonas is still smiling when the screen goes dark and they get up from the couch to get ready for bed._

And now, he lies here and Marco's hungry stare is like a physical caress, arousing Jonas as if it was the blond's big hands touching him. Erik's second boy has curled himself up close to the edge of the bed to leave enough room for his master and his first boy being able to make love properly and his breathing is slightly ragged, giving his anticipation away, and this soothes Jonas' worries a little bit.

He knows that the taller boy really isn't in the state to have sex and that his staying flat and unaroused has nothing to do with the lack of desire, but only with two days of high fever and a horrible headache, and Jonas is determined to give Marco what he needs and make him forget his pain at least for a little while. Erik has dimmed the lamps and the light in their bedroom is just bright enough that Marco can see everything without feeling uncomfortable or having to strain his eyes even more.

A soft moan escapes Jonas' lips as he looks up at his master kneeling over him and looking down at him, worshiping his body with his loving gaze. He hasn't touched him until now, but Jonas is already hard and aching, the visible proof of his strong desire twitching long and hard against his abs and leaving shiny drops of pre-come on his sun-kissed skin over the worked-out muscles.

“You're so beautiful, sweetheart, so so beautiful!” his master tells him, his voice raw and husky with lust and desire, and Jonas shivers as he listens to his words and the wonderful warm voice he has missed for more than one year so badly.

And then, Erik's hands are on his body, claiming it as his rightful territory again. Jonas moans again and even though he feels slightly embarrassed because of the neediness of the sounds he makes, he doesn't try to hold them back and let them flow freely and escape his lips without resistance. This isn't so much about him and what he needs, this is mostly about what his master and the other boy lying next to him need, and Jonas is willing to surrender to Marco's needs as much as to Erik's needs tonight, knowing that Marco would do the same for him if their roles were reversed.

He doesn't close his eyes as Erik's elegant fingers travel over his flanks and up to his chiseled chest-muscles, teasing the tiny, rosy nobs crowning the tempting landscape of his male torso until they are as hard as the one part of his body that is able to grow to an impressive length and thickness whenever being woken up and seduced and challenged to present itself at its best.

Erik's thumbs draw lazy circles around his nipples until Jonas arches his back into the touch and the moan he gasps out sounds more like a mewl than a moan, and Marco rewards him for his noisiness with a happy sigh as he snakes closer, reaching out and taking Jonas hand clenched around the soft sheet in his own. Jonas knows that the blond won't join their actions in any way, not tonight, even though he maybe could caress Jonas without any problems, but both of them know that Jonas will be only their master's property tonight and only his. But, Marco holding Jonas' hand to make the watching and listening for him easier is obviously fine with the young defender, because he smiles tenderly at his blond boy and nods his head, approvingly.

Jonas has expected Erik to cover him with his body when he finally is done with teasing his nipples and turning his boy into a panting and quivering mess and bends down to kiss him, but he lies down behind him instead, turning Jonas on his right side so that they both are facing Marco. Jonas has to crane his neck a little bit as his master claims his lips and demands entrance to what's behind the soft gate they are forming, but the feeling of his master's desire pressing forcefully against the small of his back while his hand can stroke his front unhindered this way makes more than up for this small discomfort. Plus, he knows that Erik is doing this for his other boy who is suffering and needs the wonderful sight of Jonas lying naked and aroused before him to have a break from his pain and discomfort and lose himself in the sweetness of the moment.

Erik's mouth is so hot upon his own, and his tongue shows him what his master will do very soon with his perfect cock as the skilled and clever conqueror thoroughly explores what it has won without even having had to fight for it, because Jonas surrendered to him unquestioningly and eagerly, content with Erik taking the lead and drawing pleasure out of his submission for the first time without even thinking of fighting against his wish to surrender to his beloved master.

He can't do much himself in this position with Marco's fingers almost clenched around his own, but this is apparently what the young man who has caught his heart wants from him, and the hardness pressing against his butt cheek shows him that there is no need for him to do anything to arouse his master's desire further.

The mattress shifts as Erik moves to take the lube, his lips never leaving Jonas' mouth as he grabs the small bottle from the place where he has left it on the pillow beside them earlier and Jonas eagerly pulls his legs up to his front to let the tender finger slick with the cool liquid slip into his needy core, eagerly waiting to be filled with Erik's gorgeous cock spending so much pleasure every time Jonas can feel it deep inside him.

He moans into their kiss and Marco's fingers pressing his hand are a sign of the blond's pleasure his watching their lovemaking arouses in him. No real sexual pleasure most likely at the moment, as sick and weak as the poor winger is because of the nasty bug he has caught, but real pleasure, nonetheless.

Erik's finger circles around his puckered rosebud, massaging the tight muscles until it can slip inside without meeting any resistance and for one moment, Jonas thinks that he can come just from that. He is so damn hard that it's hurting, and he really isn't sure whether he will be able to hold back tonight if his master orders him to hold back or not. He can still feel the amber-golden eyes of Erik's blond boy caressing him although he has closed his own as Erik has started to kiss him, and being watched by this so special young man who truly loves him is far more pleasurable and much less frightening than Jonas has thought. Quite the opposite, it seems to be natural to let Marco share their pleasure by watching Erik taking him, and he wonders briefly about the question if he has told Robert that he can't let him watch them via Skype for no reason. But, the thought of the camera whirring silently and transmitting their lovemaking via Skype to Munich makes him flinch, unconsciously, and tense up, and only Erik deepening his kiss distracts him from his discomfort again.

“Hush, sweetheart, it's fine, no one's there, only Marco and I,” Erik murmurs against his swollen lips as he lets go of his tingling mouth, and Jonas gasps out as he notices surprised that there are two fingers instead of only one pumping in and out of him, brushing over his prostate only now and then, but making him mewl and his cock twitch every time they do so. Erik knows exactly where his sweet spot is, so the almost accidentally brushing is done on purpose to keep Jonas at the edge and prepare him faster without pushing him too fast towards his orgasm, meaning that Erik expects him to hold back until he gives him permission to come. Jonas knows this game from his first time with Erik having been his master, and he still remembers the non-verbal orders better than he would like to remember them right now. Shit! How is he supposed to keep his calm when only Marco's hungry eyes and the way he licks his lips while watching them almost make him come?

This watching-thing is much more difficult than he has expected it to be. He groans with frustration and the soft pull of sharp teeth trapping his earlobe between them and the warm puffs of air of Erik's pleased chuckle make him groan right away, again.

“I'm pleased to see that you still remember the rules so well, boy,” his master delightedly purrs into his ear while he adds the third finger, curling them into the small spot that is already swollen and pulsing from all the teasing. “You will be my good boy and wait for my permission, won't you, sweetheart?”

Jonas whimpers with frustration, but he nods his head and the long and tanned arm wrapped around him from behind pulls him closer to Erik's strong frame as clever fingers tease the nipple within their reach again. Jonas can't help but cry out, shivering heavily, and Marco licks his lips again as he watches creamy drops of pre-come roll down on Jonas rock-hard and twitching manhood, dropping down on the silky sheets. His fingers clench so hard around Jonas' hand that it hurts a little bit and the sight of Marco watching him with rapt devotion on his face pulls another shiver from him. Damn it, he is so close and this without anyone having touched his poor cock so far.

He suppresses another loud cry of frustration as the fingers slip out of him, leaving him empty and his needy hole pulsing helplessly in the attempt to swallow what isn't there any longer while he feels the hardness that has pressed against his sweaty butt cheek the entire time moving away from him. It returns quickly, slick with the lube Erik has himself lined up with, and the feeling of his master slowly entering him, inch by inch, is almost more than he can bear.

Erik feels so perfect as he fills every cell of his shivering body, replacing the emptiness in his core and his soul with his warmth and his love, and tears well up in Jonas' eyes and start to stream over his face as he surrenders to the wonderful being completing him in a way no one else could ever complete him, willingly and happily, surrendering to the heat spreading out from the spot where he is stretched to his limits into every cell of his with love and desire humming body and to Erik's unspoken wish to trust him and take whatever Erik wants him to take.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart, look at Marco and let my beloved boy see your pleasure,” the young defender whispers into his ear as he is buried balls-deep inside him and Jonas isn't surprised that he knows that his eyes were closed, fallen shut by the sensation of becoming one with his beloved master.

He obeys and opens his eyes again, neither hiding his lust nor his tears from his master's other boy.  
The love and happiness he can see in the amber-golden depths assure him that there is nothing he would have to be ashamed of and that his surrender is appreciated as the precious gift it actually is.

He tightens his own grip around Marco's hand and lets the moans he simply needs to let out flow freely again, as freely as his tears as his master starts to move now and thrusts into him in a steady and torturingly slow pace, pushing in and pulling out until Jonas' world consists only of Erik lying behind him and possessing him with so much love that it makes his heart ache and Marco lying before him and watching him with so much love in his eyes that Jonas thinks he might burst the very next second with the love he feels for the two young man lying close to him.

Holding back isn't as hard as he has feared it to be, because his wish to surrender and make his master happy with his absolute submission is stronger than his need to come and he loses all track of time as he lets himself be loved and pleasured as much as he pleasures his master and the other boy he shares his master with.

It is just then when he suddenly realizes how much he wished that Robert, Erik's third boy, the one who wears a sweet little 'J' so proudly visibly curved into his skin, would be there and share this with them, when the strong and unexpected pain about the dark-haired boy's absence makes him groan that Erik gently whispers into his ear: “Let go for me, sweetheart, be my good boy and come for me untouched.”

Jonas hasn't been aware of how deeply he had surrendered to his wonderful master, and he cries out with surprise and need as his body obeys happily and hot ecstasy erupts from his throbbing cock, bristling all over the twitching shaft and painting his abdomen and the sheets underneath him with stripes of creamy-white. His fingers flex and clench around Marco's big hand while he stutters through his orgasm, moaning and panting and the feeling of warm wetness pulsing against his over-sensitive sweet spot and filling his secret core, marking him as his master's boy again boosts his own pleasure until he thinks that he will black out.

“Erik!” he cries out with the wave of lust and pure bliss washing over him and then: “Marco!” and when the powerful waves of painful ecstasy become softer and fade to the warmth of the post-orgasmic afterglow, he adds a longingly whispered “Robert!” without even realizing that he has called out the names of the three men he loves so much, each of them filling a part of his former empty heart he hadn't known that they had been in the need to be filled.

When it is over, he lies there, dazed and completely spent, unable to move anything but his little finger. He watches Marco grabbing some tissues and wiping away the mess he has made and the loss of Erik's softening cock slipping out of him makes him whimper.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Erik whispers and when he bends over him to kiss him tenderly, Jonas can see that his master's rosy cheeks are as wet as his own. He lifts his hand up to catch one shiny pearl with his thumb and taste it on his tongue and Erik smiles at him and does the same. When they kiss afterwards, their different tastes intermingle to a new unit just like their bodies and souls have become one only a few minutes ago.

Marco snuggles close to them and Jonas pulls him in for a tender kiss, not caring about getting infected. He needs to feel the blond close and show him that his wish to watch their master making love to him has made him happy and that he loves him and longs to share this intimacy with him when he is well and healthy again and able to enjoy it as much as Jonas certainly will enjoy it.

“Thank you, blondie,” he murmurs against his cheek and Marco sighs happily and pushes his nose in the warm crook between his neck and his shoulder. His skin is less warm and Jonas smiles as he realizes that watching them must have helped Marco to regain some needed strength and willpower and fight against the damn bug to be well when Robert finally will visit them and all of them will be together – just like it should be.

Erik embraces him from behind as they settle down for sleeping, a warm and solid weight against his back, protecting him and making him feel safe and loved.

“I love you,” Jonas whispers into the fragrant air of their bedroom, smelling of love, happiness and satisfaction and when the softly murmured of two sleepy “Love you, too!” greet his ears, Jonas is sure that there is a third “I love you!” having silently stolen its long way from Munich to Dortmund into their bedroom, as well.


	18. Morning Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas wakes up after Marco watched their master Erik making love to him and has an important talk with his master before Marco wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for the next chapter of this story, some kind of 'bridge-chapter' for Jonas' next steps and experiences, and I wanted to write it before I'll forget it again. I hope you will like it, my defiant sweetheart-boy Jonas couldn't help but be defiant again in this chapter... 
> 
> I want to say thank you for your wonderful feedback under HMWYS again. I know that this story was pretty demanding and I am amazed and sooo happy about your lovely feedback. Please, keep it up and leave kudos and comments under this story, as well. It is important for me to show the real Dom/sub-way of life instead of going with the - certainly easier - but false prejudices. Each kudos and every comment you are willing to leave for my boys and their master will be cherised and loved and tell me that I did it right.  
> A million thanks to all of you who will do that.

Jonas wakes up with the pleasant feeling of being sore in all the right places, just like it should be after one night of passion with his beloved master. It is still half an hour left before the alarm will go off, and he carefully shifts his weight and turns on his side. Marco lies on his back with his mouth open, snoring silently and steadily with the raise and the fall of his chest. Jonas can't help but smile when he sees his sweet blondie sprawled out on the mattress looking more like a little rascal than a grown up man in the middle of his twenties, only the sonorous sound of his snoring giving his actual age away and the blond stubble visibly on his cheeks, of course.

Jonas lifts his hand up to graze over it, enjoying the tingling sensation the stubble leaves on his fingertips. Erik normally is a strict master and sees to his boys being shaved properly, but, Marco was far too sick during the last days to even think of shaving or showering and their wonderful master – knowing quite well that his blond boy could be tempted to shave and shower just to please him when he was away due to their training – forbid him straight away to do that. Now, the stubble is not as scratchy as it is after only one or two days any longer, but almost smooth, and Jonas let his fingers circle over Marco's cheeks to get more of this tingling feeling.

Marco's snoring stops to give way for an array of short grunts before becoming steady again and Jonas draws his hand back with regret because he doesn't want to wake his blondie up. Marco isn't hot anymore after their special night, the fever finally broken, but, he still needs to rest as much as he can and it would be selfish to disturb him just because Jonas loves to feel the for others visible proof of his maleness brushing over his fingertips.

The term 'proof of maleness' arouses another thought in Jonas, the thought of the proof which isn't that visible for others, normally hidden under Marco's clothing. Of course, Jonas knows that Marco was too exhausted and sick to be aroused the previous night and that it has nothing to do with him, yet he can't help but think if Marco would perhaps have reacted to Erik's other beloved boy, the one with the blue eyes and the dark hair who lives in Munich. Marco and Robert have been intimate countless times and Marco has told told him that he fell in love with Robert before Erik became his master.

The blond midfielder only didn't act on it as long as there was no strict and kind master taking care of both of them because Robert is a sub like him and Marco realized that before they could fuck it up. He waited with giving in to his desire for the Pole until he had found the master who would make it work out, something Jonas isn't sure whether he would have been able to do or not.

Jonas sighs with frustration. He knows that such thoughts are stupid and that he'd better believe Marco's words that he was only too sick to feel any sexual desire for anyone. If Erik, their wonderful master has had the same thoughts yesterday? Surely not. He is sure about his blond boy's feelings for them and that's the reason why he is the master and Jonas only his boy. Jonas bites his lips, angry with himself that he has such thoughts and doubts after their wonderful night again.

Why can't he just be happy and content with being Erik's boy? Why does he have to have doubts and fears all of the time? Why can't he be like Marco and Robert who are so at peace with their roles and their place in this confusing world? Jonas suppresses a frustrated groan, turning on his other side, just to see the young man who once was only his boyfriend and then became so much more for him watching him with a tender smile on his face.

Jonas feels the well-known heat of embarrassment creeping up in his face as the smile deepens and Erik's eyes start to sparkle. Of course, his master has read him like an open book again. And this although he has only seen his back! But, Erik has certainly noticed the sudden tension in his back and he must definitely have heard the strangled sound of frustration he has uttered before turning away from Marco.

“Good morning, Erik and I know that I shouldn't have touched Marco without your permission,” he mumbles when Erik does nothing than just watching him with this knowing smirk on his handsome face, trying to sound not too defiant. “Good morning, sweetheart. And you're right, you shouldn't have touched Marco without his permission. You will tell it to him when he is awake and see what he has to say to that.” Erik's voice is tender but strict and Jonas nods subdued his head. “Yes, Erik, I am sorry, it's only – everything is so new and I wanted to feel his temperature and see if he is still so feverish as he was yesterday...” Jonas tries to explain.  
This wasn't his only reason, but, it's no a real lie, either and to his relief, Erik believes him and only nods his head. “I know, sweetheart. I won't punish you, because I didn't explicitly tell you not to touch my other boy after waking up. Just remember to ask him for permission before you'll do that the next time.”

His master reaches out and strokes with his thumb over Jonas' lips in a tender gesture. He lies on his side with his elbow braced against the mattress and his chin settled comfortably in his palm and he doesn't try to hide his morning erection, presenting himself in all his naked glory without any sign of shyness or embarrassment.

Not that he needed to be shy or embarrassed. For Jonas, Erik is one of the three most beautiful beings in the world, next to Marco and Robert. His body is perfectly in shape and his cock....

Jonas blushes even more as he forces his eyes away from the tempting sight of Erik's aroused and so beautiful manhood. Erik chuckles, writhing lazily, and Jonas scowls at his master because his master's eyes tell him that he is only allowed to watch and not to touch. “You'recruel,” he murmurs almost inaudible, hoping that his master's ears are not as awake as his proud cock already is.

“Am I, really, sweetheart?”

Damn it. Of course, Erik's ears are as sharp as always. “Yesyouare!” Jonas groans, not caring about the punishment that will follow his defiance as he buries his face in the pillow to hide it from the older one. His own before his master's writhing only half hard morning wood has payed a little bit too much attention to Erik's stretching and now stands proudly on guard duty, unmistakably waiting eagerly for any kind of pleasant action.

“That's my defiant and insatiable sweetheart,” his master only purrs delightedly into his ear and Jonas turns his head ever so slightly until he can peek out his nose and look at his master with one eye from underneath his eyelashes. Erik's face is only a few inches away and the scent emanating from the beautiful young man, looking so innocently but being so strong-willed hits him like a hammer. It is a mixture of sleep-warm skin, the sex they had last night, the rest of Erik's aftershave and fresh sweat and it's effect is breathtaking and more arousing than any kind of aphrodisiac.

Jonas groans again. “Stop teasing me, Erik, please! I know that you will let me stay abstinent until the weekend again and, and...” he doesn't find the right words and pushes his nose back into the pillow.

Erik's pillow.

Another wave of delicious scent penetrates his oversensitive sense of smell and Jonas wants to cry with frustration. He wants to hit the poor and innocent cushion and he has no clue where his anger and upset feelings come from all of a sudden.

The touch of his master's hand stroking tenderly his hair soothes him, instantly. He sighs, wiping his tears of anger from his face with the pillow and shyly turns his head to gaze at the young defender again. “I am sorry, Erik,” he whispers, deeply ashamed, and Erik smiles at him. He doesn't move closer like Jonas has expected it, only his hand is within the brunet's reach, gently tousling his hair.

“I won't let you stay abstinent, sweetheart,” Erik says when he has Jonas' full attention. “Not? But you won't let me touch you. I can see it in your eyes,” Jonas replies, flinching when he hears the complaint in his voice. It's not as if he wanted to be that defiant and unruly. He just doesn't know how to stop it.

“It's not me you need to touch, sweetheart,” his master explains to him with utter patience.

Jonas frowns. There will never be a time when he will _not_ feel the need to touch his master. If Erik let him, he would touch him all of the time, wouldn't he?

“It's my blond boy you need to touch, Jonas. And you will touch him during the next days, be sure about that. You'll have to ask him for permission like you would ask me, but, I am certain that my love will allow you to touch him as oftentimes as you need to. I won't order you to have sex with him if you're not ready, but, if you want to, then you're allowed to jerk him off or blow him, just like he will be allowed to do the same for you. No penetration, of course. Plus, you are not allowed to masturbate on your own, Jonas, and you won't have sex with me. You can ask me for permission to touch me in case you really need to touch _me_ , like in really _need_ to, Jonas.” Erik goes silent, looking Jonas in his eyes, his hand still carding through his hair with rhythmical strokes.

Marco is still sleeping, and this shows that he is still recovering, his steady snoring being the only sound breaking the silence for a while. Jonas is deeply grateful for Erik's hand in his hair, because he feels so confused and uncertain all of a sudden again, that he has a hard time to digest what Erik has told him.

“But, what if Marco doesn't want that? What if he doesn't desire me? Yesterday...” he bites his lips, swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat. The previous night, he was sure that Marco didn't get hard because he was sick, but today with the sun shining through the curtain, he isn't so sure about that anymore. Erik is such a beautiful young man and Robert is really a catch for the eye and his body is just... wow. Jonas has seen him showering oftentimes enough before he left Dortmund for this horrible year in Mainz that he can assess that. He himself is only a rather small average young man, neither special, nor sexy. There is a huge scar on his knee and his face is – nice, perhaps?

Erik's eyes become dark with tenderness. “Don't do that, sweetheart. Don't think so little of yourself, please. My sweet blond boy desires you more than you can imagine and so does my wonderful darling, hardly being able to wait for the weekend. I know that I demand a lot from you, but, it is necessary, believe me.”

Jonas presses his head against his master's loving hand. “But, I am allowed to touch you if I need to feel you?” he wants to know, the thought of being allowed to touch Marco whenever it pleases him and Marco will hopefully agree to it making his still hard cock twitch with anticipation.

“Yes, sweetheart. But, only in case you really need to feel me. I don't want you to avoid Marco's touch and searching mine instead, understood?” his master tells him and Jonas nods his head.

“Understood, Erik.” he pauses for one moment, thinking about his next words. He is fine with the not-penetration-thing, because he really doesn't feel ready for letting anyone else than his wonderful master taking him.

Not because he doesn't love Marco, but, he needed a lot of time for giving himself to Erik that way when they first came together and letting himself be loved that way is nothing he can offer to anybody else just like that. He was lucky that Erik was patient enough and waited for him really wanting it without ever complaining. Jonas knows that this is not as natural as it should be and he also knows that a lot of Doms refuse to bottom for their subs, something Erik has never done.

When Jonas once asked him why he is okay with bottoming for his boy, Erik only looked at him as if he hadn't understood his question and then, he shrugged his shoulders with this irresistible crooked grin on his face. “You are a man, sweetheart, of course, you want to top yourself. There might be men out there who don't want that, but I would never expect you to only bottom for me. Apart from that, you are very skilled when it comes to topping and I find it very pleasurable to feel you inside me. Why? Don't you like to top and turn me into a quivering mess?”

Jonas blushed, furiously and hurried to assure his snickering master that he did like to top now and then, turning him into a quivering mess with that.

The image of topping Marco or Robert one day sends a shiver of pure lust along his spine and his cock is that hard that it is almost painful. Will Erik's other boys ever allow him to do that?

“I'm sure they will, sweetheart,” his master watching him attentively states dryly and Jonas suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “Could you please not read my thoughts all of the time?” he growls and Erik quirks an eyebrow at him. “Maybe if you stopped showing them on your face that clearly? That would certainly be helpful with that, Jonas.”

“Hhhrrrmppff!!” Jonas says and Erik chuckles, cheerfully, this special sound that always does incredible things with Jonas' libido. God, Jonas can only hope that Marco will be well enough for some special activities when he wakes up, because Jonas really needs to touch him, preferably on that part of his body that refused to present itself at its best last night. Maybe, if he does it right, his blondie will touch him on that part of his body that has absolutely no problems with presenting itself at its best right now, as well.

This hope brings him back to his master and his needs. “What about you, Erik? I mean, I couldn't help but notice your – hm interest - in our closeness?” he mumbles, musing about the astonishing fact that he still has problems with uttering some words even though his master has done those things to him and even more. Erik never has the same problems with calling things by their names like 'penetration' for example, he says them as if it was the most natural thing on the world to do that.

Urgh, Jonas feels himself blushing when he only thinks of the word penetration, but Erik says this word aloud without blinking.

“Don't worry about me, sweetheart, I will be fine, believe me. This is all new to you and I don't want you to worry or even muse about me. Your and my other boys' needs will always come first. Robert will visit us next weekend and I'll have to make sure that you will be ready for making love to my darling then, Jonas. Therefore, you'll have to get used to touching Marco and share intimacy with him,” Erik says, his voice warm and understanding, but sincere and determined.

Knowing that his master wants him to do that, in fact orders him to do that helps Jonas with his doubts and his worries. All he needs to do is trusting his beloved Dom and submitting to him, unquestioningly, and everything will be fine. Jonas hardly calls Erik Dom in his mind, but now, he does, and he can feel his defiance and his doubts fade as he starts to relax, not longer fighting against his strong urge to surrender to the young man he loves with all his heart.

He doesn't need to ask if Erik will be there, watching Marco and him making love when they'll finally do that, the thought of having sex with Marco or Robert without their wonderful master being with them in any way would never even cross his mind, and Erik knows for sure that Jonas would never do that and therefore didn't mention the obvious.

The only thing he isn't so sure about is whether he is allowed to touch Marco the 'harmless' way in case Erik is not there and he licks his lips and asks: “Am I allowed to touch or kiss Marco – in a not sexual way when you won't be with us?”

“Not always, sweetheart, but for the next days, until Robert comes to visit us, yes. You'll have to get used to Marco being more than only my other boy for you and you touching and kissing him will help you with that.” Erik slowly pulls his hand away and Jonas sighs with disappointment. It takes him a while until he realizes that the snoring has stopped a rather long time ago and an embarrassed “oops!” escapes his lips.

Of course, Erik must have seen that his other boy woke up, most likely due to their talk, and he let him listen to them without telling it to Jonas.

A huge grin spreads out on his master's face. “Yes, oops, sweetheart. I think it's time for you to start with what I told you to do. I will be here, don't worry, but, it's time for you to get to know my sweet blond boy on a more intimate level. Just go ahead, Jonas.”

Jonas shoots his master a last pleading glance but when Erik only raises his eyebrows at him, he slowly turns around, smiling insecurely at Marco who has turned onto his side, facing him.

Marco does nothing, only looks at him and Jonas groans inwardly, realizing that Erik must have given his blond boy some inaudible order to stay passive and let Jonas do all the work.

“Uhm, good morning, blondie, how are you feeling this morning?” he mumbles, sheepishly, suddenly being aware of his nudity and his impressive boner again.

Marco's mouth curls into a sweet smile and Jonas' cock twitches happily by the wonderful sight. “Good morning, brownie. I am feeling much better, thank you,” he answers, courteously, and Jonas bites his lip, not sure how to go on with this stiff and polite but not really helpful conversation. If Erik would only touch him! Everything would be so much easier with his master's reassuring touch.

But, his master of course, doesn't touch him and Jonas finally scratches the last shreds of his courage together and takes a deep breath.

“Am I allowed to touch you and give you a good-morning-kiss, blondie?” he asks, anxiously waiting for Marco's answer. Will Marco really be as fine with touching and kissing him as Erik has assured him that he would, or will he only do it because he wants to obey their master's orders?


	19. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik ordered Jonas to touch Marco as oftentimes as possible during the next days to get used to touching him and make love to him. Jonas asked Marco if he is allowed to kiss him. What will be Marco's answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost wrote itself, I hope you will like Jonas' and Marco's first approach. Please, let me know and support Erik and his three boys with kudos and comments again to show them that you like their special foursome.  
> After this one, I'll have to see to my original work and my Wraith again, and to The Oath, so the next chapter will take a while longer. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter and please, share your opinion with me!

Jonas' heart drops when he sees Marco hesitating for the split of a second and his eyes fill with tears. He hadn't realized until now how much Erik's blond boy already means to him and how much he longs to touch and to kiss him.

He has no clue how his beloved master does it all of the time, knowing so much better what Jonas craves for than Jonas knows it himself, but, he was right again. Jonas longs for Marco's touch and kiss more than he longs for his master's touch and kiss after last night when Erik was so close to him, and the older one's hesitation cuts him like knife.

But then, the tiny moment is over and Marco's smile is so full of love and longing that Jonas' breath hitches in his throat.

“There is nothing I want more than to kiss you, my sweet brownie, but I am sorry, I really need to drink something at first. There is no way that I can kiss you with that taste and horrible feeling in my mouth, even not for a brief kiss. And I want more than a brief kiss from you,” Erik's second boys tells him, not beating around the bush with the reason for his reservation. Others would blush and stammer stupid excuses, leaving Jonas wondering about the real reason and making him think that _he_ is the reason and that they are only too polite to say that out loud.

But not his beloved blondie. His wonderful blondie tells him frankly that his mouth is dry and awful because of his snoring, and Jonas believes him right away and relaxes. Apart from that, it's not as if he hadn't the same bad taste in his mouth and when Marco struggles into a sitting position to get up, he is up on his feet within one second, pressing Marco gently back into a lying position. The older one surely feels still dizzy and Jonas doesn't want him to get up in order to get something to drink when he is there to bring it to him.

“Oh no, blondie, you will stay in bed and I will bring you something to drink!” he orders the older one, strictly , not caring about his nudity and his morning-blondie-wood poking desperately into the air and bobbing up and down as he runs to the kitchen, followed by the tender snicker of two young men knowing exactly what he strives for. He grabs two bottles with their favorite energy drink that will also provide Marco with some electrolytes and is back in their bedroom in record-breaking time, handing one of the bottles to the blond before opening his own and swallowing the content down in five large gulps.

“Thank you, brownie,” Marco says, emptying his bottle much slower and keeping the liquid in his mouth for some time to wet his dry mucosa before swallowing it. Jonas sees their master lying at the other side of the bed near the edge, and he is grateful that Erik is there, calming him down with his mere presence, but his focus is on Marco and he is also thankful that Erik won't participate in his first attempts to get closer to Marco.

The younger one puts his empty bottle aside and crawls back into the bed, lying down next to Marco. The blond smiles at him after finishing his own drink and placing it on the nightstand, and Jonas glides closer until they almost touch, licking his lips and with his eyes glued to the older one's handsome face.

Marco's hand comes up to tenderly thread through his short brown hair. “Ready for our next kiss, my sweet brownie?” he asks and Jonas is suddenly at loss for words, anticipation mingled with fear pooling in his stomach and his groin. His cock has stayed hard during his run to the kitchen, unmoved by the necessary interruption and his mixed feelings. It is clear that it won't get flat again until it has gotten what it craves for and Jonas really hopes that his blondie will be well enough for a round of lazy morning-jerking-off. Because if he's not, Jonas will have a huge problem with obeying Erik's order to not masturbate on his own and not jumping his master to find his release.

 _'No, you wouldn't, Jonas. You love your master with all your heart, but, he is not the one you want to jump right now!'_ a voice in his mind suddenly makes itself noticeable and Jonas realizes that the voice is right. He might have gotten hard by Erik's tempting sight in the first place, but, his longing and his desire now is directed only at Marco and no one else. His wonderful master was right with what he has said once more, Jonas really needs to touch his other boy, to kiss him – feel him.

He closes his eyes as Marco's lips close over his own, tenderly and without any hurry to deepen the kiss before Jonas will be ready for it. His blond stubble scratches over Jonas' darker one and Jonas loves the feeling and wraps his arms around the blond's lithe frame to pull him closer.

The feeling of something pretty hard and eager pressing against his abdomen makes him gasp into their kiss with surprise, and Jonas can feel all his worries and fears vanish within an instant. Marco chuckles against his lips, holding his head in place.

“That's only because of you, my sweet brownie. The impressive proof of my maleness decided to finally cooperate again and make a proper acquaintance with you,” he whispers against his lips and Jonas moans loudly. His own cock twitches eagerly, hoping that first shy approach will turn into something deeper sooner rather than later.

He inwardly tells his cheeky cock off, ordering it to be more patient, because Jonas really wants to savor their good morning kiss at first. It has been so long since they last kissed and Jonas loves to kiss. Marco seems to sense his wish, because his tongue darts out of his mouth and slips curiously into the hiding place of his own tongue. It swirls around its counterpart, inviting it for a dance, and Jonas melts against Marco's body and loses all track of time while they tell each other with their lips and their tongues how much they have come to love each other.

Jonas is vaguely aware of their master's presence in their bed, his body heat warming Jonas' naked back. But, the only one being important and tempting in his little world at the moment is his master's second boy, his sweet blondie who welcomed him in his life so easy, willing to share their beloved master with him – something Jonas wasn't willing to do more than one year ago when Erik told him that he wanted Marco to have as his boy, as well.

Jonas couldn't understand it back then, and he gave the kindest master walking on Earth the ultimatum to decide between him and Marco, not willing to hear him out or believe him that his heart is big enough to love both of them.

Marco would have every right to bear a grudge against him, to be angry with him and yet, all he did was offering him his hand and asking him to give them a chance and become Erik's boy again. He even let himself be punished for doing that, willingly, his only desire to make the master he loves so much happy.

Jonas feels deeply ashamed all of a sudden and he knows that he will never be able to give Marco back what he has done not only for Erik, but also for him.

“Hush, don't do that, brownie. Don't think, just feel only,” Marco murmurs when he feels him tense up. He draws back from his thoroughly kissed mouth, tingling from the tender onslaught and he sighs and buries his face on Marco's shoulder.

The older one hums silently as he starts to explore his body with his hands like his lips and his tongue explored his mouth only one minute ago. Jonas lets himself be stroked and caressed for a while before his own longing to return the favor and touch his equal takes over control, banishing every heavy thought about guilt and the mistakes he has made in the past from his mind.

Marco feels so good under his hands, his skin is warm and soft like velvet and the tiny hairs on his arms and his back tickle Jonas' palms. Jonas strokes up and down, painting circles and patterns on the older one's shoulders, traces along his beautiful tattoos on his arm and finally travels down along his flanks to caress his abdomen and his butt. He starts to nibble at his shoulder and his throat, careful to not leave a mark there, because this is only Erik's right. Their master is the only one being allowed to leave marks on his boys and Jonas would never forget that, even not in the heat of passion he shares with Erik's other boy. Marco purrs, stroking every part of his body while his lips trail over his cheek until his hands finally cup Jonas' butt to gently knead it.

It feels like the very first time.

Jonas has made love to Erik so many times, back then, when they were only boyfriends and later on after Erik had become his master. They had started with kissing sessions and stroking over their clothing before spending weeks with exploring each other over the invisible line the waistbands of their trousers was. Jonas had needed this time and Erik had never rushed him to give more than he was ready to give. Two months after their first kiss in the drive-in-cinema, they had lain on Erik's bed and crossed that line, touching each other on their most intimate parts for the first time. Jonas hadn't lasted long, and he had been ashamed and embarrassed, but Erik had held him and assured him that their first making out had been absolutely perfect.  
After that night, other encounters had followed, the first blowjob Jonas had received and given, and finally the first time when he had given himself to the young man he was crazy in love with and this first time with Marco actually shouldn't feel as special as it actually feels. It will be only making out with their hands and Jonas still remembers clearly the last night when his master had possessed him in the most intimate way possible.

Yet, it feels special and like the very first time.

Because it isn't his beloved Erik, his master, the only man Jonas was ever together with before.

It is Marco, Erik's other boy.

It is his blondie, the second man Jonas fell in love with, even though he had always thought that he could never love another being like he loves Erik.

It is the young man who looks like a little rascal when he sleeps and when he grins, the one with the big and yet so tender hands stroking him so gently. It is the young man with the amber-golden eyes looking so adoringly at him every time Marco calls him his 'sweet brownie', and it is the young man who doesn't smell like the blooming meadow where he played football each afternoon after school with his friends but like the dark-green forest where Jonas loved so much to run after the rain.

But most of all, it is the young man who feels the same love for their master he himself feels and who really understands what it means to have a submissive nature, who understands how it feels to crave for a strict and strong master offering him the solid frame he needs to live his life in.

It is Marco, his beloved blondie and therefore, it is a first time, different from everything he has ever shared with his master Erik.

“I want you, blondie!” Jonas gasps out, overwhelmed by his emotions, his cock twitching forcefully again and smearing pre-come over Marco's hipbone.

“I want you, too, my sweet brownie!” Marco whispers ardently, nudging with his nose against his jaw until Jonas raises his head to offer him his lips for another passionate deep kiss. Their tongues duel playfully as if they had done that for years, as familiar with each other after the two kisses they have shared so far as their bodies hopefully will become within the next few days.

Marco's hands continue to knead his butt until Jonas is halfway out of his mind with desire and need, his poor dick searching its way into Marco's flat abdomen it is pressed against. Jonas swears that he would really lose his mind right there and then if it wasn't for the similar pressure against his own groin, Marco's impressive length being as rock-hard and leaking pre-come as his own one does.

“Please, touch me, Marco!” he grinds out when he draws back from the blond's lips to get some air back into his lungs.

There is the little rascal again as the older one grins cheekily and rather smugly at him. “I'm touching you the entire time, my sweet brownie,” he remarks, pulling a sound from the smaller one that is halfway a whine and halfway a growl.

“No, you don't!” Jonas complains, the words “touch my cock!” not wanting to slip from his lips.

His annoying blondie quirks an eyebrow at him, his face nothing but innocent, but the golden sparks of amusement dancing in his eyes give him away, and the way he rubs his pelvis against Jonas' body is nowhere near innocent. Jonas starts to sweat.

“Yes, I do. But maybe, you mean touch me like in _'touch me'_?” Marco asks, his voice as 'clueless' as his face and Jonas scowls helplessly at him. Damn it! Why can't he just tell him that he needs him to take his aching cock in his big and surely very skilled hand and jerk him off?

Marco's gaze becomes dark with love and tenderness when he sees the struggles of their beloved master's first boy and his smile is filled with the same love and tenderness when he murmurs: “You need me to take care of your little man, don't you, my sweet brownie?”

And before Jonas can say any other word, Marco's hungry lips silence him again and his warm hand wraps itself around his throbbing shaft, finally _touching_ him.

Marco's fingers feel perfect on him and his kiss adds to the sensation pooling in his groin caused by the skilled strokes the blond caresses his needy cock with. His own hand snakes its way between their bodies almost to its own will, now that his blondie has taken him in his hand, Jonas is eventually able to do the same.  
He moans into the kiss when his fingers graze over the now pretty nicely cooperating manhood of Erik's other boy for the first time, and he lets his fingertips glide over the smooth and velvet-like skin covering the hard steel Marco's cock has turned into with curiosity and ardor. He follows the thick throbbing vein, his eyes closed and almost forgetting to respond to their kiss, totally caught up in the feeling of touching another man's dick that isn't his own or Erik's.  
Jonas can feel the difference in the hardness and the way Marco's cock pulses slightly underneath his fingers and Marco's hoarse voice moaning loudly with pleasure sounds so different from his master's voice, as well. He whines when Jonas draws his hand back to fumble for the lube on the nightstand and Jonas soothes him with kisses he dabs all over his heated face.

Heated from their passion, not the fever he had suffered from during the last couple of days.

“Hush, blondie, you'll get what you need. It's only better with lube,” he murmurs, forgetting his shyness and his problems with special words. Marco sighs, helping the brunet with opening the bottle because their other arms are wrapped around each other and neither of them wants to let go of one another. Jonas opens his eyes to not make a mess as he pours the cool liquid onto Marco's fingers first and then, his own ones before pushing the bottle carelessly to the side. He probably will have to put fresh sheets onto the bed, later, but, that is nothing he can care about right now.

The next minutes are an array of wet sounds as their hands stroke their cocks with rapt devotion and softly and ardently whispered orders and encouragements like:

“a little bit faster, please,” coming breathlessly from Marco,

“fuck, that's so good, I need more,” gasped out huskily by Jonas,

“do that again, ohmyGod, don't stop, ooohhhh....” from the moaning blond again,

“harder please, uuuhh, yes right there!” Marco's sweet brownie is whimpering when the blond has found one of Jonas' extremely sensitive spots,

“I'm close, brownie, fuck, you're soooo ooohoooo...,” Marco's voice that hoarse and raw with need that it is hardly recognizable anymore,

and finally Jonas' ardent cry:

“I'm coming, fuck, blondie, I'm coming!”

and the blond's loud echo:

“fuck, me too, brownie!”

before both of Erik's boys finally lose themselves in the throes of passion.

Jonas comes so hard that he sees stars behind his closed eyelids, his erupting cock spilling hot wetness all over his blondie's clever fingers stroking him so skillfully through his height of ecstasy. It goes on and on and the feeling of Marco's wonderful cock exploding in his own hand, coating his trembling and lubed-slick fingers with the sticky proof of the older boy's desire for him prolongs his climax and boosts his lust in a breathtaking way.

Their hands bob up and down feverishly on their simultaneously shooting dicks painting their sweaty abdomens with creamy white and it is a good thing that their caring and loving master is there to switch the alarm off that starts to ring when the painfully intensive sensations eventually fade to the soft waves of the warm and delicious afterglow.

Jonas lies there with his fingers still wrapped around Marco's softening cock, trapped in pure bliss that follows his orgasm and Marco's happy purring vibrating on his throat makes him giggle and purr himself.

“Hm, that was awesome, thank you, my sweet brownie,” Marco thanks him when he raises his head, smiling at Jonas.

“Yes, it was, thank you, my wonderful blondie,” Jonas agrees happily, too lazy to move and get up to get a washcloth for them. He knew that he should and when the stickiness becomes too much, he rolls away from Marco who has become a little furnace and turns onto his back.

Their beloved master lies there watching them attentively and Jonas realizes that he must have done that the entire time.

It's not that Jonas has forgotten that Erik is there, lying next to them in their huge bed. His subconsciousness was very aware of the fact that Erik was with them, his back soaking up the warmth radiating from the young defender and his at the beginning of their making out still troubled mind soothed and calmed down by the knowledge that his wonderful master wanted him to enjoy this and savor his lovemaking with his blond boy to the fullest.

But somehow, Jonas had thought that Erik would see to his own needs while watching them, jerking off to find release himself. He should have known better, of course.

Their master lies there and his cock hard and glistening with the wetness the happenings on front of him have milked from it, but his gaze is sharp and clear despite the with arousal dilated pupils. It is obvious that his attention was focused on his two beloved boys the whole time, his only concern that they would be fine and enjoying themselves and that Jonas learns to touch and make love to someone else but him.

His arousal must be hurting by now, but Erik doesn't make a move to see to it or make one of his boys see to it, he only smiles at Jonas and says: “You did well, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!”

His master's praise makes Jonas' heart flip and curls his mouth into a stupid grin. “Thank you, Erik,” he mumbles a little bit sheepishly, eyeing his master's proud erection again.

Erik follows his gaze, raising a mocking eyebrow at him. “You have gotten your fill, boy, don't look at me as if you had been starved for weeks,” he tells him strictly and Jonas blushes and averts his eyes with a regretful sigh.

“But you...” he objects and Erik shakes his head with a snort. “Which kind of master would I be ordering my boys to stay abstinent for a while without being able to stay abstinent myself, boy?”

“So you won't jerk off?” the words leave Jonas' mouth before he can stop them, and the glance his master shoots him tells him that he'd better not try his patience further.

“It's none of your business, boy, but no, I won't jerk off this morning. We have to get up and ready.” Erik focuses on Marco who has watched them, curiously, snuggled close to Jonas' side, and Jonas actually feels jealous when Erik moves closer to stroke the older one's face in a tender gesture. He wants to be touched by his master, but Erik carefully avoids to do so as he caresses Marco's heated face.

“You did well, too, love. Are you able to get up and take a shower? You must feel sweaty and sticky after the last days.”

Marco rolls his eyes with exaltation. “A shower would be heaven. I'm still dizzy, but, I should be able to get up. Thank you, Erik. - I love you.”

Erik's smile is the sweetest smile Jonas has ever seen as he says with another caress: “I love you, too, Marco.”

he wants to be jealous again, but before this ugly feeling can spread out, Erik's smile is directed at him and he gets his own caress, Erik's fingers brushing over his cheek. “I love you, Jonas.”

“I love you, too, Erik,” he replies, feeling happy again and then, he takes a deep breath and looks at Marco.

“I love you, blondie.”

God, it is so good to finally say these important words to him. Jonas holds his breath and waits, but, no matter what Marco will say to him whether he will say them back or not, he feels good because he has told his blondie that he loves him. He said it the previous night, that's true, but now, after having shared this intimacy with Marco for the first time, it has gotten a different meaning. He had come to love Marco before this morning because he is one of Erik's two other boys, but now, Joas realizes that he loves Marco because he is _Marco_ and he can see in the blond's eyes that he understands the difference between the former "I love you" and the "I love you" he has said to him now.

Marco beams at him and entangles their fingers on Jonas' sticky belly. “I love you, too, brownie.”

He leans in and they share a brief but tender kiss and when they look at their master again, he kisses both of them, as well. Jonas sighs with pure bliss, but Erik's next words pull him out of his happiness rather rudely.

“Now, get up, both of you. Jonas, you will help Marco with taking a shower. You can shower with him and wash him, I don't want my boy to strain himself. No jerking off again, we're running out of time. I will shave in the meantime.”

With these words, he gets up, stalking in the direction of the bathroom with his cock still standing proudly on guard duty, whistling a cheerful melody as he does so, unmoved by his impressive erection.

Jonas stares after him with his mouth hanging open before getting up himself with a groan, much slower than his at the moment rather annoying master. Marco follows him with a chuckle and Jonas gifts him with a hurt look and a pout, but when Marco tilts his head to the side and grins his boyish grin, he can't stay angry any longer.

He feels for Marco's hand and entangles their fingers, entering the bathroom with him side by side.

Jonas knows that the hardest part is waiting for him at the weekend when Erik's third boy will finally be united with them again, but together with his beloved master Erik and his sweet blondie, he will be able to overcome his fears and his doubts, Jonas is now sure about that and the soft flutter in his stomach feels suspiciously like anticipation.

Yes, anticipation. Jonas smiles.

Maybe, this foursome thing is much better than he first thought and maybe, his first time with Robert will be as wonderful as his two firsts with Erik and Marco have been, he only has to believe in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that Jonas has to confess to Marco that he touched him during his sleep, this will take place in the next chapter. I didn't want their first encounter to be mixed up with that. :-)


	20. Don't Judge The Book By Its Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Marco were intimate for the first time and now, he helps him showering and has to tell him that he touched him in his sleep. This all goes well, but there is something coming up during the lunch break that really throws him off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really curious what you will think about this chapter. The idea popped up in my mind today and I simply had to write it. I'm expecting different reactions and I would be extremly interested in your opinion. Constructive and not hurtful and insulting criticism is always very much appreciated. 
> 
> Just read yourself. 
> 
> There are two videos mentioned in this chapter which don't exist in reality, I created that scenes especially for this story and the OCs are my own ones, too.  
> Ilkay and Roman Weidenfeller had to be the 'bad' guys in here. I do like and respect them in real life as players, but, I couldn't create OCs for the important talk.

Helping Marco to take a shower leads to more touching and kissing. Jonas has seated his blondie on a stool made of plastic because the older one is still unsteady and feels dizzy, and apart from that, Marco is taller than he himself and he wouldn't be able to wash his hair without balancing on his toes if he stood. Considering how wobbly Marco is on his legs, this wouldn't be a good idea, making it even harder for both of them to keep their balance on the slippery underground.

Jonas tries to ignore Erik's cheerful humming as he shaves, musing about how his Master will endure the training without at least jerking off beforehand. It isn't as if he wouldn't have two more than willing boys, eager to see to his needs, or two healthy hands of his own, but the young defender doesn't make any move to find release himself, just shaves and hums, no troubles clouding his mind and his mood.

Jonas doesn't get it. He really can't understand why Erik didn't want him to take care of his arousal. He flinches when he hears Marco's amused chuckle, realizing that he must have uttered some of his thoughts without noticing it.

“That's our Master, brownie, you of all people should know his self-control and discipline,” the blond states, amused, and Jonas can feel himself blushing and growls helplessly. “That's not fair,” he snaps and Marco raises an amused eyebrow at him. He has enjoyed Jonas' tender ministration when the shorter one has washed him, but his cock stays flat due to his exhaustion after his bad fever, one round of lazy morning-sex being enough for him for the next hours while Jonas' cock stirred interested again when he rubbed the shower-gel into Marco's warm skin.

“Why? Because your appetite is much bigger than you would like it to be? You had to stay abstinent much shorter than Robert and I had to do. You're lucky, my sweet brownie. Now, stop pouting, please, I'm feeling dizzy again,” Erik's second boy says, and Jonas' mood changes from offended to worried within an instant.

“I'm sorry, blondie,” he says, starting to massage Marco's scalp with the shampoo. Marco closes his eyes and moans in pure bliss. “Oh God, that's better than having an orgasm!” he sighs happily and an offended yelp flees Jonas' lips. “What?” he cries out and Marco opens one eye, grinning cheekily at him.

Jonas' heart makes a somersault when the cute dimple becomes visible in the blond's stubbly cheek. He stares at him, his blood pounding in his ears as his love for the older one overwhelms him in a way that he can hardly breathe any longer. Damn it. How can someone – anyone – love two men that much at the same time? Jonas always thought that he would never ever be able to love somebody else like he loved Erik, and he was so jealous of Marco, the entire year in Mainz and after his return. And now, he stands here before the stool where Marco sits, wet and naked, still blotchy from his sickness, and his whole body throbs with the overwhelming love he feels for him.

Marco's gaze becomes tender when he sees the emotion flickering over his face, and he reaches out and pulls him on his lap. Jonas can feel that he is still flat, but the love he can see in the amber-golden eyes tells him that it has nothing to do with Marco not wanting him enough. “I was only kidding, brownie,” he whispers at his lips. “It was perfect and you really blew my mind.” Their kiss is tender and yet deep and passionate, and when Jonas finally draws back, Marco cards through his wet hair and kisses his nose.

“I love you, Jonas.” His voice his hoarse and Jonas realizes with astonishment that Marco is close to crying because of him. “I love you, Marco,” he answers, kissing his forehead and his voice is as hoarse as Marco's was.

They stay silent for the rest of the shower, but words are not needed. Jonas' tender hands leave no doubt how much he cares about Marco, and Marco gladly lets him take care of him, his eyes never leaving Jonas' face. Jonas smiles at him when he dries him with a towel he realizes that he already knows the answer to the one question he had in mind since yesterday. The question if he would be able to like Robert as much as he had come to like Marco.

Jonas knows that he doesn't need to worry about that anymore. He didn't believe that he could ever love anybody else than Erik. But, he loves Marco as much as he loves his Master. And if his heart is big enough for two, than it will big enough for three, as well. Erik and Marco love Robert, and Jonas is sure now that he will love Robert as much as he loves them.

He probably already does.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Did you tell him?” his Master asks him later when they sit at the kitchen table, having breakfast. Erik is relaxed and in a good mood, and Jonas has still a hard time believing that he doesn't hurt all over from his unsatisfied desire.

Jonas stops chewing, glancing at the brunet watching him with a raised eyebrow and a strict expression on his face from underneath his eyelashes.

“No, I didn't,” he mumbles. Marco who was busied with his muesli looks up, his eyes flickering forth and back between Erik and him. “Told me what?” he asks, cautiously. “You don't want to move out here again, brownie, do you?”

Jonas blinks. Moving out? How can Marco think that after this morning? “No, of course, not.” he reaches out to take his hand but stops in the middle of his movement. He never forgets that he has to ask Erik for permission, but it is different with Marco somehow. Marco is – Marco. Erik's other boy. Jonas blinks again, confused. “Can I?” he mumbles and Marco smiles and takes his hand. “Of course, brownie. Any time you need to.”

Jonas relaxes. “I touched you this morning when you were still sleeping. Your stubble was too tempting and I wanted to feel if you were still feverish, but, I shouldn't have done that without permission. Erik didn't punish me because he hadn't forbidden me to touch you, but he ordered me to tell you that.” Jonas is proud that his voice sounds only a tiny bit defiant, but his Master's eyes tell him that he has noticed it, nonetheless.

“I see,” the blond says, considering him thoughtfully. “Does it help you to touch me after waking up, brownie? I know that this is all new for you, no matter how much you love us.”

Jonas nods his head. “Yes, it helps to touch you.” he pauses but then, decides to be honest. “It also would help me to touch Erik in his sleep after waking up, but the chance that I'll ever wake up before him goes to zero.” He is brave enough to scowl at the defender and Erik chuckles, his face softening. “If you'll ever do, you are allowed to touch my face, sweetheart,” he says tenderly. “No other parts, understood?”

“Yes, thank you, Erik.” Jonas' hearts is full with love again, love for both men sitting next to him and opposite him. Marco strokes the back of his hand with his thumb. “The same goes for me, brownie. You can touch me wherever you want except for the impressive proof of my maleness. This could become difficult for me in case our wonderful Master decides that us staying abstinent for some reasons would be better for us.” he grins this adorably cheeky grin and Jonas snickers.

“You're lucky that you're still not well enough to be punished for being that cheeky, boy!” Erik growls, but his eyes sparkle with happiness about the fact that his blond boy is finally well enough to be cheeky again.

There is a wonderful warmth pooling in his stomach and Jonas takes his spoon and starts eating with great appetite. The sun is shining through the window and Jonas is really looking forward to the weekend when Robert will finally be with them. He can't wait to touch him, as well and right now, he can't think of any reason dropping his good mood again, feeling confident and happy as he hasn't felt in a rather long time.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The reason for his mood dropping into the cellar comes sooner than he would have thought.

It happens during the longer lunch break, Jonas and Erik sitting in the cafeteria, together with Auba, Nuri, Mats, Marcel and Ilkay. Jonas enjoys the warmth and the sun again, feeling sated and content, when Auba's shout pulls him out of his doziness.

Ilkay at his right side leans in to see what makes Auba laugh like crazy, and Mats opposite him raises his eyebrow. “What's up, Auba?” the captain asks and Auba waves with his smartphone through the air. “Look at this, look at this!” he says, trying to control his laughter. Jonas catches a glance at a kneeling man, naked and tied to a dark ceiling while a tall woman with long dark-red hair and dressed in leather stands beside him, treating his nipples with clamps and fastening a cock-ring around his leaking erection. His face isn't visible because of the mask covering it, leaving only the nose and the eyes free, but Jonas can hear his groans every time the woman twists the nipple clamps. He can see the scene only briefly, but he feels his blood freezing in his veins.

“Who's that?” Nuri wants to know, his forehead creased with a worried frown. Auba shrugs his shoulder, staring at the screen again. “A high ranking military officer. He obviously didn't know that someone shot this video when he enjoyed the skills of this Domina.” Jonas can hear more groans, but his vision is blurred and the noises sound as if he would hear them through water. He turns his head to look at Erik sitting beside him, and he can't believe his eyes when he sees the relaxed and expressionless face his Master shows.

Roman at Auba's other side snorts. “A high ranking military officer? You're kidding, right? No tough officer would go to a Domina!” he exclaims. “An officer would be a male Domina himself.” he pauses. “What's the word for a male Domina?” he inquires, looking around.

“Dom or Master.” Jonas flinches when he hears Erik's voice, unmoved and sounding almost amused. Roman purses his lips. “And you know that why?” he wants to know, incredulously.

Erik shrugs his shoulder and grins his boyish grin. “From a movie. I'm surprised that none of you knew that, guys.”

Roman looks at him with the goodwill of the oldest and most experienced one of their group. “I'm surprised that our sweet, innocent Erik of all people knows the right name of a male Domina.” He shakes his head. “But, I still don't believe that a tough officer would do that. Someone must have drugged him or forced him into this!” he states, a disgusted shudder wrecking him.

Nuri glares at him. “Why do you think that? What does his job have to do with his sexual needs?”

Ilkay chuckles disbelievingly. “Everything, of course. Roman is right. No brave soldier would ever be that – submissive!” he almost spits out.

There is a rather long silence and Jonas can feel Erik's hand upon his knee under the table. The solid weight on his thigh and the warmth spreading out from his fingers help him with his breathing and he relaxes slightly, following the conversation, silently and anxiously. He always feared that something like this would come up some day, and maybe, it is a good thing that it happens now, before the weekend with Robert. No one else can see what Erik's hand is doing under the table and Jonas folds his arms on the table to hide his trembling as he follows along the conversation, because Mats know speaks up again.

“What is wrong with submitting to someone?” he asks, quietly, eyeing Roman and Ilkay, attentively. Auba is still caught up in the video, but now, he looks up and grins. “I can't see anything wrong here. This guy at least found it pretty good,” he states, tilting his head to the side. “And the Domina was really hot!”

Ilkay makes a gagging noise. “Urgh, this is so low – weak...”

“You think that someone's weak because he wants to submit to a strong dominant?” Nuri sounds angrily and this makes Ilkay laugh. “Ha, look at him. Our Nuri is henpecked!” he wraps his arms around his midsection in the attempt to hold his breath. “Tugba has surely fun with him! She must be a great Domina!”

“Ilkay, shut up!” Mats' hard voice cuts through the air. “Nuri's private life is none of your business and he is right! This has nothing to do with weakness! I once read a serious article about BDSM and about how many successful leaders find it pleasurable and freeing to submit in bed.” He smiles at Erik. “You were right, by the way, Erik. Males are called 'Dom' or 'Master'.”

Erik smiles back. “I'm relieved to hear that.” His voice is calm and untouched by the heated discussion and his hand upon Jonas' thigh is relaxed, his thumb tenderly stroking over the skin with the tiny hairs. If Jonas wasn't so upset, worried and almost scared, he surely would be rock-hard because of the gentle caress by now.

Auba eyes their dark-haired captain, musingly. “You would definitely be a Dom, Mats,” he says in the attempt to ease the tension lying in the air after Ilkay's outbreak. Marcel, who has listened as quietly as Jonas so far, clears his throat. “Why do you think that? Because he is our captain? I mean, he just told us that a lot of leaders want to submit in bed? No offense, Mats.” he shoots an apologetic look at him. Mats chuckles. “No offense taken. I really want to know that myself.”

Auba swallows. “Uhm, I don't know. You have such a natural authority, a Dom-aura, maybe?” he sounds unsure and Jonas can see the thoughts racing behind everyone's forehead.

Everyone except Erik, who looks carefree and unimpressed.

“Uh, thank you, I guess,” Mats finally replies, apparently taken aback and at loss for words.

“And who would be more submissive in your opinion?” Roman blurts out before the captain can say more.

Auba blushes and bites his lip. It is clear that he doesn't want to ruin the mood, completely, as he looks around, his gaze wandering from Mats to Ilkay, hastily traveling over to Roman and then to Erik and Jonas where it stays, his eyes darting forth and back between them.

Jonas stares back, Erik's hand on his thigh helping him to keep a faked smile on his face and his features friendly and almost relaxed.

“Uhm, that's difficult. Jonas? Hm, I'm not sure. Jonas is the quiet kind of guy, but, he is self-confident and... I don't know, but more a Dom than a sub, I guess.”

His ears must play tricks on him, Jonas can't believe it. He wants to laugh, but, he isn't sure whether or not he could stop laughing again and so, he keeps the laughter that wants to bubble out of him at bay with sheer willpower. “And Erik?” It must have been his voice asking this question, at least it sounded like his own voice, and it also sounded astonishingly calm. His Master shoots him a quick sidelong glance, but says nothing and Roman claps his hand, excitedly.

“That's clear to see!” he shouts. “Our sweet and innocent defender is a sub, of course, down to his bones. Sorry, Erik, but no one would think that you could ever be a Dom!”

Ilkay “woohoos!” and laughs. “Yeah, sorry, Erik, but you're looking too much like a puppy to be ever considered a strong Dom!” He gazes around, looking for approval.

Jonas is sure that he will faint any second. This has to be a nightmare. He tenses up, expecting Erik to become upset and reveal their secret. But of course, he should have known better than to doubt his Master, because Erik doesn't even tense up.

“I see,” he simply replies, and Jonas is certain that he is the only one hearing the slight irony in his voice. “This is surely an interesting thought. Maybe, I should try it, just to be sure?” His Master grins his boyish grin and winks at Roman and Ilkay with his right eye.

The laughter bursting out of seven throats finally eases the tension, and when Jonas wipes the tears from his eyes, he is sure that no one except for his beloved Master sees that they are real tears and not tears of laughter, only.

When the laughter finally subsides, Marcel lets out a sigh. “I think that I would be a sub, too,” he muses, smiling at Erik. “You're in good company here, Erik.” Jonas suppresses a snort by Marcel's attempt to console his Master, but Erik smiles friendly at his teammate. “Thank you, Marcel,” he says and this time, there is no irony or mockery in his voice, at all.

Jonas knows that he needs to say something himself, staying quiet the entire time will only arouse suspicions. “Does this way of life have only something to do with sex?” he asks, faking ignorance.

Nuri is the one answering him. “No, I don't think so. I think that it has something to do with needing a solid frame for your life. Just look at people being very religious for example, following the rules of their religion. They search for such a solid frame to live their life in, as well. This is just one of many different solutions for it.”

Roman frowns. “That sounds much like overpowering someone,” he remarks. “I mean, Nuri's explanation makes me think so.”

Mats sips from his energy drink. “The article I read told otherwise. It made clear that both parties normally agree and want to live their life this way. There was one couple mentioned. She wanted her husband to cage her and tie her and both of them loved it. But in their daily life, she was self-confident and they were equals. He would never have done anything against her will and they had safe-words in case that one of them needed to stop. She was obviously very happy and satisfied and he respected her as much as she respect him. It was clear that their relationship had nothing to do with him overpowering or abusing her.”

There is a long silence again, all of them thinking about what Mats has told them. Jonas can see that Roman and Ilkay still doubt that, but Auba, Nuri and Marcel seem to be intrigued and curious. He blushes when he feels Mats' thoughtful eyes watching him, but the older man smiles reassuringly at him and maybe, Jonas simply overreacts and starts to see ghosts where no ghosts are, at all. After all, the captain of their team can't know that he lives in such a relationship with Erik, being the submissive part, can he?

“Hm, maybe, there is much more about this way of life than the common opinion,” Auba eventually drawls. “Everyone knows the book 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' at least from hearsay and there are a lot of prejudices. First, I found this video just funny and laughed about this poor man.” Jonas can hear that he feels sorry about his first reaction. “It wasn't right to shoot this video. He will lose his reputation, even though his private life was none of anybody else's business.”

“His Domina obviously thought otherwise,” Ilkay can't help but sneer.

Before anyone can answer to that, Jonas hears himself say: “I don't think that his Domina knew about the video. Why would she do that? She would lose her clients and her own reputation, as well. This certainly was someone who meant bad and wanted to out this special officer.”

Erik tenderly squeezes his thigh. “I think the same. No, this was someone who wanted to destroy his life for some reason,” he says calmly and the others nod their heads, falling silent again.

After a while, Mats stands up. “Come on guys, the break is over. We all should think about what we say and do carefully, the next time, but, we are here to train and I don't want to run some extra rounds because I was late.”

Jonas rises to his feet and follows the others to the locker-room, feeling relieved somehow after having managed to endure this talk without making a fool out of himself. Erik walking beside him brushes his arm as if by accident, whispering an almost inaudible “you did well, sweetheart!” into his ear, and Jonas beams at his Master, suddenly feeling cheerful again.

As long as Erik, Marco and Robert love him, he will endure everything, no matter what it might be and when he enters the room behind the others, Jonas focuses on his task and becomes the footballer without caring who might be a Dom or a sub. On the pitch, they are all footballers, all equals, all one team, fighting together, and this is really all that matters to him right now.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“What are you doing, my sweet brownie?” Marco asks, bending over Jonas' shoulder to look at his tablet.

“I'm searching for a video,” Jonas replies, distracted. He has found the one Auba has watched today, and one comment mentioning a second video belonging to it underneath it has caught his attention.

“Hah, there it is!” he shouts, triumphantly, craning his neck to look at his beloved blondie. “I told you about this video and our discussion during our lunch break. It didn't leave me alone, because I really feel pity for this officer and I found another video this officer shot after the first came out.”

Marco nods his head. “I want to watch that, too,” he says. Marco didn't say much when Jonas told him about the topic of their lunch break, he didn't even laugh when he heard what Roman and Ilkay said about their wonderful Master, he only smiled at Erik sitting next to him on the couch, and Erik took him in his arms and kissed him. Jonas could see that Marco was angry, even though he tried to hide it and he could understand him. Knowing what Marco and Erik went through last summer, Jonas can imagine how Marco must have felt listening to his narration.

“What are you doing, boys?” Erik enters the living room with a basket with laundry in his arm. “I found a second video to the one Auba showed us,” Jonas tells him and Erik puts the basket onto the ironing board and sits down on the couch beside Jonas.

Jonas waits until Marco has joined them before he starts the video, Erik's and Marco's arms entangled on his shoulders.

There are a man and woman sitting on a similar couch like the one where the three of them sit, both dressed in jeans and T-shirts. They are sitting close to each other, their fingers entangled on his thigh and Jonas somehow isn't surprised as he realizes because of the long dark-red hair of the woman that she is the Domina from the video. It is obvious that they are a couple and love each other, deeply.

The man starts to speak and Jonas holds his breath as he listens to his words.

_“I am Colonel Peter Miller and I am happily married to my wonderful wife Elisa. Someone broke in in our house and hid a camera in our bedroom to ruin my career. They shot a video during one of our scenes and put it onto a public internet platform to show it to everyone so they could laugh about me, hoping that I would have to retire because of it. Yes, I live in a special relationship with my beloved wife, she is my wonderful Domme and I submit freely and gladly to her. I am not ashamed of it and I have nothing to hide. I never cheated on her and neither of us were ever hurt. My private life is nobody else's business than only my wife's and my own one, and it has nothing to do with how I do my job.”_

Jonas listens to the colonel's words and when the video stops, they sit there in silence, holding each other tight, deeply touched by the officer's braveness.

Jonas doesn't know whether the tough soldier will be able to keep his job or not, but one thing he knows for sure after this video: that he will never ever be ashamed of what he is: the beloved boy of a kind Master who offers him the solid frame he needs to live his life in. He will never be ashamed of his true nature, and he feels gratitude for the unknown officer who opened his eyes and showed him that he doesn't need to fight against his needs any longer.

He lets out a sigh, snuggling close to his two beloved ones and when he finally says: “I really wished that Robert would be here.” Erik and Marco kiss him simultaneously on his cheeks and say:

“We wished that, too, Jonas. But, it won't be long, only three more days.”

Jonas smiles. Yes, three more days and then, he can finally take Robert in his arms and show him that he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exhausting to write and I hope I didn't overlook too much typos and errors. Please, leave feedback and tell me what you think.
> 
> The article Mats mentions here truly exists, I read it myself.


	21. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and his two sweet boys living with him in Dortmund wait for Robert's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a filler chapter to bridge the time until Robert finally arrives. I actually wanted to write more and a longer chapter, but this wasn't possible today after the horror yesterday. I hope that this chapter will make sense and that you will enjoy it.
> 
> I also want to say thank you to all of you. The love you gifted me with, your overwhelming and outstanding feedback under chapter 2 of 'The Slave' left me speechless and so touched that I cannot find the right words to even start to thank you. You are the best audience ever and I will never be able to give you back at least half of what you have done for me during the last week.
> 
> Thank you so, so much, my dearest readers. <3

Erik smiles as he watches his two boys living with him in Dortmund being totally caught up in their tasks, Marco moving the vacuum cleaner up and down in the living room, whistling a cheerful melody horribly out of tune while he does so, and Jonas dusting the shelves with his earphones in his ears to avoid having to listen to Marco's whistling.

They have been busied with cleaning the house from the top to the bottom the entire day, wanting to make everything perfect for Robert when he will finally be with them. Erik has done the shopping this morning, coming home overloaded with bags because four young men can eat as much as a little company – especially after certain very pleasurable activities which hopefully will busy them the entire weekend – and now, he is supposed to iron the laundry Jonas washed during the last two days.

Erik normally likes to iron and it is not as if he would think that he as the Master should do less than his sweet boys, but watching his sweetheart and his love cleaning the house for his darling's arrival with so much love and anticipation makes his breath hitch in his throat and his chest swell with pride and love.

God, he is so blessed having not only one but three that wonderful boys, and Erik questions himself not for the first time what he has done to deserve such luck. Just one year ago, he thought that he would lose Marco like he had lost Jonas and the mere thought of making Robert realize that he wants to bis his boy, as well, was simply ridiculous and something that seemed to be impossible.

But, here he stands, leaned against the ironing board, watching Jonas playfully scowling at Marco because of his false tune and Marco grinning at the shorter one his crooked rascal-like grin that will make the brunet steal another kiss from him.

Erik is pretty sure that Marco whistles that false on purpose just to make Jonas shut him up with kisses, because he knows that his blond boy knows perfectly how to whistle in tune – something Jonas doesn't know, at all.

They touch a lot, his blond and his brunet boy, taking full advantage of their Master's permission to do so. Jonas actually was never the touchy kind of guy, but he touches and kisses Marco whenever he gets the opportunity to do it and Marco is more than happy to return the favor.

They don't have sex.

Erik has to admit that he is a little bit surprised about that. It's not that his two sweet boys don't want to have sex, quite the opposite. Marco has fully recovered and their hard-ons when they lie in bed, cuddling, or when they tease each other in the shower are the visible proofs that the lack of desire is not what makes them stay abstinent, oh no.

But, they both told him in unison that they want to wait until Robert is with them, because Erik's oldest boy is alone in Munich, counting the minutes until they will be united as impatiently as they do, and that they want to 'spare' themselves for this special weekend and for making love to him.

His boys are just wonderful and Erik shakes his head with tender amusement when he sees Jonas running after Marco giggling like crazy, waving with his dust cloth in the air over his head like a lasso because Marco must have said something very cheeky.

They disappear behind the door and Erik can hear more giggling echoing in the corridor as his sweetheart traps his love and probably starts to tickle him. Erik chuckles quietly, making sure that his boys won't hear him and turns around to the board to go on with ironing the bed sheets.

More laughter and the sounds of a playful fight waft through the air in his direction, culminating in an offended yelp definitely fleeing Marco's throat, followed by a triumphant shout that must be Jonas'.

Erik grins. His sweetheart might be shorter, but he knows quite well how to use his smaller size to his advantage. “That wasn't fair!” the blond protests as he appears in the living room again with Jonas following hard on him. He looks pleadingly at his Master for help, but Erik surely won't come to his rescue, knowing that Marco whistled that false on purpose. “You forcing me to listen to your horrible whistling isn't fair, either,” Jonas only states, shooting a pleading glance at his Master himself.

“You didn't hear me with your earphones in your ears! Besides, you listening to _that_ music,” Marco emphasizes the word 'that' to point out that for him, the music Jonas listens to isn't real music, “ _that_ music _that_ loud was what made me whistle out of tune in the first place!”

Erik folds his arms before his chest, putting a strict expression on his face and hoping that his two pouting boys won't see the sparks of tenderness and laughter in his eyes. He raises his eyebrows as he gazes at Marco and Jonas standing before him like two students would stand before their teacher, each of them expecting the teacher to take their side, pursing musingly his lips as if he needed to consider their problem.

“There are two options, boys,” he says, hiding his true emotions behind his impassive voice. “Option one is the two of you stop your fight and go on with your tasks and then, we'll have enough time to go out and watch a movie tonight. Option two is you keep on fighting and not go on with your task and then, you will do the cleaning tonight while I'll go out with Matze and watch the movie with him and without you.”

Jonas and Marco simultaneously gulp for air, and Erik literally can see the cloud of dust following his boys as they run in opposite directions to start cleaning the house again, their quarrel forgotten and not important any longer.

Erik allows the chuckle tickling his throat to flee his lips when he is sure that his boys don't look at him, and he turns around with newly regained spirits, whistling a cheerful melody perfectly in tune as he takes the next bed sheet to iron it.

Oh yes, he is truly blessed having three that wonderful boys.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Erik wakes up early the next morning, stretching contentedly his limbs like a sleepy cat before turning on his side to watch his two lovely boys sleep. Marco has curled himself around Jonas like an octopus and it looks pretty possessive, but Erik is happy with that and doesn't mind it only the slightest. Firstly, Marco wrapped Jonas in his embrace in his sleep without even noticing it and secondly, it is a good thing that his boys love each other so deeply instead of considering themselves rivals of their Master's love and being jealous of each other the entire time.

One thing Erik knows for sure, that he will never have to fear that his boys could love him any less just because they love each other, too. He is their Master and their love for him is different from their love for each other, even though both emotions are true love and include sexual desire.

But, they couldn't live together without him offering the strong frame they need to be happy and safe, and his boys desiring each other is nothing Erik would ever be jealous of. A small sigh escapes his lips as his tender eyes roam over the entangled arms and legs of his sweetheart and his love. Jonas' shock of brown hair is buried in the warm crook between Marco's neck and shoulder and his blond's boy right hand cups Jonas' perfectly rounded butt cheek.

Erik doesn't need to take a closer look to know that they both are most likely rock-hard and he snickers quietly, thinking that it is a good thing that their self-imposed abstinence will come to an end today. He is half-hard himself and his cock stirs hopefully as the young Master inhales deeply to take in the tempting smell of his two sleeping boys. The soft flutter of anticipation tingles in his stomach by the prospect of waking up tomorrow next to all the three of his beloved boys and for one moment, he can hardly breathe when the realization of how much he misses Robert tightens his throat. How lonely and bad must his darling feel, living alone in Munich while knowing that Marco and Jonas can see and touch him and each other every day? Of course, they Skype and call each other on the phone each day, they text and Erik always sends him an 'I love you'-message before going to sleep, but, that's really not the same.

As if his phone lying on the nightstand could read his thoughts, it buzzes with an incoming message. Erik stretches his arm and grabs it to look at the screen.

_'About one hour. Was stuck in a traffic jam. Can't wait to be with you again, Ily, R. ♥'_

Erik's face lights up with a genuine smile as he types back: _'Me neither, darling. Drive safe, please. Ly2, E. ♥'_

He puts his phone back onto the nightstand and reaches out to softly shake Jonas and Marco awake.

It has gotten rather late last night, because his two clever boys of course, hurried with cleaning the house after his words and were done with their tasks before he had ironed the last sheet, looking expectantly and hopefully at him, and Erik found himself driving his two beloved boys to the big movie theater with a happy smile plastered on his face shortly after finishing his own work. Jonas and Marco sat both in the backseat of his car, holding hands and arguing about the film they wanted to see before they finally agreed to watch 'The Terminator'.

The film was okay but Erik didn't really cared about it, being too busied with watching his boys using the opportunity of being able to touch each other that offered itself to them by the huge bag filled with delicious popcorn they noshed on. Of course, Jonas and Marco had to put their hands into the bag always at the same time and stroked each other's fingers then, blushing like two teenagers on their first date. Erik feared that he would melt right there and then when he watched his two beloved boys smiling at each other with rosy cheeks.

Not that they forgot him. Oh no. Both gifted him sitting in the middle between them with passionate looks the entire time, and when all of the popcorn had found its way into three bellies, he took their hands to hold them for the rest of the film. They were alone in their row and the movie theater was dark enough to hide their entangled fingers on his thighs.

After the film, they stopped by their favorite takeaway and enjoyed their late meal on a bench in the now empty and quiet park before finally heading home and going to bed, sated, happy and looking forward to the next day.

Marco groans as Erik's gentle shaking rouses him from sleep and Jonas grunts, angrily, and pushes his nose deeper into its fragrant shelter. Erik rolls his eyes and increases his attempts to wake his lazy boys up.

“Hey, you two, my darling will be here in about one hour and I expect you to be wide awake, showered and dressed when he shows up. We need to set up the table and I want us to be ready with that before he comes. Robert will be tired when he arrives after his long drive.”

This has both of his boys almost jumping out of the bed and running towards the bathroom door. “Good morning, Erik!” they shout back over their shoulder and Erik chuckles and gets up from the bed, too, following them a little bit slower.

The soft tingling of anticipation has become stronger ever since he has read Robert's message and Erik realizes surprised, that he is nervous and that his hands are sweaty because of the importance of this weekend. In only one hour, Robert will be with them and then, Erik will know whether or not this foursome can truly work.

In one hour, he will have all of his three beloved boys with him and he will have to prove himself and show them that he loves all three with the same depth and passion.

Erik smiles, a happy smiled filled with longing and love. Finally, after waiting for so long for this to happen, they will all be together, Erik and his beloved boys.

He has to wait for only one more hour.


	22. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Robert arrives in Dortmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mused a rather long time about which POV I should use here, because I actually wanted to write this story only from Erik's and Jonas' POV, but this chapter is all about Robert finally arriving in Dortmund and I couldn't write his arrival from the POV of one of the others. It is also some kind of bridge-chapter again, re-telling only the minutes of Robert's reunion with Erik and Marco and his first meeting with Jonas as Erik's first boy, but, I found it important to let these very important first minutes have their own chapter before going on with the weekend.
> 
> My dear readers, this story will come to an end in about three chapters, Jonas' story about becoming Erik's boy again almost told. As always, your feedback is incredibly important for me, and especially when it comes to this story, because it is not only about the topic Master/boy, BDSM, but also about how a foursome could work and I really want to know what you're thinking. So please, leave kudos and comments when you liked this chapter and tell me your opinion. The stories I post here in AO3 are written mainly for your entertainment and joy and not only for me myself, so please, let me know if I was able to do so.

Robert kills his engine, but stays in his seat for one moment, staring at the front door of the house where his beloved master lives with two of his three boys.

Officially, it is Marco's house, but in fact, it is the house where all of them live, him included when he is in Dortmund, and Marco never acted as if it were only his house, so actually, it is their house.

Only that it doesn't feel like his house right now.

Robert doesn't know why he feels so uncertain and uncomfortable all of a sudden, scared almost, but, he does, sitting in his car and staring at the large door that looks like a big mouth that wants to swallow him. He was so happy when the weekend finally arrived, could hardly wait to see his wonderful master and his beloved Marco again, but now, that he is eventually where he craved to be for so long, he can't bring himself to exit his car and walk the few meters to the door of Marco's house – their house.

Because Marco isn't Erik's only other boy any longer. Because there is a third boy waiting for him, too, the first boy, actually. A boy Robert has talked to via Skype but never in person before. A boy he wears the capital of his first name on his back, but whom he has met only a couple of times more than one year ago when both played for the BVB, but never as Erik's first beloved boy.

Robert sighs as he lays his hand on the door handle to open his car, and he isn't surprised to find his fingers trembling. His knees suddenly feel like jelly and his stomach feels as if he had eaten a heavy brick instead of the small power bar he has had during the traffic jam he was stuck in one hour ago.

The way to Marco's door stretches to felt more than one mile as he staggers along the small path leading to it, and his hand refuses to fumble the key out of his pocket. Instead, his sweaty and cold fingers hover over the door bell for some seconds and Robert watches them coming closer and closer to the knob as if they didn't belong to him.

The sound of the gong echoing through the house makes him flinch, violently and he swallows down the nausea threatening to overwhelm him. Why the heck is he so scared? Why can't he be just happy to finally be where he truly belongs? Why did he lose the confidence that Jonas and he himself will get along with each other just like he believed they would when he left Munich a couple of hours ago? Why the hell does he doubt all of a sudden that Erik and Marco missed him as much as he missed them?

The door flying open with a rather loud bang pulls him out of his heavy thoughts but before he can even say 'piep', he is wrapped into the arms of the most astonishing being in the world, enwrapped in the warm embrace of his wonderful master.

Robert doesn't need to see whose arms enclose him so perfectly, all he needs to do is to inhale his scent to know that it is Erik, the innocently looking young defender who is so strong-willed and self-confident and who has trapped his heart so thoroughly, giving him all he needs and even more.

“God, I missed you, darling, I missed you so!” Erik purrs and breathes in his ear again and again, and Robert wraps his arms around him, so tight that he pulls a pained moan from the younger one, but when he tries to draw back, Erik doesn't let him but pulls him even closer.

“Missed you, too, Erik, I missed you, too, my Master,” Robert sobs into his neck, pushing his nose as deep into the warm and fragrant crook as he can do it with still being able to breathe properly. He doesn't know why he was so afraid all of a sudden, so afraid that he wouldn't be welcome, and he relaxes gratefully, melts against the slender and yet strong frame of the one who helped him finding out who he truly is and what he truly wants, letting himself be held and comforted after their long separation.

After a while, Erik gently pushes him back, but not to let go of him, but to kiss him. And what a hell of a kiss this first kiss after their reunion is.

Erik isn't the touchy and kissing kind of guy, the opposite of his boy Marco who is very tactile and always eager to kiss, and Robert has learned right when their uncommon relationship started to savor each touch and every kiss to the fullest, as brief and short as they might be.

This kiss is neither brief, nor short, nor anything else of this kind.

Erik's first kiss after he pulled Robert into their house is messy and wet and all lips, teeth and tongue as he literally tries to eat Robert, his mouth claiming his oldest boy in a way that Robert's knees buckle again, but this time with pure bliss and arousal. Erik's hand presses painfully against the back of his head, his fingers threading through his dark hair to keep him in place even though Robert would never even think of trying to pull away.

Instead, he melts against his master again, letting Erik claim his mouth the way he wants to claim and mark him, responding to the kiss with all the love he feels without trying to take control of it. His mind is dizzy with the lack of air and he is grateful for the broad shoulders he can cling to to keep himself upright, and the first shuddering breath when Erik finally pulls back almost fills his poor lungs with too much air, making his mind spin with dizziness because of too much oxygen.

Robert stumbles, but his master's arms are there, stabilizing him and holding him, and Robert hears himself sob: “Love you so, Erik, missed you...”

“Hush darling, you're here now. Love you, too, darling, I missed you just as much,” Erik soothes him before he slowly lets go of him and for one moment, Robert feels cold and disorientated as he stands there on his own, but before he becomes really uncomfortable, he is pulled into another pair of strong arms, Marco's arms this time.

Robert's vision is still blurred, but Marco's scent is as unique as Erik's and Robert is sure that he would be able to recognize Erik and Marco in a crowd of several hundred people only by their wonderful unique scent, a scent that has nothing to do with shower gel, perfume, aftershave or something like that, but only with the two young men Robert loves more than life itself.

“Marco!” he hears himself whimper, and Marco lets out a sound that is partly a happy snicker and partly a sob. “God, Lewy, it is so good to have you back, you have no idea how much I missed you!” the midfielder groans into his neck, rubbing his from the shaving smooth cheek against Robert's skin like a tomcat that wants to mark his territory before he presses his lips onto Robert's in the second bruising kiss within a couple of minutes.

This time, Robert battles for dominance with Marco's tongue in earnest, because Marco is equal to him and the Pole can't resist the challenge as the cheeky and eager conqueror slipping into his tingling mouth tries to claim him like his beloved master has done it.

He pushes back, claiming Marco's mouth and the needy moan he draws from the blond with his attempts is sweeter than any sound he has heard in a rather long time.

The need for air eventually causes them to part, and it is only when Marco takes his face in his big hands in a tender gesture, smiling with so much love at him that his heart misses a beat, that he realizes that his cheeks are wet with tears of joy, happiness and relief.

“I love you, Lewy,” Marco whispers, kissing him on his forehead, and before Robert can answer him, he is gone and the dark-haired man finds himself face to face with the one he suddenly was so afraid of meeting personally.

Jonas.

 

\-------------------------------

 

For one long moment, they just stare at each other, both of them frozen in place. Jonas' hair is still a little bit damp and ruffled from his recent shower, and his dark, questioning eyes are bottomless somehow, the other one's intensive gaze searching for something in his own blue eyes Robert isn't sure what it might be Jonas is looking for. Uncertainty about their first meeting? Self-confidence? Reservations? Jealousy? Anticipation? Maybe love?

Robert knows that he is the older one and the one who is used to share Erik with Marco and Marco with Erik, and that he probably should be the one making the first move, but he simply can't move, standing there in the large hall of Marco's house – their house – unable to do anything and suddenly feeling like a stranger and intruder again. He was the one who went away to live and play in Munich and this decision he made a rather long time ago suddenly seems to be a huge gape he can't overcome on his own.

He opens his mouth, wanting to croak out some kind of greeting, but then, Jonas steps forward and pulls him close, and Robert's worries and fears vanish within an instant, because Jonas' embrace is not the awkward embrace of a stranger who is just forced to be polite, but the embrace of a lover.

Jonas is smaller than him, and he has to balance on his toes as he wraps his arms firmly around Robert's neck, but he obviously knows what he wants and what he's doing, and Robert circles his back with his own arms, pulling him close to his body. He bends his head, nuzzling the shorter one's neck and the unfamiliar and yet tempting scent of Erik's first boy penetrates his nose.

Robert inhales it deeply, taking large gulps to let Jonas' fragrance fill his senses, wanting to let it brand into his mind and his memory like the scent of Erik and Marco. He can feel by the warm puffs of air and the soft tickling at his own throat that Jonas does the same and this makes him smile, happily and relieved.

“Welcome home, Robert,” Jonas whispers hoarsely, his voice trembling slightly.

“Thank you, Jonas,” the dark-haired striker murmurs back, his hands instinctively stroking the brunet's back and Jonas relaxes against him with a sigh. For a while, they stay like this, taking their time to get familiar and comfortable with each other. Robert can feel Erik's and Marco's eyes upon them, and he is thankful that their wonderful master gives Jonas and him the time they need before they can take the next step and kiss each other. He breathes in and out, tasting the new fragrance he wants to be able to recognize as much as he can recognize Erik's and Marco's scent on his tongue, and Robert isn't surprised when he finds Jonas special scent as enticing as the smell of his two other beloved ones.

When he is finally ready to face Jonas again and maybe even kiss him like lovers should do, he slowly looses his tight embrace to gaze down at the shorter one. Jonas blinks up at him, a mischievous smile lighting up his handsome features.

“Hello Blacky,” he teases him with a wink of his eye and Robert grins back. “Hello, Brownie.” He licks his lips because he really likes brownies and Jonas snickers before craning his neck and closing his eyes. The invitation is hard to dismiss and Robert comes closer with his own mouth, his eyes shutting down to their own will as their lips touch for the very first time.

Erik's first kiss after their long separation was all about claiming his boy again, passionate, demanding and powerful.

Marco's first kiss after their long separation was all about suppressed passion and longing and missing, ardent and eager and needy.

The first kiss Robert shares with Jonas is just like a perfect first kiss between new lovers should be.

It is slow and questioning, their closed lips connecting shyly and staying like this for a rather long moment before they are ready to take the next step, adding pressure until Robert can feel Jonas' soft mouth all over his own. It takes another few seconds before he feels the tip of a curious tongue slipping out of its hiding place, licking teasingly over his own still closed lips. Robert opens them just a little bit, but this is enough of an encouragement Jonas needs to let his tongue dart between them, moving around in Robert's mouth to explore the unknown territory and set his own claim upon the Pole.

The ardent moan suddenly echoing in the with the pheromones of four aroused young men thick air can't be his own, can it?

Robert almost flinches by the low and needy sound vibrating deep in his throat and tickling at Jonas' warm lips. Jonas swallows his moan eagerly, answering with a soft purr, and his fingers digging into the nape of his neck make it clear that he wants Robert to deepen their kiss. Robert obeys happily, letting his own tongue wander around and invite its counterpart to the very old and yet always new courting dance so many couples have danced before them. His world shrinks to the point where their lips and bodies touch and God, it feels as good and overwhelming to kiss Jonas as it feels to kiss Erik and Marco, only in a different way.

Jonas is smaller and Robert has to support him a little bit because of the difference of their sizes, having to bend down to him. Jonas' scent is also different from the scents Robert is used to, but not less tempting and arousing. His hands caress him in another way than Erik's or Marco's hands do while they kiss, his fingertips gently carding through the soft tiny hairs at his nape. Robert didn't know how sensitive he actually is there, but each stroke sends shivers of arousal along his spine and his starved body reacts forcefully, the hard bulge underneath his jeans poking against Jonas' abdomen telling Erik's first boy how much Robert wants to get to know him in a more intimate way.  
Jonas' kiss is different from Erik's and Marco's kiss, his tongue moving in circles, teasing the older man by pulling away each time Robert tries to duel with him for dominance and thrusting back deep into the soft cavern when Robert doesn't expect it.

He moans again, losing himself in this incredible first kiss, savoring it to the fullest and telling Jonas without words how happy he is to finally be with him, too, how grateful he is that Jonas was willing to accept him in his life not only as a friend and former teammate, but also as Erik's third beloved boy and his own future lover.

Time stands still while they kiss but then, nature demands its right and finally, they have to part for air. Robert almost hesitantly opens his eyes, finding the dark bottomless eyes fixed on his face once more, this time filled with happiness, tenderness and love. The love he feels for Jonas, too, the love he started to feel without even having met him, just because of their few talks via Skype and which neither of them can express with spoken words yet, the time not right for it a couple of minutes after Robert's arrival.

He lifts one shaky hand up to stroke the soft, heated cheek of his sweet brownie. Jonas smiles at him, sensing that Robert's throat is too tight with emotions to speak, and so he does the speaking for him.

“Hello Lewy, welcome home,” he says, tenderly and sincerely, and Robert can see that he means what he says. “It's so good to have you finally here with us.”


	23. Three Different Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Marco go to the bakery to get fresh buns and pretzels while Erik and Robert enjoy some quality time alone, Erik contemplating about his boys while Robert takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all of you who expected 'mind-blowing' in this chapter. You have to wait for one more chapter. 'Mind-blowing' ,(hopefully, it will be up to you to judge that), will come in the next chapter, I promise you. I hope that Erik's contemplation won't be too boring.

Erik watches the front door closing behind his two younger boys as they leave for walking to their favorite bakery to get fresh buns and pretzels.

After Jonas' and Robert's first meeting, Marco and Jonas exchanged a quick glance, communicating without words, and Erik was amazed again how well the two of them already understand each other. Then, Jonas stroked Robert's cheek with a smile and asked: “Please, Erik, can Marco and I get the buns together? It will be easier to carry them this way.”

Of course, this was not the only reason for his request, and Erik's heart still clenches with the love he feels for his two boys who noticed immediately that his oldest boy is exhausted and upset and needs some time alone with his master to settle in and gather some strength after his long drive. Robert would never ask for it though, and Marco and Jonas took this weight from his shoulders, easily, and without giving him the feeling that he is pitied.

He gave his permission, happily, pulling Robert's shivering body close and kissing his cheek while Marco and Jonas slipped into their sneakers and strolled off, blowing two kisses in Robert's and Erik's direction. His oldest boy is pale around his nose and Erik leads him into the living room, seating them on the large and comfortable couch with Robert close to his side and his legs over his own ones. Robert hesitantly snuggles close, not sure whether or not he is allowed to touch and embrace his master without permission.

“You can touch me, darling,” Erik murmurs into his ear. “We didn't see each other for a long time and you need it right now. When you have settled in again, you won't need it that much any longer, but as long as I don't tell you otherwise, you can touch me without asking.”

“Thank you, Erik,” Robert murmurs, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. Erik threads his fingers through his tousled dark hair, rhythmically, happy as his boy finally relaxes against him. Robert embraces him as if Erik was his life-line and his shuddering breath tells the young defender how much Robert still struggles with his confused feelings. “I missed you so much, darling. I love you,” he says tenderly, sensing how much the Pole needs to hear these words after that first wonderful but also straining minutes. “I love you, too,” Robert whispers back, lifting his chin up for the tender kiss his master wants to share with him.

For a while, they sit there and talk about the last days and the training in Dortmund and Munich, but when Erik feels Robert's weight leaning heavier and heavier against him, he smiles tenderly and kisses his temple. “It's okay, darling, don't fight it. Just rest a little bit. I'm here and I won't go anywhere. Some minutes of sleep will refresh you, so don't think that I would mind you sleeping in my arms.”

His oldest boy, the one who can't be with them all of the time, makes a dozy sound and obeys, melting against him and closing his eyes. One minute later, his even breathing tells Erik that Robert is sound asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Jonas shoots Marco walking beside him a mischievous look. “You're grinning like an idiot, Blondie,” he states and the taller one eyes him from the side with a snort. “You're my mirror reflection then, because you're grinning like an idiot, too,” he retorts, trying to sound offended but failing miserably. Jonas can see how happy his teammate, companion and now also lover is to have Robert back in his house and after meeting Robert and kissing him for the first time, he really can understand him. The dark-haired Pole with the deep blue eyes is not the reserved star-footballer Jonas remembers any longer, but Erik's beloved boy, and Jonas has to admit that the older man is also sexy as hell – and a good kisser.

A damn good kisser.

Jonas feels a tingling sensation in his belly, hoping that he will be allowed to get to know Erik's third boy much better and much more intimate sooner rather than later. His jeans become uncomfortably tight by the thought and Marco's amused snicker proves to him that his issues with his disobeying cock didn't stay unnoticed. Jonas scowls at him, trying to keep his dignity together which isn't that easy while walking with a hard-on pressing against the zipper of his pants. Luckily, his shirt is long and wide enough to cover most of the bulge forming between his legs. Jonas can hardly believe what's happening to him, he was always proud of his self-control and that he wasn't that distracted by his sexual needs like a lot of other young men he knows. But, ever since he became Erik's boy again and fell in love with the handsome blond walking beside him, he seems to be incapable of getting his libido back under control.

“Stop laughing at me, Blondie!” he grouses, but when Marco grins like a little rascal, lifting his own shirt up in a conspiratorial way after looking carefully around, he can't help but chuckle, punching the taller one in his side. “I'm glad that I'm not the only one. Do you think that he will let us be together with Robert after breakfast?” he asks when he is sure that none of the other pedestrians is listening to them.

Marco stares at him, incredulously, “What are you dreaming of during the nights, Brownie? Of course, our wonderful but strict Master will claim Robert as his boy again at first and then, if we're lucky, but only if he will be in a good mood, then he might claim us, as well, before he'll let us have some fun with each other. And even though our beloved Master has a lot of stamina, but, there is no way that he can claim all the three of us right one after the other, so be prepared for a long wait.”

Jonas groans with frustration. Of course, he knew that, at least suspected it, he had only hoped that Marco would tell him something else instead. “I'm going to die,” he groans and Marco snorts again. “You won't, Brownie. You will be Erik's good boy and make him happy with your patience and understanding.” he goes silent as he opens the door to the bakery, ushering the brunet inside and Jonas lets out a heartfelt sigh, saying a silent prayer that Marco is wrong with his guess about Erik's stamina.

Maybe, an aphrodisiac, something like Viagra would be a solution? Jonas flinches by this idea popping up in his mind, hardly able to believe that it was actually him having such thoughts, but, desperate circumstances demand desperate solutions and the prospect of having to wait for much longer is truly frightening.

The only thing is that he doesn't have Viagra or anything like this and he also would never think of actually smuggling an aphrodisiac into Erik's food. The friendly saleswoman already knowing them smiles at him, pulling him out of his outlandish musings, and Jonas smiles back, hoping that she isn't able to read his thoughts. Obviously, she is not, because the smile stays on her face and she doesn't blush or flinches, only asks them what they want this time.

Marco happily explains to her that they need more buns and pretzels this weekend because a former teammate came to visit him and that he needs buns and pretzels for four hungry young men. The saleswoman, a rosy and round woman in her late fifties nods with sincerity, filling two large paper bags with deliciously smelling and still warm buns and pretzels. Jonas watches Marco paying the bill and of course, his rascal-like grin earns him four croissants for free, the motherly seller stating that four young footballer need some sugar now and then.

Jonas takes the bag with the pretzels while Marco takes the bags with the buns and the croissants, waving at her before they hop down the three stairs leading to the sidewalk with their booty, two carefree young men, joking and teasing each other on their way home with playful insults. Jonas feels happy and carefree although he still has problems with his stubborn cock that refuses to flatten again, reminding him forcefully of his self-imposed abstinence during the last days.

They have just reached the street where they live when Marco suddenly stops, gazing intently at him. “You like Lewy, don't you, Jonas?” he asks and his voice is serious and a little bit unsure now, all teasing gone. Jonas can see how important his answer is to the blond. Marco loved Robert for a very long time and the thought of Jonas not feeling the same for the Pole apparently troubles him.

Jonas considers his words for one moment, carefully, feeling Marco's amber-golden eyes upon him.

“I would never have thought that, Marco, but if it is actually possible to fall in love with someone via Skype just by talking, then I'm already in love with him.” He pauses and Marco sensing that he isn't done waits patiently, his tight grip around his two bags loosening a little bit as he relaxes. “I mean, really falling in love this way, Marco, not only having a crush like some people have when they chat on Facebook or so. The way I fell in love with you. Of course, I'm still uncertain and maybe even afraid, but yes, I do like Robert. I really do and I can't wait to get to know him better.”

Marco's smile is breathtaking, filled with pure bliss and joy. “Thank you, Brownie,” he whispers and Jonas' heart makes a happy flip. He clears his throat, suddenly eager to go home and see Robert again. “Come on, let's go home and show Robert how much we missed him and how happy we are that he is finally here with us,” he says and Marco nods his head, almost running as he starts off towards their house.

“Yes, Brownie, let's go home!”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Erik has closed his eyes, but he isn't sleeping.

The young master only wants to re-bond with his beloved third boy again, focusing on his other senses as he does so. He inhales deeply Robert's wonderful scent, absorbing the warmth radiating from his smooth skin and listening to his soft and even breathing while his fingers card through his hair in the same steady rhythm as they did before Robert fell asleep.

Erik had missed Robert, greatly, but until now, he hadn't realized how incomplete he actually felt the entire time since Robert's last visit, how much he needs his oldest boy to be truly fulfilled. He loves Marco and Jonas so much, but, he loves Robert just as much as he loves them, and he needs all the three of them to be happy and content, sure about himself.

Erik knows that most people learning about them wouldn't understand him, accusing him to be selfish and that he is sick in some way because one boy isn't enough for him, but, selfishness isn't what made him taking three boys instead of only one. His three boys are different from each other and together, they are complete, a perfect system of him being the 'sun' in the middle and his three boys circling him like three equal planets in a perfectly balanced triangle. If one of his boys isn't there, the system is destabilized. There is a gape in the triangle and the circle isn't a perfect round any longer. The differences between his boys are not only visible in their look and their hair color, but also in their entire being, and each of his boys is unique and important and not replaceable by another one.

First, there was Jonas. His defiant sweetheart Jonas, his first boy ever. The one who always fought against his true nature and his feelings.

The one who still fights, his defiance challenging Erik and making him questioning his actions sometimes, pushing him to his limits more oftentimes than he would like to. And yet, Jonas' defiance and fights help Erik to become a better master, because it keeps him from becoming lazy and too self-assured, making sure that he won't settle in in old and beaten paths without thinking about his own behavior any longer, and Erik is grateful for it and wouldn't want him to change, even though he has to watch out because Jonas tries to stretch the rules to his and Marco's advantage now and then.

Marco became his second boy, staying his only boy for a rather long time.

His love never struggled with his submissive nature like Jonas did and still does. He didn't know about it for a long time, trying to have a relationship with Mario, a sub deep down to his bones like Marco himself, and he fell in love with another sub – Robert – after Mario again, but, somewhere along the way, he realized who he truly is and what he really needs, and he became Erik's boy, happily and gratefully, knowing that two subs can't live together without a strong Dom taking care of them.

Marco had to fight and battle with his own demons, and their start was rough and the road leading them to where they are now was steep, winding and filled with obstacles they had to overcome, but, their struggles and problems had never anything to do with Marco being unable to accept him as his Master instead of only as his boyfriend like Jonas couldn't accept for so long. Marco is always his willing boy, but, Erik has to watch out, nonetheless, because his love is far too cheeky and too clever for his own good sometimes.

Plus, he's willing to stretch the rules as much as Jonas tries to do, even though he has completely different reasons to do so. Marco never disobeys out of simple defiance. As strange as it might seem, but every time Marco does something Erik will have to punish him for, he does it only because he loves his master so much, because he cares more about Erik's well-being than his own. This sounds as if it didn't deserve any punishment, at all, but of course, it isn't that simple, and Marco's disobedience is harder to take than Jonas', because it is so hard to punish the boy you love for something he did only to make you happy and yet do it, nevertheless, because your beloved boy expects you to punish him and actually needs it.

But, Erik wouldn't change one single thing about his blond boy, either, no matter how straining Marco might be sometimes.

Robert is his third boy, completing their system and the perfect triangle.

He is not only the oldest of his boy and the last one who became his boy, he is also the one who struggled least of all. The dark-haired striker needed the longest time to realize that he wants to be a strong Master's boy, but when he realized it, finally admitting it to himself, he became Erik's boy without looking back and ever questioning his decision.

Robert is the one of his three wonderful boys who never fought against him so far. He struggles with his lonely life in Munich, and he certainly is jealous more oftentimes than he wants to admit, jealous of Marco and Jonas who see their master every day, but, his darling never tried to stretch or break the rules, his only wish to submit to the younger one and make him happy with his surrender.

Robert isn't weak like someone learning about the Pole being his boy might think, not the least. The outstanding striker is a natural born leader on the pitch and he knows exactly what he wants and how he wants to live his life. Wanting to be Erik's beloved boy is only one part of it. The most important next to playing football, but, it is not the only part.

Erik brushes a gentle kiss on Robert's forehead, gentle enough to not wake him up as he thinks about his three different boys who complete him and fulfill him in a way he would never have thought it possible. The young defender knows how blessed he is having found three astonishing young men who love him that much that they are willing to share him with the others and who have come to love each other, as well. This is nothing Erik will ever take for granted and he is aware of his responsibility and the trust his sweetheart, love and darling have in him to make this uncommon but so fulfilling relationship work. He has to prove himself worthy their trust every single day and Erik is determined to do that and take care of his beloved boys the way they need him to.

When he hears the key in the lock of the front door, he smiles, tenderly stroking the dark-haired man sleeping in his arms awake. Robert sighs and blinks his wonderful blue eyes open, looking dazed and confused for one moment. Erik kisses him, briefly and smiles at him, his eyes sparkling with joy as he says:

“Hush, darling, wake up, Jonas and Marco are back.”


	24. The Claiming, Part 1: Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says: Erik claims Robert as his boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this part about Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert will most likely be the last part, at least for a rather long time. I will delete 'Trust Me With Your Heart' after finishing this story, so if you liked it, you should download it during the next days, because I don't orphan my works. They are mine and I don't want to leave them here orphaned. Therefore, Erik's boys will all get their own chpater and this story will have 27 instead of 25 chapters to make up for it a little bit.  
> I will finish 'The Slave' and 'The Lesson' with GoForGoals, but I don't think that I will write more BDSM in this fandom apart from that, because the positive feedback to my Master And Boys-series was partly only little, a lot of chapters without any kudos or encouraging comments except for my most loyal readers, at all, and it couldn't cope with the bad feedback I received for my way of writing about this topic. I will also most likely delete some of my other WIPs, as well, it has become too much and I need to sort things out and reduce my writing.  
> I was told that it is arrogant to ask for feedback and that I actually only wrote for myself, but, this isn't true, especially when it comes to the stories I post here in this fandom. I do write for myself, in a complete different way and most of all, in German, my mother tongue, and with a pen, ink and into a notebook. I would never write stories for myself the way I write the stories I want to share with my readers and the stories I do write mostly for myself are my original work 'Dark Nights' and my Wraith-stories.  
> I always asked politely for feedback and I don't think that my request was ever impudent or arrogant, but, it is getting less again for my works in general and for this series, in special, and therefore, I decided to reduce my writing and my stories for this fandom. 
> 
> I don't know whether or not this chapter is anywhere near mind-blowing, I hope it will readable.

Breakfast has gone nicely, his three boys chatting and laughing with each other as if Robert had never been away. Of course, it took his darling some minutes after his nap and the first awkward moments until he joined the laughter, but his sweetheart and his love gave him the feeling of being one of them with such natural ease that his oldest boy relaxed rather quickly while munching away his croissant and a pretzel with great appetite. Erik had decided that Robert would sit beside him and he made sure to reassure his boy that he is loved and welcome by brief casual touches during the whole breakfast. Robert smiled happily at him each time he did, but, he didn't seek his touch as oftentimes as Erik first had thought he would, and this proved to him that Robert had already started to settle in again.

Now, they are on their way to the bedroom, because Erik really needs to claim his boys the right way again. The young defender can see in Jonas' dark-brown eyes how much he longs to be together with the older man, to explore the little tattoo with the capital of his name on his back, and Erik is eager to let his boys have fun together, too, but not without him having claimed and marked his three beloved boys beforehand.

He is the master of the three of them, the one in charge, and it is upon him to give them what they need before they will be allowed to love each other with him only being the watcher. It has nothing to do with jealousy Erik would feel by the thought of them having fun together and without him, only with him being the center of their foursome and needing to ground them, proving to them that he loves his three boys the same way before they will be confident and free enough to accept the two others in their master's life and bed.

Robert will be the first one he claims, not because he would love him more, but because his darling was alone in Munich for such a long time and is the one needing him the most right now. His three boys have gone silent on their way to the bedroom, knowing what will await them there, and the anticipation and insecurity they feel have taken the words and laughter from them for the moment. It will come back, but, Erik appreciates that they acknowledge the importance of the forthcoming happenings and don't try to talk it away with meaningless chattering.

When they reach the bedroom with the huge bed, he steps to Robert, taking his face in his hands and kissing him ardently. His kiss leaves no doubt about what they are going to do, and when he draws back from the Pole's now swollen and thoroughly kissed mouth, the blue eyes show a dazed and blissful expression.

“Marco, undress my darling,” Erik orders his blond boy before turning to Jonas who chews uncertainly on his lip. “Jonas, undress me. After that, you will get naked yourselves. You will sit on the bed beside us and without speaking or touching, understood?” His two younger boys nod their heads in unison and Erik focuses on Robert again, looking him deep in the eyes while Marco and Jonas undress them. The fingers of his brunet boy tremble slightly as he undresses him, but Erik keeps his eyes on Robert's face. He knows that this is all new and hard for his sweetheart, but in fact, it is new for all of them.

They have never been together before all the four of them and even though Erik is sure about himself, his skills of leading his boys and being a good master for them, but, he has never had three boys at once and he doesn't know anyone who could give him some advice, either. He has to listen to his instincts and his feelings and they tell him that Robert is in desperate need of reassurance that the distance and Jonas having become his boy again have changed nothing between them. The dark-haired striker doesn't say anything, but Erik can read in his eyes how uncertain he is.

When they are both naked, Erik takes his hand and guides him to the bed. Robert climbs upon it, waiting for his master to join him and Erik does, making himself comfortable and pulling his oldest boy in his lap. If Robert was aroused before, his arousal has faded due to his nervousness, but Erik knows that this will change, soon again. The mattress shifts under the weight of his other two boys when they climb upon it and sit down at either side of them, but Erik's only attention is focused on his third boy for now.

“Wrap your arms around me, darling,” he orders him gently, and Robert does and bends his head for the kiss Erik wants to give him. Erik closes his eyes as he tastes him on his tongue, exploring the sweet cavern of his mouth for the umpteenth time. It isn't their first kiss and Erik has learned where to lick and stroke how to tease the Pole with his tongue and his lips to pull all the sweet moans from him he wouldn't let anybody else hear than him, Marco – and Jonas since today. But somehow, it almost feels like the first time and Robert's way to respond to his kiss tells Erik that his darling feels the same way about this kiss. Erik takes his time, taking in the taste of coffee, cherry jam and the orange juice they had for breakfast, underlaid with Robert's unique taste, as tempting as Marco's and Jonas' tastes are for him.

His hands stroke over the Pole's back, soothing him and his fingertips find the sweet little heart upon his skin, easily, and without him having to look at it. Erik knows this wonderful proof of his boy's love by heart now, and he traces along the lines with uttermost tenderness and love. Robert draws in a shaky gasp and Erik smiles against his lips, because this rather innocent caress has the desired effect. Robert's legs are crossed behind his own back and his former soft and flat cock nestled against his abs has decided to present itself in all its glory and presses eagerly and rock-hard against the muscles of his abdomen. Good, his darling is relaxed enough to enjoy himself and ready to be claimed by his master again. Erik's own cock is hard ever since he has pulled Robert in his lap, the friction of the Pole's butt enough to make him hard and aching.

“Give me the lube, please,” he orders without averting his eyes from Robert's flushed face and Jonas sitting next to the drawer hands him what he needs to claim his boy in the most intimate way. He strokes over Robert's cheek, smiling tenderly at him. “Did you do what I told you to do, darling?” he asks and Robert's already rosy face blushes in a deeper red, but he looks his master in the eyes and nods his head. “Yes, I did, my master. I'm sure that I can take you without preparation.” He shifts his weight and lifts himself up a little bit, kneeling now over Erik's legs instead of sitting.

“You're my good boy,” Erik purrs delightedly, lining himself up before cupping the Pole's hips with both hands to guide him. “Go slow, darling, take the time you need!” he reminds his boy when he sees the eagerness in the blue depths. Robert is in as much desperate need to feel him as close as possible as he himself is, but this act shall be all about pleasure and not about pain, at all, and his grip tightens in warning as the older one tries to impale himself on his hard manhood all at once.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Robert sinks down on his throbbing cock, and he gasps out when his master breaches his puckered rosebud, but the expression on his face is pure bliss and happiness and Erik allows his boy to take him in deeper by loosening his grip a little bit. The sounds of harsh breathing fill the air and it is not only his own breathing and Robert's that is ragged. His two other boys clearly like what they see, but Erik is certain that they won't disobey his order to be just watchers, be a part of him claiming Robert, but waiting patiently until it is their time to be claimed.

None of his boys wants to ruin this weekend, and they will hold back and wait until their master think that they are ready for the next and most important step: being together all the three of them.

Others not knowing the innocently looking but strong-willed young defender might think that he would risk losing control by allowing them to enjoy themselves without him being a direct part of it, but, they couldn't be further from the truth. Erik likes to watch and to be in charge from the distance and his boys will never forget that their master is with them and the one to decide what they are allowed to do and what not.

Robert has seated himself on his hard member now, sheathed his master deep in his tight channel and Erik wraps his arms around his back and pulls him down for another all consuming kiss. “You will hold back for me, won't you, darling?” he whispers into his ear, his lips trailing over Robert's jaw after breaking their passionate lips' encounter again, and Robert pushes his nose into the warm crook of his throat and moans ardently. “Yes, my master, I will hold back for you,” he promises, his voice hoarse and rough with his feelings. “I love you so, Erik,” he adds with rapt devotion and the young defender rewards him with stroking his little heart again and another deep tongue kiss.

“I love you, too, Robert.” It feels like heaven to be so close to his beloved oldest boy, his cock enclosed perfectly by his tight heat, the Pole's clenching walls massaging him in a way that Erik has to focus on his own breathing to not just lose it. But, he has waited far too long to let this be a cheap quickie, and focusing on the black lines of Robert's tattoo helps him with calming down enough to let it last longer. They are so close that not one single sheet of paper would fit in between them, Robert's pulsing length rubbing against his abs with every tiny move. Erik can see the complete surrender in the striker's face, his only longing to submit to his beloved master and make him happy with his submission.

Erik's hands and lips re-bond with Robert as much as his cock does, stroking and kissing each spot within their reach. His wonderful boy returns the favor, and his tender fingers and mouth tell a story of deep love on their own and without his boy having to use spoken words again.

Finally, the need and the tension become too much to bear and Erik grabs his boy's hips again, making him move up and down on his hard shaft. Their movements as they chase their height are restrained because of the way Robert sits in Erik's lap, but this is not about heated passion and fucking each other through the mattress, this is about bonding and loving, about feeling each other close and become truly one and for this, their way of making love is perfect.

When they have found a rhythm that suits both of them, Erik's hands start to wander again, his left one finding Robert's little heart once more while his right hand snakes its way between their connected bodies to wrap itself around Robert's perfect cock, all smooth velvet over rock-hard steel.

His dark-haired boy moans and shivers in his arms and the wave of desire and tenderness surging through Erik leaves him breathless. The young master raises his head from Robert's shoulder to take in the sight of his wonderful boy and he thinks that he might drown in his wonderful blue eyes. His fingers caress the with pre-come slick member throbbing in his hand, and when he feels his own orgasm approaching quickly, he bends down to suck on Robert's vulnerable throat, just where his pulse is racing.

“Come for me, darling.”

He doesn't need to say that twice, his boy's only desire to please him and make him happy and he explodes the second Erik has finished his gentle order. Hot pleasure erupts over his hand and his boy shudders violently in his arms, crying out his lust and ecstasy. Erik sucks on his skin, sucks him through his high, and his boy's walls milk his own climax from him. Erik's hoarse scream is muffled by Robert's salty and sweaty neck and he spills his seed deep inside his darling, marking and claiming him again, finally after the long weeks of separation.

When it is over, they stay like that for a while, Robert melting against him with a soft and happy sigh.

“You are my beloved boy, my darling, don't you ever forget that, Robert,” Erik says when he eventually lifts the Pole's chin up to look at him.

His dark-haired boy's smile lights up the already sunny day and the love shining in his eyes makes Erik's heart flip.

“Yes, my master, I am your boy, Erik, and I will always be.”


	25. The Claiming, Part 2: Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says: Erik claims his boy Marco while Robert and Jonas are watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my very best to let Erik taking Marco be different from the way he took Robert, I hope I succeeded with that.

For a while, Erik simply savors the feeling of having his three boys so close to him, all the three of them snuggled close to him, their legs, arms and fingers entangled in almost astonishing ways, and their different scents intermingling until it has changed into a new, unique fragrance Erik could easily get addicted to. He is aware that Marco and Jonas are aching to be claimed by him, as well, but his two boys don't try to rush him, only their slightly ragged breathing giving their need and desire away.

It is a good thing for his boys that their master is a young man with a quick recovery-time due to his youth and good shape, Erik thinks with tender amusement when he catches his love licking his lips and his sweetheart glancing wistfully at his groin. It is also helpful, of course, that he is crazy in love with his three wonderful boys and that their nudity and tempting closeness shorten the time he needs to claim the next one in a proper way even more. Robert drowsily lifts his head up from his shoulder when his young master moves, willingly gliding to the side to make room for the boy Erik wants to take next.

Erik kisses him gently on his forehead. “I love you, darling,” he whispers and his oldest boy smiles happily, his face and body relaxed in the knowledge and feeling of being loved and welcomed as warmly as only possible and the younger one can see in his eyes that the dark-haired Pole is looking forward to watch his master making love to his two other beloved boys. Robert feels safe and reassured again, and he is happy that he is allowed to be a part of the forthcoming things as a silent spectator.

Jonas, who has lain behind Robert, is tensed, Erik can see that even though he doesn't touch him. Jonas' hands are curled into fists and his tight jaw presses his lips together to a rather thin line.

“Darling, spoon my sweetheart from behind,” Erik orders Robert, his eyes fixed on Jonas' face.

Robert is still sated from their passionate encounter, and he is relaxed and content, his embrace tender and gentle instead of passionate and tight as he does what his master ordered him to do. For one moment, Jonas tenses more, and Erik isn't quite sure whether it is because his sweetheart is disappointed that he isn't the next one to be claimed or if it is because he still has to get used to Erik's third boy.

Robert doesn't try to kiss the shorter one or snuggle too close to him, he only entangles their fingers on Jonas' chest, loose enough that the brunet can pull away if he feels the need to do so, but also tight enough to be soothing and confirming. Erik waits patiently and after a couple of seconds, the tension in his sweetheart's body eases a little bit and Jonas pulls Robert closer to his back. Erik smiles and reaches out to stroke his cheek. “You're doing fine, sweetheart,” he purrs, and Jonas lets the rest of the tension leave his frame with a long exhalation.

“Love, come to me and lay down before me.”

Marco lying behind him without touching him obeys immediately, circling his master to lay down before the brunet, their faces only centimeters away from each other. Erik can see the surprise in his eyes and he is pleased by that. For once, his master was able to do something unexpected, because his blond boy obviously thought that he would claim Jonas before him. Erik smirks contentedly. Marco is the one of his three boys who can read him best, but it is a good thing that he is still able to surprise him now and then, reminding his cheeky and clever boy of who is in charge with that. Not that Erik would have to do that oftentimes, because his wonderful boy loves to surrender to him, but a careful reminder from time to time won't hurt.

“You will let my sweetheart and my darling see and hear your pleasure, you won't hold anything back, love, understood?” Erik cups his cheek, looking him in the eyes, and Marco nods his head. “Yes, Erik,” he says. His second boy doesn't need to be reminded of the fact that he isn't allowed to come without permission, Marco never comes without Erik's permission. Plus, on the rare occasions he is allowed to come without holding himself back until his master gives him permission, Erik always tells him that beforehand.

Their kiss is meant to be sweet, slow and loving, but as soon as their lips and tongues touch, passion explodes between his boy and him, and the hot wave of possessive desire surging through every cell of his body sets Erik on fire, completely, taking him pretty much by surprise.

He hasn't expected to burn like this with the very first touch, not after having come that good and intensive only half an hour ago.

It is not that he would desire his blond boy any less than his brown-haired boy and his dark-haired boy.

But, Marco and him are so at ease with each other, so familiar. Marco is his boy the longest by now, and his love is at peace with himself, neither questioning his submissive nature, nor his master's feelings for him. His second boy is the one needing reassurance the least, and Erik somehow expected their lovemaking to be a slow and sweet built up instead of the strong and heated urge to make this amazing man his in every possible way he feels all of a sudden.

Maybe, it is because of the special meaning of this claiming, because of the importance of him marking each of his boys before they will have fun with each other and with him being only the spectator. But, whatever it is making him burn for his blond boy this way, Erik gratefully just goes with it and Marco sensing his master's urge surrenders just as nicely and naturally as he always does. He lets Erik lick his way around in his mouth until he has marked each and every spot there, as tiny as it might be, and he snuggles close and presses his erection against Erik's sweaty abs, showing him that he wants and needs to be claimed by his master with the same urge.

Marco's arms are trapped between their bodies while Erik holds him tight, but he doesn't try to free them to embrace his master, their strong bond telling his sweet boy that the younger one wants him to be passive and take whatever he wants to give him as they kiss each other for ages.

His love tastes so sweet, so wonderful. Erik dwells in the blond's unique taste and scent, savors their kiss to the fullest and his lips begin to tingle from their passionate kiss. The young master feels the eyes of his two other boys upon them, watching the happenings in front of them with rapt devotion, and the love literally emanating from them encloses Marco and him like a warm and soft bubble in which Erik can take his love safely and undisturbed. He has had the same feeling when he has claimed his darling only half an hour ago, and he knows that he will have the same feeling when he will mark his sweetheart later on, his two other boys taking care of their well-being while he makes love to their mate with happiness and love.

“I love you, Marco,” he murmurs when he finally draws back from his lips, and Marco nestles against him and whispers hoarsely. “I love you, too, Erik, more than I can tell you. Please, my Master, I need to be yours!”

A low growl escapes Erik's throat. “And you shall be mine, don't you doubt that, boy!” He takes the bottle with the lube and coats his fingers with the cool liquid, his boy's breath hitching in his throat with anticipation as he does so. “I can take two, my Master!” he says, urgently, and Erik narrows his eyes. “Are you sure boy?” He didn't give his blond boy the order or permission to prepare himself beforehand and he would be disappointed if Marco had gone against his wishes, but when he looks in the beautiful amber-golden eyes, all he can see is surrender and devotion and his boy's overwhelming need to feel his master deep inside him.

“I'm sure, Erik.” This earns the blond another quick, but ardent kiss before Erik turns him on his other side to let Robert and Jonas watching them with hungry eyes see his love's pleasure and lust. His two fingers push deep into Marco's tight heat and it goes smoothly and without meeting any resistance, the blond's need to be taken easing his task.

Marco doesn't hold back. He moans and gasps as as his master prepares him now, he mewls and groans, allowing his vocal chords to voice his pleasure and desire and Erik knows that his handsome, male features are suffused with lust although he can't see it from his position behind Marco's slim back. His boy shivers and shudders with his strong arousal, and his own needy, aching cock nestled against his butt cheek twitches with every shudder wrecking his boy, eager to be buried into the perfect tight heat awaiting it.

It is a good thing that he can add the third finger shortly after, because his own desire is threatening to overwhelm him and blot out all reason. Erik hears himself pant and grunt, and there is nothing he can do against it, his normally strong self-control vanished because of his love's total submission.

“I will take you now, boy!” he snarls when he pulls his fingers out to line himself up, his whole body trembling with impatience. “Yes, my Master, take me, make me yours,” his second boy moans, and Erik suppresses a heartfelt curse when the bottle almost slips out of his slick fingers.

It takes too much time for his liking, and he has to bite his lips to regain some control of himself when he lubes his painfully hard dick up, but then, he is finally where he craves to be so badly, breaching the puckered rosebud that gapes with the desire to be filled.

God, this is heaven on Earth, his love swallowing happily every single inch of his rock-hard shaft until the young master is sheathed to the hilt in his boy's secret core. Erik has to pause for one moment to gather the last shreds of his self-control because he fears that he will come right there and then if he starts to move now. Marco's walls clench around him and he trembles with the effort to obey the brunet's order and not come without permission, but he stays still in Erik's arms, only his lips moving with the desperate moans escaping them.

Jonas and Robert don't move, either, their chests heaving with their harsh breathing, and Erik can see that his sweetheart is enjoying the view, his hardness giving away the pleasure he feels by watching his master making love to his blond boy. Robert is probably hard again, as well, but his posture behind Jonas is still rather relaxed, his body still sated from his forceful orgasm.

When Erik is sure that he will last at least a few thrusts, he snakes his hand around Marco's midsection, taking his boy's hand in his own to wrap both of their fingers around the blond's leaking and throbbing length. This pulls another heavy shudder from the older one lying trapped in his master's arms, and Erik can feel Marco's cock twitching helplessly underneath their entangled fingers as he slowly begins to move their hands up and down on the hard length. Marco's moans turn into desperate sobs, and Erik soothes him with a tender kiss on his heated cheek. “You're my good boy, love, aren't you?” he purrs into the blond's ear and Marco sobs again. “Yes, Erik, I am your good boy!” he hurries to comply, and the younger one can feel how hard his sweet boy struggles to not just come from the sensation of masturbating to his master's will. Sometimes, Erik is truly amazed about Marco's ability to hold back until he has permission to come, and if he is completely honest with himself, he isn't so sure if he would be able to do so on such occasions.

But, this is his sweet second boy Marco, his love. The link between his two other beloved boys and somehow, the link between _him_ and his two other beloved boys, as well. Marco is the one reassuring Robert that he is loved and wanted no matter where he lives in a way only another boy can do it, _understanding_ what his darling feels instead of only _knowing_ about it. Marco is the one showing Jonas that there is no need to be ashamed of his submissive nature or to fight against it in a way only another sub can do it. Plus, Marco is the one reassuring Erik that he is the strong and strict, but also kind and understanding master he wants to be each time he might have doubts about it because Robert fears that he could love him less because of the distance or because Jonas acts defiantly again.

Marco is not as obedient and servile as other Doms might prefer their subs. He is clever and sometimes cheeky and he likes to stretch the rules to his or the other two's advantage as far as he can without overstepping the line, but he always does it because of the love he feels for his master and his two mates and never only for his own good.

Marco loves to submit to him and this is what helps him to hold back right now, no matter how much he needs to come. Erik knows how blessed he is, having three such wonderful boys, and he can't stay still any longer and begins to move, his urge to mark this wonderful boy trembling in his arms as his, filling him with his hot seed and leaving his visible sign on his throat.

Marco cries out when Erik sinks his teeth into the smooth and tender skin of his vulnerable throat without warning, sucking at the spot where the blond's pulse is racing, and his hand covering the blond's slick fingers force him to stroke himself in a fast pace, relentlessly, while he thrusts in and out of his boy with violent snaps of his hips, pummeling him into sweet oblivion without mercy.

His boy's moans turn into strangled cries and shouts and Erik can feel how damn close his love is, only his wish to please his master with his total submission keeping him from coming. Erik growls against his neck, his own desire too strong to fight against it any longer, and he doesn't recognize his own voice when he gasps out: “Come for me, boy, show me how much you desire me!”

Marco's loud scream of ecstasy echos in the with pheromones and sex thick and heavy air, and the sensation of hot, wet release hitting his fingers and his palm as his boy spills his semen into their hands pulls his own orgasm from him. Erik muffles his husky cry on Marco's damp throat, letting go of everything and filling his second boy with his own pleasure, electric jolts of ecstasy shooting through him with every new shot. His eyes are closed due to his painfully intensive climax, but his entire being is filled with his beloved boy, Marco's scent, the wonderful noises he makes for him, and his shivers as the blond arches his back again and again. Erik's world shrinks to the spot where they are lying on the bed, and his two other boys lying close to them and watching them give him the safety he needs to drop his guard and let go, savoring his completion to the fullest.

The young master doesn't know how much time has passed until the pleasure fades to the wonderful, warm afterglow and Marco eventually relaxes in his arms, purring softly like a sated tomcat. It takes him a while to realize that he makes the same purring sounds, both of them completely in sync and satisfied. It costs him a lot of strength to open his eyes, and when he meets Jonas' and Robert's tender gazes, he lays all the love he feels for these two young man in his own glance. Marco is limp and heavy in his arms and Erik doesn't feel like moving, either, and he is grateful when Robert gently pulls back from his sweetheart to clean them up, his hands as tender as his eyes as he serves his master and his master's other boy.

When Robert is done with his task, he exchanges a short glance with Jonas, communicating with him without words. Erik is happy to see that they have formed a strong bond themselves while they lay there, watching their master claiming Marco, a new, instinctive understanding between them only boys can have for each other.

“May I lie down behind you, my Master?” Robert asks and Erik nods with a smile, too wrung out to speak. He knows that his sweetheart craves to be taken like he has taken Marco, but his wonderful brown eyes tell the taller brunet that his youngest boy will wait, patiently, until his master has recovered again and will be ready to take him.

Robert lies down behind him, his strong frame warming his back like Marco and Jonas warm his front and Erik allows his eyes to drop and his body to rest for a little while, safe and protected in the loving embrace of his three wonderful boys Robert, Marco and Jonas.


	26. The Claiming, Part 3: Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has claimed Robert and Marco, marked them as his boys. Now, it is time for Jonas to let them watch Erik claim him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the final part of the claiming today and I'm happy that I am able to do that even though it is pretty late. 
> 
> Dear readers, I wish all of you a Happy New Year, a wonderful start into 2016 and that all of your dreams and wishes may come true.
> 
> A million thank you to all of you who supported me with kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions throughout the last year, each of those things is cherished, loved and valued highly. Thank you so much for your support, I wish you all the best!

This time, Erik needs longer to recover from his passionate encounter with his second boy, dozing on and off for some time, and only the knowledge that his first boy is in desperate need of his reassurance and attention keeps the young master from falling asleep right away.

Marco makes those contented purring sounds against his neck all the while, and his third boy is a solid weight at his back, warm and wonderful, and Erik feels humble and honored because of the undeserved and almost miraculous gift of being loved by three such amazing young men.

The young master sighs and opens his eyes, his hand coming up to tenderly ruffle Marco's soft hair. “My sweetheart needs me, love,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss on his temple. Marco's purring stops and he lifts his head up, smiling sleepily at his beloved master.

“Of course, Erik.” He glides to the side to make room for the youngest one of their trio and Erik reaches out with his hand. “Come to me, sweetheart,” he orders the shorter brunet, gently, but his voice doesn't leave room for any objections.

Jonas hesitates, chewing on his lip, unsure about the forthcoming happenings despite his burning need to be taken by the older one. Erik is aware what a huge step this is for his first boy, even though Marco has already watched them making love one time. But, that was when Marco was sick and hurting, simply seeking a distraction from the nasty bug bothering him, and Jonas could be sure back then, that the older boy wouldn't see and hear everything. This time, their mating will have a very special meaning and his third boy will watch them, too, both Marco and Robert healthy and eager, their senses sharp enough to notice everything, every move, every little sound and every tiny expression on Jonas' face.

“Come to me, Jonas. There is no need to be worried about anything. My love and my darling did the same for you and they love you. You don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed.” Erik waits patiently and finally, Jonas relaxes and crawls closer, shooting Marco a quick sidelong glance. His blond boy doesn't say anything, but his brief answering smile at the younger one is full of love and tenderness. Jonas lies down next to Erik, and the young master can feel the tension radiating from his boy.

Marco settles down where Jonas has lain only one minute ago, making himself comfortable on his right side and when Erik turns to look at his darling, he can see that Robert has done the same at his other side, both of his older boys facing Jonas and him lying in the middle. Their eyes are attentive and their faces serious, suffused with the devotion and happiness they feel because of the importance of their first time with all of them being together.

Erik exchanges a quick but loving glance with his darling, and when he is sure that his two other beloved boys are happy and comfortable, he turns back to his sweetheart and his world shrinks again, nothing else being important than him claiming his first boy anymore.

Luckily, his cock seems to realize that it has to present itself at its best again to not give the young man waiting for his master to claim him, eagerly and anxiously at the same time, the feeling of not being desired enough and it stirs with freshly awakened interest. His sweetheart is already hard, due to the performances he has watched earlier and his own unfulfilled desire, and Erik can see how embarrassed his boy feels about it. “Relax, sweetheart, you're doing so fine,” he murmurs against his lips, gently turning him on his back and covering him with his own body, forming a protective shield with his slim but strong frame. Jonas relaxes gratefully when the view on his private parts is blocked a little bit and Erik eventually kisses him, knowing that his two other boys won't mind that their mate is less exposed to their loving eyes. He can feel the love and care emanating from both of them like he has felt it during the first two times, and he knows that Marco's and Robert's only concern is that Jonas will enjoy this as much as possible without having to worry about watchers.

When Jonas' tongue meets his own one, shyly and curiously, it feels like their first kiss felt such a long time ago when they were nothing else but boyfriends, two young man, hardly grown up, experiencing the pleasures of intimacy for the first time, and Erik can feel the wetness of emotion behind his closed eyelids.

For one short moment, hardly more than the blink of an eye, Erik truly wishes that they were only that: boyfriends in love. It would make so many things a whole lot easier. Jonas would stop fighting against him and his true nature. He would stop questioning their roles and be content with what they have. But, this isn't what they both _need_ , and the moment is over as soon as it came, leaving the certainty that one day, Jonas will stop fighting and accept his own true self and Erik being not only his boyfriend but also his master.

This short moment he went through also leaves the certainty that him claiming his first boy has to be the lovemaking between two boyfriends to make it good for his sweetheart. Jonas pushed his limits and overcame his fears, doubts and uncertainties, and he deserves this encounter to be without the rules and orders Erik would normally set up for his boys. The younger one has relaxed, but he is still tense, still aware of Robert and Marco watching him, silently, and Erik telling him to hold back, not touch him or something like that would only make it harder for him as it already is. His wonderful boy shall enjoy their lovemaking, feel pleasure and not struggle his way along to the finish line. Erik knows that his two other, somehow more experienced boys - even though Jonas was his first boy ever - will understand the reason why he has to make this claiming different from theirs, and he draws back from Jonas' swollen lips to look him in the eyes.

Jonas' gaze is dazed with desire, but also wary, and Erik strokes his cheek in a reassuring gesture. “Everything is fine, sweetheart. You can touch me and kiss without asking and you don't have to hold back. This is all about making love. I don't want you to think, only to feel and enjoy. Can you do that for me, babe?”

Jonas' body gives him the answer he longed to hear. It relaxes underneath him, literally melts into him, and the gorgeous cock that has softened during their kiss because of Jonas' nervousness about Erik being only his master while he claims him grows to full hardness within two seconds again.

Erik chuckles very pleased, dabbing soft kisses all over Jonas' flushed face. “I'll take that as a yes, sweetheart,” he murmurs, searching his lips again. Jonas' arms come up to wrap themselves around his shoulders, his short nails scratching over his spine, and their kiss becomes heated because the younger one doesn't hold back and battles for dominance with him. Erik lets him take the lead for a while, his hands stroking the brunet's flanks while they kiss, and he is pleased about the feeling of the re-awakened erection leaking pre-come against his abs. God, this feels so good and if someone else were watching them, they wouldn't believe that he has had sex two times only shortly ago.

His desire for Jonas takes his breath away, but it doesn't surprise him. He loves all the three of his boys the same way, and his desire for them is as different as his love. It gives both of them pleasure when he spanks his blond boy Marco and it creates a level of intimacy between them like nothing else they do in bed could ever do. But, Erik would never even think of spanking Jonas or Robert. Robert surrendering to him and obeying his orders so willingly, holding back for him is something Erik will never get used to or take for granted. Robert needed such a long time to realize his submissive nature and it stuns his young master how happily he accepted this truth and how much pleasure and satisfaction his oldest boy draws out of it.  
Then, there is Jonas. His defiant boy still struggling. Their scenes have a sweetness Erik could never share with Marco or Robert. Not because his encounters with them were less tender, that's not the point. Maybe, it is because Erik still remembers their clumsy fumbling during the first times they made love, the first times for both of them. Jonas is not only his first boy, but also his first love, and this is what makes their encounters always so sweet, even when Erik sets up rules.

All the three of them fulfill him and complete him and each other, and Erik really can't wait to watch his wonderful boys playing with each other.

But only after he has claimed his sweetheart.

Erik focuses on the kiss again, taking the lead and pushing Jonas' tongue back into his sweet mouth. He is eager to taste his unique scent, and after fighting for one or two seconds, his boy accepts his defeat and let his master, boyfriend and lover lick his way around until he knows each spot in the soft cavern by heart. Their hands have begun to stroke the skin within their reach, feverishly, and Jonas' hard length throbs heavily with need against his abdomen. If he doesn't want his sweetheart to come before he is sheathed balls-deep inside him, he better hurries with the preparation.

Erik fumbles blindly for the lube, not wanting to break the kiss, and one of his boys hands him the needed bottle with a soft, happy sound.

“I want you, sweetheart, I desire you so much. Please, tell me that you want me, too!” he whispers at his well-kissed lips and Jonas pulls at his head, his cheeky tongue slipping into Erik's sensitive earlobe. He still remembers that he can drive him crazy with that, although the young master doesn't allow him to use this knowledge to his advantage very often. “Do you really have to ask that question?” his boy teases him, happy that for once, he can do that without having to face the consequences of his cheeky behavior. Erik shivers because Jonas still knows where and how to lick and damn it, it's driving him crazy like it always did.

But, two can play that game, and he pulls away from his boy. “Hm, I'm not sure, maybe, I should leave you alone if my attention isn't welcome?” he muses, and Jonas lets out a startled yelp. “No, you can't do that! I need you, please, I want you, take me, Erik!” he begs, forgetting that there are two spectators, only caring about the burning need in his groin.

“Since you have asked me that nicely...” Erik drawls, starting another attack on his lips while he pushes one finger inside his pulsing channel. “Fuck, fuck, yes, please, oh God...” His sweetheart's words are muffled by Erik's hungry mouth, and their rock-hard shafts rub against each other with the movements of Erik's hand, causing a friction that is hardly to bear for both of them.

Jonas clings to his shoulders, arching his back into the touch almost shamelessly, granting his two mates a better look on the happenings with that. His short nails dig painfully into Erik's shoulder-blades, but the young master doesn't complain. He wants his sweet boy to enjoy this and if this means that he will have to carry some marks on his own for a while, then so be it. Their relationship isn't a one way street, his boys needs to know that he is their master and only theirs as much as he needs to make sure that they are only his boys, and Erik doesn't mind them leaving marks upon him in the heat of passion.

“I love you, Jonas, I love you so so much!” he breathes into Jonas' ear as he slips two fingers inside his beloved boy's tight heat, earning a desperate moan and a gasped out “Love you, too!”

Erik's tongue mirrors what the shorter brunet has done earlier, pulling more gasps and shivers from his sweet boy with that, and Jonas mewls, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure any longer. He must know that Marco and Robert can hear him, that they watch them, eagerly, but he is far too gone in his desire to care about that anymore, and this is exactly what Erik hoped would happen. His fingers make sure that it will stay that way, his sweetheart being lost in the sensation of their lovemaking, by brushing over his most sensitive spot with every thrust. His boy is wide and relaxed now and after a few more thrusts, Erik adds the third finger, the puckered rosebud swallowing them without any problems. “I need you, I need to be yours, Erik. Please!” Jonas whines, trembling with the effort to hold back.

Not because his master ordered him to do so, but because he doesn't want to come before the man he loves so much is buried deep inside his secret core. Erik has a hard time with holding back himself, the feeling of their with arousal slick cocks rubbing against each other and Jonas' pulsing walls clenching around his fingers driving him to the very edge of his control.

“And you will be mine, sweetheart, now!” he promises him, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with a shaky hand. It is tricky to do that one-handed, but there is no way that he'll let go of his beloved boy and somehow, he manages to make sure that he won't cause any pain to the young man lying there with widely spread legs and offering himself to his master and boyfriend with so much trust that it makes Erik's eyes become wet, using only his right hand for this task.

His two other boys breathe harshly by the arousing sight when he now covers their mate with his body again, the engorged head of his aching cock pushing against the entrance of his first boy. Jonas is so willing, so ready to be taken and claimed, spreading his thighs as widely as he can without tensing up and raising his hips to make it easier for his beloved master to enter him. Erik can feel him bracing his feet against the mattress and Jonas' hands on his butt cheeks kneading them feverishly urge him to go faster. “Erik, please, oh God, please, do me!” he whimpers, his desire turning him into a panting mess, begging to be claimed with incoherent words of longing and need.

God, how he loves his wonderful sweetheart, his first boy and first love ever.

Jonas will never know how beautiful he is like this, his wonderful eyes dilated and dark with his arousal, his thick brown hair hopelessly tousled from tossing and turning his head on the pillow and his smooth skin flushed and covered with a thin layer of sweat. Jonas certainly won't believe Erik telling him how beautiful he is, but he has to say it, nonetheless. “You're so beautiful, sweetheart, so beautiful. I love you more than I can tell you!”

“Love you, need you, Erik, please, take me...” Jonas smiles up at him, shyly, and blushing because of Erik's rapturous words. Erik bends down to kiss him, pushing the last few inches in with one fluent, smooth move.

This is perfection, heaven on earth.

Jonas is so hot and tight, his walls enclosing his hard cock in a way that Erik fears that he won't last more than a couple of seconds. The feeling of his sweetheart's throbbing dick pressing desperately against the sweat-slick skin of his abs makes his muscles twitch and boosts his own pleasure as much as their passionate kiss. Their tongues dance around each other and Jonas can't stop kneading his backside, pushing his hips against Erik's.

“You must move, Erik... Take me – claim me, my Master – please!”

If Erik had been able to make this last a little bit longer before Jonas' words, then his boy's plea, his acknowledgment of Erik being his master makes it impossible for him to stay still any longer.

He. Needs. To. Move. Now.

Erik moves.

In and out, in and out he moves, his boy's breathless cries of ardor the sweetest music the young master can only imagine. Erik is still aware of his two other beloved boys watching them, their warm bodies shielding them from the rest of the world, but he can't stop kissing his sweetheart, worshiping his beautiful face with his lips and taking in the sight of his youngest boy lying there, his facial expression suffused with the love, desire and devotion he feels for him.

Jonas meets every thrust with unrestrained passion, arching his back and pulling him down on him, giving in to his lust and trying to feel his master's manhood deeper and deeper inside his needy center. “Need you, want you, love you!” the shorter one gasps with every move and Erik's own desire and love overwhelms him.

“Love you, babe, want you so much, oh my sweetheart, I need you!” Erik murmurs over and over again, his entire body in flames with his need and lust. He moans and cries, gasps and moans again, and he wants this to last forever and end right now at the same time. He can't remember the least time he has felt like this – except for the last one and half an hour when he has taken his two other boys.

Nothing has ever meant so much to him than these so important hours that will strengthen their special bond and make them a true foursome, a unit in every sense of the word.

Erik snakes his hand between their bodies because he needs to feel his beloved boy's heavy erection in his fingers, craving to stroke it and pleasure his sweetheart until he won't know his own name any longer. Jonas' cock is slick and throbbing, rock hard and the sensation of him stroking up and down on it, pulling more cries from him almost makes him come. His boy is close, so close, pulsing, twitching in his tender hand, and Erik drives into him with wanton abandon in the same rhythm as he strokes his hard length.

In and out, in and out...

“Erik!!!” Jonas' shout echoes through the air and he arches wildly his back, pumping his semen into Erik's trembling fingers, hot and wet like lava would erupt from an exploding volcano. His boy's member doesn't stop shooting, and Erik feels like exploding himself when he follows Jonas over the edge, his ecstasy taking his breath away from him as he fills his first boy with his seed and claims him like he has filled his two other beloved boys with his seed when he marked them.

“Jonas, sweetheart...” he whispers in a broken voice, heavy shudders of pure bliss wrecking his body. They cling to each other, savoring their ecstasy together to the fullest until the burning sensation fades to the warm waves of the aftermath.

Erik drops down on his boy, and Jonas wraps his arms and legs as tightly around his master as he is able to, burying his face on his neck. Erik nuzzles his cheek and sighs, not surprised to find his eyes wet. “Love you so, sweetheart,” he whispers, his voice hoarse with his emotions.

“Love you, too, my master,” Jonas murmurs back and then, his two other beloved boys are there, curling themselves around their still trembling bodies, offering warmth, safety and comfort, all the four of them united in their special bond and their deep love for each other.


	27. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three boys having fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the chapter I wrote today into two parts, because the epilogue became that long that it is a chapter itself. Together, they have 7.200 words, the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I will update the last chapter tonight, as well, so don't be surprised about two updates tonight.
> 
> Enjoy reading about Jonas, Marco and Robert playing with each other and please, let me know if you liked it!

It's playtime. Finally.

Erik sits in his usual comfortable chair opposite the bed, and his boys sit on the bed, naked, and waiting for their master's instructions, their bodies humming with anticipation of the forthcoming pleasures.

After the third and final claiming act, they had all slept for a little bit more than two hours, snuggled close together, and when they had woken up again, Erik had herded them under the shower, one after the other.

Jonas had been surprised about that, wondering why Erik wanted them to wash away the traces of his claiming; and his surprise must have shown in his face, because his attentive young master had smirked when he saw his puzzled expression.

“Do you have a problem with taking a shower, boy?” he had asked him, his voice filled with tender amusement. Jonas had noticed the difference in his behavior, instantly, not only because of how he had addressed him, but also by Erik's posture and his own facial expression. When they had made love, he had simply been Erik, the young man who loves him, deeply. Now, he had been his master again. Of course, Erik would always be the man who loved him, but there were times when he was only that, times when he was both, the man loving him and his master, and times when he was only his master, as strange and impossible as it might seem to be.

“No, of course not, Erik,” he had replied, trying to sound not too defiantly. His master's raised eyebrow had proved to him that he had failed with his attempts – again. “But, do you really want us to wash away your claim?”

Erik's gaze had become tender, and his voice had been gentle when he had answered his question. “These are only the visible signs of my claim, sweetheart. The important claim I set upon all of you is in your hearts and your minds. Would you really forget that you are my boy - and my boy only - by washing away the visible and sensible marks?”

Jonas had shaken his head, vigorously. “No, Erik, never.”

“Then, you will by my good boy and clean yourself so my other boys will feel, smell and taste you – and only you, won't you, sweetheart?” the taller brunet had inquired and Jonas had blushed, feeling a little bit stupid because he hadn't figured out the reason behind Erik's order himself. “Of course, my Master.”

They had showered alone, using the perfume-free soap Erik gave them, Jonas first, then Marco and Robert. Erik had been the last one, and his three boys had waited for him to come back to them sitting on the bed in silence and without touching each other like he had ordered them to wait for him.

When he had entered the bedroom again, striding to the armchair with firm steps, Jonas had forgotten how to breathe for a very long moment.

He had never seen Erik wearing tight black leather trousers.

Damn it. What the fuck was that? When had his master started wearing such clothing?

The sight of Erik's perfect backside and his endless long legs enclosed by black leather alone could make him come. Jonas had sat there, staring in disbelief and almost shock at his master, his heart hammering in his chest and his cock behaving as if it had been starved for weeks. The knowing, cackling laughter coming from his two mates hadn't been very helpful, either, and Jonas had quickly scowled at them before his eyes had wandered back to the incredible sight to their own will.

Erik had sat down in the meantime and was watching him with pursed lips and sparkling eyes. The simple, but very tight white shirt T-shirt he had chosen to wear with the leather pants had made Jonas wish he could shower again, and his blood had rushed through his veins as if he had run a marathon, pounding in his ears.

For a while, they had just sat there, his three boys staring at their beautiful master and his master looking back at them, and Jonas had realized one thing despite his nervousness about having sex with two other man he had come to love over the last few weeks but still didn't really know:

He was so ready for whatever was coming, if only it would include him being allowed to have an orgasm any time soon again to ease the pain in his poor balls Erik's appearance had caused.

This was probably one of Erik's intentions, judging by the rather smug look in his eyes he didn't even try to hide from him.

 

***

 

Jonas snaps out of his musings when his master clears his throat.

“Are you ready to have fun, boys?” he asks them almost casually, his posture relaxed and carefree. No wonder, Erik has gotten more than his fill, having come three times during the last hours.

“It's up to you to draw level with me, Jonas,” his master remarks, amused, quirking his eyebrow at him again. Jonas blushes. He hates it that the older one can read him that easily. He mumbles something unintelligible, casting his eyes down.

“You didn't answer my question, boys.”

Marco clears his throat. “More than ready, Erik!” he states, happily, and Jonas still staring blindly at the mattress can hear a sound as if he's rubbing his hands with anticipation.

“Yes, my Master,” Robert answers more level-headed, but Jonas can hear the slight trembling in his voice. At least, he isn't the only one being nervous about this.

“Yes, Erik.” Jonas is ready, but he is also still unsure. What if...

His master's next words answer his unspoken worries about the one thing he isn't ready for. “Very well. There are three rules: Rule number one: No cock up the ass,” Erik says, not beating around the bush. His words are crasser than Jonas is used to, but they leave no doubts about this matter that way. Jonas feels dizzy with relief for one moment.

“What about fingers and tongues?” Marco is clearly the one feeling the most comfortable here. Erik tilts his head to the side. “Are fingers and tongues cocks, boy?” he asks as if he was trying to explain a complicated maths homework to a stupid pupil.

Jonas can see from the corner of his eyes how Marco's pale skin flushes. “Nope.”

“Then, your question is already answered, isn't it?”

Marco's blush increases. “Yes, Erik.”

The brunet sitting relaxed in his chair eyes Jonas with a musing expression. “Rule number two: you guys talk to each other. I don't want to hear any of you having to use your safe-word. Talk to each other and a 'no' is always a 'no', understood? If you're not sure if you're allowed to do something, just ask.”

“Yes, Erik!” His three boys answer in perfect unison, smiling at each other because of this unexpected perfection.

“Aright, boys. Rule number three: you are not allowed to hold back. This is about you getting familiar with each other, having fun and feel pleasure. I want you to show the other two how much you desire them. If you need to come, then come!”

This is the rule Jonas definitely likes best, and he can see that Marco and Robert feel the same way about this admittedly unexpected rule. Unexpected because Erik didn't use the term: 'not supposed to hold back', but the term 'not allowed to hold back'. This is something neither of them has had in a very long time.

“Any questions?” Erik asks one last time, and his boys eagerly shake their heads.

“Very well, boys. Go ahead, then. Have fun with each other.”

 

***

 

For one moment, all the three of them just sit there, unable to move and not sure what they shall do with each other, eyes flickering forth and back between the two other boys, uncertainly and questioningly.

Jonas wouldn't have expected it, but Robert finally is the one starting the whole thing. “May I kiss you again, my sweet Brownie?” The dark-haired Pole looks as unsure as Jonas feels, and this helps him to overcome his own insecurity. “I'd love that, Blacky,” he says, crawling closer. When he is close enough, he wraps his left arm around Robert's back while he takes Marco's hand in his right one, not wanting to give the blond boy the feeling of having to stay behind. Marco wraps his arms around both of them and Jonas closes his eyes when Robert's trembling lips touch his own for the second time in a sweet, almost innocent kiss.

It doesn't stay innocent for long.

Soon, their tongues are battling playfully, and desire and longing hits Jonas with all its force. His fingers come up to card through the soft strands of wavy dark hair, ardently, and Robert returns the favor, his fingers stroking Jonas' back with rapt devotion. Marco's warmth encloses them and after a while, Jonas draws back from Robert's lips to kiss his sweet Blondie. Marco moans, a needy sound that sends shivers over his spine, and Robert doesn't mind the change, busying himself with licking over the salty skin of Jonas' vulnerable throat.

Jonas is hard, so hard that it threatens to drive him crazy. Robert's steely cock pressing against his hipbone proves to him that he is not the only one here with a ragging hard-on, and Marco's chest his heaving with his breathing, so the blond surely isn't unaffected, either.

Jonas was never the insatiable, hormone-driven young man like others he has met, but for one moment, he fears that he will come right there and then, painfully aroused from two kisses. Kisses he didn't even share with his beloved master, but with his master's two other boys who could easily be considered as his rivals.

Only that he doesn't see them as rivals. Not with them stroking and kissing him, simultaneously, showing him how much they desire him.

It is too much, he needs to stop that or he _will_ come right there and then. He is not allowed to hold back and so, he needs a distraction.

He pushes against Robert, catching the Pole by surprise, and they both fall down onto the mattress. “I need to see your tattoo!” he whispers, urgently, and Robert allows him to turn him around. Marco lays down beside them, kissing Robert while Jonas' hungry lips travel down on the perfectly-toned back of the oldest one of their trio, dwelling in the smoothness of his skin and his unique scent and taste.

Of course, their master was right when he ordered them to take a shower and clean themselves with the perfume-free soap. Jonas should have known it. He nuzzles Robert's warm, damp skin with his nose, inhaling his scent and tasting it with his tongue. Hm, he loves Robert's taste, it is as special and tempting as Erik's scent or Marco's.

Jonas dabs soft kisses along the exposed spine until he finally reaches the most wonderful tattoo he has ever seen. So small and yet so perfect. His cheeky tongue slips out of his mouth and traces along the black lines, painting it onto the tanned skin again. Jonas follows the lines of the heart before he turns his attention to the adorned letters, and Robert shivers and moans under his ministration, the wonderful noises he makes muffled by Marco's passionate kiss. “It is perfect, such a wonderful tattoo, thank you, Blacky!” he whispers against Robert's skin and the Pole gasps out. “You're welcome, Brownie! Don't stop, it feels so good!”

Jonas draws back from the heart to look at it, the lines glistening now with his salvia. He looks at the perfect hills of Robert's butt cheeks and starts to kiss them, his fingertips now caressing the little heart.

Robert trembles, and Jonas feels pride and joy that him and Marco are the ones making him shiver and moan like that. He isn't jealous of Erik, who can turn the Pole into a panting mess so easily with a few touches, but it is wonderful to know that he can do the same. After a while, he wants to taste his Blacky's sweet lips again, and he kisses his way back up until he has reached his throat. One tender bite makes Robert cry out and turn onto his back again, and Marco willingly lets go of his thoroughly kissed mouth, teasing the dark-haired's earlobe with his tongue instead.

“Let's make our Blacky come together, shall we, Brownie?” the blond asks, and Jonas nods his head. “Yes, let's do it together, Blondie. He was away for so long, alone in Munich, let us show him how much we missed him!” he agrees, lifting his head to look into the wonderful blue eyes, now blown with Robert's painful desire. “Would that be okay for you, Blacky?”

Robert's grin is blissful. “Yeah, just do it!”

“Any wishes?” Marco murmurs, his tongue still licking around in his earlobe. A heavy shudder wrecks the Pole. “Your tongues are very clever. Use your tongues... I love to feel them on each part of my body.”

“Alright, we'll do our best. Just say 'stop Brownie or Blondie' if you don't like what one of us does, okay?” Jonas says, forgetting that he is actually shy when it comes to sex and especially talking during sex. Somehow, it is easy to do that with his two mates, and Robert ruffles tenderly his hair. “Will do. Let me feel your tongue on my nipples, Brownie, please.”

This is a request Jonas fulfills, gladly, and he glides down until the two dark-red knobs come into sight. The puckered nipples are hard and Jonas blows softly over them before he takes the left one into his mouth, gently sucking on it. It feels good and the Pole rewards him with an ardent mewl. He reaches out, rolling the right one between his thumb and his digit and another mewl makes its way to his ears.

Tongue. Robert asked for his tongue and Jonas will give it to him. He swirls with his tongue around the hard knob, and the older one arches his back. Jonas opens his eyes just in time to see that Marco has licked his way down to Robert's groin. He seems to be pretty sure what he is doing and this is only logical, considering how oftentimes Marco and Robert have had sex with each other, starting a long time before Robert became Erik's boy.

Jonas listens inwardly if there is jealousy of their familiarity, but he only finds gratitude that this isn't completely new to all of them.

Marco doesn't stop at Robert's impressive cock that bounces against his abs with every move of his trembling body, the engorged head glistening with pre-come. Instead, he spreads the Pole's thighs and makes himself comfortable between them, lowering his head to show the skills of his clever tongue on another part of Robert's body than his needy manhood. This is something Jonas has done only a couple of times but, something he still has to get used to, and he is glad that he doesn't need to do that today. Maybe another time, when he knows them better.

Robert clearly likes what Marco is doing to him, eagerly wriggling his ass to give the blond better access and encouraging him with breathless pleas. Jonas focuses on his own task again, but he can't stop watching Marco, who seems to be determined to drive the dark-haired crazy with his tongue.

Jonas bends over Robert's torso to lick the right nipple, teasing the left one with his fingers while he makes sure that both knobs will get the attention they deserve, and the sight of Robert's cock twitching and leaking more pre-come, and Marco's head moving between Robert's trembling legs with his licks and thrusts drives him crazy, too. His cock throbs and leaves a wet spot on the bed-sheet where it is pressed against and his mind is dizzy with lust.

“Fuck yes, just like that, don't stop Marco!” Robert cries out. Ah, that must have been the reason why Marco asked about tongues and fingers. He must have known how much Robert likes to be stimulated this way.

Jonas takes a deep breath. He can see by the hardness and the twitching of Robert's gorgeous arousal that it won't take long until he comes – untouched - and he will do his very best to play an important role when it comes to that. He closes his eyes and starts to lick and suck on Robert's nipples in earnest now, and the Pole mewls loudly and almost throws him off his body with the next arch of his back.

“Shit, Brownie, ooooohhhhh!” A very important role, that's for sure. His lips feel numb from the effort, but Jonas doesn't care, all he cares about is the next “Fuck, fuck, yes, yes, I-I-I'mmm clooose!” the Pole yells almost desperately as he bites the throbbing nipple buried in his mouth, tenderly and carefully, while he pinches the other one with two fingers.

One more bite and his Blacky is lost, voicing his pleasure with curses uttered in a high-pitched voice while Marco luckily is so foresighted to grab the shooting member before the full load hits Jonas' face. A few drops land on his cheek, nonetheless, but Jonas doesn't mind that the least, licking the abused nipple through Robert's orgasm until the older man drops down onto the mattress, panting heavily and still trembling.

Jonas opens his eyes to meet Marco's smug gaze and then, both of them lick Robert clean until there is no drop left. He always thought that seed is seed, tasting salty and nothing more, but Robert tastes different from what Jonas remembers when he had done this for his beloved master.

His master. Erik.

Jonas raises his head and is greeted by a warm, approving smile. Erik sits in the same posture in his chair, his breathing calm and his face attentive and relaxed. Jonas smiles back, reassured.

“Uh wow, that was amazing!” Robert struggles onto his elbows and reaches out to pull him in for a tender kiss. Jonas kisses him back and glides to the side so Marco can get his reward, as well, musing about what they just have done with a happy smile on his face and wondering why he was so afraid of making love to Erik's two other beloved boys.

 

***

 

When he finally snaps out of his thoughts again, he finds two pairs of eyes watching him, questioningly, he blushes. “It's my turn now, I guess?” he mumbles, sheepishly, and Marco offers him his hand. “Come here, Jonas.”

Jonas hesitates, but then, he crawls into the blond's lap. Marco holds him close and kisses him, his arms loose enough that Jonas can pull away if it gets too much. Robert strokes his back like one would stroke an upset tomcat to calm it down, and the youngest one of their trio relaxes. When they have to part for air, he buries his face on Marco's neck. “Not further than my balls, please,” he whispers, and Marco kisses his temple. “Of course, not, Brownie. You're doing great, just relax. Robert and I would never try something you're not ready for. Just tell us what you need,” he says, caressing his heated cheek with his calloused palm. Robert embraces both of them from behind.

“We want to pleasure you, Jonas. Only pleasure you,” he whispers into his ear, and Jonas turns his head to kiss him like he has kissed Marco. It feels good to sit here in Marco's lap, safe and warm, while Robert covers his back and Jonas relaxes and gives in to his desire.

“Can we just lie down and kiss for a while?” he asks and both man nod their heads. “Of course, Brownie, whatever you want.”

They lay down again, and Marco spoons him from behind while Robert snuggles close to his front. The dark-haired man kisses him, their tongues dueling tenderly with each other, while the blond is content with holding him and nibbling at his ear. When Jonas is relaxed enough to melt between them, two pairs of hands start to wander over his body, showing him how much Erik's two other boy love and desire him. There is not one single spot that is forgotten, and soon, Jonas skin is tingling with the sensation of rough palms and curious fingers exploring every single inch of his frame. Jonas moans and pants softly, his only desire to give them something back and show them how wonderful it feels to be caressed this way. His lips are covered either with Robert's or with Marco's mouth, and Jonas is surrounded by warmth, fragrance and love, so much love.

It feels so good, so perfect, and it is different from the way Erik caresses him. His beloved master knows him by heart and how to arouse him, while Marco and Robert obviously have fun with searching for the most sensitive parts of his body, humming and shouting happily when they have found another one that makes Jonas moan and shudder when caressed there.

It doesn't take much longer until Jonas needs to feel them on the only part of his body they haven't explored so far. “Please, I need...” he whimpers, unable to utter his wish, suddenly feeling shy again.

To his luck, neither Robert, nor Marco are in a teasing mood, sensing how hard this is for him. Marco simply kisses him again, deeply and passionately, and Robert's warm hand travels down south where Jonas is pulsing and aching with the need to be touched.

“Such a perfect, wonderful cock you have here, my sweet Brownie,” the Pole whispers into his ear as he starts to stroke him, tenderly. “It feels like steel and velvet and so, so perfect. I want to jerk you off until you come in my hand!”

God, yes, Jonas wants that, too. He can't voice his desire though, because Marco's tongue is buried deep inside his mouth, but the shiver wrecking him and his cock twitching happily in Robert's slick fingers seem to be answer enough. “Yeah, show me that you want that, too, Jonas. You're doing fine.”

A soft whimper escapes Jonas' lips when Marco lets go of his mouth to let Robert kiss him and his hand joins the one massaging his rock-hard cock to cup his balls and caress them with greatest tenderness.

Jonas lies trapped between Erik's two other boys who worship him with rapt devotion, their hands doing miracles and their lips never leaving his skin. Jonas has no other choice than to surrender to them and let his two mates pleasure him, the tension in his groin announcing his approaching orgasm.

“I – I...” he stammers, struggling to keep his self-control, and Robert makes a soothing sound at his lips. “It's okay, Brownie, you're safe, don't fight it. Just let go. Your little man needs to shoot its load, so don't try to hold it back. Come for us, Jonas, please...”

Marco's tongue slips into his ear while he rolls his balls, the blond humming softly. “Show us how much pleasure we can give you, Joni. Come for us.”

Robert's tongue thrusts into his mouth in the same rhythm as his hand strokes up and down on his shaft, and when the Pole caresses the sensitive tip with his thumb, smearing the milky drops of his arousal all over it, Jonas' world explodes into a million glittering pieces, and he comes all over the tender fingers pleasuring him so much.

“Aaaaah, oooohhhh...” he croaks out, because his climax is too intensive to stay silent. Robert pulls back from his lips just enough to let him voice his ecstasy, and he shows no mercy, massaging his shooting member until he has milked every single drop from him and Jonas has nothing more to give. He shakes in Marco's arms holding him, safely and protectively, and when he goes limp in the strong arms with a sob of relief, the two older men stop their movements but leave their hands where they are, waiting patiently for the younger one to recover and catch his breath.

“We're proud of you, my sweet Brownie, so proud. You did so well. Thank you,” Robert whispers, and Marco tenderly kisses his cheek. “I've got you. Everything's fine, just relax, Brownie.”

Jonas sighs and lies still, savoring the afterglow rolling through him in soft waves. He knows that a lot of people wouldn't consider what they have done as 'real' sex, but for him, this was a huge step, and he is glad and grateful for Robert's and Marco's understanding.

Not to mention the understanding of his master. Jonas knows that Erik has set up rule number one for his own sake, because Marco and Robert have slept with each other before, and if they would have been allowed to do that – had done that, Jonas wouldn't have been able to relax, thinking that he has to do that, as well.

One day, he will do that. One day, he will want that, crave for it. Maybe, tomorrow will already be that day, maybe this day will come in a couple of weeks or in a couple of months. But, not today. Not, when it is the first time in his life that he has sex with two other men and none of them being his beloved master.

Erik knew that and made sure that Jonas wouldn't have to worry about it, and he opens his eyes to thank his master for his understanding and love with a tender gaze.

The taller brunet sits in his armchair without moving, radiating reassurance and comfort in a way Jonas can only be amazed about, and when he smiles at him, Erik smiles back with so much love and happiness that Jonas thinks that he will burst with his own love and happiness.

They share a long, tender gaze and then, Jonas has found his composure again and turns to face Marco still spooning him.

“I want to make you happy, Blondie. As happy as you have made me.”

 

***

 

“Yes, Marco, let us make you happy, please!” Robert adds, his voice horase with his emotion, and the blond who is somehow the center of their boy-threesome, the link between Robert and him, blushes, sweetly and shyly. Marco was the one who showed Jonas so patiently and tenderly that loving more than one person at once is nothing bad and never wrong, no matter what the Society's common opinion might be, and it is sweet and cute how insecure he is all of a sudden.

Marco hesitates, apparently overwhelmed by the display of love and longing of his two mates, and Jonas senses that he chews on something. He knows about the spanking, of course, Erik and Marco have told him about that, but Jonas doesn't think that Marco expects him to try that. He didn't feel disgusted when they told him that Marco needs to be spanked now and then, but he asked them to not do that when he is with them, at least not during the next months, and Erik assured him that he would never do that. Jonas knows that Robert once did it himself for Marco and that he doesn't mind watching their master spanking his blond boy, but his two mates assured him that they would never do anything he isn't comfortable with, and Jonas believes them and trusts them.

“Tell us what you need,” he whispers when Marco doesn't speak, kissing him on his cheek. He can feel the older one's rock-hard cock at his abs, and it is clear that Erik's second boy needs release, badly. His manhood is wet with his desire and twitches, and Jonas doesn't want him to be in pain.

“I want to feel your mouth on my little man, Brownie,” Marco finally says, eyeing Jonas cautiously. The brunet relaxes and smiles at him. “Then you will have my mouth on your little man. I can't wait to say hello to him.” Marco grabs his head to kiss him almost roughly, and Jonas returns his kiss with the same ardor. When they part again, it's Robert's turn to kiss Marco.

“I want you to lick me, Lewy,” Marco murmurs when they both gasp for air, and the Pole's blue eyes become tender. “It will be my greatest pleasure, babe” he replies, kissing him on his forehead. If Jonas hadn't known before this little scene how much Robert and Marco love each other, then he would know it now.

The throbbing at his abdomen reminds him of what he is supposed to do, and he smiles at Robert who kisses him on his forehead, as well. “Ready to turn this cheeky blond into a panting, begging mess, Brownie?” the dark-haired man asks him with a wink and Jonas snickers. “Yes, I'm ready. Let's see who of us will make him beg louder.” Jonas can't believe that he has said that, but Robert chuckles and winks at him again. “The winner gets the first kiss afterwards,” he states, and both of them glide down, Jonas at Marco's front and Robert at his back, their lips leaving wet traces on their way down.

When Jonas has reached his goal, he takes in the sight of the beautiful proof of Marco's pure maleness for one moment, but when he hears the soft whimper fleeing his beloved Blondie's lips, he licks with his tongue over his lips to wet them and closes them around the throbbing head. It tastes salty and different from his master and Robert, but Jonas loves Marco's unique taste as much as he loves how Erik and Robert taste. He licks teasingly over the wet slit and a loud moan echoes in the air.

Good. Jonas is curious if Robert, who has reached Marco's backside now, will be able to pull a similar loud moan from the blond lying trapped between them. He watches the Pole spreading the round hills with his hands and burying his face between them.

The mewl following the moan proves to Jonas that they are even. Very well, he has to boost his efforts then to win this tender contest. He makes his tongue as stiff as he is able to and massages the thick vein at the underside of Marco's impressive manhood with it. “OhmyGod, ohmyGod, Brownie!” A violent shudder wrecks Marco and Jonas does it again, just to be sure. “Fuuuuuckkk!”

Robert lets out a growl, and the very next moment, Marco yelps and his hips jerk without warning. Jonas pulls back a little bit to not choke on the hard cock pushing against the back of his throat all of a sudden.

Erik's oldest boy wants to fight? Very well, he can have that.

Jonas closes his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the base of Marco's shaft and starts to suck, lick, massage and stroke, using his lips, his tongue and his fingers to make Marco scream while Robert tries the same, rimming the blond with passionate determination into sweet oblivion, the moves of his head shoving Marco's hard spear deeper and deeper into Jonas' mouth.

Jonas loses all tracks of time while he swirls and circles, strokes and teases, and Marco's cries and moans become hoarser and hoarser, his entire body jerking as if he was hit by electric jolts of at least thousand volt again and again.

“Lewy, please, oh God, yessssss.... Br-brownieeeee, right there, fuuuck, uuuuuuhhhh...”

It is a good thing that Jonas has done that before and that he knows how it feels when a hard cock is ready to shoot, because otherwise, Marco's orgasm would have hit him without warning. The only sign that the blond is overwhelmed by their ardent ministration is a silent shuddering breath when the sensation rolling through his body become too much to voice them, and then, the big, oh so hard dick in his mouth pumps fast jets of salty release down his throat, twitching helplessly with every new stream.

Jonas swallows and swallows, and Marco sobs and shivers, his fingers tugging painfully at Jonas thick hair as the blond struggles to not hurt him with uncontrolled thrusts of his hips. “Jooonaas, Rooobeeerrttt!” he sobs and the hot wave of tenderness and love surging through Jonas takes him by surprise.

Protectiveness. Jonas wants to wrap Marco in his arms like Erik has done with him so oftentimes, offering him a safe place where he can recover, and when Marco goes limp, he licks up the last drops and does exactly that, crawling up and enwrapping the shivering body in his legs and arms while Robert does the same at Marco's back.

They smile at each other over the blond's shock of hair buried at Jonas' neck, rocking him tenderly forth and back between them, their contest completely forgotten. This is not about winners and losers, this is only about love and taking care, being together and becoming a true unit.

The mattress shifts under the weight of their master joining them, placing a tender kiss on the temple of each of his three boys. He must have lost his clothes again, because Jonas can feel naked skin when he cuddles up at his back and pulls the covers over their heated bodies.

“I'm proud of you,” he says, and Jonas knows that he means all the three of them. His heart makes a happy flip by the gentle praise and he sighs, happily.

“I love you!” he says, his voice hoarse and shaky, but firm. When he realizes that he has addressed all the three of them with that, he looks at Robert and repeats: “I love you, Robert.” Robert reaches out, stroking his cheek. “I love you, too, my sweet Brownie.”

Jonas bends his head and kisses Marco's hair. “I love you, Blondie.” Marco snuggles closer and the younger one can feel him placing a kiss on his shoulder. “I love you, too, my wonderful Brownie.”

Jonas swallows and cranes his neck to look his beloved master in his eyes. His boyfriend. His first love. The man who showed him his true nature and who loved him no matter how much Jonas fought against him. The man who never stopped loving him and never will stop loving him.

Erik is his haven. His tower of strength. His everything. Marco and Robert are his haven and his tower of strength now, too. His everything.

“I love you, my Master,” he says, his eyes filled with tears of joy he doesn't try to hide from him.

Jonas swears that Erik has never been more beautiful as he is now when he kisses him and says: “I love you, sweetheart, now and forever.”

And Jonas falls asleep in the certainty that this is the truth.


	28. Epilogue: Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In December 2016, Jonas spends a carefree day with his beloved master Erik and his two mates Marco and Robert, musing about the last one and half a year since he became Erik's boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this story today, exactly six months after I started it. I wouldn't have thought that I would pack almost 100.000 words into only 28 chapters and that I would have so much to tell about Master Erik and his boys. This chapter is a real chapter and an epilogue at the same time and I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> I also want to announce that I will reduce my writing for this fandom in general and delete some of my WIPs.  
> I deleted 'Dangerous Love' and 'Trust Me With Your Heart' as I had announced it, and I will delete 'Wild Wild West' and GoForGoals and I will delete 'Everytime We Touch'. If you liked these stories, you should download them during the next days, because I don't orphan my works.

_December 2016:_

 

The wind is ice-cold and stings on Jonas' cheeks, causing him to pull his woolen cap firmly over his with the cold burning ears. He doesn't complain about the cold, though, as he trudges through the thick, freshly fallen snow, following his three companions running around in the ruins of the once proud castle Falkenburg much slower.

It is a wonderful winter day, three days before Christmas, and Erik and his three beloved boys have used the free time during the winter break and before they have to visit their families for Christmas to spend a carefree day outside their house in Dortmund.

Erik still misses his beloved home, the Pfälzer Wald with its proud castles and ruins, now and then, and Marco, Robert and he himself decided to surprise their master and visit Castle Falkenburg today, sitting enthroned on top of a mountain of the Teutoburger Wald. Erik's obvious joy, letting his eyes sparkle in this wonderful golden color Jonas is addicted to, when he saw where Jonas had driven them proved to them that they had done it right with their surprise.

There are no other visitors today, everybody being busied with the last preparations for Christmas, but if there were other visitors, they would only see four carefree young men, giggling and running around like little children and throwing snowballs at each other.

No one would ever think that one of the two brunets, looking so young and innocent, is the strong and strict master of the other three young men, and they would be surprised if they learned about the true nature of their relationship, especially now with Robert and Marco conspiring and trying to defeat Erik together - who is very skilled when it comes to aiming his snowballs and hitting his two cheeky boys right in their faces.

Erik's softly rounded cheeks are red from the cold and the tip of his nose is red, as well, and he simply looks adorable as he throws the next ball, running away with shouts of joy when Robert growls and tries to catch him to rub his own snowball in his face.

God, he loves them so much. All of them. His master and his two mates Blondie and Blacky, Marco and Robert. Jonas never understood it when someone said that they would die for the person they love.

Now, he understands it. He would die for Erik, Marco and Robert, too. Plus, they would die for him, as well, he can see that in their eyes every time they look at him, their love clearly visible for him.

Erik ducks away under Robert's arm, running in the other direction. Marco shoots him a brief look, but, he seems to sense that Jonas needs some time on his own and only smiles before he starts off towards the ruins, challenging Erik and Robert to catch him.

Jonas watches them with an amused shake of his head. So many things have happened since their first weekend, the weekend when they were all together for the first time. Jonas pauses and leans against the rough stone of the ancient wall for one moment, a soft, wistful smile on his face when he thinks back of the wonderful afternoon he spent in bed with Robert and Marco, their shy attempts to get to know each other in an intimate way for the very first time.

It was so hot and when he woke up after their passionate encounters, wrung out from the claiming act of his master and him having had a lot of fun with Erik's two other boys afterwards, he found their limbs hopelessly entangled, four pairs of legs and arms interwoven, inseparably.

This was the moment when he realized that he would never be alone again, never feel lonely again, not as long as Erik, Marco and Robert will live, no matter where he will be. Distance is much overrated. Distance doesn't let true love fade away.

Robert still lives in Munich. He can't be with them as oftentimes as they would like to, but he is happy in Munich as a player, and the career of a footballer is short enough. After their retirement, they can live together, but their careers are too precious to waste them and after all, football is their second love.

He himself plays and lives in Mönchengladbach since last January now. He can visit Erik and Marco in between, spend more time with them than Robert, but he is happy in Gladbach, being a staple in the starting eleven of his new club, and this is what matters to him. Neither Erik, nor Marco or Robert will ever love him less because he chose the chance to play over sitting on the bench, frustrated, just to come home to them every evening. His master always supported him, unquestioningly, in this matter, and so did Marco and Robert.

So many things have happened since this magical afternoon. They had a couple of carefree weeks, but then, things turned out to become nasty.

Erik became injured.

He missed almost the entire first half of the season, and Jonas can't remember the months of the last autumn without feeling a cold shiver running down his spine. Erik had to go through surgery and then through a painful rehab, and he was away for weeks, away from his boys and painstakingly struggling his way back to his fitness. His three boys couldn't do anything to help him except for just being there and try to console him, and this was the worst part for them.

Jonas still has no clue how Erik managed to stay their strong and confident master the entire time, reassuring them, even though it was him needing reassurance so badly. But, his wonderful master didn't let the mask slip from his face until the first night they were all together again after the first game he had been able to play, shortly after the second half of the season had begun.

Jonas isn't entirely sure how Robert managed to come to Dortmund, but he did, being there and celebrating Erik's comeback with them. Jonas had just moved to Gladbach, but for him, it was easy to come to Dortmund, the distance more than manageable.

After coming home from dinner, Erik let the mask slip from his face and his three boys take a look at how he truly felt. The young defender doesn't allow that oftentimes, but back then, he had used up all of his strength and couldn't go on like that any longer.

In this night, Erik asked Robert to fuck him through the mattress.

Hard.

He ordered Jonas and Marco to hold his hands and trap them over his head on the pillow, and Marco and Jonas did as they had been told, lying at their master's left and right side, their fingers entangled with Erik's, keeping him in place while Robert prepared him, kneeling between his spread legs.

For one moment, Jonas felt hurt because Erik had chosen Robert and not him, but his jealousy faded the second when Robert had entered their master, pausing for one moment before he started to do what Erik had ordered him to do.

Jonas watched the Pole looking down at their master lying underneath him, naked, trapped and vulnerable, exposed like never before, and he swears that he will never ever forget the look of deepest, uttermost devotion on the handsome features of Erik's oldest boy.

Jonas loves Erik with all his heart. He is deeply devoted to his wonderful master, and he has stopped fighting against his true nature somewhere during Erik's rehab, his only concern and wish Erik's full recovery, not wanting to cause more trouble by struggling with his submissive self. Erik had other worries than to reassure him that there is nothing his boy needs to be ashamed of. Jonas still feels ashamed that his beloved master had to hit the bottom and become severly injured to make him realize the truth sometimes.

But, he is sure that he has never looked at Erik the way Robert looked at him in this night no matter how much he adores his wonderful master. This kind of unquestioning, utter devotion Robert feels for his young master is simply not in him. Jonas is also pretty sure that Robert has never felt this way before, nor that he will ever feel like that again, that no success as a footballer could ever make him feel the way he felt when Erik laid his well-being, his trust, his entire being in his boy's hands.

Time stood still for a couple of seconds and then, Robert gave their master what he needed and fucked him through the mattress, pounding into him, mercilessly and almost violently, the expression of complete and ultimate devotion never leaving his face.

It looked rough and painful to Jonas, and probably also to Marco, but it was lovemaking, nonetheless.

It was what their master needed.

Erik kept his eyes closed, something he normally doesn't do when he lets one of his boys take him, and he was silent at first, his only movements and sounds the one Robert caused with his relentless pummeling, but then, he started to gasp and moan, and tears streamed over his face.

Jonas was concerned, but his master didn't use his safe-word, and he clung to Jonas' and Marco's hands as if they were his only life-lines. When Jonas looked at Marco for help, the blond smiled tenderly at him and nodded his head, and Jonas realized that Erik simply allowed his long suppressed feelings to come to the surface and he was deeply grateful for that, knowing so well how his master had felt during the horrible months after his injury because he had experienced the same one year ago.

Neither of them spoke, Erik's moans and sobs the only sounds apart from skin slapping against skin and then, their master came with one loud scream. It was only one rather short cry, but Jonas could hear a world of emotions in it, all the anger, fear, pain and frustration their young master had felt over the last months fleeing from his throat.

Jonas felt so honored being allowed to witness Erik letting go of his iron self-control without holding anything back, and he knew that Marco and Robert felt the same way. They held him and protected him while the young man shook through his forceful climax and when it was finally over, they cleaned him up together and watched his sleep, curled around him, neither of his boys even thinking about their own pleasure or release.

Jonas hoards this memory like a precious treasure, just like the memory of his night with Erik when he became his boy again, the first time Marco and him jerked each other off, or the memory of their special afternoon, three boys united in not only the love for their master, but also their love for each other.

There are other precious memories, his first times with Marco and Robert for example, a few weeks after this afternoon. It was wonderful to be so close to Erik's other boys, and he loves to give himself to them under the loving eyes of their master and to feel them surrender to him when he takes them. They never do that without Erik watching them, but Jonas wouldn't want it in any other way. It is perfect as it is.

Jonas feels so blessed to be a part of this, and he will never fight against being Erik's boy instead of only being his boyfriend again.

He lives a good life, enjoying his time in Gladbach when he is only Jonas Hofmann, the footballer, spending the evenings with his teammates. He enjoys his time at home with his beloved ones, his master giving him the solid frame he needs, being his tower of strength. He knows that Robert feels the same way about his life in Munich, his insecurities about being so far away from them long gone. They are sure about their feelings and their special and unique relationship, and the distance won't change that, their love too strong to be affected by it. They prove their love to each other in so many different ways hundred times each and every day, and Jonas has never felt as safe and loved as he feels ever since this afternoon, one and half a year ago.

They all have the same tattoo now. On the small of their backs.

Only the arrangement of the letters is different. Jonas wears the 'M' and the 'R' in the middle, the 'E' crowns the heart and the 'J' sits right under the tip of it. Marco's heart wears the 'M' underneath the heart and the 'R' sits enthroned on it, while the 'E' and 'J' are in the middle. Erik's heart is a little bit different, though. It balances with the tip on the 'E', but he wears his three boys in the heart, the 'J' and the 'R' in the left and the right arch and the 'M' underneath them over the tip.

If one of their teammates catches a glance at their tattoos and asks about the meaning, they only shrug their shoulders and smile. Publicity isn't ready for their kind of relationship, but one day, it might come to that, maybe after their retirement. Jonas can hardly believe it, but he is really looking forward to it.

He isn't ashamed of what he is any longer. He is happy. Happier than he ever was, and happier than he would ever have thought he could be.

A snowball hitting him pulls him out of his memories, rather harshly, and when he has wiped the snow out of his eyes with a startled growl, he sees his master sticking his tongue out at him, snickering gleefully.

Erik looks so young, so carefree, so happy as he stands there, forming the next ball with his glove-covered hands.

God, he is so beautiful.

Jonas wants to kneel down before him and confess his undying love to him. But, Erik obviously doesn't want to be his master at the moment. All he wants to be is a carefree young man having fun and throwing snowballs at his beloved ones.

Jonas will kneel down before him and confess his love to him. Later, when they are home again. He smiles because he is pretty sure that Marco and Robert will do the same when they are back at home.

But right now, it is playtime. Time to be just a young man instead of a master's good boy, having fun himself and a good time with the ones he loves.

“Just you wait, Erik Durm!” he yells as he bends down to grab some snow, hurrying to roll it into a proper ball. He throws it, but Erik ducks his head with a carefree chuckle, and the ball hits Robert standing behind him right in his face.

“Jonas Hofmann! This is a declaration of war, you know that?” the Pole snarls, throwing his own snowball at Jonas. It brushes the sleeve of his jacket and Jonas starts off, searching for a cover, while Erik and Robert do the same, the laughter of the three young man wafting through the chilly air.

Marco has already found a good cover, throwing ball after ball at them and soon, they are all in the middle of a wonderful snowball fight in between the ruins of the ancient castle Falkenburg, all the four of them.

Erik, the young master, and his three beloved boys Robert, Marco and Jonas united in love and happiness, while the sun is shining down on them and their shouts of joy fill the air of the peaceful, magical winter day.

 

_The end of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert_

 

**Thank you!**

 

Yeah, that's it. The journey of Master Erik and his three boys is over. Exactly six months after I started this part on July, the 1th 2015, and almost 100.000 words later. Adding the other five parts to them, it is more than 170.000 words. I would never have believed that I had so much to tell about them when I started GMWIN at the end of May 2015.

I want to say a few things about the last two chapters though, and no I won't philosophize about BDSM again, I have said all I wanted to say about that topic in former chapters, don't worry about that.

 

To chapter 27:

I am aware that some of you might have craved for Marco, Robert and Jonas being 'more' intimate, meaning sleeping with each other. I hope that I didn't disappoint you too much, but honestly, it wouldn't have felt right to write their first encounter like that. Jonas was shy and had problems with this foursome at the start of my story and I decided to stay in character (with the Jonas I created here!) and not let them do it. I hope that you enjoyed reading about them playing with each other, nonetheless. Of course, I could have added chapters with Jonas taking Marco, Marco taking Jonas, Marco taking Robert, Robert taking Jonas and so on, but I really don't see the point in doing that. This story naturally includes a lot of sex, that's clear and understandable, but it wouldn't be helpful to add five or more chapters just with two boys fucking each other in slightly different scenes until all of them have gotten their fill.

Maybe, I will feel the urge to write about one of that first times some day, but not at the moment. I hope that you will understand that, my dear readers.

I did my very best to make their first time truly special and enjoyable, and it was my intention to post it today, six months after I started this WIP.

 

To chapter 28:

This was meant to be a short epilogue and turned out to become an entire chapter. After the announcement of Jonas' transfer, I felt the need to include his transfer into my story. When I started it in July, no one would have thought that he would go to Mönchengladbach so soon, and after deleting the part 'Trust Me With Your Heart', I wanted a real ending for this series. Please, be aware that I can't look into the future, I have no idea where Erik, Robert, Marco and Jonas will play in December 2016, this is only fanfiction and the way I imagine the future of my boys and their master.

I also felt the need to deal with Erik's injury, I missed him badly on the pitch and of course, his injury, surgery and rehab must have affected him in my story, as well. I think that a master trusting his boys who love him so much will allow himself to be vulnerable and the 'helpless' one at his boys' mercy now and then, this has nothing to do with giving up control, completely, not being a Dom any longer, being weak or something like that. We are all humans, even the strongest Dom, and Erik is still so young.

I hope you enjoyed the last – for me as unexpected chapter as it might have been for you – and that you agree with me that their journey has come to a proper end.

Last but not least, I want to say thank you again to all of you who have read this very special story.  
I have regretted more than once during the last six months that I ever started with this series, and I was about to delete not only this series, but my account several times. I continued with it nonetheless, and I am glad that my boys have gotten a real happy end.

Thank you to all of you who supported this story with kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions, words cannot express how much each of those visible signs mean to me, every single one, without you and your encouragement, I couldn't have brought this to an end. Thank you.

Dear GoForGoals, I want to send a special thank you in your direction, you were my tower of strength during the last six months, my shoulder to cry on and my solid frame. I cannot tell you how much your friendship means to me. Thank you so, so much for everything. You're the best.

My dear readers, I wish you all the best, a Happy New Year, love, health and happiness, and that the year 2016 may be a good one for all of you. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you goes to my wonderful family that gave me the time to write without complaining, without them, I couldn't do this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
